


Quattro (o cinque) ragioni per rapire Tony Stark

by EthicsGradient



Series: In cui Tony Stark si costruisce alcuni amici (Ma la sua famiglia gli è stata assegnata da Nick Fury) [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Battute, Cazzuto Figlio di Puttana, Gen, L'autrice ha problemi mentali, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tony Stark è un CFDP, Umorismo, rapimento
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 75,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthicsGradient/pseuds/EthicsGradient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ci sono quattro ragioni per rapire Tony Stark. Tony è stufo di tutte quante. In effetti, ce n'è potenzialmente una quinta, ma è altamente improbabile che Capitan America voglia improvvisamente realizzare QUELLA fantasia. Tony ne è piuttosto rammaricato.<br/>Steve Rogers, al solito è ignaro. Per lo meno, lo è, fino a quando qualcuno che non è lui stesso, rapisce Tony. Dopo di ciò è solo infuriato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/gifts).
  * A translation of [Four (Or Five) Reasons for Kidnapping Tony Stark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/391599) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



> _N.d.T.: Terzo capitolo della serie ideata da scifigrl47 e ambientata nel "tostapaniverso" a mio avviso è il migliore della serie, seguito solo dal sesto episodio, se amate i personaggi degli Avengers, e cercate azione ma anche divertimento e una vena di follia, questo è il racconto giusto, uno di quelli in cui Tony Stark deve cavarsela senza la sua armatura e dove l'autrice vi porta a spasso su un rollercoaster._   
>  _Ho pubblicato i due racconti precedenti questo perché per quanto non sia necessario leggerli per godersi questo racconto, ci sono delle cose che succedono negli episodi precedenti che sono in qualche modo legate a questo racconto, ecco perché magari è opportuno leggerli tutti e tre. A voi la scelta, e buon divertimento._   
>  _P.s. in questo caso pubblicherò un capitolo per volta, anche se ho già tradotto tutto il racconto, per darmi tempo di andare avanti con la prossima traduzione, che è piuttosto impegnativa._   
> 

“Intrattienimi.”  
Ci fu una risatina accennata dall'altro capo del telefono. "Mi hai svegliato e ti aspetti che io ti intrattenga?" Chiese Steve Rogers. "Anche per te, Stark, è una distinta dimostrazione di mancanza di classe."

Tony Stark sogghignò. "Prima di tutto, Rogers, Sono totalmente sprovvisto di classe. Pura classe. La mia mancanza di classe è indubbia, perciò cerca di smetterla di cercare di rovinare il mio buon nome, non vi riuscirai e semplicemente ti renderai ridicolo tentando."

Steve emise un rumore che poteva essere una risata. Tony usò il suo vantaggio senza scrupoli.  
"In secondo luogo, tirane fuori un altra, so benissimo che non dormi più di quattro ore per notte e al momento sei in sala pesi, e stai prendendo a pugni senza remore un altro sacco da allenamento. Vacci piano, campione, sono stufo di comperare quelle cose all'ingrosso, inizia a corrodere il budget di gestione della casa." Fece una pausa per sorseggiare il suo caffè; era, sfortunatamente, l'ultimo sorso del suo caffè. Ebbe un breve attimo di silenzio, cordoglio per un eccellente cappuccino, prima di lanciare la tazza di carta nel più vicino bidone della spazzatura. "E se fossi stato addormentato, avresti spento il telefono."

"Non lo spengo. E se sono richiesto al..." All'altro capo della linea, Steve fece una pausa, e sospirò. "Sono le due di notte, Tony, le due di notte."

"Non dove sono io!" Tony passeggiava per la strada, la sua mano libera infilata nella tasca di dietro dei suoi Jeans, un fresco blazer sopra ad una maglietta sdrucita degli Aerosmith ed un paio di scarpe che costavano di più delle comuni utilitarie. "Che dopotutto, è la sola cosa che conta."

"Lo terrò a mente," Disse Steve, e Tony lo sentì mettersi seduto. "Come va la conferenza?"

"Ho rubato il discorso di apertura, ieri sera. Ho dovuto pagar da bere all'intera sala conferenza dal bar per evitare di essere lapidato da flash drive e smart phone." Disse Tony sghignazzando senza rimorso. "I nativi cantilenavano equazioni infuriate e sacrificavano tecnici di laboratorio per placare dati furibondi."

"Lo ridico, Stark, hai classe."

"Oh, stai sorridendo come uno scemo adesso, posso sentirlo." Tony piegò la faccia verso l'alto, studiando il cielo mattutino attraverso gli occhiali da sole. Senza nuvole e fresco, il blu era quasi abbacinante, quasi come gli occhi di Steve, e wow, era davvero un patetico fan ragazzino. Si strinse mentalmente nelle spalle. Gli piaceva, Steve che prendeva le sue chiamate alle due di notte.

Era un segno di affetto, o di codipendenza. Non era interessato a cercare di analizzare troppo la cosa.

"Come stanno tutti?"

"Bene, c'è stato un piccolo problema a central park ieri," Disse Steve. "Hai ricevuto il rapporto?"

"Si." Tony bighellonò lungo la strada, chiedendosi se avesse il tempo per un altro caffè prima del discorso che si supponeva dovesse effettuare quella mattina. Non esisteva che affrontasse una sala con più di sessanta scienziati ostili con il solo caffè dell'hotel. Aveva diritto ad un ultimo pasto prima dell'esecuzione. "Portali di teletrasporto casuali? Che cosa sta combinando Richards stavolta?"

"Dovresti veramente smetterla di incolpare Reed di qualsiasi cosa inusuale." Disse Steve. "Non è cosa buona per le relazioni inter-team."

"Oh, quindi non era lui?" Disse Tony in tono zuccheroso.

"Beh, stavolta si, ma veramente, Tony."

"Veramente, Steve." Tony ghignò. "Quindi Reed ha aperto una serie di portali in mezzo a Central Park ed io non ero neppure li per spiegargli che si trattava di una brutta idea. Invece, ero qui, cercando di stare sveglio mentre un idiota premio Nobel stava sbudellando le basi del processo sperimentale. Questa cosa di essere-a-Vienna, sta peggiorando di momento in momento.

"Eppure, in qualche modo, ne siamo usciti senza di te." Disse Steve. "E' stato un piccolo problema, Reed li ha chiusi prima che troppe cose ne uscissero. Solo un paio di mostri di roccia di qualche genere, così Thor si è divertito. Bruce è tornato ad essere Bruce prima di quanto volessimo. Si è rotto due costole, ma nessun danno permanente. Le tue nuove frecce perfora armature hanno funzionato bene per Clint."

"Sono profondamente, profondamente amareggiato per la nota di SORPRESA che ascolto nella tua voce in questo momento, Steve. Tutto quello che costruisco funziona bene." Evviva, era la più grande, sfacciata bugia che mai avesse detto, ed aveva testimoniato davanti allo Stato Maggiore. Fortunatamente, Steve era troppo educato per rinfacciarglielo, quindi sarebbe andata liscia.

"Tony, devo ricordarti delle frecce d'acqua?"

In effetti quello era colpire sotto la cintura.

"Lo sai, mi piacevi molto di più quando eri ossessivamente educato e troppo impaurito dalla mia feroce genialità per rimbeccarmi, Cap."

"Non ero impaurito, pensavo che qualcuno stesse giocandomi un elaborato scherzo," Disse Steve, e stava ridendo, Tony sapeva che stava ridendo, ma la sua voce era calma e professionale come sempre. "Tutti continuavano a dirmi, 'questo è Tony Stark, è geniale,' e io continuavo a chiedermi, 'ma è una storia come i Vestiti nuovi dell'Imperatore? Sono il solo che vede che questo tizio parla da solo e ha fatto esplodere un pezzo del tavolo riunioni e una volta ha mancato la porta e si è invece schiantato sul muro?" Steve canticchiò sottovoce. "E lui il tizio di cui parli?"

Tony stava ridendo troppo per rispondere. "Primo." Cercò di darsi un tono, "Prima di tutto, Capitan sfacciato, stavo parlando con Jarvis, che era più interessante del resto dei presenti nelle vicinanze al tempo, e non era colpa mia se non avevi un ricevitore per ascoltare le risposte."

"Stavi parlando a te stesso come un barbone ubriaco."

"Ma con un guardaroba migliore." Ribatté Tony. "E secondo, ho fatto esplodere il tavolo riunioni perché Fury insisteva che non sarei riuscito a uscire da una borsa di carta bagnata senza Jarvis, e non potevo fargliela passare liscia, non era assolutamente accettabile."

"Forse, se il risultato è stato fare esplodere il tavolo riunioni, era meglio se continuavi a farti aiutare da Jarvis."

"Terzo, ho mancato quella dannata porta una volta. UNA volta, ero perso nella mia genialità, e per quanto so, stavo progettando il dannatissimo Quinjet mentalmente, perché sono un grande, quindi ero scentrato di sei pollici ed ho strusciato contro lo stipite della porta."

"Sei andato faccia bocconi contro il muro e ti sei rotto gli occhiali da sole."

"Perché sei così cattivo? Hai parlato con Pepper? L'ho avvisata che devo tagliarle quella lingua velenosa, era parte dell'accordo per il trasferimento ufficiale dei poteri, che non doveva infettare tutti gli altri con la sua tendenza a mancare di rispetto alla mia assoluta perfezione."  
"Ascolti le cose che escono dalla tua bocca?" Chiese Steve.

"No, in verità no, ho persone come te che lo fanno." Tony sogghignò quando la risata di Steve, calda e ricca lo raggiunse. Continuò a camminare, aspettando che Steve riprendesse il controllo abbastanza da riprendere la conversazione. Magari era puerile, ma gli piaceva far ridere Steve. Troppo spesso aveva colto il buon Capitano a fingere un sorriso, o stare troppo ritto, troppo impettito, con gli occhi vuoti e tristi, rivolti al nulla.

Cosa che Tony usava come la scusa per prenderlo per la maglietta e fargli fare qualcosa di stupido e divertente o da turista. Questo spiegava perché Tony fosse stato alla statua della Libertà nove volte negli ultimi tre mesi, ed essa era stata animata e/o occupata da pesci spaziali mutanti quattro di quelle volte. Il più delle volte, c'era Tony, che indossava una corona verde di gommapiuma dicendo a tutti i turisti stranieri bugie vergognose mentre Steve balbettava scuse e rispondeva a chiamate da parte di Pepper, Coulson, Fury e chiunque fosse abbastanza sfortunato da essere l'addetto stampa dello SHIELD o delle Industrie Stark quella settimana.

Ma quando il pomeriggio era andato e loro due mangiavano cibo spazzatura da qualche disgustoso baracchino dando nomi buffi ai piccioni che li guardavano con occhi tristi, Steve non sembrava più la morte riscaldata e quello era ciò che contava.

"Seriamente, Tony," Disse Steve.

"Seriamente, Steve, come stanno i miei robot?"

"Dummy è stato messo in castigo oggi."

"Mamma cattiva." Tony stava ridacchiando. "Cos'ha combinato?"

"Clint lo ha fatto lanciare bersagli di terracotta per fare allenamento."

"Oh, andiamo, può riuscirci. Gli ho installato una nuova serie di servomeccanismi in modo che possa farlo con forza sufficiente a sfidare Hawkeye."

"Il problema è che lo stavano facendo sul tetto."

"Beh, non dovrebbero farlo," disse Tony trasalendo mentre pensava alla distanza fra la cima della Stark Tower e i civili innocenti sulla strada sottostante. "Ma sembra più un errore di Clint che di Dummy."

"Ho lasciato che Coulson pensasse a Clint. Dummy è stato in castigo per cinque minuti. Penso che Clint sia ancora in una sala interrogatori in questo momento."

"Scelta eccellente da parte tua." Tony girò un angolo e fece un cenno di saluto ad un negoziante che apriva il negozio, con in mano una scopa ed un grembiule legato attorno alla sua ampia vita. "Parlando di cose che Coulson probabilmente non apprezza, mi spieghi perché c'era un articolo di tre pagine sul New York Times che riguardava il mio tostapane?"

"Lo hai visto, vero?"

"Si, Steve, l'ho visto, perché era il fottuto New York Times, davvero, sono abbonato. Non perché mi interessi, ma è obbligatorio, si prendono i miei soldi che io voglia o no il giornale, sono un po' come una gang di stampatori di giornali, ma va bene, l'archivio online è utilissimo. Non ho scelta, che lo voglia o no, perché se vivi in città ed hai una azienda e sei un jet setter internazionale e playboy filantropo..."

"Hai dimenticato genio."

"Sono lusingato che tu lo abbia ricordato, Steven, grazie, solo amore da parte tua oggi, salvo per le frecce d'acqua, non posso credere che tu abbia tradito la nostra amicizia in quel modo, è stato brutto e doloroso." Tony stava quasi saltellando mentre arrivava a un paio di isolati dal piccolo caffè segreto che aveva scoperto il mattino del suo primo giorno in città. Trovato in quella perfetta viuzza, seguendo il profumo di perfetto caffè tostato attraverso le umide strade mattutine. "Ma sono magnanimo e ti perdonerò, perché sono focalizzato sul New York Times ed il fatto che qualcuno abbia messo un minuscolo cappello sul mio favoloso piccolo tostapane e lo abbia lasciato fotografare."

"Ho pensato fosse una bella foto."

"Era la foto di un tostapane. Con un cappello. Una cuffia rosa, arancione e nera fatta a maglia. Con un pompon sulla cima." Fece una pausa e continuò. "Una cuffia da sci su un tostapane. Che non ha di certo problemi a stare caldo, perché è un dannato tostapane, e non scia, perciò non ho capito cosa stia succedendo laggiù. Mentre sto stringendo mani ad un simposio scientifico internazionale, non ho bisogno di dover affrontare domande sul senso estetico del mio tostapane."

Si, aveva pensato realmente di essere ubriaco quando aveva dovuto cercare di dare un senso alla domanda rivoltagli dal capo di una delle maggiori università del vecchio mondo. Chiedendosi se fosse ubriaco o drogato.

"Era carino, ottime pubbliche relazioni."

"Steve, sembriamo degli idioti. Seriamente, buona parte del mondo pensa già che viviamo in una confraternita di supereroi, non sarebbe opportuno evitare di incoraggiarli mostrando al mondo immagini di elettrodomestici con cappelli in miniatura pubblicate da uno dei più rispettati giornali del mondo?"

"Apparentemente, no, Tony, visto che è successo."

"Me ne sono accorto." Disse Tony alzando gli occhi al cielo e poi guardando da ambo i lati prima di attraversare la strada. "Steve? Dove avete preso un cappello da mettere sopra al tostapane?"

"Bruce stava cercando di insegnare a Thor come lavorare a maglia e..."

"Fermati. Non ci sono parole per descrivere quanto quella frase sia sbagliata. No. Non posso." Tony si premette una mano sul muscolo che vibrava al lato di un occhio. "No."

Steve lo ignorò. "Bruce stava cercando di insegnare a Thor come lavorare a maglia ed hanno deciso di fare un copri teiera che voleva dare a sua mamma."

"Ti prego piantala. Ti prego, Steve."  
"E non è venuto molto bene, era un po' sbilenco e indegno di essere regalato alla mamma, così Bruce ha tentato di confortarlo e ha trovato qualcos'altro per cui potevano usare quel lavoro, così hanno fatto un cappello perché aveva la forma giusta, ma era troppo piccolo per chiunque di noi, anche se Thor ha provato ad indossarlo." Fece una pausa. "Dovresti essere grato che non abbiamo pubblicato QUELLA foto sul New York Times."

"Oh. Mio. Signore. Iddio." Disse Tony a denti stretti.

"Perciò visto che Thor ama Calcifer il tostapane come un cucciolo, ha messo un pompon sul cappello e lo ha regalato al tostapane."

"Ma com'è possibile che questa sia diventata la mia vita?" Tony domandò pensando ad alta voce. "Ho superato i limiti della scienza e della tecnologia. C'è un corso all' MIT dedicato al mio lavoro sulla robotica. Persone hanno scritto tesi di laurea su di me. Sono un fottuto supereroe. Ho salvato il mondo almeno due volte, sei volte se contiamo le azioni di squadra, e l'unico momento in cui tutti stavano sonnecchiando sul lavoro, ho salvato New York da solo. Ho rivoluzionato le capacità di volo, i sistemi di armamento, le pratiche amministrative e la struttura del codice dei prototipi delle moderne IA. Io sono Tony Stark, e lo sai cosa sarà scritto sulla mia pietra tombale, Steve? Ci sarà scritto: 'Qui giace Anthony Stark: una volta costruì un fantastico Tostapane!'"

"Non essere ridicolo, Tony," Disse Steve divertito. "Ci sarà scritto: 'Qui giace Anthony Stark: Una volta costruì un fantastico tostapane e svegliò i suoi amici alle due del mattino per lamentarsene.'"

"Ti odio moltissimo."

"Tony, non usiamo parole come odio in questa casa. Il linguaggio sgarbato danneggia il morale della squadra, non ricordi il tuo corso sulla sensibilità?" Steve stava ridendo di nuovo, lo sapeva, riusciva a sentire il calore e il divertimento nella voce dell'altro uomo, ed era valsa la pena di tutta la faccenda del tostapane per ottenerla. Rendeva utile anche il dannato corso sulla sensibilità dello SHIELD e quello era stato un incubo.

Lui e Barton sarebbero stati ancora costretti a ripetere la classe se l'istruttore non si fosse rifiutato categoricamente di avere ancora a che fare con loro. Barton, essendo Barton, aveva alzato il pugno al cielo e dichiarato vittoria per 'essere fottutamente insensibile'. Tony aveva dichiarato che, come consulente, non avrebbe perso tempo in ulteriori stronzate aziendali per il resto della vita.

Steve e Coulson se ne erano dispiaciuti. Ma non erano rimasti sorpresi.

"Ho represso quel corso," Disse Tony. "L'odio mi da forza."

"Puoi odiare l' HYDRA. Siamo autorizzati a odiarli."

"Sicuro, possiamo odiare la tua arci nemesi. Ciò è molto bello."

"Ho avuto arci nemesi più a lungo di te, Tony."

Tony non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso. "Va bene Cap, Va bene. Gioca la carta dell'età, non ti preoccupare, vecchietto, comprendiamo, è difficile districarsi in questo pazzo mondo moderno."

"Vero. Ad ogni modo devi riprogrammare il DVR. Thor ha chiesto troppi reality sulle spose e Coulson ha chiesto troppi reality e basta e adesso ci sta dispensando 'Spose furiose' e 'Di di si all'abito' e Clint ha detto che gli darà fuoco perché la sola eccezione che fa è 'Armi al Top' e sai che quegli spettacoli lo fanno impazzire."

"Può farlo Jarvis."

Steve fece un mugugno di considerazione. "Potrebbe, ma preferisco quando lo fai tu."

Tony alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Andiamo, Cap, puoi farlo anche tu, so che puoi farlo."

"Mi spiace, il super soldato fuori dal tempo è così confuso, devo fare il mio lavoro adesso, Stark."

Tony scoppiò a ridere. "Fottuto truffatore, lo fai anche tutte le volte che non vuoi occuparti di aggiornare la rubrica telefonica."

"Se mi devi prendere in giro, devo almeno meritarmelo." Rispose sbadigliando.

"Vai a nanna, Cap," Disse mentre arrivava al caffè. "Devo fare un discorso stamattina, quindi vado a rifornirmi di caffeina."

"Hai dormito Tony?"

"Dormire è per i deboli. Così come mangiare. Devo rovesciare l'establishment scientifico." Spinse la porta e istantaneamente si accorse che c'era qualcosa che non andava. 

La solita cameriera era dietro al bancone, i bei capelli neri in trecce, occhiali violetti, una camicetta bianca stirata e un grembiule nero. Il posto era piccolo, poco più che un buco nel muro, con tre tavoli all'interno e due sul marciapiedi esterno. Musica jazz in sottofondo, leggera ed ariosa, arrivava dal sistema sonoro e l'aria era densa del profumo di caffè tostato, spezie di chai e pasticceria fragrante. Sulla superficie, tutto sembrava a posto, il bar era vuoto e la strada era deserta.

Ma la ragazza stava stringendo il suo tovagliolo da the in entrambe le mani, le dita strette sul tessuto fino ad avere le nocche bianche. Sorrise a Tony, ma non alzò gli occhi.

Tony sorrise a sua volta. Disse al telefono. "Okay, Pepper. Ho capito. Lo so, lo so, e sarò a casa domani. Ti amo, tesoro."

All'altro lato della linea, Steve disse, "Tony cosa c'è che non va?" perché non gli serviva che gli ripetessero le cose, non falliva mai di cogliere una traccia, non mancava mai di capire, se Tony, con molte o poche parole gli diceva che qualcosa era andato storto. Che Tony era in pericolo. Tony sorrise leggermente.

E poi Tony chiuse la chiamata e spense il telefono con un tocco del suo pollice prima che Steve potesse chiamarlo. Infilandolo in tasca, camminò fino al bancone. "Good morning!" gracchiò, e continuò in tedesco. "Il solito prego, grande e nero come la mia anima."

La ragazza annuì ma non disse una parola, le sue labbra sottili e strette tra il suo rossetto brillante. Invece, si piegò sul registratore di cassa digitando l'ordine.

"Ultimo giorno a Vienna." Disse Tony, allungando le braccia conserte sul bancone e facendole un ampio sorriso. "Le mancherò?"

Lei gli lanciò uno sguardo, aveva gli occhi umidi. Le sue labbra si mossero ma non disse nulla. "Su, non pianga," Disse ridendo. Si sporse sul bancone, prese un bicchiere di carta e lo lanciò in aria, lo prese e lo girò fra le mani e sotto il suo gomito girandolo attorno al braccio in un gioco da prestigiatore. Lo spedì dietro all'orlo del bancone, con la mano libera sopra ad esso, e si chinò a prendere il pennarello che lei usava. Tolse il cappuccio con il pollice, si piegò sul bicchiere firmandolo con uno svolazzo. "Ecco, qualcosa per ricordarsi di me."

"Lo mise davanti a lei, la mano a coprirlo da sopra, c'era scritto in tedesco "STAI GIU'" I suoi occhi incrociarono quelli di Tony, lui le tese il bicchiere, annuendo leggermente, appena muovendo il mento. Lei chiuse gli occhi, lacrime sulle guance e si piegò giù, rannicchiandosi dietro il bancone.

E Tony ebbe appena il tempo di irrigidirsi.

Il colpo arrivò da dietro, duro e veloce, ma Tony Stark era stato in più risse da bar di quante si degnasse di ricordare. Happy gli aveva insegnato a boxare, e Natasha a lottare e a cadere e Clint gli aveva insegnato a rotolare rilassato e privo di ossa. Ed aveva fatto da sparring partner notte, dopo notte a Steve che era più grosso e più forte di qualsiasi altro uomo sul pianeta.

Ovviamente, c'erano sei uomini, tutti grossi, tutti in passamontagna nero, perciò Tony era in svantaggio numerico.

Era anche un po' incazzato. "Sapete una cosa?" chiese mentre prendeva una mano e girava il suo peso in avanti lanciando l'idiota sopra ad una spalla contro il muro con un colpo che gli scosse le ossa. Senza pausa scivolò in un blocco ed una rotazione, gli occhi che guardavano velocemente il piccolo negozio, marcando punti e vie di attacco e rompendo un dispenser di zucchero di vetro su una faccia senza neppure batter ciglio mentre faceva una capriola indietro usando una sedia per sgambettare un uomo spedendolo a gambe all'aria. "Sono seriamente arrabbiato in questo momento."

Tony bloccò un pugno e fece ondeggiare il suo corpo all'indietro usandone la forza e contrattaccò con un brutale uncino di gomito. Il colpo arrivò al naso dell'uomo e Tony lo sentì rompersi. Sorridendo con aria omicida, ruotò su un piede, una gamba sporta ad agganciare un ginocchio lanciando l'uomo indietro addosso ad uno dei suoi compari. "Non dovevate traumatizzare la dannata barista. Alcune cose sono sacre, e fra di esse le ragazze carine che possono fare un vero..." Si spinse fuori con un destro aggressivo e un gancio esplosivo con il sinistro, spazzò con il piede e seguì un violento uppercut. "Dannato..." Un piede colpì e girò, i suoi pugni stretti si schiantarono sul viso dell'uomo. "...ottimo caffè..."

Si girò di nuovo, cercando una via di fuga, perché non poteva vincere, non era abbastanza forte o abbastanza veloce ed erano in troppi, non importava quanti ne avesse buttati giù, non sarebbe riuscito a mandarli tutti knock out. Lui era solo e loro erano in sei e i numeri si mossero nella sua testa, rapidi, precisi e inevitabili, probabilità, angoli, possibilità e forza, e tutti rendevano chiaro che non avrebbe vinto quella lotta.

Tony si accucciò evitando un colpo cercando di muoversi attorno, evitare un calcio e spingersi di lato oltre due degli uomini, ma ce n'era un terzo che lo bloccò spingendolo verso il bancone, il solo posto dove non voleva essere, gli serviva spazio e una via aperta. Ogni colpo che arrivò o che schivò, portava via un po' della sua capacità di tagliar via ed uscire.  
Le probabilità stavano diminuendo rapidamente.

Un colpo gli arrivò sulla spalla, il dolore acuto e rapido, Tony rotolò con il colpo, cadde contro il muro. Raccolse il tavolinetto e lo alzò, colpendo la testa di un uomo quando il legno toccò il suo mento. Lo sventolò attorno e lo afferrò sotto il braccio spingendo in avanti, la mano dietro al piano del tavolo. Usandolo come lo scudo di Steve, spinse in avanti, colpendo gli attaccanti, caddero con fracasso e Tony rotolò attraverso il mucchio. Il colpo alla schiena lo fece inciampare e cadde sul pavimento. Un corpo pesante lo tenne fermo e lui si divincolò, desiderando per la prima volta di aver dormito nelle ultime 48 ore, perché non rispondeva veloce come avrebbe dovuto, sapeva che la stanchezza, assieme allo sfinimento e il mero numero degli avversari lo stavano tirando giù. Lottò l'intera caduta, pugni, piedi e qualsiasi cosa potesse trovare, ma sentì l'ago nel collo.

E seppe che aveva i secondi contati. "Oh, sono dannatamente STUFO, di questo." Gridò e quando qualcuno si chinò su di lui prendendolo per le braccia e trattenendolo a terra. Alzò un ginocchio e colpì forte le palle di uno dei poveri bastardi.

Stava ridacchiando anche se il pugno lo colpì forte sul viso, spedendolo con uno schianto nel buio. Il suo ultimo pensiero fu, se non ne fosse uscito, almeno aveva detto a Steve che lo amava.

*  
Steve cercò di chiamare Tony due volte. Entrambe le volte partì direttamente la segreteria.

A quel punto scatenò l'allarme generale Avengers, lasciando la palestra di corsa. "Jarvis, dammi il canale di comunicazione generale," Gridò, i suoi piedi nudi risuonavano sul pavimento mentre correva lungo il corridoio. "Avengers! Radunatevi," Disse mentre girava un angolo. "Tony è stato appena attaccato a Vienna. Quinjet, ora!"  
Era inutile inserire un 'io penso' o un 'potrebbe' nella frase, era quello che era successo. Tony lo aveva chiamato Pepper, gli aveva detto 'io ti amo,' disconnesso senza rispondere alle domande di Steve, ed aveva spento il suo telefono. E tutto ciò significava che Tony era nei guai.

Stava correndo a perdifiato, alla massima velocità che le sue gambe potessero raggiungere, e quasi si scontrò con Thor che arrivava dalla direzione opposta, con Mjolnir in mano portando sotto braccio la sua armatura ed il resto degli abiti, con addosso solo mutande e stivali, guardò Steve accigliato, con gli occhi brillanti. "Chi potrebbe OSARE?" Ruggì.

"Non lo so. Ancora." Steve gli fece cenno, e i due raggiunsero le porte dell'hangar del Quinjet assieme a Clint, Coulson lo seguiva immediatamente e stava già abbaiando ordini nel suo Telefono SHIELD, Clint portava il suo arco lungo in una mano, stretta fino ad avere le nocche bianche, la balestra agganciata sulla schiena e due faretre di frecce appese all'avambraccio. Aveva addosso un paio di pantaloni di pigiama di flanella ed una maglietta bianca.

Coulson portava pantaloni e scarpe, la camicia sbottonata sulle spalle e aveva la giacca dell'abito al braccio.

"Ma che cazzo succede?" Sbottò Clint, e Natasha arrivò dietro a lui, poi di fronte a lui, la tuta già addosso, il solo segno che mostrava l'urgenza con cui si era mossa era che i suoi capelli erano scompigliati e ricci e stava tirando su la cerniera della tuta con gli stivali in mano.

"Che cosa sta succedendo, Cap?" Chiese Coulson, con il telefono in mano.

"Preparatevi," Disse Steve, mentre Bruce arrivava correndo attraverso la porta, la sua pelle era verdognola e stava controllando con forza il suo respiro. "Decollo in cinque minuti." Iniziò a snocciolare le informazioni che aveva a Coulson, e si diresse all'armadio dove era la sua uniforme. Non gli importava di andare a combattere con tuta e maglietta, ma gli serviva avere il suo scudo in mano subito.

Subito.

Con la coda dell'occhio, vide Natasha correre a bordo del Quinjet, iniziando la procedura di decollo, visto che era già pronta. Gli altri afferravano tute e armi e si muovevano più velocemente possibile, senza curarsi dell'apparenza. Clint si spogliò in mezzo all'hangar, lanciando maledizioni e ringhi, mentre indossava l'armatura e Thor che aveva indossato la propria armatura stava passando il martello da una mano all'altra attendendo.

"Lo SHIELD europeo è in movimento," Disse Coulson, abbottonandosi la camicia con una mano. "Stiamo aspettando lo ETA (Estimated time of arrival, tempo stimato di arrivo), lo SHIELD sta calcolando la posizione dell'ultima trasmissione del telefono di Tony, triangolando il segnale della cella, c'è un segnalatore sul suo telefono, ma lo troveranno velocemente, probabilmente eliminandolo per evitare qualsiasi tentativo di localizzarlo da parte nostra con quel mezzo."

Clint corse dentro, vestito, salvo per gli stivali, offrendo a Coulson una fondina con una Glock e una cravatta azzurra. Phil prese entrambe con un cenno. "Fino a che non abbiamo un contatto o siamo in grado di avere un punto di partenza stiamo volando alla cieca Cap."

"Era a Vienna. A distanza di camminata dall'hotel. Non più di un miglio o due, stava andando a bere un caffè prima del suo discorso di stamattina." Steve guardò il display del suo cellulare. "Il suo discorso era fra meno di mezz'ora, e non se ne era dimenticato, lo ha menzionato, stava per tornare li. Partite dall'hotel e cercate il caffè. Nel frattempo, decolliamo. Ora."

Il telefono di Steve suonò ed era il suono di Tony. Scosso, quasi lo fece cadere, poi annaspando come un idiota cercò di rispondere alla chiamata. Attorno a lui, tutti si azzittirono. "Steve Rogers," Disse e all'altro capo, sentì qualcuno piangere, il suono sommesso e leggermente femminile.  
"Salve? Signorina? Dove ha preso questo telefono?"

"Mi dispiace," Disse lei e stava parlando tedesco. Singhiozzando più forte, parlò. "Mi dispiace, loro... loro lo hanno preso."

Senza pensare, Steve passò al tedesco ed i suoi occhi si girarono per incontrare quelli di Coulson. "Era li, e qualcuno è venuto e lo ha preso? Signorina, lei è al sicuro? Sono ancora li? Dove ha preso questo telefono?" Ripeté.

"Lui, lui lo ha messo in una tazza del caffè e me lo ha dato, lo ha nascosto, mi ha detto di stare giù e mi ha dato il suo telefono in una tazza," lei disse, prendendo fiato. "Mi dispiace, loro sono arrivati prima dell'apertura, nel bar dove lavoro, mi hanno detto di comportarmi normalmente, e se lo avessi avvisato, mi avrebbero ucciso. Mi dispiace, mi dispiace, loro lo hanno preso."

"Sono andati?" Steve aveva voglia di strapparsi i capelli. "Quinjet, ora," Gridò alla squadra e si mossero con Coulson che sedette accanto a Steve, parlando concisamente e velocemente nel suo telefono SHIELD, con voce secca e tagliente.

"Si." Disse lei. "Non riuscivo a riaccendere il telefono, mi dispiace." La sua voce collassò in un altro singhiozzo. "Mi dispiace tanto, mi dispiace!"

"Andrà tutto bene, lui starà bene," Disse Steve, perché doveva crederci o sarebbe diventato matto e Coulson stava annuendo verso di lui, alzando cinque dita. Quasi soffocò una risata, ovviamente Coulson parlava tedesco, ovviamente sentiva ogni parola che Steve stava dicendo. "Signorina, c'è un segnalatore in quel telefono. Ci sono persone che stanno arrivando da lei, saranno li fra cinque minuti. Molti di loro vestiti di nero e con armi. Voglio che lei si muova davanti al bancone e tenga le mani dove loro le possono vedere, mi ha capito? Stia solo calma, stanno arrivando per aiutarla e per raccogliere più informazioni possibili. Lei è al sicuro ora?"

"Si," Disse lei, sembrando un po' più calma. "Lui mi ha detto di stare giù, lui mi ha detto di nascondermi. Io mi sono nascosta, e lui mi ha salvato, e non credo che qualcuno si ricordasse che ero li. Lui mi ha detto di..." La sua voce si spezzò. "Gli hanno iniettato qualcosa, era così immobile quando lo hanno portato fuori, ma lui sapeva che c'era qualcosa di sbagliato. Quando è entrato, lo sapeva, e mi ha detto di stare giù."

E quello era proprio di Tony.

Per un istante, un infinitesimo istante, Steve poggiò la mano sul muro, lasciando cadere la testa in avanti e piegando la schiena sotto alla pressione. Un istante di silenzioso, urlante panico, di incubi che non voleva rivedere, di terrore puro che si allargava come cristalli di ghiaccio nel suo petto, rendendolo insensibile mentre lo tagliava in due. Poi ingoiò tutto, l'amara viva e guizzante angoscia nella gola tesa, la ingoiò ed ignorò il suo stomaco che si contorceva cercando di ribellarsi.

Un istante ed era in piedi, muovendosi e maledicendosi per il secondo perso.

"Va bene, signorina," Disse con voce ferma e calma. "Tenga duro ancora qualche attimo e gli agenti dello SHIELD saranno li per parlare con lei. Non lasceranno che le accada nulla, lei è al sicuro."

Lei stava ancora piangendo, ma era abbastanza controllata in quel momento. "Vi prego, vi prego, salvatelo." Sussurrò. "Lui sapeva quello che stava per accadere, lo sapeva e mi ha salvato ugualmente. Vi prego, salvatelo."

"Lo farò," Promise Steve, e guardò verso la sua squadra che era salita sul Quinjet, armata e caricata e determinata, furiosa e determinata. "Lo faremo."

"Lei ha chiamato la polizia locale," Disse Coulson sottovoce. "Li abbiamo intercettati, dobbiamo tenere la cosa sotto silenzio, controllata, se una parola trapelasse ci sarebbe una tempesta di pubblicità. Fino a che non sappiamo perché lo hanno catturato, lo SHIELD è la sola autorità in merito.

Steve annuì. "Stia certa che farò in modo che sappia quando lo troveremo, signorina." Disse con voce gentile. "Grazie per essere stata coraggiosa ed averci chiamato."

"Ho premuto richiama." Sussurrò. "Era la sola cosa che riuscivo a pensare di fare."

"Grazie," disse. "Lo riporteremo indietro." In sottofondo udì il rumore dell'arrivo di un paio di dozzine di agenti armati e con l'aria determinata, con addosso occhiali scuri che invadevano il piccolo caffè. "Sono arrivati."

"Si." Disse lei, e sembrava più calma. "Trovatelo."

"Lo faro. Lo prometto."

*

Coulson riuscì a bloccare Fury fino a che non furono decollati e a metà dell'oceano Atlantico. Come aveva fatto, Steve non ne era del tutto certo, ma era disperatamente grato della cosa. Coulson aveva scavalcato almeno una dozzina di altri agenti nonché Maria Hill fino a che la situazione aveva richiesto l'intervento diretto di Fury e anche Coulson non poteva riappendergli il telefono. Ora il direttore stava ruggendo attraverso il sistema di comunicazione dell'aereo, la sua voce echeggiante nel piccolo spazio del Quinjet.

"Voglio che riportiate i vostri culi alla base immediatamente," Sbottò per la sesta volta in una conversazione di dieci minuti. "Fino a che non abbiamo più informazioni, questo è controproducente. Non avete idea di chi lo ha fatto, dove sono o dove lo stanno portando e non voglio avere la mia squadra che si fionda attraverso l'Europa come un gruppo di dilettanti. Riportate i vostri culi indietro.

Le mani di Steve erano pugni sulle sue ginocchia. Attraverso il corridoio, Clint continuava a montare e smontare il suo arco, le sue dita callose che tracciavano le linee e le connessioni, come fosse stata una corona del rosario, che passava fra le sue mani. Alzò gli occhi verso Steve, la sua espressione mostrava quel che pensava al riguardo.

Thor grugnì a braccia conserte. Era solo per amore di Bruce che aveva accettato di tenere fermo Mjolnir per la durata del volo, ma i suoi muscoli si flettevano con forza a stento controllata. Su richiesta del gruppo, Bruce si era messo delle cuffie antirumore, aveva gli occhi chiusi ed era ad occhi chiusi, i palmi in alto sulle gambe incrociate. Aveva troppi ricordi brutti associati con ufficiali militari urlanti; avevano bisogno che rimanesse Bruce fino a che non atterravano. Al solito, Fury non aiutava con i suoi livelli di stress.

"Con tutto il rispetto, signore, no." Disse Steve. "Saremo a terra e pronti a partire appena l'intelligence inizierà ad arrivare. Ritornare a New York a questo punto renderebbe i nostri tempi di risposta inaccettabili, specialmente considerato che siamo quasi in procinto di atterrare."

"E se è una trappola?" Fury ringhiò.

"Se lo è, è davvero stupida," Disse Steve con voce calma. "Ho conferma dai Fantastici quattro e dagli X-Men che sono a New York per il futuro prossimo ed ho aggiornato entrambi i gruppi indicando che noi potremmo non essere in grado di assisterli per i prossimi giorni. Reed ha rischedulato un esperimento potenzialmente problematico fino a che noi non saremo disponibili come backup, ed il professor Xavier ha richiamato una squadra che stava controllando un problema nel midwest."  
Poteva sentirsi inutile in quel momento, ma Steve conosceva la logistica. Conosceva la forza bruta di un plotone in movimento, sapeva come dare fuoco di copertura e come spostare truppe e avere linee di rifornimento. Almeno in questo era bravo.

"Questo è un ordine diretto, Capitano Rogers, state volando alla cieca, non avete idea di quello che state facendo e voglio che torniate indietro adesso."

La corda dell'arco di Clint risuonò. "Signore? Con tutto il rispetto? Andiamo a controllare. Andiamo a controllare l'edificio in fiamme. Quello che sta cadendo nell'oceano. Quello a cui mancano tre muri, il pavimento e parte del bagno di supporto principale. Quello che è circondato da cittadini arrabbiati che portano forconi, torce e pezzi di robot esplosi.  
"Stiamo andando a verificare il magazzino dove i cattivi sono schiacciati dalle loro stesse macchine e il covo malvagio che si sta sciogliendo in una piscina di gelatina tossica. Stiamo andando a cercare la base sommersa piena di frullatori arrabbiati con problemi di autostima ed assetati di carne umana. L'isola tropicale con zampe meccaniche giganti che la stanno portando dritta in galera.

"Seguiremo le grida e il profumo di napalm fatto in casa e i rapporti di acquisti enormi di caffè e ognuno e ciascuno di essi ci porterà dritti a Tony Stark, perché lui è un pazzo scatenato figlio di puttana che in questo momento sta gridando come un pazzo e gli stupidi cazzoni che sono abbastanza scemi da averlo rapito stanno urlando e rimpiangendo di aver mai acquistato una macchina da caffè Kurig."

Thor stava ridendo a crepapelle. "Aye!" Urlò. "Tributerò pietà ai suoi catturatori, se non meritano l'intera furia che lui spargerà su di loro."

"Barton..." Fury grugnì.

"No, seriamente, signore, preferirei stare chiuso in un sacco bagnato con il Dottor Destino e una mezza dozzina di rubagalline infuriati che aver a che fare con Stark in piena crisi di astinenza da caffeina," Disse Clint.

"E' una vivida immagine mentale che non mi serve, Agente." Sbottò Fury.

"Sono un fottuto artista, signore. Anche questo è vero." Sorrise a Steve. "Troveremo Tony. Con o senza il suo aiuto. Non le piacerebbe stare dal lato vincente per una volta?"

"Un giorno di questi ti sparo Barton."

"Lo so, signore, ecco perché mi sono comperato l'affetto dei cuori ghiacciati dei suoi migliori agenti." Sorrise. "E' puramente per proteggermi."

Ci fu una pausa. "Va bene" digrignò Fury. "Andate a vedere quello che trovate. Ma voglio sapere ogni e qualsiasi cosa e assolutamente tutto quello che trovate, sono stato chiaro?"

"Si signore," Disse Steve rilassando le spalle per il sollievo. "Grazie Signore." Non che avesse intenzione di obbedire, ma non essere abbattuti dall'Helicarrier sarebbe stata buona cosa.

Fury emise un grugnito. "Coulson, io e te faremo una chiacchierata riguardo la tua lealtà quando rientri."

"Temo non finirà così bene per lei, signore. Mi spiace." Disse Coulson.

Thor si alzò. "Il Figlio di Coul," disse con voce bassa e fredda, "è un uomo d'onore e lealtà. E la sua lealtà agli Avengers lo rende tale che io, così lontano da casa, sia a mio agio in questi luoghi, la prego di non usare questo contro di lui, oppure sarò molto irato."

Ci fu una pausa mentre Fury considerò quanto detto e tutti gli altri guardarono Thor. "Capito." Disse Fury. "Fury, passo e chiudo."

Con un grugnito, Thor sedette di nuovo, a braccia conserte. Coulson lo stava guardando le sopracciglia sollevate. "E questo," Disse Clint con un sorriso, "E' il motivo per cui Thor è il nostro preferito."

"Assolutamente." Disse Natasha dalla sedia del pilota con un evidente sorriso nella sua voce.


	2. Capitolo 2

Tony Stark conosceva quattro ragioni per cui le persone volevano rapirlo. Beh, in effetti erano cinque, ma fino a quel momento, la feccia criminale del mondo ne aveva colte solo quattro. La quinta, e Tony l'aspettava ansiosamente, era sorta nella sua bizzarra immaginazione, ed era quella di venderlo in qualche tipo di schiavitù sessuale. Non era ancora accaduto, ma non significava che non potesse.

Era una sua ricorrente fantasia che Capitan America salvasse il mondo e chiedesse che Tony dormisse con lui come sua ricompensa. Tony essendo il tipo di americano patriottico che era, non avrebbe avuto altra scelta se non accettare. Entusiasticamente. Puramente per il bene del popolo americano e dei cittadini del mondo, ovviamente, considerando il tipo di persona che era Tony. Un cittadino partecipe del processo democratico, specialmente se coinvolgeva Steve Rogers nudo.

Per ora, fino a che qualche criminale non avesse recepito la reputazione di Tony quale amante dotato e capace, e saputo del suo feticismo per Capitan America, c'erano quattro ragioni per cui Tony Stark era stato, e sarebbe stato, rapito.

La ragione numero uno era la più semplice, la più stupida , e quella in cui si era trovato più volte: una semplice richiesta di riscatto.

Tony era il figlio di persone ricche e potenti che potevano non essere molto affezionate al loro unico figlio, ma erano politicamente consci a sufficienza da rendersi conto che se qualcuno rapiva il loro figlio di sei anni, pagare per averlo indietro era quanto la società si aspettava da loro. La maggior parte delle volte, si, c'erano stati un numero sufficiente di rapimenti quando Tony era un bambino per usare la definizione 'la maggior parte delle volte', la domanda veniva posta, il pagamento trasferito e Tony veniva restituito, un pochino più traumatizzato del giorno prima.

Quando era arrivato ai due numeri, in termini di età, aveva smesso di essere traumatizzato e iniziato ad essere arrabbiato. E quando Tony era arrabbiato, diventava irriverente. Era stato ancor peggio quando arrivò sopra i dieci, non una buona età per nessuno, ma specialmente non una buona età per Tony, il suo cervello troppo avanzato per i suoi arti sottili e la sua lingua tagliente e i suoi incontrollabili problemi emozionali, diceva e faceva cose che stavano fra lo 'stupido' e il 'suicida', e lo faceva con gusto.  
La maggior parte delle persone erano felicissime di liberarsi di lui. In una occasione rimarchevole, era stato rilasciato senza che il riscatto fosse pagato e aveva fatto l'autostop fino alla più vicina stazione di polizia con un occhio nero ed un labbro spezzato, rabbia, dolore e furioso risentimento che alimentavano il viaggio. I poliziotti non erano pronti a gestirlo, non essendo stati avvisati del rapimento e quando il dodicenne Tony aveva fatto uscire dai gangheri il sergente di turno, si era trovato in una cella.  
Era un po' meglio che essere legato ad una sedia, ma non molto.

Mandando avanti l'orologio di un quarto di secolo, Tony Stark si era trovato a svegliarsi nuovamente legato ad una sedia, e il solo ed unico motivo per cui la cosa potesse essere accettabile, sarebbe stato se Steve fosse entrato e gli avesse posto domande scabrose. Tony stimava che sfortunatamente non sarebbe successo, ma era frustrato, annoiato, ed umiliato e, se doveva essere onesto con se stesso, nulla di buono derivava da tutto ciò.

Perché era abituato ad essere rapito da un tipo migliore di criminali. A quel punto della sua vita, era ufficialmente un pesce grosso, il che significava AIM oppure HYDRA o gli uomini di Kingpin o anche i 'corpi diplomatici' armati del Dottor Destino. Sarebbero stati quello che meritava, in termini di rapimento, non questo nonsense dilettantistico. Davvero, era solo imbarazzante, sia per loro che per lui.

Gli erano serviti circa cinque minuti dopo essersi svegliato per rendersi conto che era probabilmente ancora a Vienna, era in un fottuto magazzino, davvero, che diamine, fatevi un nascondiglio, pretendete di essere una vera organizzazione adulta, se dovete rapire IRON MAN.   
Ed era legato ad una sedia di legno con una CORDA, con omioddio, stavano usando una CORDA, e c'era uno straccio nella sua bocca, oddio. Tony spostò il peso e sentì la sedia muoversi, e gli venne voglia di picchiare la testa sul muro.

Specialmente perché non avevano neppure lasciato una guardia. Lo avevano lasciato solo nella stanza, una normale stanza, sembrava un ufficio abbandonato, e c'erano cose dappertutto, c'erano mobili e finestre con vetri che mostravano il pavimento del magazzino e santa cacca, questi tizi erano meravigliosamente incapaci nel loro lavoro, dovevano trovare un altra linea di business, perché avevano lasciato Tony Stark in una stanza piena di cose, potenziali armi e lame e poteva eliminare metà della città solo con le cose che poteva vedere dalle finestre, Cristo, era davvero imbarazzato per quegli idioti.

E per se stesso per essere stato abbastanza scemo da farsi catturare da loro.

Questo gli avrebbe insegnato a non avere qualsiasi tipo di costante nel suo comportamento in territorio non familiare, avrebbe dovuto sapere che tentava il destino uscendo da solo, andando nello stesso caffè tutta la settimana in cui era rimasto in Austria. Ma si era abituato a New York, si era abituato ad essere Iron Man, ad essere più duro e più veloce e più intelligente della maggior parte delle persone, e evviva, questo era il risultato, vero?

Era stato rapito dall'equivalente criminale dei poliziotti delle comiche, e in quel momento, gli Avengers, lo SHIELD e probabilmente Interpol, FBI, CIA e la fottuta Homeland Security e le Nazioni Unite ed il Presidente e Pepper Potts sapevano che era successo. Tony fece una pausa, sussultando. Pepper lo avrebbe castrato con uno sguscia ostriche arrugginito. Odiava quando lo rapivano.

Per Steve sarebbe stata tecnicamente la prima esperienza in cui Tony veniva rapito. Tony era stato attento da quando si erano formati gli Avengers, perché nulla era peggio per il team building che avere un membro così dannatamente incompetente da non evitare di essere rapito per strada. Si, era grandioso. Tutti sarebbero stati davvero felici di dipendere dalle sue capacità dopo quel fatto.

Steve avrebbe dato di matto. Lo avrebbe fatto silenziosamente, privatamente, ma il buon Capitano aveva problemi di controllo, ed un sacco di problemi a gestire la perdita di persone o ad avere i suoi compagni di squadra al di là dei luoghi in cui poteva aiutarli, poteva far loro da scudo. Per l'amor d'Iddio, l'uomo combatteva con uno scudo, ed era fottutamente froidiano giusto?

Tony si diede una scossa mentale. Va bene. Prima si tirava fuori da li e beveva il più grosso dannatissimo drink che quella città potesse fornire, meglio si sarebbe sentito.

Prese un respiro profondo, ed un altro. Si. Si sarebbe fatto male.

Tony aveva iniziato a studiare i metodi di fuga di Harry Houdini quando era adolescente. La pratica aveva richiesto ulteriore applicazione dopo la sua prigionia in Afghanistan. Era divenuta una ossessione quando aveva iniziato ad indossare l'armatura di Iron Man. Una cosa era fuggire da un rapitore, un altra cosa era preparare la sua mente a scappare dalla sua armatura schiacciata ed ammaccata. L'armatura poteva ricevere una sorprendente quantità di maltrattamenti, ma il fatto che fosse modulare era la sua maggiore forza e la sua peggior debolezza.  
Se Tony riusciva ad essere onesto con se stesso, riconosceva che essere intrappolato nell'armatura quando era accartocciata era come essere in una lattina passata in un compattatore di rifiuti, uscire era un vero incubo.  
Lui condivideva alcune cose con Houdini che rendevano il lavoro più facile. Tony era in effetti più alto del mago che misurava solo un metro e sessantaquattro, ma non di molto. Avevano una struttura ossea simile, compatta e flessibile ed un simile temperamento. Una simile disciplina mentale e dedizione alla perfezione, erano quasi identici quando si parlava di prendere stupidi rischi con allenamento attento e preparazione.

Ed avevano una simile tolleranza al dolore.

Tony inspirò brevemente, regolando il respiro, il polso, chiudendo gli occhi e lavorando con le mani fino a che non riuscì ad allacciare le dita. I polsi erano legati e le corde erano avvolte attraverso le stecche di legno dello schienale della sedia, ma la corda era abbastanza scivolosa e c'era sufficiente lasco per permettergli di abbassare ed alzare le braccia. Non si erano preoccupati di assicurare anche i suoi piedi.

L'ora del dilettante, davvero.

Tony spinse il peso in avanti, spingendosi sul bordo della seduta della sedia e piantò i piedi sul pavimento, tenendo il peso centrato, mosse la sedia attraverso il pavimento, cercando di fare meno rumore possibile. Perché la parte successiva tendeva ad essere rumorosa e dolorosa.

Piegando la testa indietro sopra alla spalla, si allineò con il bordo della scrivania metallica. Il suo cervello fece i calcoli, veloce ed efficiente, angolo, forza, pressione, peso, massa, velocità, resistenza del materiale, tutte le variabili attraversavano il suo cervello con la velocità e la precisione di un calcolo al computer, e lui spostò la sedia ancora una volta trovando il punto giusto. Prese un respiro profondo e spinse con i polpacci, le caviglie, le dita dei piedi, inclinando la sedia indietro sulle gambe posteriori e controllando per verificare dove le stecche toccavano il bordo della scrivania.

Un altro piccolo movimento e sbatté il suo corpo in avanti inclinandosi sulle piante dei piedi e poi spinse indietro con tutta la forza nelle sue gambe, sbattendo le stecche di legno della sedia contro la pesante scrivania metallica. Sentì il legno rompersi e l'impatto salire lungo la sua schiena.

Digrignando i denti, inarcò tutto il corpo in avanti, tirando forte contro il legno spaccato usando il suo peso per fare leva e sentì la stecca di legno allentarsi. Chinandosi avanti per riguadagnare il pavimento dove piantò i piedi per avere maggior forza, riuscì a liberare la corda dal legno, spostando il peso su un piede, mosse l'altro ponendolo fra le stecche di rinforzo alle gambe della sedia e tirando con forza, fece scivolare la sedia in basso liberandosi da essa e riuscendo ad alzarsi in piedi ed era libero.

Beh, era libero dalla sedia. Le corde non sarebbero state un grave problema.

Flettendo le spalle si mise in ginocchio portando le mani legate dietro alla schiena verso le anche. I movimenti allenati e sicuri, chinò il corpo indietro e fece scivolare le braccia avanti, aggiustò l'angolo e ruotando i polsi nei giri di corda fino a che non riuscì a mettersi in posizione e a far passare prima una gamba e poi l'altra attraverso il cerchio delle sue braccia, spalle gomiti e polsi si assestarono nella giusta posizione mentre si muoveva in modo armonioso e sicuro. Ruotando le spalle, si sedette con le mani legate adesso davanti al suo corpo. Raggiunse e piegò il bavaglio sputandolo dalla bocca, infilò un capo della corda fra i denti e iniziò a lavorare sui nodi.

Meno di quindici minuti dopo essersi svegliato, Tony era libero, strofinandosi i polsi per riprendere la circolazione mentre arrotolava la corda sul suo braccio. "Fottuti idioti." Mugugnò sottovoce. "A questa velocità sarò in strada fra un ora e lo SHIELD non annuncerà neppure che ero stato rapito, e la sola cosa che rimarrà, a causa di tutto questo, sarà l'idea che ho saltato la mia dannata conferenza e la comunità di scienziati ed ingegneri gongolerà nel commentare quanto io sia chiaramente INAFFIDABILE e INSTABILE e solo perché è la verità, non significa che io voglia convivere con le loro risatine."

Avrebbe fatto saltare in aria quel posto, solo per ripicca.

Okay, tempo per un rapido riesame della situazione. Era libero, ed era relativamente in salute, che era un plus. Gli faceva male la testa, così come le braccia e le spalle, ma non sembrava avere nulla di danneggiato o rotto, aveva avuto postumi di sbronza peggiori di quello. Spesso.

La giacca era andata, così come il portafogli e l'orologio ed aveva lasciato il telefono al caffè, ma era ancora vestito. Eccellente, perché le fughe senza vestiti erano piuttosto imbarazzanti.

Tony aveva un orologio interno piuttosto accurato anche se non lo controllava spesso, stimò di essere stato incosciente per circa quattro ore, forse di più. Niente orologi ne finestre esterne, era quindi solo una stima a spanne, ma era abbastanza. Calcolando la velocità del Quinjet (supersonica) e la velocità di Steve a capire che Tony aveva completamente fottuto la sua vita (anche più veloce), gli Avengers avevano già raggiunto il continente Europeo.

Cosa che significava che il meglio che potesse fare, era uscirsene di li e andare incontro al suo team.

Prese un respiro profondo, ed iniziò a lavorare. L'ufficio era piccolo, e gli servirono solo pochi minuti per perquisirlo, controllando i cassetti della scrivania e lo schedario, guardando le scatole ammucchiate in un angolo. Tutto quello che poteva essere di qualche uso finì nelle sue tasche, dividendo le cose, infilando quel che poteva essere utile in angoli nascosti, I vecchi trucchi di Houdini per nascondere stuzzicadenti e chiavi ovunque una ricerca non li avrebbe individuati.

Poi, con attenzione, si diresse alla porta dell'ufficio. C'erano finestre di vetro allineate davanti all'ufficio, che sovrastavano una passerella metallica e dietro ad esse il pavimento del magazzino. Non c'era segno di movimento. Tony non aveva visto nessuno da quando era sveglio ma prese il tempo necessario, muovendosi con attenzione e silenziosamente.  
La porta era bloccata. Cinque minuti con una striscia di cartone ed una graffetta piegata e riuscì ad aprirla. Un altra ragione per, come dire, avere un vero quartier generale; sarebbe potuto essere dotato di qualche reale funzionalità di sicurezza. Per com'era, era più un fastidio che un reale impedimento.

Fuori sulla passerella accucciato dietro alcune casse ammucchiate, Tony osservò il panorama sotto di lui. Il magazzino era praticamente una grande stanza, righe e righe di scaffali metallici che formavano corridoi di diverse larghezze. Sul davanti c'erano un paio di camion con cassone bianco, e vicino al davanti un paio di uffici vicini all'entrata principale. C'erano due uomini di pattuglia, dabbasso, ma non sembravano interessati a fare veramente il proprio lavoro, solo a camminare lungo un semplice e predeterminato percorso.

Nessuno di loro si muoveva verso la parte posteriore del magazzino.

Tony osservò curioso e poi cercò possibili rotte di fuga. Non c'era nulla in alto, tutte le finestre che portavano all'esterno erano distanti dalla passerella, ed anche se le avesse raggiunte, sarebbe stata una caduta tra i quattro e mezzo e i sei metri sul lato esterno, dritto in basso. Non desiderava trovarsi con le gambe rotte, pertanto avrebbe dovuto uscire al livello del terreno.

E quello significava che doveva essere certo che nessuno lo seguisse.

Osservando, lasciò la mente correre tra le possibilità. I suoi occhi su e giù per l'edificio, guardando gli uomini, gli scaffali, i camion. Lasciò fluire i numeri, calcoli e probabilità e quote di successo o fallimento. Il tempo, lo sforzo e la disponibilità del materiale andarono tutte al loro posto e lui sorrise, un espressione dura e tagliente.

Un attimo dopo si stava muovendo lungo la passerella, con il piano che si solidificava mentre camminava.

*

"Solo Tony Stark può creare una rissa da bar in un caffè." Commentò Natasha guardandosi attorno.

"Alcuni di noi potrebbero evitarla," Disse Bruce. "Ma ti do buono il fatto che solo Tony possa fare tanti danni in così poco tempo." Osservò attorno. "Per un tipo relativamente minuto, ha una notevole proporzione di distruzione per chilogrammo. Spero abbiano una buona polizza di assicurazione."

"lo SHIELD coprirà i danni in cambio della cooperazione, se tutti coloro che sono coinvolti firmano una NDA". [non disclosure agreement, accordo di riservatezza N.d.T.]  
Phil si fece strada attraverso la devastazione "Hanno trovato la sua giacca e la barista aveva il suo telefono. Questo è il punto di contatto."

"Niente testimoni?" Chiese Steve, accucciandosi per osservare i pezzi di un dispenser per lo zucchero. C'era del sangue sui bordi delle schegge, rosso scuro e coagulato ora. Deglutì con forza.

"Nessuno salvo la ragazza. E' in custodia ma sembra pulita. Hanno scelto bene il posto, apparentemente, Tony è venuto qui ogni mattina questa settimana, la strada non si popola per un altra ora o giù di li dal il momento in cui lui passava, ed il posto è troppo piccolo per qualsiasi impianto di sicurezza."  
Clint fece una pausa alla porta, gli occhi che scorrevano attorno in un battito di ciglia. "Vado a dare un'occhiata in giro," Disse, e Coulson annuì.

"Tieni acceso l'auricolare o ti sparo," disse Coulson con voce calma. "Non abbiamo bisogno che tu finisca fuori dalla griglia in questo momento."

"Check in regolari, capito." Clint tirò su il colletto della sua tuta anonima dello SHIELD attorno alla mascella.

Steve gli diede un'occhiata. "Fai attenzione." Disse, e le labbra di Clint si sollevarono da un lato.

"Sempre, Cap." Fece a Steve un cenno di saluto e scomparve nella strada. La lunga valigia nera sulla schiena conteneva l'arco e la faretra, Steve lo sapeva, ma Hawkeye poteva sparire senza lasciare traccia in una qualsiasi strada ed avere ancora le sue armi pronte in un paio di minuti.

Coulson stava porgendo una cartella a Natasha, che l'aprì sul più vicino tavolo intatto. Sia lei che Bruce guardarono le pagine, mentre Coulson diede un file SHIELD simile a Steve. "Abbiamo sentito nulla da Thor?" Chiese Steve prendendolo.

"Sta ancora volando, sta ancora lassù. Non dobbiamo spaventarli. Dobbiamo avere maggiori informazioni prima di iniziare a muoverci." La bocca di Coulson era tesa, la sua mandibola una linea dura. "Lo SHIELD sta osservando tutte le linee di comunicazione, sia legittime che, beh, sopra le righe."

Natasha si drizzò. "Devo fare qualche chiamata," Disse e si diresse alla porta.

"Stai attenta," Disse Coulson. Lei si fermò sulla porta, dandogli un'occhiata. Le sue labbra si sollevarono. "Brutta scelta di parole, chiedo scusa. Sii discreta."

"Non è il mio primo rodeo," Disse lei sollevando un sopracciglio. Scivolò fuori dalla porta e sparì.

Steve la guardò andare, prendendo un respiro profondo. Gli agenti dello SHIELD sapevano cosa fare, lui aveva visto in azione le loro peculiari capacità abbastanza spesso, ma ora, non voleva che scivolassero nel sottobosco di Vienna. Gli servivano, e gli servivano vicini.

Stringendo i denti, tornò alle informazioni che lo SHIELD aveva messo insieme. Doveva fidarsi della sua squadra. Non lo avevano mai deluso e non avrebbero deluso Tony adesso.

Non c'era molto nella cartella. Informazioni di base, alcune remote possibilità e il resoconto di un paio di precedenti tentativi. Steve sentiva le spalle tese. "E' successo prima?" chiese scorrendo il dito lungo la colonna dei dati.

"Alcuni tentativi negli ultimi dieci anni. L'incidente in Afghanistan fu il solo ad avere successo che potesse essere etichettato realmente come un rapimento," Disse Coulson, mentre Bruce si aggiustava gli occhiali da lettura. "Alcuni altri che possono essere etichettati come rapimenti voluti dalle autorità. E' stato trattenuto senza accuse alcune volte durante viaggi fuori dal paese Ci sono anche quattro piani che sono stati neutralizzati prima che potessero arrivare a qualcosa."

"Non è stato così fortunato da ragazzino," Disse Bruce sottovoce.

"No. Non lo è stato." Coulson non stava neppure guardando la sua copia del rapporto. Steve sapeva che aveva già memorizzato i dati pertinenti. "Abbiamo dati relativi a incidenti confermati, così come altri sospetti che non sono mai stati investigati."

Steve non necessitava di pensare ad un piccolo, indifeso Tony bambino in ostaggio per un riscatto. Non riusciva ad affrontarlo in quel momento. Osservò un paio di sgranate, scolorite fotografie. "Queste?"

"Prese da una telecamera di sorveglianza di un altro negozio, puntava alla finestra quindi ha registrato l'azione ma non è abbastanza buona da darci qualche dettaglio. Troppo lontana, e le telecamere non sono, beh, di qualità SHIELD, se posso dirlo."

Le ombre catturate mentre camminavano nel fotogramma e stavano portando qualcosa fra di loro. Steve sapeva che era Tony, anche prima che i suoi occhi si bloccassero su quella che era chiaramente una mano, quasi toccava terra tra le gambe che correvano. La guardò, l'attenzione catturata per un lungo, doloroso momento, poi chiuse la cartella.  
"Che cosa stiamo..." Il suo telefono suonò in tasca facendo alzare la testa di tutti. Steve lo prese dalla cintura guardandolo. "Pepper Potts," Disse a Coulson. "Qualcuno ha..."

"Il protocollo SHIELD dice di dare le informazioni sulla base della necessità." Disse Coulson. "Non è ancora stata informata."

Steve annuì, sapendo senza che gli fosse detto che si presumeva che rispettasse quella linea di condotta della compagnia. Si spostò verso la porta ed all'esterno ed era stupido, sapeva che era stupido, ma lo fece lo stesso e Coulson lo lasciò andare. Girò l'angolo nella viuzza fra i palazzi appoggiando le spalle alla pietra fredda e prese la chiamata.

"Steve Rogers." Disse cercando di suonare normale.

"Ciao, Steve. Sono Pepper." C'era una leggera distanza nella sua voce, era sempre li e Steve sapeva che non le piaceva molto, e non era particolarmente certo del motivo. Lei era sempre educata, sempre gentile. Ma non erano amici. E Lui, a volte aveva l'impressione che lei lo incolpasse di qualcosa. Cosa, lui non lo sapeva, ma era li, appena nascosto nei suoi chiari e brillanti occhi.

"Ciao Pepper," Disse tenendo la testa bassa, nascosta alla vista. "Cosa posso fare per te?"

Lei fece una pausa. "Steve, le Industrie Stark hanno appena ricevuto una richiesta di riscatto per Tony," disse, e c'era una dolente fermezza nella sua voce, e Steve cercò di non prenderla come un colpo al corpo. Perché c'era compassione, nella sua voce e apprensione. Non per Tony, ma per Steve. Lei stava parlando con gentilezza e cautamente, come se sapesse quanto fosse brutto per lui sentire quelle parole.

Steve alzò una mano e Coulson arrivò, come lo avesse evocato. Sorpreso, Steve guardò in alto per vedere Hawkeye, appollaiato sul bordo di un alto edificio di fronte, piegato in posizione accovacciata, le ginocchia alte e le mani poste fra di esse L'arco era nella sua mano, ma i suoi occhi erano su Steve. Gli occhi di Coulson nel cielo, sempre attenti, pronti a osservare cose che gli altri non potevano vedere. Steve gli fece un cenno col capo, e Clint ricambiò, viso, corpo e occhi immobili.

"Richiesta di riscatto," Disse a Coulson che rilasciò un sospiro fra i denti, un sottile sibilo sonoro. Diede un cenno e prese il suo telefono.  
"Lo sapevi già." Disse Pepper.

"Non sapevamo il perché," Disse Steve. "Ma si. Pensiamo fosse al telefono..." Deglutì e tossì. "Era al telefono con me quando è successo."

Un attimo di silenzio. "Stai bene?" chiese lei con voce gentile.

"Lo riporteremo indietro," Disse Steve ignorando la domanda, perché onestamente non sapeva cosa rispondere.

"Lo so." Disse lei. Prese un profondo respiro e lui poté sentire il singhiozzo, il suono di lacrime represse nel suo respiro. "Le Industrie Stark non pagheranno il riscatto. E' una regola che ha dettato Tony e non possiamo evitarla."

"Lo so. Lo SHIELD ha la stessa regola. Non si accettano richieste di riscatto," Disse Steve. Fece una pausa guardando Coulson. Anche se entrambi i gruppi avrebbero voluto rompere la regola, Tony aveva lasciato istruzioni precise. Steve capiva il ragionamento dietro ad esse, ma una parte di lui voleva solo urlare. Se tutto quello che quegli idioti volevano erano soldi, perché non dargli quei dannati soldi.

Al diavolo, aveva settant'anni di paghe arretrate in un conto di risparmio da qualche parte e non aveva alcuna regola contro il pagamento di riscatti. La sua regola era praticamente una sola: riportare Tony indietro, salvo e incolume. Non glie ne importava di quali regole, o quante regole avrebbe dovuto rompere per realizzare tutto ciò, voleva solo Tony indietro.

Anche se quando ci pensava, sapeva che non era giusto. Pagare un riscatto avrebbe reso Tony un bersaglio. Intellettualmente lo sapeva. Emozionalmente, beh, diciamocelo, emozionalmente, era un completo disastro. Lo era stato dal momento in cui si era svegliato in un palazzo dello SHIELD ed aveva realizzato di essere completamente e totalmente da solo.  
Si, quello era stato per così dire 'divertente'.  
Fino agli Avengers. Fino a Tony. Tony che spingeva sempre e il suo sarcasmo e il suo colpirlo in ogni punto debole che Steve avesse e in alcuni che non sapeva neppure di avere, era la sua nemesi ed il suo compagno di squadra e il suo amico e la sua famiglia. Non sapeva quando tutto ciò era accaduto, quando Tony era passato dall'essere un fastidio ad essere la sola persona che Steve poteva tollerare di avere attorno alcuni giorni, ma era quello che era successo, ed ora, l'idea di restare senza Tony era sufficiente a fargli rivoltare lo stomaco, nausea pesante e calda nella sua gola.  
Ricordava di essere stato solo. E non era certo di poterlo affrontare di nuovo.

Steve sentì la mano di Coulson sulla sua spalla, che lo spingeva indietro nel caffè, e lasciò l'uomo più piccino spingerlo, e cercò di focalizzarsi su quello che stava accadendo, invece che su quanto fosse incasinato. "Vuoi dare i dettagli a Coulson?" Chiese a Pepper.  
"Quello che so, sicuro." La sua voce era più ferma, più forte. "Steve? So quello che mi dirà riguardo le regole dello SHIELD. Ho chiamato prima te perché voglio una promessa da te. Qualsiasi cosa succeda, io merito la verità. Io..." fece una pausa e lui riuscì a sentire quasi che cercava di rimettersi insieme. "Io la merito."  
"La avrai," Disse Steve senza fare pause. "Hai la mia parola."  
Un altra pausa e lei stava soppesando le sue parole, soppesando se potessero essere credute. "Grazie Steve, adesso parlerò con Coulson."

"Grazie, Pepper," Disse lui e tese il telefono a Coulson, che lo prese ed iniziò a scorrere le informazioni, parlando a fuoco rapido e usando un gergo che i due dovevano aver sviluppato in qualche momento.

Quando Natasha riapparve, gli occhi lucenti di insano piacere, sentì il primo barlume di speranza. "Credo di avere una traccia," Disse e lui le sorrise.

*

Tony Stark alzò lo sguardo quando la porta dell'ufficio si spalancò. Sopra alla linea del suo bavaglio i suoi occhi erano spalancati e si piegò indietro quando gli uomini entrarono.

Il bavaglio era infilato nella sua bocca con un po' troppa forza, e il corpo di Tony si inclinò in avanti, contorcendosi contro la corda che lo legava alla sedia. Tony tossì muovendo la mandibola contro i muscoli doloranti. "Ma che cazzo..." riuscì a mormorare.

"Tiratelo su." L'uomo che comandava disse attraverso la sua maschera. Altri due afferrarono le braccia di Tony e lo sollevarono, ignorando le sue proteste, assieme alla sedia e lo trascinarono verso la porta. Dietro alla schiena si tenne duro alla stecca rotta per evitare che la sedia venisse spezzata e tolta.

Dopo tutto, si era preso la briga di rimettersi esattamente dove lo avevano lasciato, eccetto che era armato e con le braccia assicurate con un semplice nodo che si sarebbe slegato con una tirata, gli sembrava vergognoso lasciar loro scoprire i suoi trucchi adesso. Invece, si tenne duro, lasciando che la sedia colpisse dolorosamente le sue gambe e la sua schiena mentre la spingevano e la tiravano e lo portavano lungo la passerella e giù per le scale.

Raggiungendo il piano principale del magazzino, diede un occhiata ai nuovi arrivati. "Credo che ne Fury, ne le Industrie Stark abbiano pagato" disse con voce roca. "Perciò avete cercato qualcuno più disponibile a fornire contante."

"Salve, Signor Stark," L'uomo disse piegandosi e tirandogli su il mento con un dito guantato. "Si, è in adeguata salute." Si girò parlando ad un assistente. "Paga gli uomini e portalo con noi."

"Oppure," Considerò Tony socchiudendo gli occhi, "Avete fatto offerte a tutti gli interessati. Ed avete preso la prima replica positiva. Non sono certo che si tratti di genio o stupidità. Davvero sono quasi impressionato, dopo tutto, vi siete appena guadagnati alcuni nemici dannatamente pericolosi, e non sono certo siate in grado di affrontarli..."  
Qualcosa lo colpì forte a lato del viso e tutto divenne oscuro.

*

"Tocca a te," Coulson gli sussurrò all'orecchio, Steve prese un respiro profondo.

"Hawkeye, ci sono movimenti?"  
"Nulla, Cap." La voce di Clint era un sussurro, sottile eppure perfettamente udibile. "Ci sono almeno dieci uomini, tutti negli uffici in basso. Nessun'altra fonte di calore."

"Thor, sei in posizione?"

"Aye! Di la parola, sono pronto." Su in aria Thor volava in cerchio sul vento. "Non fuggiranno, stanne certo."

Lui dietro, Steve e Coulson davanti alle porte principali, con gli agenti dello SHIELD che tenevano un perimetro largo, pronti a muovere. Hawkeye e la Vedova Nera erano all'interno, al secondo piano, accucciati e pronti ai due estremi dell'edificio. Bruce era nel retro del magazzino, in un furgone SHIELD senza contrassegni, aspettava, anche se la speranza era che non fosse necessario coinvolgerlo.

Steve guardò Coulson che annuì. "Via," Disse e la squadra si mosse da tutti i lati.  
Le porte principali del magazzino andarono giù con un esplosione attutita e Steve si lanciò dentro con lo scudo alzato e pronto. Le porte degli uffici si aprirono e uomini correvano in tutte le direzioni, gli Agenti dello SHIELD entrarono come un armata di formiche per prenderli. Natasha saltò giù dall'alto, afferrando un uomo per la schiena e facendolo volare sopra di se e pesantemente sul pavimento, un piede sollevato in alto per colpirne un altro nel mezzo del torace. Si schiantò sul muro, ed un paio di frecce colpirono appendendolo li. 

"Altri due si muovono sul retro, ad ore una," Disse Clint, la sua voce quasi annoiata mentre tracciava il movimento dietro a se. Le frecce cantarono e Steve decollò correndo dietro ai bersagli in fuga.

Steve corse fuori attraverso gli stretti corridoi fatti di alti scaffali, tagliando in diagonale agli incroci rapidamente, arrivò fuori in tempo per vedere i due uomini saltare su un camion. Un attimo dopo, quello nel sedile dei passeggeri stava rotolando fuori e Steve raggiunse la porta del camion dal lato del conducente aprendola e strappandola via mentre il guidatore cercava di mettere in moto il motore.

La porta si era staccata dalle cerniere nelle mani di Steve, che la lanciò lontana, a schiantarsi sul pavimento di cemento. Entrando prese il conducente per la camicia tirandolo fuori e colpendolo con un pugno sul mento, mentre provava ad estrarre un arma. Si piegò e Steve lo lanciò dietro alla porta, spedendo il corpo a rimbalzargli sopra per giacere sopra al metallo accartocciato.

L'altro uomo aveva raggiunto il secondo camion e quello si accese. Steve si lanciò saltando sopra al tetto del primo camion mentre il secondo bersaglio mise in marcia il camion. Quello che accadde dopo fu così veloce che lui quasi non vide la sequenza. Il camion si lanciò in avanti ed una catena che era stata legata all'asse posteriore, nascosta sotto al fondo del camion si srotolò e si tese. L'altro capo della catena, attaccato al più vicino scaffale metallico si staccò in avanti, rompendo una colonna di supporto, facendo cadere uno scaffale sull'altro e immediatamente l'intero posto stava piegandosi come un insieme ben allineato di pedine del domino.

Container e scatole piovevano giù e il camion sbandò perché l'autista andò in panico, facendo girare le ruote di lato per tentare di evitare i detriti. Una sequenza di bidoni caddero a terra, aprendosi e prodotti chimici allagarono in tutte le direzioni e le gomme stridevano passando nelle onde in caduta. Una ruota scoppiò con il suono di un proiettile e poi un'altra. Il camion sbatté contro il muro con uno schianto.  
Steve raggiunse il camion con due ampi passi, sbattendo lo scudo sul tettuccio, tagliando il metallo come fosse stoffa. Con un gancio frantumò il finestrino passandovi attraverso con un pugno brutale. L'uomo all'interno aveva tirato fuori un arma, ed in un attimo di furia, Steve prese il suo polso e lo strinse fino a che le ossa si ruppero e l'uomo urlò. Steve lo tirò fuori attraverso il finestrino rotto e lo sbatté contro il fianco del camion senza curarsi che il metallo piegato o i bordi taglienti del finestrino rotto tagliassero la schiena dell'uomo. L'arma cadde dalla mano rovinata dell'uomo rotolando a terra.

"Dov'è Tony Stark?" Ringhiò Steve, chinandosi, quasi naso contro naso con l'uomo che si stava lamentando e contorcendo, l'intero corpo piegato nella stretta di Steve.

Quando non rispose, Steve lo tirò indietro e lo sbatté nuovamente contro il camion ripetendo la domanda in tedesco.

"Le consiglio di rispondergli," Disse la voce di Clint da dietro le sue spalle, e Steve sentì la classica vibrazione della corda del suo arco tirata. Aveva una freccia con una punta esplosiva pronta ad esplodere.

L'uomo stava annaspando, panico, dolore e paura, un mix orribile sul viso. "Loro..." rantolò, "Loro lo hanno già preso."

Dietro a lui, Clint disse una maledizione e una seconda voce gli fece eco, Natasha era arrivata come sempre silenziosamente. "Chi?" Disse Steve con voce calma e controllata ma con violenza mortale sepolta dentro. "Chi lo ha preso? Dove sono andati?"

Lui soffocò, quando le dita di Steve affondarono nella sua gola. Provò a sputare la parola, e il cuore batteva così forte nelle sue orecchie che Steve non capì. Sollevò l'uomo in alto girandosi e tenendo l'idiota appeso, le gambe mosse a mezz'aria. "CHI."

"Hydra," Sussurrò l'uomo e Steve prese quella parola come un pugno nello stomaco. Per un attimo perse qualsiasi facoltà di pensiero cosciente, tutto quello che aveva era l'istinto e l'emozione. Era un nervo scoperto, paura e rabbia e dolore, e non poteva pensare, non poteva pensare che l' Hydra avesse preso Tony, sapeva quello che l' Hydra poteva fare, aveva fatto, avrebbe voluto fare, sapeva come aveva trovato Bucky su uno dei loro tavoli per esperimenti ed era stato settant'anni prima, avevano avuto modo di raffinare i loro orrori, di spingere i limiti della crudeltà umana e piegare la tecnologia ad un volere oscuro, e voleva gridare o vomitare o... 

"Ci serve vivo," La voce di Natasha tagliò la tempesta e Steve si rese conto che la sua mano era attorno alla gola dell'uomo e stava strangolandolo, le dita guantate premute profondamente nella carne. "Capitano, può avere informazioni che ci servono."

"A fanculo, ne abbiamo altri nove," Disse Clint, impassibile, ma Steve mollò la presa rilassando la mano con la forza di volontà.

Era più difficile di quanto si fosse immaginato.

L'uomo cadde a terra, rantolando e soffocando mentre si contorceva nei resti frantumati del vetro del finestrino. Emetteva una patetica lamentosa nota, e cercò di prendere la sua arma. Clint gli calpestò con violenza la mano facendolo gridare.

"Oops," Disse Clint, mentre l'uomo si piegava in avanti, il dolore lo portava oltre la soglia dell'incoscienza.

"Grazie, Specialista," Disse Coulson, aprendosi un varco attraverso il disastro. "Credo che tutto questo sia opera delle capacità eccezionali di Stark."

"Non vedo come qualcun'altro avrebbe potuto," Disse Clint scuotendo il capo. "Cos'ha fatto, ha passato la catena attraverso una serie di scaffalature?"

"Probabile," Disse Steve. Controllo. Poteva controllarsi. Poteva, e voleva. "Lo hanno venduto all' Hydra," Disse a Coulson che annuì.

"Sono le stesse informazioni che ci hanno dato gli altri," Disse. "Li stiamo impacchettando." Si spostò di lato, lasciando ad un paio di agenti in tenuta da combattimento modo di avvicinarsi e raccogliere i due uomini che Steve aveva 'disattivato'. "Avremo i dettagli da quelli che sono ancora svegli." Diede un occhiata a Natasha. "O vivi."

"Non ho ucciso nessuno di loro." Disse naso all'aria. "Disattivati. Ma non morti."

"Mmmh..." Disse Coulson. "Il passaggio di consegne deve essere stato recente. Abbiamo spedito un allarme generale, i confini saranno allertati e stiamo spostando ulteriori agenti per gestire una caccia all'uomo estensiva."

"Quanto tempo?" Chiese Steve.

Coulson scosse il capo. "Difficile dirlo." E non stava dicendo la verità, Steve aveva imparato a leggere le sottili grinze attorno ai suoi occhi, ma non riuscì a fare pressione. "Pensiamo sia ancora nei dintorni a questo punto, stiamo verificando tutti i movimenti aerei e su terreno. Cap."

Natasha sorrise. "Datemi dieci minuti con uno di loro ed avrò le informazioni che vi servono," Disse a Coulson.

"Potrei chiederti di farlo. Per ora..." Diede un occhiata a Steve. "Spazziamo l'edificio?"

"Si. Penso che dovremo far volare Thor. Vedere se può capire qualcosa dall'alto." Steve liberò il suo scudo dal tetto del camion con il rumore del metallo piegato. "L'Hydra è veloce, ma non sempre silenziosa."

"Accordato."

Clint aveva sollevato il tetto del primo camion ed aveva ridacchiato sommessamente. "A questo coso mancano un sacco di pezzi. O hanno poca cura dei loro veicoli oppure Stark ha cannibalizzato questo per qualche motivo. O per essere certo non andasse da nessuna parte."

"Probabilmente entrambe le cose." Le labbra di Steve si stesero in un sorriso, riluttante ma vero. "Che diavolo stavi combinando, Tony?"

"Troviamolo e chiediamoglielo." Coulson gli fece un mezzo sorriso. "Per ora..." guardò attorno. "Verifichiamo che non abbia lasciato altre piccole sorprese alle sue spalle, avanti."

Con un gesto della mano avvisò gli agenti e con passo sicuro, si allontanò dagli Avengers, spedendo i suoi minions in giro in tutte le direzioni.

Steve osservò Natasha. "Qualche possibilità che tu possa sapere dove è stato spostato?" 

Lei aggrottò le ciglia. "Farò del mio meglio. Ma i miei contatti in quest'area sono pesci piccoli. Stanno a galla restando defilati e fuori dalle fauci dei pesci grossi. E l'Hydra per essere onesti, è il pesce più grosso in quest'area. Stanno sulle loro e non affidano molto ai terzisti. Clint?"

Stava ancora controllando sotto al tetto del camion. "Forse," Disse. "Ho informatori anche io da queste parti, che possono farci sapere se qualcuno ha sentito movimento. Al limite, i pesci piccoli sanno come spostarsi al passaggio degli squali. Possono non sapere che cosa sta facendo l' Hydra, o perché volessero Tony, ma se si stanno muovendo, qualcuno saprà dove e quando." Si chinò indietro, sbattendo giù il tettuccio. "Farò pressione su un paio di contatti, sono bravo a farlo."

Steve annuì. "Vedrò cosa lo SHIELD ha da dire. Questo... cambia le cose," Disse.

"Si. Ma siamo sempre noi, ed è sempre Tony e si stava muovendo dentro a questo edificio poche ore fa. Quindi è sano e sta pensando e se lo volevano morto, Cap, sarebbe già stato tale. Lo hanno preso, e lo terranno in vita."

"E tutto quello che ci serve è tempo," Disse Natasha.

"Speriamo che sia tempo che è stato lasciato a Tony," Disse Steve. "Andiamo."


	3. Capitolo 3

Tony colpì il pavimento con un tonfo che gli fece scuotere i denti, ruppe la sedia a cui fingeva ancora di essere legato e si trovò dannatamente sveglio.

"Non ricordavo di aver ordinato la sveglia," Disse guardando il pavimento perché la sua faccia era schiacciata contro il pannello metallico, perciò, non aveva molto altro da osservare. "Il servizio da queste parti è atroce, credo che sporgerò un reclamo con l'uff..."

Un piede in pesanti stivali gli colpì il fianco e soffocò un urlo di dolore, perché Buondio se gli fece male. Sentì ridere, e una porta sbatté chiudendosi, ed era cosa buona, era cosa buona perché lo lasciò solo con le sue costole ed era una festa che non necessitava altri ospiti.

Mentre il dolore recedeva, Tony inspirò, un lento, cauto respiro. La fitta di dolore non era inaspettata, ma era preoccupante. Sperava fosse solo una botta. Una brutta botta. Poteva sopravvivere ad una botta, ma odiava le costole incrinate. Odiava il dolore soverchiante, il fatto di non essere in grado di respirare senza un dolore lancinante, odiava il modo in cui doveva fasciarsi le dannate costole, odiava dover nascondere quel particolare tipo di ferita da tutti quanti.

Cercò di rotolare e quasi svenne per il dolore.

Okay, nuovo pensiero. Costole incrinate sono meglio che costole rotte. Le costole rotte non erano solo un fastidio, erano una potenziale minaccia di morte. Perciò, erano definitivamente incrinate.

Fottuta Hydra.

Non gli serviva quell'assurdità. Era stato così vicino, così vicino ad uscire dal palazzo e invece erano arrivati, troppi, troppi camion senza contrassegni e uomini in nero con armi ad ogni entrata e finestra che poteva trovare, e aveva fatto i conti, le possibilità di fuga rispetto a quelle di essere spostato. Al momento, le possibilità di uscire, senza una chiara via di fuga, senza aiuto, e senza sapere cosa aveva di fronte erano vicine allo zero.

Ovviamente, se avesse saputo che era la fottuta HYDRA, avrebbe colto quella sottilissima possibilità. Perché dannazione, odiava l' Hydra. Pazzi maniaci. Non gli serviva tutto questo.

Bene, era il momento di ricapitolare velocemente. Le mani erano ancora legate e andava bene, sembravano sicure, ma non lo erano, era un nodo scorsoio fatto in modo che lo potesse sfilare in ogni momento. La sedia era rotta, così che potesse tirarsi via dai rottami senza che sospettassero. Lo stavano trasportando perché il pavimento sotto a lui vibrava, ed era probabilmente via nave, giudicando dalla dimensione e dalla forma della stanza e dal fatto che non aveva percepito un cambio di altitudine negli orecchi. Era ancora vestito, aveva ancora le scarpe quindi significava che qualsiasi perquisizione a cui lo avevano sottoposto mentre era incosciente era stata superficiale.

Si, c'erano dei vantaggi nell'essere l'uomo normale della squadra. Era un po' offensivo quando non lo prendevano sul serio, ma quando andava a suo vantaggio, ne doveva essere grato. Beh, va bene, ne doveva essere contento. Grato era un po' troppo.

Ovviamente era grato di avere ancora le sue scarpe. E quindi probabilmente non avevano trovato il giochino che aveva nascosto sotto alla pianta del piede sinistro. Niente di meglio che perquisire un ufficio e trovare un pezzetto di tecnologia guasta abbandonata.

Perché quello che per l'utente medio di un cellulare era rotto e quello che per Tony Stark era rotto erano due cose, molto, molto differenti.

Gli servivano tre cose in quel momento. Privacy, un paio di minuti, ed accesso ai sistemi generali. Ed un sacco di dannata fortuna. Tony prese un respiro profondo e si trascinò sul pavimento spingendo la schiena contro il muro più vicino. Le sue dita cercarono di trovare strada fra le placche, cercando una fessura.

Era il momento di mettersi al lavoro.

*

"Abbiamo visite."

La voce di Clint, chiara ed acuta attraverso gli auricolari fece alzare la testa a tutti. Coulson aprì il comunicatore. "Rapporto Hawkeye." Le sue mani erano appoggiate al tavolo che era ancora coperto di carte. Bruce e Steve avevano altre pile di carte in cui cercavano tracce e informazioni nascoste nei registri del magazzino e nei manifesti di carico. Lo SHELD aveva portato via quasi tutto, ma c'erano ancora agenti in divisa nera da tutte le parti. Per lo più cercavano di stare lontani dagli Avengers.

"Fury ha detto qualcosa relativamente al tirar dentro War Machine in tutto questo?"

Le sopracciglia di Coulson si sollevarono. "No." Osservò Steve che scosse il capo. Non Aveva sentito Pepper dopo la prima chiamata, e aveva incontrato Rhodes, ma non conosceva l'uomo. Non aveva mai avuto una conversazione con lui che non coinvolgesse Tony. "Sta arrivando?"

"A tutta velocità. Ordini?"

"Conferma visiva, sembra voglia atterrare qui?"

"Si, fra circa quarantacinque secondi."

Steve stava già camminando verso la porta, Coulson dietro a lui. "Lo conosce?" chiese sottovoce a Coulson.

"Ci siamo incontrati. Non ho mai lavorato con lui. Il direttore Fury non approva la decisione di Stark di lasciare l'armatura al colonnello Rhodes. Quando è contrariato, tende a comportarsi in un modo che per le persone normali corrisponde a tenere il broncio."

"E in Fury?" Chiese Steve, le sue labbra sollevate anche se non voleva.

"Il risultato è spionaggio ed esplosioni in egual misura." Disse Coulson. Camminarono verso il parcheggio mentre l'armatura scese in un pesante atterraggio.

 

Steve lo osservò mentre War Machine si drizzava. Preferiva la versione di Tony dell'armatura, luminosa e appariscente, sottile e slanciata, costruita per la velocità e la precisione, invece che per la forza bruta. L'armatura argentea che indossava James Rhodes mostrava armi su ogni superficie, una minaccia sfacciata che Tony aveva sempre evitato.

La ragione primaria per cui a Steve non piaceva l'armatura era che non era l'armatura di Iron Man e non c'era dentro Tony. Perché in quel momento era ovviamente lucido e razionale.

Si scosse dall'amaro pensiero, si avvicinò. "Colonnello."

Il visore si alzò, mostrando un viso tirato, affaticato. Rhodes gli fece un cenno e ripeté il gesto in direzione di Coulson. "Capitano. Agente Coulson. Mi spiace essere arrivato non annunciato, ma ho alcune informazioni per lei, Capitano Rogers. Devo parlare con lei in privato."

"Eh, certo che no," Disse Clint con espressione sardonica e Steve non era neppure certo di sapere dove fosse ma era chiaro che stava osservando le cose.

"Tieniti fuori, Hawkeye," Disse Coulson, con calma.

"Possiamo entrare dentro," Disse Steve e Rhodes stava già scuotendo il capo.

"Privatamente, significa privatamente. Mi spiace. Ma quello che ho è per le sue orecchie." Fece una pausa alzando gli occhi, chiaramente cercando Hawkeye. "E i suoi occhi soltanto."

"Signore, se ha informazioni relative allo stato di Stark." Disse Coulson, "Sono informazioni che l'intero team deve avere."

"Lei ha i suoi ordini, Agente Coulson, ed io ho i miei." Disse Rhodes con espressione tesa. "E il tempo passa velocemente. Devo parlare con lei da solo, Capitano."

Steve osservò Rhodes, soppesando le possibilità. "Bene." Disse dando fiducia a Tony, anche se non era del tutto sicuro di Rhodes. "Possiamo spostarci da qui se preferisce, o usare uno dei camion dello SHIELD."

"Non va bene." Disse Rhodes scuotendo il capo. "Ho bisogno che lasci qui il suo comunicatore e venga con me. Non lontano, ma abbastanza da essere certo che non abbiamo alcuna compagnia non voluta."

"Per nessuna fottuta ragione." Disse Hawkeye con voce piatta.

Coulson alzò una mano per placarlo. "Non sono a mio agio con questa cosa," Disse a Steve e Rhodes, gli occhi che andarono da l'uno all'altro. "Abbiamo già perso un membro della squadra. Non ne perderemo un altro."

"Vorrei aiutarvi a riportarlo indietro, " Disse Rhodes. "Voglio che torni indietro. Per questo mi serve il vostro aiuto." Incontrò lo sguardo di Steve, gli occhi scuri dritti e calmi. "Ho bisogno che lei si fidi di me, Capitano, perché io mi fido di lei."

Steve annuì. Alzò una mano e si tolse l'auricolare e lo diede a Coulson, ignorando l'entusiastica serie di parolacce che arrivava all'auricolare da Clint. Fece a Phil un mezzo sorriso. "Mi spiace," e Phil si strinse leggermente nelle spalle.

"Me ne farò una ragione." Diede un occhiata a Rhodes. "Mi serve un intervallo di tempo."

"Mezz'ora, al massimo."

"La ritengo in obbligo." Disse Coulson con un cenno. Il suo viso era teso Le linee attorno agli occhi definivano punti taglienti, contro i suoi occhi chiari. "Cap, il tuo team è già teso, li terrò in riga, ma se andate un minuto oltre il limite..."

"Lo so, Thor."

"Lo terrò a terra."

Rhodes tese una mano. "Ha volato con Tony?"

Gli servì tutto il suo controllo per evitare di mandar via la mano guantata di Rhodes, perché si, aveva volato con Tony, Tony lo aveva trasportato più volte di quanto potesse contare, e gli piaceva farsi portare da Tony, e Rhodes non era Tony. Ma invece, strinse i denti e avvolse un braccio attorno alle spalle di Rhodes che lo strinse attorno alla vita. "Si tenga." Il visore scese giù e prima che decollasse una freccia si piantò sull' asfalto del parcheggio davanti ai suoi piedi. "Carino." Disse Rhodes.

Steve tirò il cappuccio sopra alla testa. "Ha i suoi modi di reagire allo stress," Disse, per nulla infastidito dalla cosa, perché Coulson avrebbe gestito la situazione. E se Hawkeye avesse voluto fermarlo o anche solo avvisarlo, sarebbe stata una punta EMP [Electro Magnetic Pulse, impulsi elettromagnetici, per far saltare qualsiasi apparato elettrico o elettronico N.d.T.], non una semplice lama.

Rhodes spostò la sua stretta su Steve e accertandosi che non sarebbe scivolato, decollò. Steve guardò indietro mentre prendevano il volo, vedendo Natasha uscire dal magazzino con espressione seria. Bruce era dietro a Lei e Thor era atterrato accanto a Coulson, il suo linguaggio del corpo indicava che non gli piaceva e che, in effetti, stava discutendo la cosa con veemenza.

Ma rimase fermo, quando Coulson gli parlò. Tutti loro rimasero fermi. Steve diede loro un saluto prima che lui e Rhodes fossero in alto, fuori vista.

Fu una gita veloce, e quando scesero sul bordo di un boschetto, Steve mollò prima che i piedi toccassero terra.  
"Di che cosa si tratta?" chiese "E' una visita ufficiale dal collegamento con l'esercito? O Pepper te lo ha chiesto..."

"Non proprio. Pepper ha seguito il protocollo delle Industrie Stark. Ho avuto l'informazione dalle mie fonti, ufficialmente sono in viaggio per fornire supporto ad un importante problema per l'esercito Americano. Ma non posso restare perché lo SHIELD non ha reso questa cosa ufficialmente pubblica, ma c'è qualcosa che lei deve sapere."

Rhodes prese un respiro profondo. "Howard era un suo amico, lo so. Ma io odio quell'uomo. Lo metto come prefazione affinché le cose siano chiare."

Steve sbatté le palpebre, non era sicuro di capire cosa c'entrasse Howard con quella situazione, ma annuì. "E' una reazione comune fra gli amici di Tony. Non era sempre facile che piacesse, faccia a faccia, ma aveva un certo carisma per chi riusciva a vedere oltre alla sua immagine ufficiale.

Non era stato facile, comunque. A volte Howard era mercuriale, il tuo migliore amico per un attimo, il tuo peggior nemico subito dopo. Era alternativamente cocciuto al punto di essere instabile e rapido ad abbandonare qualsiasi cosa in cui non avesse interesse.

Ad ogni modo era capace di lealtà estrema, e i suoi lampi di genio erano quasi incandescenti, accecanti e potenti da osservare, molto di più da sperimentare. Come una bomba, come una fuga tossica, Howard aveva una distanza minima di sicurezza, e se eri nel raggio quando esplodeva, saresti stato fortunato a uscirne vivo. Era coraggioso e forte e così suscettibile ai suoi demoni che alla fine, il fatto che avesse raggiunto gli obiettivi che aveva raggiunto era un miracolo.

Era facile amare Howard Stark. Ma ancor più facile odiarlo.

A volte, Steve voleva disperatamente chiedere ad Howard perché. Perché si fosse mai sposato ed avesse avuto un figlio. Se fosse solo perché era quello che ci si aspettava da un uomo nella sua posizione? Era pressione sociale? Aveva davvero amato Maria, o goduto della sua compagnia? Aveva voluto Tony? Era stato felice alla sua nascita? La gravidanza di Maria era stata un errore o era stata voluta? Avevano voluto il loro bambino, o erano indifferenti? O peggio, risentiti?

Sarebbe stato più facile amare lo strano, frustrato, ragazzino se fosse stato più simpatico e meno intelligente? La relazione di Howard con il suo unico figlio, la sua sola relazione di sangue, era stata così travagliata perché Howard non riusciva a sopportare il fatto che Tony era più intelligente di lui?

Che Tony, e quello che Tony avrebbe realizzato avrebbe oscurato le sue realizzazioni nel tempo?

Nei suoi momenti più bui, Steve si era chiesto se Howard avesse deliberatamente tentato di spezzare lo spirito di Tony, la sua curiosità, la sua spinta e la sua autostima, per evitare che accadesse. Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso con nessuno, ma se lo chiedeva. Perché aveva visto quelle rare foto ritrovate di Tony da ragazzino, quei grandi occhi scuri e i gomiti sottili e il mento volitivo dietro agli arruffati capelli scuri, e non riusciva ad immaginare nessuno che non amasse quel bambino. Quel fragile, selvaggio, feroce bambino che guardava l'obiettivo come fosse un nemico, sembrando sempre affamato di abbracci. Giudicando da quello che ricordava di Howard e dai sentimenti di Tony per i suoi genitori, non ne aveva mai ricevuti.  
Perciò forse era quello il motivo. Forse Howard si sentiva Intimidato? Impaurito? Risentito? Del suo proprio figlio. E Tony aveva creduto quel comportamento malevolo colpa sua, perché qualsiasi cosa, qualsiasi cosa era meglio, nella mente di Tony Stark, dell'indifferenza.

Tutte le volte che Steve coglieva Tony a sobbalzare ad un commento, a volte ad essere brusco, o ad evitare il contatto fisico, o a deflettere una frase di gratitudine o un complimento con un auto presa in giro, Steve odiava Howard, lo odiava con una forza che gli dava fastidio. Lo odiava per non aver investito la minima quantità di energia che avrebbe fatto la differenza nella vita di Tony.

Rhodes grugnì sottovoce, riportando la mente di Steve al presente. "Accetterò la sua parola, Cap. Non ho mai conosciuto l'uomo, ho solo dovuto convivere con le conseguenze. Capisco che i ragazzini non ricordano mai le cose come sono successe davvero, che hanno una vista distorta di come le cose sono nella realtà. Ma Tony ha un numero sufficiente di psicosi da farmi pensare che la sua infanzia non sia stata felice.

"L'ho conosciuto all' MIT, dove era brillante, arrabbiato e ubriaco a quindici anni, sottopeso e affamato verso tutte le cose. Non diventi così arrivando da un ambiente casalingo stabile e amorevole." Il fiume di parole sembrò sorprendere entrambi, e Rhodes abbassò le spalle. Prese un respiro profondo e Steve percepì la stanchezza che ne derivava. Non disse nulla, dando al migliore amico di Tony, modo di ricomporsi.

Quando Rhodes parlò di nuovo, era con un percepibile tentativo di autocontrollo. "Ebbene, io odio Howard Stark, più di quanto pensassi possibile odiare un uomo morto che non ho mai conosciuto. Glie lo dico in modo che lei capisca che non sono del tutto razionale al riguardo, così come non sono imparziale." Guardò in direzione di Steve, un muscolo tremò sulla sua mandibola. "Assumo che le ragioni di base per le sue azioni, fossero dovute al fatto che realmente fosse uno stronzo ai massimi livelli, e questa cosa, è rimasta sospesa sul capo di Tony per un lungo, lungo tempo."

Steve annuì.

Rhodes lo guardò, gli occhi socchiusi, la bocca tirata. Prese un respiro profondo e anche attraverso l'armatura Steve poteva vedere le sue spalle alzarsi ed abbassarsi per la sua forza "Che cosa sa del salvataggio di Tony, quando fu rapito in Afghanistan?"

Steve colto fuori guardia fece una pausa pensandovi. "Ho letto i rapporti, lei è quello che l'ha riportato indietro vero?"

"Si, dopo aver cercato per tre mesi." Gli occhi di Rhodes erano immobili. "Non si è mai chiesto come lo abbiamo trovato?"

"Aveva appena effettuato il primo, per così dire, volo, con il prototipo di Iron Man, non è forse corretto?" Chiese Steve.  
"Il movimento fu registrato."

"Fu registrato perché stavamo già guardando in quella zona." Disse Rhodes a bassa voce. "L'Afghanistan è una nazione molto vasta. E non avevamo nulla su cui basarci salvo il luogo in cui era stato catturato. Dopo di ciò è sparito nel dedalo di caverne da 'conigli' da cui si è tirato fuori da solo. Lo abbiamo trovato perché stavamo osservando quella particolare porzione di terreno quando lui lasciò una chiara scia che potevamo seguire."

Fece una pausa. Meditando. "Tony ha un localizzatore infilato nel collo, subito sotto la quarta vertebra."  
Steve lo guardò senza comprendere. "Che cosa?" Afferrò il braccio di Rhodes tirandolo avanti con un po' troppa forza. Rhodes ondeggiò sui tacchi, anche l'armatura non era un grande impedimento alla forza di Steve. "Cosa ha detto?"

Rhodes incontrò i suoi occhi a testa alta, con lo sguardo calmo. "Tony Stark," Disse con voce calma e sicura. "Ha un localizzatore piantato nel collo. Di cui neppure lui conosce l'esistenza."  
Steve oscillò sui suoi piedi, e bloccò le ginocchia per rimanere in piedi. "Com'è possibile?" L'informazione iniziò ad arrivare in profondità e ne era rimasto stordito. Paura e speranza e sconcerto lottavano per la supremazia, e li forzò tutti giù. "Come... Chi..." La sua testa si sollevò di colpo. "Pepper lo sa? Lo SHIELD lo sa?"  
"Nessuno lo sa, Cap. Tony non lo sa. Fino ad ora, io ero il solo essere umano a saperlo."  
Le labbra di Rhodes si piegarono in un sorriso che non mostrava umorismo. "Lei è il secondo."  
Steve scosse la testa. "Non capisco," Ammise.

Rhodes lo guardò, poi si girò. "Quando fu catturato in Afghanistan, sapevamo che non era stato ucciso sul posto. Le informazioni dicevano che era vivo quando era stato preso, ma ferito. Abbiamo speso tre mesi a cercarlo perché avevamo alle spalle le Industrie Stark, e l'esercito non era felice che i contenuti di quel cervello potessero finire nelle mani sbagliate. Chiunque altro avrebbe probabilmente chiuso le ricerche, ma al tempo, Tony era il primo fornitore militare di armi degli Stati Uniti. Uno dei segreti noti nel mondo della difesa è che Tony costruisce le cose in modo che Tony possa contrastarle. Non gli piace avere nulla qui fuori in cui non abbia inserito una back door e la cosa è pericolosa.

"Specialmente se lui è nelle mani dei nostri nemici."

Fece una pausa e guardò lontano, gli occhi acuti che osservavano il paesaggio. "Tre mesi sono un lungo periodo e sono anche più lunghi se non devi dormire, se il tuo solo compito, la sola cosa su cui devi concentrare il tuo notevole intelletto è ritrovare il tuo creatore."  
I pezzi andarono a posto con un click quasi udibile nel cervello di Steve. "Jarvis." Disse.

"Jarvis," assentì Rhodes. "Jarvis che sa molto di più riguardo Tony di qualsiasi altro essere sulla terra. Tre mesi sono un tempo dannatamente lungo, e per un super computer come Jarvis può essere considerata un eternità. Mentre il resto di noi umani abbiamo altre distrazioni, Jarvis ha dedicato se stesso a trovare Tony, e scoprì qualcosa che noi non avevamo visto."

Rhodes rimosse un guanto e toccò una piastra sul suo torace, si aprì leggermente e lui pescò un foglio di carta ripiegato dall'apertura nascosta. Lo diede a Steve. "Non è una sorpresa che non sia stato notato. E' piccolo, è in un posto problematico e appare in tutte le radiografie da quando Tony aveva circa otto anni. C'è solo una radiografia in cui non c'è."

Steve spiegò la pagina. La scansione era del collo e del cranio in profilo, c'era un cerchio marcato attorno ad un quasi invisibile segnetto che era visibile contro le ossa della colonna vertebrale.

"Non è stato notato, parzialmente per la dimensione e la posizione e parzialmente perché sembra inerte. Poiché Tony odia la comunità medica, Jarvis ha probabilmente molti più dati su di lui di chiunque altro, iniziò a domandarsi che cosa fosse. Sembrava un pezzetto di osso, o una scheggia di metallo che era penetrata nel tessuto di Tony, ma le scansioni mostravano che non si trattava di nessuna delle due."  
"La domanda era quindi, che cosa fosse e perché fosse li? O chi l'avesse messa li?"  
Steve guardò la pagina e le sue dita si strinsero sulla carta spiegazzandola. "Howard."

"Howard è praticamente la sola spiegazione," Annuì Rhodes. "Ed è una spiegazione che non mi piace per nulla." Incrociò le braccia sul torace. "La sola radiografia delle sue cartelle mediche dove non è presente è una che è stata effettuata quando aveva sette anni. Era caduto dal tetto e si era rotto la clavicola, così il collo era incluso nella radiografia. Circa diciotto mesi dopo, fu ricoverato dopo un rapimento. In quel momento il frammento è divenuto chiaramente visibile ai raggi-x."  
"Hai detto che è un localizzatore?" Chiese Steve non volendo sperare, non volendo affrontare il disappunto se avesse fallito.

"Una specie. Questa è la cosa difficile. Capitano. Per gli standard tecnologici, questa cosa è antica, e al tempo in cui Howard l'ha creata, non sarebbe stata un localizzatore." Guardò in alto e lesse la confusione sul viso di Steve. Prese un respiro profondo, teso e sonoro. "Non lo capisco neppure io, ma quello che Jarvis dice è che è una combinazione unica di leghe ed ha una intrinseca, beh, vibrazione è come Jarvis me l'ha spiegata. Una firma, che è registrata nelle sue scansioni mediche, Jarvis non aveva mai usato alcuna risorsa per cercare quella firma fino a che Tony non scomparve. Aveva i dati, doveva solo utilizzarli. Con l'accesso alla rete globale di satelliti eccezionalmente potenti e strumenti scientifici, Jarvis è in grado di leggere quella firma e triangolare una posizione abbastanza vicina da diminuire l'area dove ricercare.   
"Quando Tony aveva otto anni, dubito che Howard potesse avere i sensori necessari a tracciare il segnale. Ma poteva essere in grado di riceverlo e questo è tutto. Un si cieco, senza altri dati."

Steve scosse il capo. "E quindi perché?"  
"La reazione è alimentata, non potendo descriverla altrimenti, dal corpo di Tony. E' in pratica collegata al suo sistema nervoso, quindi emette un segnale solo se Tony è vivo. Jarvis non crede fosse intesa come un localizzatore."  
"Era intesa come una prova di esistenza in vita." Disse Steve con voce vuota.

"Si," Annuì Rhodes. "E siccome io odio Howard Stark, presumo cinicamente che non volesse pagare un riscatto se suo figlio fosse stato ucciso." Quando la testa di Steve si girò di scatto verso di lui, aggrottò le ciglia. "Ti ho avvisato in anticipo. Mi spiace." Non sembrava particolarmente dispiaciuto. Ma Steve non poteva biasimarlo.

"Quindi Howard ha inserito questo piccolo giocattolo in Tony ma non ne ha lasciato dati in merito o li ha distrutti prima di morire. Non sappiamo nulla di esso. Jarvis ha scandito tutti i Database conosciuti, gli archivi, tutto. Non c'è nulla neppur lontanamente vicino a questo oggetto in nessun archivio delle industrie Stark o nelle carte personali lasciate da Howard.

Steve fece uno sforzo per rilassare la stretta. La pagina era accartocciata. "Ma Jarvis lo può tracciare."

"Fino ad un certo punto. Anche con il vantaggio tecnologico e con anni per ricalibrare gli algoritmi che ha usato l'ultima volta, può solo avvicinarsi ad una certa area geografica.

"Quanto grande?"

"Dipende dal fatto che Tony si muova. E dalla densità della griglia di sensori nell'area dove si trova. In Afghanistan, avevamo ridotto a 100 miglia quadrate, che era una enorme quantità di fottuto deserto, se mi permetti il francesismo. Se Si trovasse in un area popolata? Jarvis potrebbe probabilmente ridurlo a cinquanta miglia quadrate. Comunque una quantità di terreno da coprire, ma di certo dannatamente più piccola dell'intero pianeta."

"Afferrato." Grugnì Steve. "Perché la segretezza, colonnello?"

"Io non credo a Fury anche se non ho nulla contro di lui, nonostante l'armatura. Jarvis, inoltre, è stato dentro nei sistemi dello SHIELD. Crede a Fury anche meno di me. Ha dovuto dirmelo l'ultima volta. Perché gli servivano pedine sul terreno. Questa volta, mi ha dato il permesso di dirlo a te."

"Ma non al resto del team?" Chiese Steve, mentre il cuore gli mancava un battito.

Stringendosi nelle spalle, Rhodes disse, "Jarvis lascia la decisione a te." Il suo viso si mosse, un mezzo sorriso. "Congratulazioni. Il sistema più intelligente del mondo ha deciso di aver fiducia in te."

"Non capisco."

"Se Tony sapesse di portare quella cosa su di se, lo avrebbe tirato fuori dal suo collo con il più vicino oggetto tagliente. Conoscendo Tony, e io lo conosco, significa che avrebbe finito per piantarsi una penna a sfera nella schiena. Penso ti sia accorto che ha dei problemi di controllo, ha dei problemi con suo padre e si irrita se deve rispondere all'autorità. Jarvis sa perfettamente che se lui sapesse della cosa, cercherebbe di tirarlo fuori, ed è così vicino al midollo spinale che anche un intervento chirurgico reale potrebbe portare alla possibilità di metterlo in pericolo di vita." Rhodes scosse la testa. "Che Fury sappia dell'oggetto, non credo sarebbe auspicabile. E tu hai tre agenti dello SHIELD nella tua squadra."

Steve stava già scuotendo la testa. "No. Sanno perfettamente di cosa Fury è capace. Lo terranno fuori dai rapporti, per la sicurezza di Tony se non altro.  
"Posso crederlo per Romanov e Barton, ma Coulson?" Rhodes gli diede un occhiata significativa, con voce secca. "Non ci credo. E' un uomo dell'agenzia. Sa chi firma i suoi assegni." Le sue mani si chiusero a pugno, poi le distese di nuovo, le falangi schioccarono come una sequenza di bene oliati ingranaggi. "E' un militare, Capitano. Seguirà la sua catena di comando."  
Steve osservò la pagina. "Si, lo è. E al momento, è parte della catena di comando degli Avengers. Fornirà solo le informazioni necessarie." 

Rhodes lo studiò, il viso senza espressione. Steve aveva avuto a che fare con Tony abbastanza da leggere il suo linguaggio del corpo attraverso l'armatura, il modo in cui il peso si spostava da un piede all'altro, il modo in cui le placche delle spalle si muovevano, quando era fermo o rilassato sotto al metallo. La tensione nel collo, la schiena, che portava a minuscoli rumori metallici quando non c'era alcun movimento. Lui non fremette ne distolse lo sguardo.

"Coulson è dalla nostra parte. Ci metterei la mia vita sopra."  
"Ci stai mettendo quella di Tony." Fece notare Rhodes.  
"E sono molto più prudente con la sua di quanto io sia con la mia." Disse Steve.

Ci fu un lungo momento di silenzio e Rhodes fece un mezzo sorriso. "Lo sa, Capitano, credo sia la verità." Prese un respiro profondo, il suo viso perse ogni traccia di divertimento velocemente come era arrivato. "Tenga la cosa lontano dai comunicatori. Nessuna discussione al riguardo in alcun tipo di mezzo di comunicazione accessibile allo SHIELD." Aprì un altra tasca nascosta e tese a Steve un sottile StarkPhone. "Questo è un collegamento diretto a Jarvis, non tracciabile, non violabile. Vi dirà quello che vi serve sapere, vi darà tutto ciò che può. Jarvis è dalla vostra parte, non importa cosa accadesse; non rischierà la vita di Tony.

"Ad ogni modo, se tutto questo dovesse esplodergli in faccia, per così dire, ne terrà conto quando tratterà con voi che andate avanti."

Steve fece una risatina. "Sto pensando che avere Jarvis come nemico sia qualcosa che tu suggerisci di evitare."

"Io cerco di evitare anche di rendere Jarvis leggermente infastidito, e non vivo in un edificio controllato da lui. Averlo come un nemico reale sarebbe probabilmente un vero incubo."

"Capito." Steve piegò la pagina seguendo le pieghe e continuò a piegarla fino a che fu più piccola possibile, poi la mise in una delle tasche della sua cintura. Fece una pausa, sapendo che doveva chiedere ma non riuscendo a trovare le parole. "Lui è vivo." Lo mise come una affermazione, non una domanda.  
Non sarebbe riuscito a permettere che fosse una domanda.

"Si. Il localizzatore riflette abbastanza luce, per così dire, Jarvis è certo di ciò. E' vivo ed è in movimento." Rhodes riuscì a sorridere. "Lo riporteremo indietro."  
"Si, lo faremo." Steve inspirò lentamente, dolorosamente. "Okay." Disse. Sfregò una mano sul suo viso e cercò di ignorare che gli tremava. Forzò le dita a rilassarsi attorno alla forma del telefono. Il sollievo poteva riuscire a spezzare un uomo.

La speranza, tuttavia, poteva essere peggio.

"Se lo avessero voluto morto, sarebbe già in un sacco per cadaveri," Disse Rhodes e l'impietosità della frase era un pugno nello stomaco. Steve si piegò a quelle parole come se avesse ricevuto un colpo fisico. "Lo sa che ho ragione." Disse Rhodes.  
"E' vivo, ed è molto più duro di quanto tu possa pensare. Soprattutto per un civile. Riuscirà a restare vivo fino a che non lo troveremo."

"So che lo farà. Andiamo. Il tempo stringe, e vorrei che la mia squadra fosse in un posto sicuro prima di fargli esplodere questa particolare bomba in faccia. Buone notizie o no, questo cambierà il gioco."

Rhodes annuì e si avvicinò a Steve. "La lascierò giù e devo andare. Qualsiasi altra domanda, fatela direttamente a Jarvis. Buona fortuna, Capitano."

"Grazie, Colonnello. Per tutto." E Steve strinse i denti per il viaggio di ritorno. Sarebbe finito presto. Con questo, con Jarvis, grazie a Dio per Jarvis, sarebbero stati in grado di trovare Tony e tutto sarebbe finito. 

Doveva crederci.

*

Le mani ruvide ignorarono il suo tentativo di divincolarsi, forzandolo a sedere su una sedia. Sapendo cosa stava arrivando Tony prese un respiro profondo, poi un altro. Quando il sacco venne tolto dalla sua testa, sbatté le palpebre, quasi cieco, mentre gli occhi si abituavano alla luce.

"Oh," disse guardandosi attorno, la testa ciondolante sul collo come fosse senza ossa. "Grazie a Dio, temevo fosse la riunione del Consiglio di Amministrazione."

Sapeva che il colpo sarebbe arrivato e si irrigidì per riceverlo, i muscoli dell'addome bloccati. Fece comunque malissimo quando il pesante pugno lo colpì nello stomaco. Si piegò in avanti per la forza e stava ancora cercando di riprendere fiato quando venne tirato su per i capelli.

"Sempre la lingua tagliente," la voce calma, con accento tedesco mormorò nel suo orecchio.

"Sono risentito al riguardo," Tony ansimò, trattenendo una leggera risata isterica. "io sono tagliente in tutto." E arrivò un altro pugno.

"Se lo uccidete, non sarò interessato a questo negoziato," La voce fredda e controllata di Fury disse, e Tony si sforzò di mettere a fuoco.

"Davvero?" Rise, qualcosa di oscuramente divertito nel tono della sua voce e il suo capo fece un lieve movimento mostrando il suo umorismo nero. "Una video conferenza in diretta? Davvero avete pensato fosse una buona idea? Mettermi davanti ad una fottuta videocamera dal vivo? Perché se posso dirlo è stato stupido, davvero molto, molto..." Un altro pugno, stavolta sul lato ferito delle costole e lui trattenne l'impulso di vomitare. Sarebbe stato a loro vantaggio se lo avesse fatto. Ovviamente non aveva alcun desiderio di spendere il futuro prossimo in abiti sporchi di vomito, perciò no. Non ne valeva la pena.

"Potete imbavagliarlo, per favore?" Chiese Fury con un lieve sospiro nella voce.

"Non è fra le mie priorità." Disse l'ufficiale dell' Hydra. "Fargli capire l'importanza di tenere a freno la lingua in presenza dei suoi superiori nel modo più severo. Non sarà il primo ragazzino sboccato la cui insolenza viene domata con le botte."

"Mi ascolti, se non ho ancora imparato, non sono sicuro che lei possa riuscirci," Disse Tony e la sua testa era sollevata, la presa sui suoi capelli abbastanza dolorosa da provocargli lacrime agli occhi. Incrociò il freddo sguardo sdegnato per un solo secondo e piegò lo sguardo lontano. Era uno sforzo calcolato, e funzionò, l'ufficiale ridacchiò.

"Oh, posso essere molto...persuasivo."

Tony si irrigidì ed i pugni arrivarono duri e veloci e quando si piegò giù per la loro forza si morse selvaggiamente dentro ad una guancia, tossendo e soffocando sputò sangue sul pavimento e il sottoposto dell'Hydra chioccolò, piazzando un dito guantato sotto al mento di Tony e tirandolo su. Tony lasciò il respiro grattare nel suo torace e saliva insanguinata uscì ai lati della sua bocca. "Ed ora?"

Tony lo osservò con occhi vacui e non a fuoco. "Mi spiace," continuò. "Non ancora il migliore di questi posti." Le labbra si aprirono dando all'uomo la vista dei suoi denti macchiati di rosso.

Okay, in effetti meritava quella sberla. Anche essa fottutamente necessaria.

Ruotò la testa drizzandola, fingendo di avere problemi a mettere a fuoco. Dall'altro lato della videoconferenza, Fury, Coulson e Maria Hill mantennero le tre migliori facce da poker che Tony avesse mai visto. "Voi ragazzi giocate a poker?" Chiese ad alta voce. "Perché voi... avete delle facce banali, nessuno ve lo ha detto? Si scommetto che tutti voi litigate a poker. Le serate di poker degli Avengers non sono un gran che, Natasha ci usa tutti per spazzare il pavimento, è quasi imbaraz..." Tossì tremando e soffocando, aggiungendo ancora un po' di sangue sulle labbra. "Davvero imbarazzante."

"Stark." Iniziò Fury.  
"No, no, ti ha mai detto Coulson della volta in cui ci ha trovato a giocare a strip poker in cucina?"  
Disse Tony mentre sghignazzava fra le parole.  
"L'ho tenuto fuori dai rapporti ufficiali per un motivo." Disse Coulson perfettamente calmo e serio.

"Probabilmente la migliore," Disse Tony e stava ridendo forte, con un tono alto, stridente ed isterico. Sentì la propria voce toccare una sottile nota di panico e inspirò una volta, poi un altra con la testa che ciondolava avanti sul collo. "Devo dire che non sono mai stato così felice di stare seduto in mutande con altri cinque uomini, come quando Natasha mise sul tavolo quella doppia coppia. Voglio dire, aveva scartato l'asso, chi lo farebbe? Chi scarterebbe un asso e butterebbe giù un tre e poi un cinque e poi un quattro e tu pensi che abbia una dannata scala, ma no, no, poi c'è un altro quattro e quando mette giù il secondo cinque e ha una doppia coppia, è stato quasi..."

Si sciolse in una risata, con le lacrime agli occhi.

"Basta, imbavagliatelo."

Tony stava ancora ansimando riprendendosi dalla risata quando la guardia gli tirò indietro la testa. "Stavo seduto su un fottuto asso e due carte che non valevano uno zip, e un tre ed un sei, e non puoi bluffare con Natasha, ma ci ho provato, alla fine ci provo sempre," sproloquiò, e le lacrime gli scendevano sulle guance, gli occhi che osservavano avanti e indietro, il suo respiro irregolare attraverso la sua struttura. "Perché Thor, lo stronzo, aveva il due ed il quattro che mi servivano."

Il bavaglio venne infilato nella sua bocca e ricevette un ultimo pugno per punizione. Stavolta, mentre si rialzava da esso, lasciò uscire sommessi singhiozzi spezzati dal bavaglio sulla sua bocca.  
Curvo in avanti, sussultò e si strinse in se, lasciando le lacrime scorrere lungo le sue guance.

Perché onestamente, le persone sono stupide, e Tony non doveva fare altro a quel punto. Natasha aveva ragione, benedetto il suo piccolo cuore nero. Le persone prendevano le lacrime come un segno di resa. Cosa che non era brillante, perché onestamente, aveva perfezionato la sua arte nel fare gli occhioni grandi e umidi con lacrime non versate quando aveva più o meno nove anni. Imparare a piangere su richiesta non era stato particolarmente difficile.

E si era sempre rivelato utile.

Poiché in quel momento poteva stare li e ascoltare l'intera conversazione fra Fury e l'ufficiale dell'Hydra ed era tutto quello che gli serviva per mettere in chiaro che stavano negoziando con la Ragione per rapire Tony Stark numero due o quattro (o cinque): fare pressione.

Non era una ragione usata spesso, perché davvero, Tony era un rompicoglioni. Come pedina per le trattative, non valeva di solito la fatica, perché il rapitore doveva trovare qualcuno che volesse che Tony fosse salvo abbastanza da dar via qualcos'altro.

Non c'erano realmente molte persone che volessero Tony sano e salvo così tanto.

Nick Fury poteva, o non poteva ricadere in quella categoria, era difficile dirlo con Fury. Non è che gli piacesse Tony, ma Tony era utile ed aveva la sensazione che a volte, il resto della squadra fosse in qualche modo attaccato a lui, e quello probabilmente aveva qualche influenza. Steve avrebbe lanciato Fury in giro come una pizza se avesse venduto Tony, e in effetti era qualcosa che Tony avrebbe voluto vivere per vedere.

In un certo modo, gli sarebbe piaciuto fare Tom Sawyer e vedere il suo funerale. Se Pepper avesse seguito realmente le sue istruzioni, che non avrebbe fatto, la vile, ma se le avesse seguite sarebbe stato fantastico. Specialmente se tutti fossero venuti in costume. Lasciò una risata spezzata uscirgli di bocca, perché stava bene con il gioco a cui stava giocando e anche perché si, se doveva morire Pepper avrebbe fatto dannatamente bene a seguire le sue istruzioni.

E si, il fatto che stesse pensando al suo funerale e cercando di non ridere, mentre era tenuto in ostaggio da un gruppo terrorista internazionale fingendo di piangere, quello era probabilmente un segno di instabilità mentale. Probabilmente. Dio, voleva una tazza di caffè, davvero, non erano le botte, ne le legature non così sexy, era il fatto che quei pezzi di merda non gli avevano dato una fottuta goccia di caffè da quando lo avevano rapito sulle strade di Vienna, che gli faceva considerare questa crudele e insolita punizione.

Non gli avevano neppure fatto bere la sua seconda tazza al caffè. Era davvero una provocazione.

E se iniziava a pensare seriamente al caffè avrebbe iniziato a piangere sul serio, perciò era il caso di prestare attenzione a quello di cui Hydra e Fury stavano blaterando. Sembrava piuttosto semplice. Se lo SHIELD avesse attaccato l' Hydra, Tony sarebbe stato ucciso.

Blah, blah, blah, particolarmente noioso come le cose si evolvevano. Hydra: potevano essere cattivi, ma non erano particolarmente creativi.

Tony lasciò che il flusso delle parole si rovesciasse sopra di lui, le minacce da un lato e dall'altro, le velate promesse e ulteriori minacce e le manovre di posizione, e quando l'ufficiale dell'Hydra sbottò "Basta," Tony in un certo modo tornò in se, pensando, oh, si, legato, in mano ai cattivi, probabilmente lo avrebbero colpito ancora un po' di volte.

A volte la sua vita era fottutamente schifosa.

"Vuoi far loro sapere cosa devono mettere sulla tua pietra tombale?" chiese il comandante dell'Hydra sottovoce rialzando la testa di Tony.

Tony incontrò gli occhi di Coulson direttamente. "Steve lo sa," Disse deglutendo con forza, sapendo che aveva gli occhi rossi e il viso sconvolto e pesto. "Ne stavamo giusto parlando. Ehi, Coulson? Digli di fare una modifica." Le labbra si curvarono leggermente in un sorriso. "Digli di scrivere 'Qui giace Tony Stark. Una volta costruì un fantastico tostapane, e i suoi amici gli volevano bene abbastanza da sopportare quando si lamentava della cosa.'"

Coulson annuì. "Farò in modo che lo sappia."

E l'Hydra tagliò la connessione.

*

Fury sospirò. "Cazzo." Disse. Diede un occhiata a Hill che non disse una parola. La bocca tesa e gli occhi preoccupati dicevano tutto. Girò la testa verso Coulson. "Strip poker?"

Coulson guardò lo schermo vuoto, felice che Fury avesse insistito che provassero a usare l'interfaccia olografica che avrebbe fatto sembrare anche lui presente sull'Helicarrier. "Mai successo, signore. Stava cercando di dirci qualcosa. Mi dia una copia della trasmissione. Uno degli Avengers sarà in grado di decodificarlo."

"Pensi davvero sia una buona idea far loro vedere tutto quello?" Disse Fury annuendo a Hill. Lei si mosse verso la console più vicina crittografando i files. "Specialmente Rogers?"

"Una buona idea? No. Ma se quello è ciò che hanno avuto il coraggio di fargli davanti ad una videocamera? Preferirei evitare di lasciarlo alle loro tenere cure più dello stretto indispensabile."

Fury guardò giù verso di lui e infine annuì. "Hai qualcosa da dirci?"

"Barton ha avuto una traccia. La stiamo seguendo." Disse Coulson. "Appena finito qui, Romanov preparerà il Quinjet per il decollo."

"Tenetemi aggiornato." Fury annuì, le spalle tese. "Buona fortuna, agente."

"Grazie, signore." Coulson disattivò la tecnologia e tornò ad essere in una piccola stanza vuota in una anonima struttura SHIELD. Rimase li per un attimo, esausto.

Stava andando di male in peggio.


	4. Capitolo 4

Coulson entrò, l'espressione calma e controllata. "Barton, Romanov, voi venite con me, tutti gli altri, saremo fuori di qui entro mezz'ora. Prepariamoci a partire."  
Steve era in piedi prima che gli altri due si muovessero. "Cosa sta succedendo?" chiese con voce calma, ma le sue mani erano chiuse a pugno.

"Ho qualcosa che voglio far loro vedere," Disse Coulson, e tutti gli Avengers erano in piedi in quel momento e poteva leggere i loro visi, nessuno di loro nascondeva bene le emozioni quando la squadra era riunita. Clint e Natasha si scambiarono uno sguardo che diceva tutto, sapendo perfettamente che se se Coulson chiamava loro e non gli altri, qualsiasi cosa fosse era brutta. L'espressione di Clint era chiusa, controllata la sua mano destra nervosamente mossa al suo fianco. Natasha era pallida e fredda.

Thor aveva la speranza negli occhi, la speranza era la sua espressione standard; a dispetto della sua età aveva una minore esperienza con la morte e la perdita, e questo lo coglieva sempre a guardia abbassata. Così grande la sua speranza, tanto più grande la sua rabbia, se la speranza era delusa. Vicino a lui il più possibile, Bruce teneva un tablet con le nocche bianche per la stretta. Gli occhi erano scuri, la mascella contratta. C'era paura, paura e rassegnazione nella linea curva delle sue spalle, nel modo in cui la sua gola si muoveva; sapeva bene quanto potesse essere crudele il mondo. E lo odiava.

Coulson non voleva guardare Steve, non voleva vedere l'espressione sul suo viso, perché lui era un pezzetto di ogni uomo della sua squadra. La speranza e la rassegnazione, la paura e la rabbia, tutto li, tutto trattenuto e pronto. Accuratamente mascherato, perché aveva imparato a controllare se stesso, aveva imparato a controllare la sua forza, tutte le sue forze, ed allo stesso tempo, Capitan America aveva imparato a controllare la sua vera debolezza.  
Coulson incontrò i suoi occhi senza sussultare. "Non vorresti vederlo." Disse. "Lascia che Barton e Romanov lo verifichino, lascia che trovino quel che possono e se sento che ci sia qualcosa che non troviamo, allora tu potrai..."

"Grazie, Coulson, ma non ho bisogno della tua protezione. Stiamo perdendo tempo."

“Cap...”

"Sono ancora il capo squadra. Se hai informazioni, mi servono." Steve abbaiò, le spalle tirate, la mascella tesa, gli occhi come scintille. Clint diede a Phil uno sguardo di simpatia, ma si mise dietro a Steve, un passo indietro alla sua destra, una silenziosa dimostrazione di supporto, e Natasha si mise allo stesso modo dall'altro lato di Steve.

Coulson inspirò profondamente. "Va bene. Bruce, Thor, partiamo appena finito qui."  
Bruce si alzò. "Verificherò che il Quinjet sia pronto." Diede un occhiata a Thor. "Posso guidare, ma sarebbe più veloce se potessi farci volare all'aeroporto."  
Thor guardò gli altri, con frustrazione e confusione sul volto. Bruce toccò la sua spalla e lui si scosse la mano di dosso. "Ai!" disse annuendo. "Non dovremo separarci ora."  
Steve annuì ad entrambi. "Siate prudenti," Disse a Thor che era più produttivo quando aveva un compito, quando aveva un lavoro da fare, qualcuno da proteggere. Diede a Bruce la tecnologia Stark che Rhodey gli aveva consegnato, senza indicare la consegna ad alta voce. Bruce annuì, infilandola nella tasca dei pantaloni.

Avevano avuto tempo di sapere le basi, in un campo isolato lontano dal veicolo SHIELD dove avevano lasciato i loro comunicatori. Non avevano avuto il tempo di entrare nei particolari prima che il telefono di Coulson li chiamasse di corsa al quartier generale locale dello SHIELD. Non avrebbero parlato di quella cosa dentro agli edifici SHIELD, ma Coulson sapeva che avrebbe dovuto iniziare a lavorarci appena fossero sul Quinjet. Non aveva dubbi che appena gli Avengers fossero stati in un luogo ove potevano parlare liberamente, ci sarebbero state parole dure riguardo il localizzatore nel collo di Tony Stark. L'informazione lo rendeva ancora piuttosto instabile sulle sue gambe.

Coulson aspettò fino a che Thor e Bruce furono fuori dalla porta ed andati prima di chiuderla e bloccarla girandosi verso gli altri tre. "Hanno coinvolto Stark nei negoziati," Disse osservando Steve abbassarsi quando parlò. Steve inspirò, un respiro profondo, tagliente, e Coulson finse di non vederlo. "Hanno fatto una prova di forza. Lo hanno picchiato davanti alla telecamera," Disse, la sua voce calma e senza emozione. "Lui era sveglio tutto il tempo, e credo stesse fornendoci informazioni mentre fingeva di lasciarsi spezzare. Non so cosa stesse cercando di dirci. Ma ha fatto questo sforzo, che per me significa che crede che uno di voi sia in grado di decodificare che cosa sta dicendo."

Coulson si avvicinò allo schermo che era inserito nel muro e tirò fuori il file che Hill gli aveva spedito con un paio di veloci colpi di tastiera. "Stava controllando a sufficienza la situazione da cogliere l'occasione per tentare di darci informazioni. Dobbiamo ricordarcelo."

Clint si buttò su una sedia, il viso scuro. "Male?"

"Non per gli standard SHIELD," Disse Coulson. "Per gli standard di un civile? Si. Parecchio male."

Natasha si sedette sul tavolo, leggera e delicata. "Lui sapeva che eravate li?"

"Si. Una videoconferenza bidirezionale."

Lei grugnì. "Con Stark? E' stato stupido."

"Anche lui ha detto lo stesso," Disse Coulson. Guardò Steve. "Siediti, Cap." Era un ordine, un calmo, educato ordine, ma comunque un ordine, e Steve obbedì, buttandosi sulla sola sedia rimasta da quel lato del tavolo. Era non per caso fra le posizioni di Clint e Natasha.

Lo affiancavano anche senza dover pensare di farlo. Perché erano passati attraverso quelle situazioni in passato. Per entrambi. Per Coulson stesso. Per molti più agenti di quanti si potessero ricordare. Lui poteva, ovviamente, ricordare ogni viso, ogni nome, ogni spruzzo di sangue sparso da qualche giovane agente preso nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato. C'era una lista dettagliata dei morti sepolta nel profondo della sua testa, e sapeva che anche Clint e Natasha ne avevano una simile.

Lui sapeva che entrambi avrebbero fatto qualsiasi cosa possibile per evitare che Stark finisse su quella lista.

Coulson aspettò che fossero pronti prima di far partire il video. Non era qualcosa che volesse guardare di nuovo, ma li vide arretrare, i visi induriti, la postura irrigidita. Clint si chinò sulla sua sedia, cercando il suo arco con una mano. Le dita di Natascia si flessero contro il piano del tavolo, l'arco perfetto delle sue labbra si strinse. Tra loro, Steve avrebbe potuto essere una statua di pietra.  
Quando il primo colpo arrivò, il corpo di Tony piegato in avanti con la forza del colpo, L'intero corpo di Steve si contrasse come per un dolore fantasma. Il suo inspirare udibile nella stanza silenziosa.  
Clint stava ruotando una freccia fra le dita più e più volte, le dita callose tracciavano linee dritte. "E' ferito sul lato destro," Disse con voce tesa. "Costole, incrinate probabilmente."  
Natasha fece un mormorio di consenso. "E 'bravo." Diede un occhiata a Clint. "Glie lo hai insegnato tu?"

"Nessuno dello SHIELD è stato picchiato più di me," Disse Clint i denti brillanti. Coulson incrociò le braccia sul torace, le spalle tirate al ricordo. Clint non guardò nella sua direzione ma allungò una gamba in modo che il suo piede toccasse quello di Phil. "Gli ho dato qualche suggerimento."

"E' bravo," Ripeté lei.

"Non bravo come me, ma si. Ha un talento naturale all'intero distrai, dissimula, dissuadi. Ha capito il metodo. Quello è il nostro ragazzo. Buon lavoro, Stark." Clint si chinò in avanti, cogliendo gli occhi di Steve. Fece un gesto verso lo schermo con la freccia. "E' ferito sulla destra. Sta controllando i movimenti dei muscoli, del tizio che lo colpisce. Aspetta di parlare quando il balordo è alla sua sinistra. Sta controllando l'angolo dei colpi, facendo in modo che arrivino dal lato giusto." Le labbra di Clint si alzarono in un mezzo sogghigno. "E' stato picchiato. Nessun dubbio su ciò. La cosa migliore che poteva fare era decidere come e quando i colpi dovevano arrivare, ha fatto un buon lavoro al riguardo."

"Un lavoro fantastico," Disse Natasha. Si chinò in avanti, le mani posate sul tavolo ai lati dei suoi fianchi. Gli occhi socchiusi. Un colpo particolarmente duro arrivò, e gli uomini nella stanza sobbalzarono tutti insieme, ma lei non fece altro che sbattere le palpebre. "Sta controllando la situazione. Deve mostrarlo un po' meno, ma..." Fece spallucce. "Bulletti. Rendono il lavoro più semplice."

"Sempre," Clint annuì con un grugnito. "I bulletti si aspettano sempre di vincere. Il risultato è una conclusione attesa nelle loro menti. Sanno che tu ti spezzerai. Si aspettano solo il quando. Anticipano la vittoria. Attendono con ansia."

"E quando succede, non vanno a guardare oltre. Attese," Natasha disse con un sospiro. Sullo schermo, sangue sputato sul pavimento. "Guancia o labbro?" chiese a Clint.

"Guancia." Disse annuendo. "Mordersi un labbro è più facile ma è più facile da cogliere. Non ha rischiato. E' troppo intelligente."

Steve era in mezzo al loro, silenzioso, immobile, l'espressione piatta e fredda. Era focalizzato su Tony.  
Coulson sapeva che stava ascoltando ogni parola che entrambi gli agenti stavano dicendo e sapeva che la dicevano a lui. Conoscevano entrambi il risultato, volevano essere certi che lo sapesse anche Steve.

Clint si soffocò in una risata. "Strip poker?" Guardò Natasha, con occhi divertiti. "Oh, possiamo?"

"Vai sempre in giro in mutande. Non ho bisogno di lavorare per vederlo. Clint." I suoi occhi luminosi. "Cosa sta dicendo?" 

"Sono le carte. Devono esserlo."

"Riavvolgi," Disse Steve con voce dura ma controllata. Non distolse lo sguardo dallo schermo. "Qual è la sequenza?"

"Uno, tre, cinque, quattro, quattro, cinque," Disse Natasha ricordando perfettamente. "E poi uno, tre sei, due, quattro."

"No," Disse Clint. "Ha detto zip, due volte."

"Zeri," Disse Steve. "Devono essere due zeri. Se era uno avrebbe fatto la prima carta un dieci. Non lo ha fatto. Uno, zero, zero, tre, sei, due e quattro."

"Se è così ci sono sei numeri nella prima metà della sequenza e sette nella seconda." Disse Coulson incrociando le braccia. "Assumendo siano due sequenze e non tre."

"Sono due," Disse Natasha. "Ha fatto la prima in una mano, ma le altre due erano relazionate ad una singola mano. Ha detto Thor aveva le carte che gli servivano. Gli servivano nella mano."

Coulson lasciò il video scorrere, osservando lo scambio fra Fury e i rapitori di Stark. Mentre le minacce e contro minacce venivano esposte, andò allo stop e fermò il video.

Steve prese il suo polso. Le sue dita erano strette, solo una frazione meno che dolorose. Non guardò nella direzione di Coulson, ma c'era un muscolo che vibrava nella sua mascella. "Fino in fondo," Disse sottovoce.

“Cap...”

Steve scosse la testa, e Clint incontrò gli occhi di Coulson sopra alla testa di Steve. Coulson scosse la testa, un movimento infinitesimale, e Clint lo riconobbe comunque. Si spostò avanti, mise una mano aperta sulla spalla di Steve, appoggiandola in modo rassicurante. Natasha non guardò neppure, solo dal suono del movimento del corpo e dalle poche parole, sapeva cosa succedeva, e si spostò anche lei, posando la gamba contro l'altra spalla di Steve.

"Digli di scrivere, 'Qui giace Tony Stark. Una volta costruì un tostapane davvero fantastico, e i suoi amici gli volevano abbastanza bene da ascoltarlo lamentarsi al riguardo'."  
"Gesù, Tony," Clint mormorò, la sua mano libera si alzò a coprire la sua bocca.  
Il video terminò, e Steve guardò Coulson. "E' tutto quello che avete?"

"Tutto qui." Coulson incontrò i suoi occhi. "Stava controllando la situazione."

Steve si alzò. "Fino a che le lesioni interne non prenderanno il controllo della situazione." Digrignò. Inspirò e il suo intero corpo vibrò con quel respiro. Un altro, meno violento. "I numeri."

"Coordinate," Disse Natasha, scivolando sul pavimento. "Clint, sei tu il pilota."

Lui inclinò la testa a occhi chiusi. "Sud est asiatico," Disse. Scosse la testa. "Abbastanza facile da controllare."

"Allora andiamo ad est," Disse Coulson. "Muoviamoci. C'è un veicolo che ci attende." Lanciò uno sguardo a Natasha e Clint, ed entrambi presero le loro cose e tagliarono verso la porta senza fermarsi. Si rivolse a Steve. "Sta lottando. E si aspetta che siamo sulle sue tracce."

Steve strofinò una mano sul proprio viso, gli occhi chiusi. "Si." Disse prendendo un lento respiro. "Lo so."

Coulson fece una pausa. "Steve?" quando Steve lo guardò, fece un lieve sorriso. "Ha bisogno di te adesso. Tutti noi lo abbiamo."  
"Lo so. Andiamo." Si diresse alla porta, e fece una pausa prima di uscire. "Coulson?"  
"Si?"  
"Clint ha detto..."  
"Si." Disse Coulson, sapendo a cosa si riferiva.  
"Come sopravvivi?"  
Coulson vi pensò. "Immaginando solo quello che farò a ciascuno di coloro che hanno alzato un dito su di lui," Disse in tono quasi apologetico. "Ma in effetti, io sono piuttosto sanguinario."

Steve fece una pausa, la schiena rivolta a Coulson, ogni muscolo definito sotto alla copertura della sua uniforme. "No," Disse infine.  
“No?”  
"No, mi sembra più che giusto." Steve gli diede un occhiata, e i suoi occhi erano di ghiaccio. "Andiamo. Sta aspettando."

*

Tony non fu sorpreso quando arrivarono le guardie. Lo stava aspettando. Onestamente, era sorpreso fosse servito tanto tempo. Non si lamentava, era solo sorpreso.

Non era sorpreso che le guardie non sembrassero interessate ad avere qualsiasi tipo di conversazione con lui. Era un peccato era un conversatore così brillante nella maggior parte delle situazioni in cui era un ostaggio. Era come una delle feste di Fury, eccetto per il numero inferiore di fucili d'assalto nelle vicinanze.

Tony fece del suo meglio per stare sui propri piedi, fingendo di camminare e non essere trascinato, mentre veniva spostato lungo i corridoi. Non era bendato, cosa stupida, e gli diede la possibilità di memorizzare la planimetria. Studiare i materiali della costruzione.

C'era qualcosa che aveva notato molto tempo prima; la maggior parte delle persone erano dannatamente stupide riguardo i materiali da costruzione. Investivano milioni in un sistema di sicurezza ad alta tecnologia, e lo collegavano ad una porta in compensato. Gettavano metà del loro budget in sistemi computerizzati capaci di violare un satellite in orbita e li collegavano ad un impianto elettrico tenuto insieme con nastro adesivo e fil di ferro.

Uno dei suoi professori all' MIT iniziava e terminava le sue lezioni con una singola frase, un singolo ammonimento: I sistemi complessi falliscono in modi complessi. Non devi distruggere la parte più forte di una struttura, di una macchina, di un sistema, devi solo colpire il punto debole.  
E quando hai un muro di marmo con supporti di titanio ma i fili elettrici sono attaccati all'esterno con canaline di plastica da due soldi, beh, era dannatamente semplice trovare i punti deboli.  
Quando lo trascinarono dietro ad un angolo, finse di cadere, e guardò in alto. I tubi erano esterni. Sembravano essere vecchi come il palazzo. Ventilazione, tubi dell'acqua, altri tubi che potevano portare vapore o prodotti chimici o gas, difficile dirlo. Ma quelli che gli servivano erano ovvi, ed erano esattamente quelli che voleva.

Era quasi certo di poter dire che si trovava in una struttura di secondo livello. Tutto, dallo staff al palazzo, alla collocazione, lo rendeva chiaro. Non era un palazzo che l' Hydra aveva costruito pensando a super eroi e scienza malvagia in mente, era un complesso che avevano comperato o acquisito. Abbastanza buono per quello che cercavano di fare, perché erano nel culo del mondo con un governo locale corrotto o ricattato perché guardasse dall'altra parte.  
Il luogo non era progettato per contenere Tony Stark. Questo era perfettamente chiaro.

La cella in cui lo avevano gettato all'arrivo era piccola, malsana e puzzava leggermente di muffa, ma era abbastanza confortevole. Gli avevano tolto le scarpe e la cintura e lui malediva la perdita di quasi tutti i suoi attrezzi. Iniziare da zero era abbastanza da farlo incazzare, ma lo avrebbe usato a suo vantaggio quando avesse potuto, e doveva credere che Coulson avesse compreso i suoi suggerimenti. Coulson era solitamente bravo a farlo.

Era riuscito a dormire alcune ore, a dispetto del dolore alle costole e del leggero pulsare di un mal di testa da astinenza da caffeina. Aveva rischiato di mangiare il cibo che gli avevano dato perché non aveva scelta. Il cibo era una necessità e l'acqua, almeno, era arrivata in una bottiglia sigillata.  
C'era una possibilità che fosse avvelenata o drogata ma doveva assumerla comunque.

Mentre le guardie lo tiravano avanti, Tony mappò il sito della sua cella rispetto al resto del complesso, facendo una mappa mentale dei corridoi, con un riferimento incrociato con le vista dalle alte finestre opache e le scale che passavano nella parte centrale dell'edificio, umida e male illuminata. Osservò le griglie di ventilazione in basso su ogni muro e gli scarichi nei pavimenti, necessari in un clima monsonico.

Tony archiviò ogni cosa. Aveva già due terzi di un piano pronto quando le guardie lo tirarono fermandosi davanti ad un ufficiale di rango più alto. "Forse potrebbe interessarle rendersi utile," Disse a Tony con un mezzo sogghigno. 

"Può darsi." Disse Tony, lasciando il suo peso riposare completamente sulle braccia delle guardie. "Sebbene improbabile."

"Vedremo." L'ufficiale si voltò verso la porta. Era affiancata su ambo i lati da ampie finestre opache, le stesse che aveva osservato nel resto del palazzo, che permettevano a coloro che erano nei corridoi di tener d'occhio i lavoratori all'interno. Una dozzina circa di uomini e donne in camici da laboratorio e tute da lavoro erano ammucchiati attorno a computer dall'aspetto antiquato con accanto pile di stampati.

Quando la porta si aprì ogni testa nella stanza si alzò. Poi tornò ad abbassarsi.

Interessante. Non erano credenti. Poteva essere che lui non fosse il solo ricercatore tenuto li contro la sua volontà. Tony cercò di prestare attenzione a quello che l'ufficiale stava dicendo. "Abbiamo qualcuno che verrà a mettere a punto i sistemi di guida, ma non sembra esserci alcuna ragione perché anche lei possa darci un occhiata," Disse sogghignando. "Sembra abbastanza semplice per qualcuno con le sue... uniche capacità."

Tony sospirò in silenzio. Era la ragione per rapire Tony Stark numero tre: fargli costruire qualcosa. Davvero, non era una buona scelta. Era una scelta assolutamente misera. Principalmente perché lui era un passo sopra a Mac Gyver quando si trattava di essere in grado di uccidere le persone con gli oggetti di uso domestico. Ed al contrario di Mac Gyver, non aveva obiezioni a costruire, o brandire armi. In poche parole, Tony Stark non era il tipo di persona che qualcuno volesse intrappolare in una struttura scientifica. Non se voleva vivere.

"Che sia chiaro," Disse l'ufficiale dell'Hydra. "Lei può fare il bravo, e la lasceremo lavorare, oppure potremo passare le giornate in attività significativamente meno piacevoli, fino a che lei non ci servirà più. Dopo tutto ci sono altri modi per estrarre le informazioni a cui siamo interessati." Si avvicinò e Tony incrociò il suo sguardo prima di lasciar cadere il suo sguardo. L'ufficiale fece una risatina. "Si, probabilmente non dovrebbe essere troppo ansioso di tentare la fortuna."

Prese Tony per la collottola e lo strattonò più vicino. "Lavori sodo. Mi dispiacerebbe perdere una così utile pedina di scambio." Le sue dita guantate si strinsero, abbastanza da lasciare il segno e Tony sussultò. "Ma in effetti, ci vorrà qualche tempo prima che chiedano un altra prova di esistenza in vita di nuovo. Prenderò il rischio."

Andando al punto continuò. "Loro le mostreranno su cosa stiamo lavorando. Non provi a fare qualche scherzo. Lo consideri un test. Se agisce male adesso, sarà punito. Si renda utile, e potrebbe ancora vivere."  
Ridacchiando, spinse via Tony e se ne uscì dalla porta. "Benvenuto nella squadra, Signor Stark!"  
La porta si chiuse con violenza dietro a lui con un rumore metallico.

*

"Coordinate 13° 54' 45N 100° 36' 24E," Jarvis confermò. "Località dell'aeroporto internazionale di Bangkok."

Clint era ai comandi del Quinjet. "E questo coincide con il movimento del localizzatore?" Chiese eseguendo i controlli di sicurezza con efficienza brutale."

"L'ultima località confermata si stava muovendo in quella direzione. E difficile che l'aeroporto sia la destinazione reale del signore." Disse Jarvis.

"Perché no?" chiese Thor. Stava guardando dalle finestre, gli occhi socchiusi. Mjolnir appeso alla cintura, le sue dita si flettevano sul manico.

"Perché ha un aspetto militare," disse Coulson. "E' un rischio irragionevole da correre."

"Ad ogni modo, a causa della presenza militare, è una località che il signore ha visitato più volte. Se sapeva di essere portato in Tailandia, è una serie di coordinate che avrebbe ricordato. Specialmente se stava prendendo il rischio di fornire le informazioni a voi davanti ai suoi catturatori, il numero non deve essere esatto. Posso iniziare a focalizzare i miei sforzi in quel luogo."

"Fallo." Disse Steve. "C'è altro che ci puoi dire, Jarvis?"

Ci fu una lunga pausa. "Il localizzatore potrebbe non resistere molto a lungo." Disse Jarvis. "E' vecchio e non era un prototipo funzionante quando fu installato. Dopo quasi trent'anni, c'è la possibilità che si sposti, cosa che potrebbe causare uno sfarfallio del segnale sopra e sotto alla griglia di ricerca mentre la carica svanisce."  
"Stai fottutamente prendendomi in giro?" Clint digrignò.

"Clint." Disse Coulson.

"No, concordo con lui su questo," Disse Bruce. Era piegato sui dati che scorrevano, gli occhi lucenti dietro alle lenti traslucide dei suoi occhiali. "Jarvis, viene alimentato dallo strato di mielina della spina dorsale?"

"Si," Disse Jarvis, con voce sommessa.

Mormorando qualcosa di osceno sottovoce, Bruce lanciò via i suoi occhiali. Steve guardò nella sua direzione. "E' così brutto?"

"Non è certamente un bene." Fece una smorfia. "La mielina porta le sinapsi dal cervello attraverso il sistema nervoso. Se è danneggiata non ricresce. Se la mielina viene interrotta o danneggiata può risultare in una paralisi. Impiantare una scheggia di metallo al suo interno." Bruce aggrottò le sopracciglia sui dati, le dita che sistemavano le stanghette degli occhiali. "E' sconsigliabile, Cap. Specialmente se stava ancora crescendo quando lo hanno fatto. E' fortunato che non si sia mosso o si sia infilato nella sua spina dorsale. 

"Meraviglioso," Disse Steve, perché era alla fine della corda, lo era veramente. Non poteva tornare indietro nel tempo e scuotere Howard Stark fino a fargli battere i denti, non poteva chiedergli che cosa era andato male, perché aveva fatto tutto questo, ma alla fine, in realtà. Era stato così diverso quando Steve lo conosceva?  
Che genere di probabilità aveva affrontato quando lo avevano messo in quella macchina?

"Quindi abbiamo i minuti contati, ma non sappiamo quanto tempo abbiamo veramente, per salvare un compagno di squadra che potrebbe essere in grado di darci una mano oppure no, diretti in una località che potrebbe essere o potrebbe non essere la località giusta?" Disse Natasha. "Mi sembra essere una partita standard per noi."

"Tenete stretti cappelli e mutande," Disse Clint. "Voliamo per la velocità, non per la grazia. Sarà un giro veloce e violento."  
"La storia della tua vita," Disse Natasha.  
"Nat, luce dei miei occhi, non ti eri mai lamentata prima d'ora."

"Clint, tu non ascolti mai." Comunque si strinse la cintura di sicurezza. "Andiamo, prima che Stark riesca a scatenare un incidente internazionale."  
Steve non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso. "Andiamo, Clint."

*

Il personale scientifico sembrava un branco di cani bastonati.

Il che era proprio quello che erano. Tony bighellonò per il laboratorio, controllando dati, controllando computer, controllando cassetti, scorrendo con le dita attraverso il materiale delle finestre, gli occhi si muovevano mentre catalogava le cose con cui lavoravano. Non era molto. Gli sarebbe piaciuto avere più prodotti chimici. Per lo più il laboratorio era pieno di equipaggiamento elettronico obsoleto, alcune leghe metalliche e plastiche, e persone spaventate che temevano di guardarlo negli occhi.

Sembrava che l' Hydra, alla fine, avesse capito la follia di dare a Tony accesso a qualsiasi cosa che potesse essere considerato infiammabile.

Si lanciò su una sedia, lasciandola girare pigramente in cerchi, con la forza del suo atterraggio. Le braccia piegate sopra allo schienale, poggiò il mento sui suoi polsi, gli occhi che osservavano il soffitto. Nulla. Niente telecamere. Almeno non visibili. Probabilmente non erano considerate necessarie, le grandi finestre che osservavano lo spazio di lavoro erano guardate, o almeno c'erano uomini di guardia. Quanto facessero la guardia, era un argomento su cui dibattere.

Per lo più sembravano poggiati contro le finestre, contro i muri guardando lontano dal personale scientifico. La loro sola presenza era abbastanza da tenere il personale in riga.

Si, cani bastonati.

"Ebbene, so che il mercato del lavoro è nel cesso, ma seriamente. Questi idioti devono avere un diavolo di premi di produzione per rendere apprezzabile sopportare questo buco d'inferno." Disse con tono disinvolto. Tese una mano e spinse un mouse mentre si allontanava. "Cos'è? L'assistenza dentistica? Il piano delle prescrizioni mediche? So che possono essere importanti, in base al vostro stato di salute. Non credo che abbiano un asilo nido on site, perché oddio, no. No, sarebbe una brutta idea."

La stanza era silenziosa. Una donna sottile piegata sul suo lavoro, le sue spalle curve verso gli orecchi. Un uomo sbatté le palpebre, le lenti pesanti di occhiali antiquati, i suoi occhi si spostavano troppo veloci e in modo esagerato, un tic nervoso che non controllava. Tony lasciò scorrere gli occhi sopra a ciascuno degli occupanti della stanza, cercando quello che gli serviva. Erano tutti zitti, e quasi tutti sembravano spaventati o consumati al punto in cui non importava loro di nulla.  
Un giovane, esageratamente magro, con una zazzera di capelli biondi incontrò gli occhi di Tony reggendo lo sguardo. Le labbra di Tony si curvarono. Bingo.

"Chi sei tu, l'ultimo assunto?" Chiese Tony facendolo sobbalzare. "Si, tu, stanga." Sorrise, picchiettando le dita sulla tastiera del suo computer. "Wow. Tutto qui è del, vediamo, degli inizi degli anni novanta?" Fischiò fra i denti. "E' un windows'98? Oddio si. Wow. Sono imbarazzato." Prese una penna, la lanciò in direzione del ragazzo. "Cos'è, hai risposto ad una vagamente legale inserzione su Monster.com? E' così che sei arrivato qui? E adesso non hai passaporto, non hai denaro e non hai modo di contattare il mondo esterno?"

Il ragazzino rise, solo un po', ma era abbastanza. Era un segno di vita. "Più o meno." Disse scuotendo la testa. Prese un blocco note e scrisse una piccola annotazione. "Lei sa cosa dicono. Non puoi lasciare il primo lavoro dopo la scuola troppo velocemente, o ti etichetteranno come una cavalletta del lavoro."

Tony rise forte, e dannazione faceva male alle costole, ma comunque. Si. "Questo posto è una macchia sul curriculum ad ogni modo." Disse guardando in giro. "Non c'è modo che il dipartimento Risorse Umane risponda a domande salvo chiedere se accetti il contratto, perché hai saltato l'intervista di uscita."

"L'intervista di uscita è una pallottola alla base del cranio," Disse il ragazzino la bocca in una smorfia.

"Perciò è probabilmente meglio se la eviti." Concordò Tony. "Comunque, mi sembri intelligente, veloce." Focalizzò l'attenzione sul computer, gli occhi che si muovevano rapidi mentre faceva un piccolo buco nel codice e ci passò attraverso. Gesù, non aveva dovuto violare quel particolare sistema operativo da prima del cambio del secolo. Era davvero roba seriamente della vecchia scuola. "Appena laureato, volenteroso, è ottimo. Tutto quello che ti serve è trovare un altro lavoro."  
"Ah-ha," Disse il ragazzino. "Sta facendo un offerta?"

"In effetti lo sto facendo." Tony trovò il buco e lo utilizzò con un senso di gioia divertita. Girò la sedia, rivolgendosi al resto della stanza di nuovo. "Questo è il patto. Voi non volete essere qui. Sono sicuro come dell'INFERNO che non voglio stare qui. Perciò me ne andrò da qui. Posso usare un po' di aiuto. Se mi aiutate, io vi garantisco un lavoro alle Industrie Stark. Lo SHIELD vi porterà indietro negli Stati Uniti in cambio della cooperazione, e diavolo, potrebbero anche voler esercitare diritto di prelazione su alcuni di voi, ma posso promettervi una gita di ritorno, un curriculum pulito e un lavoro ben pagato."

Il ragazzo lo osservò. "Sei fuori di testa?" 

Tony tese la mano. "Salve. Tony Stark. Vi darei un biglietto da visita se ne avessi ancora uno, il mio Amministratore Delegato ne ha fatti fare alcuni che rispondono a quella domanda. Lei dice che è uno scherzo, ma è divertente dare fuori dei bigliettini che dicono, Tony Stark: Si è vero, sono fuori di testa."

Gli occhi blu erano sulla mano di Tony. La speranza combatteva la rassegnazione. "Ti farai ammazzare."

Tony tenne la mano tesa. "Mettiamo in chiaro subito le cose. La mia squadra sta arrivando. Ora è possibile che io muoia prima che arrivino, ma lasciatemi dirvi qualcosa relativamente allo SHIELD. Non gli piace perdere. Davvero non gli piace. Sono brutali quando vincono, ma se perdono, avete mai sentito parlare della politica della terra bruciata? Bruciare il terreno, spargere sale sulle ceneri affinché non ricresca nulla? Lo SHIELD considera tutto ciò una concessione troppo grande ai suoi nemici. Usano la politica del vai con una bomba atomica. Perché nulla può crescere se la terra è stata rimossa dalla mappa topografica. Non dovete sprecare il vostro sale se la località una volta occupata dal vostro nemico è ora un cratere fumante."

Le labbra di Tony si sollevarono. "Quello è lo SHIELD. Ci sono tre membri della mia squadra che erano considerati troppo estremisti per stare nello SHIELD. La mia squadra? E' quella dove lo SHIELD spedisce quelli che considerano essere pericolosamente instabili." Fece una pausa. "Dovrebbe indicare qualcosa. Queste persone, la mia squadra, stanno arrivando. Avete due scelte. Potete stare dalla mia parte, e possiamo uscire da questo stabilimento, correndo come se avessimo l'inferno alle spalle, quando arriveranno, oppure potete restare qui. Aspettando di divenire una macchia sul terreno della foresta. Perché ci saranno carri armati. E lanciarazzi. E uno Hulk."

Il ragazzino iniziò a ridere. "Beh, Cristo, se la metti così." Prese la mano di Tony e la strinse, la sua tremava, ma la stretta era ferma e forte.

Tony gli sorrise. "Nessun'altro?" chiese alla stanza e gli scienziati si stavano scambiando occhiate, gli occhi sospettosi e il linguaggio del corpo chiuso.

Una donna minuta di discendenza asiatica alzò la mano, lanciando una nervosa occhiata alle finestre. "Ci sto." Disse con voce gentile. "Preferisco andarmene combattendo."

Un paio degli altri annuirono, e in un momento, il resto della stanza si allineò. Tony diede un occhiata indietro al computer. "Bene." Disse. "Parliamo del piano." Tirò fuori i root files con un fischio divertito. "Beh, questo è un assurdità." Guardò attorno. "Devo vedere le mani di tutti. In su, palmo verso di voi schiena verso di me, vi prego, signore e signori."

 

C'era confusione, ed alcuni alzarono gli occhi, ma tutte le mani si alzarono al petto. Tony piantò un indice attorno alla stanza. "Tu e Tu," Disse "Borsette, fatemi vedere, una di voi ha quello che mi serve." Mentre andavano verso i loro banconi e scrivanie fece un cenno ad altri due. "Andate a lavorare alle workstation di fronte alle finestre," disse. "Se sembra che qualcuna delle guardie la fuori si interessino a osservare qui, o anche se si svegliano, fatecelo sapere."

Si scambiarono un occhiata, ma andarono.

Il computer stava scorrendo i dati e lui scorse la lista dei file con gli occhi. "Mi servono più informazioni riguardo i livelli superiori ed inferiori. Io non ci sono stato, qualcuno di voi?" Due dei più anziani scienziati annuirono. "Mi serve che guardiate queste planimetrie. Ditemi se sono accurate, ogni luogo in cui ricordate esserci guardie o altri congegni di sicurezza, annotateli." Prese le pagine che venivano stampate accanto a lui e le diede loro. "Farò una lista di quello che mi serve. Ditemi se c'è una possibilità di trovarlo senza essere catturati."

Manifesti di carico, oh, era ottimo. Tony resistette alla voglia di ridere sguaiatamente mentre scorreva attraverso i dati. "Eccoli qui. Ora..." Socchiuse gli occhi. "Ottimo. Ottimo, ottimo, ottimo." Mise una penna fra i denti. "Come muovono i rifornimenti dentro e fuori?" Chiese. "Qualcuno lo sa?"

Tutti scossero il capo. "Le nostre ricerche sono teoriche, perciò non c'è molto che vada o torni. Il mio compagno di stanza, o di cella se preferisci," disse uno dei più vecchi piegandosi sulle pagine, "lavora in un altro laboratorio. Loro fanno spedizioni. Posso chiederglielo."

"Ottimo. Fallo." Tony diede un occhiata alle borsette che erano state messe davanti a lui. Trovò quello che cercava nella seconda. "Nessun'altro ne ha altri come questo?" disse tenendolo in alto usando il suo corpo per coprirlo. Due teste annuirono. "Portateli domani. Ce ne servono più possibile, ma siate discreti."

Girò lo schermo verso il gruppo e tutti si avvicinarono. "Che cos'è?" chiese battendo sul calendario. "Questo arrivo?"

Una delle donne parlò, la sua voce suonava sottile. "Deve arrivare qualcuno per mettere a punto il sistema di guida," Disse. "Non tu. Hanno pianificato l'arrivo di questa persona per un poco. Ho sentito un paio degli autisti parlarne quando ero giù al molo di carico l'altra settimana."

"Tu vai al molo di carico? Il principale?"

Lei annuì, il viso tirato. "Sono stata qui per anni. Più a lungo di molte guardie, perciò non mi fanno domande ed io fumo." Le sue mani tremavano. "L'ultimo comandante della base odiava la sporcizia, perciò i fumatori devono andare laggiù. C'è un posto predisposto."

Le sopracciglia di Tony erano alzate quasi a toccare i capelli. "Mi stai prendendo in giro," disse con voce piatta. Lei scosse il capo. "Siamo assolutamente in campagna qui." Prese le planimetrie dal bancone. "Mostrami dove e il percorso che usi per arrivarci."

Li prese, piegandosi sulle pagine, una mano spostò i suoi capelli ingrigiti dietro l'orecchio. "Qui," disse, picchiettando sullo schema, e Tony guardò sopra alle sue spalle. "A questa intersezione."

"Bene," disse. Guardò di nuovo il computer. "Ho alcune altre cose da lanciare." Picchiettò le pagine bianche vicino alla stampante. "Fammi un favore. Tutti voi avete avuto altri lavori prima di questo. Scrivi un semplice contratto di lavoro, metti giù le clausole per tutti quanti. Li firmerò tutti." Lei annuì.

Tony tornò a guardare lo schermo. Il suo piano stava muovendosi. L'ospite in arrivo sarebbe stato probabilmente il cardine di tutto. Accesso alle piattaforme di carico, i manifesti, gli schemi elettrici e idraulici, che stava stampando in quel momento, le stazioni di sicurezza ai piani inferiori, i rifornimenti che stava raccogliendo. Lanciò l'ultimo pezzo del suo puzzle in aria e lo riprese.

Innocuo e capace di fare crollare quel posto. Non era sempre quello il modo?

Ora, il trucco sarebbe stato mandare indicazioni all'esterno. Non voleva fare una fuga attraverso la giungla Thailandese. Non era il caso. Sarebbe stato più semplice se Coulson li avesse aspettati con un elicottero. Quello sarebbe stato davvero, davvero bello.  
Il computer ovviamente non era collegato via rete al mondo esterno.

Cosa che non significava nulla, dovevano avere una connessione all'esterno. Era una conclusione scontata. E c'era qualcuno nel dipartimento IT, o qualcuno che era interessante per qualcuno del dipartimento IT, che avrebbe avuto quel piccolo, innocuo, programmino installato. Perché davvero, gli alti dirigenti non se ne sarebbero accorti, e quella dipendenza da Farmville era una scimmia potentissima sulla schiena.

Passò attraverso il sistema, silenzioso e veloce. Niente Facebook, dannazione. Twitter, Tumblr, neppure Myspace. Provò Foursquare, solo per ridere e anche perché sarebbe stato un fantastico modo per rivelare la sua localizzazione. "Tony Stark è appena diventato sindaco della Losca Base Secondaria dell' Hydra!"

Per niente.

Chiuse gli occhi, pensando intensamente e fece un ultimo tentativo. Bingo. Bingo, e doppio bingo. Era esattamente quello che gli serviva. Be no. A Tony serviva quello e qualcuno dall'altro lato del programma che si loggasse regolarmente sul suo account, abbastanza da accorgersi delle modifiche che stava per fare.

Diede un occhiata all'orologio del computer, calcolò il cambio di fuso orario. Con un po' di fortuna conosceva la persona giusta.

*

“JANE!”

La dottoressa Jane Foster quasi saltò fuori dalla pelle. "Gesù, Darce, che diamine non va in te? Avrei potuto rovinare un intera settimana di lavoro se avessi fatto cadere questo." Disse guardando sopra ad una spalla alla sua migliore amica e assistente di laboratorio. Spostandosi con cura, mise l'ultimo esempio di problema Asgardiano sul banco del laboratorio e si mosse indietro. "Che problema hai pazza furiosa?"

"Hai giocherellato con il mio iTunes di nuovo?"

"Mi piace come dici 'di nuovo' come se io avessi mai giocherellato con il tuo iTunes. Ad ogni modo, non so la tua password, la cambi ogni tre giorni."  
"Io mantengo la giusta sicurezza, Jane, è importante salvaguardare le cose più importanti per te, e io non credo a questi bastardi dello SHIELD." Darcy socchiuse gli occhi guardando di qua e di la, una cosa che a Jane sembrava l'imitazione di uno scoiattolo pazzo.

"Si, beh, detto ciò per quale ragione mi accusi di esagerati livelli di haxxor oggi?" Jane si tolse il camice e lo lanciò sulla sedia, le spalle le facevano male e il collo irrigidito.

"Perché non avrei mai volontariamente inserito 'The Star-Spangled Man' sulla mia lista dei download."

La testa di Jane si girò di scatto. "Cosa? Mostrami."

Cinque minuti dopo, stava guardando la lista di download del computer di Darcy. Il suo cuore batteva e stava sgarfando per trovare il suo telefono.

Dall'alto in basso, le canzoni si intitolavano   
'Tell,' 'The Star-Spangled Man,' 'I'm Safe,' 'Coming Home,' 'One Night in Bangkok,' 'I Think I've Had Enough,' 'Making Plans,' 'Tomorrow morning,' 'I've Got Some Outside Help,' 'Save the People,' 'I Wrote You a Letter,' 'Read All About It.' E l'ultima in lista era 'Tony.' Di Patty Griffin.  
('Di', 'All'uomo a stelle e strisce', 'Io sto bene', 'Torno a casa', 'Una notte a Bangkok,' 'Io penso di averne avuto abbastanza', 'Faccio piani', 'Domani mattina', 'Ho aiuto dall'esterno', 'Salva le persone', 'Ti ho scritto una lettera,' 'Leggila tutta'. E l'ultima in lista era 'Tony').

Quando la chiamata si connesse, si schiarì la voce. "Thor, sono Jane. Puoi pensare ad una qualche ragione per cui Tony Stark voglia violare l'account iTunes di Darcy per lasciare un messaggio criptico tramite i titoli delle canzoni? Un messaggio che sembra diretto a Steve?"


	5. Capitolo 5

Steve fece del suo meglio per fingere che le sue mani non tremassero quando si chinò sulla spalla di Coulson. Thor era al telefono con Jane e Darcy, lodandole per la loro intelligenza.

"Pensiamo sia davvero di Tony?" chiese a Phil che annuì solo una volta.

"Si, le Stark Industries stanno tracciando l'indirizzo IP all'indietro ma ha inserito un timbro di approvazione delle Stark Industries sul codice che ha usato per superare la sua password. Non sono così bravo in queste cose come altri, ma abbiamo persone il cui solo lavoro è studiare come fa le cose ed evitare che lo faccia a noi."

"Io non voglio quel lavoro," Disse Clint.  
"Nessuno vuole quel lavoro, Barton, è il lavoro che danno ai tecnici che danno fastidio a Fury di più. O a quelli che sono pericolosamente instabili." Coulson si piegò, studiando l'iTunes di Darcy. "Oltre al fatto che quel qualcuno abbia messo un credito di cinquemila dollari sul suo conto, si, è Stark."

Steve lesse i titoli delle canzoni per la ventesima volta. Resistette alla voglia di toccare lo schermo, di fingere di poter avere qualche tipo di conforto da un contatto di seconda mano. "Bangkok. Le coordinate erano giuste."

"Bangkok ed aiuto," Puntualizzò Coulson. "Se riescono a trovare le informazioni relative all'origine del login, potremo determinare dove si trova. Possibilmente in tempo per esserci al suo appuntamento. Assumiamo che parli di ora locale e ci andremo molto vicini."  
"Faranno in tempo?"

"Speriamo." Coulson guardò in su, le sopracciglia inarcate. "Jarvis potrebbe? Si."  
Steve sorrise. "Lo lasceresti libero nei sistemi dello SHIELD?"

"Sono divertito dal fatto che tu pensi che lui non fosse già li, Cap. Quel che ho fatto è stato dargli una spintarella nella direzione giusta." Fece una pausa. "Io e Jarvis abbiamo un accordo."

"Chi qui è fottutamente TERRORIZZATO da quel particolare pensiero?" Clint chiamò dalla sedia del pilota. "Fra Coulson e Jarvis, potrebbero conquistare il mondo."

"Grazie, Clint." Disse Coulson con un sorriso. "Jarvis farà in modo che lo SHIELD faccia quello che deve essere fatto, e con un po' di fortuna ci darà un backup. Perché siamo in procinto di causare un incidente internazionale, e sono certo di volere Hill dalla mia parte, quando si tratterà di calmare la cosa."

"Abbiamo attività in quella penisola, fra i boschi," Disse Natasha, le dita che volavano sul suo tablet. "Molta attività. Niente di eccessivo, che abbiamo mai catturato, ma c'è stata attività Hydra in tutta quella porzione del mondo. Sto cercando di diminuire le possibilità."

"Ogni informazione che tu mi possa dare sui luoghi da evitare sarebbe buona cosa." Disse Clint. "Preferirei evitare di far scattare troppi allarmi, Nat. O essere impallinato."  
"Saremo impallinati, Clint. Non fare il bambino al riguardo."  
"Possiamo essere meno impallinati? E' chiedere troppo?" Chiese piegando la testa indietro verso di loro. C'era un sorriso divertito sul suo viso, ma gli occhi erano fermi. Thor era nella sedia del co-pilota, osservava l'orizzonte con aria assorta. Prendeva i suoi doveri di co-pilota molto seriamente, ma gli erano serviti alcuni voli prima che riuscissero a spiegargli perché al contrario delle auto, il Quinjet non aveva la radio.

Bruce guardò in su, alzando la mano come uno scolaro. "Metto firma sulla richiesta 'meno impallinati', " disse con un mezzo sorriso. "Per piacere."  
"Solo perché lo hai chiesto, Doc." Disse Natasha sollevando le labbra.  
"Certo, sicuro, sappiamo chi è il tuo favorito qui attorno." Clint gracchiò, ma la sua voce era divertita. "Banner, ho alcune letture strane qui, te le mando?"  
"Fammi vedere che cos'hai." Disse aggiustandosi gli occhiali mentre Clint mandava le informazioni al suo tablet.

Steve prese il tablet che Natasha gli tese, le spalle dritte. Fino a che non avessero un piano più preciso di attacco, tutto quello che poteva fare era capire più che poteva. Tutto quello che lo facesse sentire meno inutile.

*

Le guardie che arrivarono a prendere Tony il mattino dopo lo ammanettarono.

Meraviglioso.

Dopo tutto, lo avevano lasciato praticamente libero dal suo arrivo. Cambi di routine, cambi di comportamento, odiava adattarsi. Qualcosa era cambiato e non gli piaceva dover prestare attenzione alla cosa, perché se avesse sbagliato, avrebbe dovuto cambiare i suoi piani ed aveva più di venti persone nel suo piano e più di tutto, dipendenti da esso per fuggire.

Tony era bravo a cambiare piani al volo. I suoi nuovi compagni di fronda, probabilmente non così tanto.

Non fu una gita lunga, arrivare al laboratorio, ma fu abbastanza lunga per Tony da prendere in considerazione tutte le possibilità. La maggior parte di esse erano piuttosto brutte. Quando le guardie lo trascinarono, e lo spinsero attraverso la porta, era chiaro che 'piuttosto brutte' non era quello che lo aspettava.

L'ufficiale dell' Hydra, aveva in una mano una cartella e i suoi guanti di pelle nell'altra. Fece a Tony un sorriso compiaciuto. "Ebbene, Mister Stark, mi è stato detto che ha intenzione di lasciare la nostra compagnia oggi?"

Fantastico.

Tony mantenne l'espressione attentamente neutra. "Non so di cosa stia parlando."

"E' strano. Tutti gli altri invece si." L'ufficiale sorrise, un sorriso da squalo si scoprì. "Ho avuto una visita la scorsa notte. I suoi nuovi amici hanno cambiato idea. Sembra abbiano deciso di non seguire la sua guida, Signor Stark."

Con uno scatto del polso, lanciò la cartella sul tavolo di lavoro, spedendo le pagine e le planimetrie e i disegni a spargersi in tutte le direzioni. La scrittura chiara, angolata di Tony era visibile su alcuni. Tony digrignò i denti, la mascella ferma come una roccia, ma riuscì a sorridere. "Non so di cosa stia parlando." Ripeté.

L'ufficiale schioccò le dita e una delle guardie dell' Hydra fece un passo avanti trascinando il giovane ragazzo biondo con se. Il ragazzo era pallido come il latte, gli occhi azzurri ampi sul suo viso. Era visibilmente scosso. "Ci ha detto tutto." Disse l'ufficiale.

Tony guardò al tecnico, che evitò i suoi occhi. Harris. Il suo nome era Harris. "Sta mentendo." Disse Tony calmo.

"Uno di voi mente. Non credo sia lui." L'ufficiale schioccò le dita. "Portatelo di sopra. Sembra che visto che il Signor Stark ha scelto di snobbare la nostra ospitalità, non dovremo estenderla ulteriormente." Diede a Tony un sorriso gelido. "Forse quando sarà più...ben disposto alla sua situazione, saremo in grado di rimetterla di nuovo al lavoro. Ma per ora..." Annuì alle guardie, che trascinarono Tony attorno e lo tirarono verso la porta.

Divincolandosi dalla loro stretta, Tony cercò di girarsi di nuovo indietro. Per scandire la stanza. Guardò negli occhi le due donne alla porta, che stringevano pacchetti di sigarette ed accendini in mano, all'uomo piegato su un groviglio di fili con un ferro da stagnatura, alla piccola donna che stringeva una lavagnetta contro il petto. Ad Harris, il traditore che li aveva venduti tutti, o forse non era stato il solo, Tony non era sicuro, era meglio se non lo sapeva.

"Sei un fottuto idiota," Disse con voce fredda e rassegnata. Il ragazzino sobbalzò, a testa bassa. "Potevamo uscire di qui." Le guardie lo tirarono violentemente per le braccia, le prese dolorose e strette e Tony si divincolò, scalciando con tutta la sua forza, la rabbia salì sul suo viso. "Avremmo potuto uscire di qui!" urlò.  
Harris tornò al suo terminale di computer, le sottili spalle piegate in avanti, le mani tremanti sui tasti.  
"Saremo morti tutti." Disse e la sua voce era bassa e tremante.

"Non se avessi seguito gli ordini!" Tony aveva un piede nudo sul pavimento e si gettò in avanti, tirando contro le mani delle guardie. "Tu, fottuto idiota!"

L'ufficiale gli diede un manrovescio sul viso e Tony si inarcò di nuovo nella stretta delle guardie. "Portatelo su," Disse infilandosi i guanti. "Alla sala interrogatori."

Poi diede un occhiata attorno al laboratorio e i ricercatori evitarono il suo sguardo. "Continuate con il vostro lavoro." Disse. "Non è cambiato nulla. Non è successo nulla. Non provate a farlo di nuovo." Si girò sui tacchi uscendo a larghe falcate dal laboratorio. Le guardie trascinarono Tony dietro a lui.

Tony sputò quando venne trascinato fuori dalla porta, sangue sulle piastrelle del pavimento. "A fanculo!" gridò e non vi fu risposta.

*

Tutte le sale 'interrogatori' sembravano uguali. Almeno lo sembravano quando eri quello che veniva interrogato.

Tony sedeva nella traballante sedia, le mani ammanettate dietro alla schiena, osservando assente il muro più lontano. L'ufficiale aveva lasciato le guardie fuori per ora, ma Tony aveva la sensazione che i viscidi muscolosi lo avrebbero raggiunto non appena avesse iniziato con le cose più dolorose.

Giudicando dagli attrezzi insanguinati allineati sul tavolo, le cose più dolorose sarebbero iniziate più prima che poi.

Fino a quel momento, era chiaro come l'ufficiale stesse solo giocando, un gatto con il topo fra le zampe, il sorriso ampio e grottesco. A Tony non importava molto degli impulsi sadici dell'idiota; il tempo scorreva. Sentiva i secondi scorrere nelle sillabe in staccato delle domande dell'uomo, il frullare del minuto, la mano tenere il tempo con la brutale oscillazione del braccio dell'ufficiale. 

Il tempo era misurato in battiti di cuore, e domande e dolore.

"Le darò un occasione, Signor Stark," Disse l'ufficiale.

"Io costruisco le mie occasioni." Disse Tony ed ebbe un altro scapaccione sul viso per essersi preso la briga. Piegò la mandibola, sussultando. "A volte non funzionano."

L'ufficiale fece una oscura risata di scherno. "Funzionano mai? Signor Stark?"

"Più di quanto possa sperare." Tony guardò l'uomo, non realmente interessato, ma lanciandogli l'amo ugualmente. "E a lei? Quali scelte l'hanno portata a finire in questa palude? Non esattamente la migliore nella lista delle sedi di qualsiasi organizzazione in ascesa."  
"Sarebbe sorpreso."  
"In verità non lo sono, voglio dire, tutto di seconda scelta, località, complesso, personale e..." Le parole di Tony terminarono in un sorriso quando la mano dell'ufficiale si strinse sul suo collo, il pollice a comprimere il pomo d'Adamo. Lui soffocò e inspirò profondamente dal naso. Per un attimo la sua vista si oscurò, poi si schiarì e lui sbatté gli occhi, verso il polso dell'uomo. Il suo orologio.  
L'ora.

"Ha cambiato idea riguardo quello che vuole sia inciso sulla sua pietra tombale, Signor Stark?"  
Tony prese un respiro profondo, gli occhi che guardavano l'orologio di fronte al suo viso.  
"Si. Cinque, quattro..." gli occhi dell'ufficiale si strinsero e la presa alla gola di Tony mollò, per una frazione. "Cosa?"  
"Tre, due, uno." Sorrise. "Hai perso."

Gli sprinkler antincendio si aprirono, una sfortuna perché non era certo che fossero mai stati usati o testati o se l'acqua fosse stata aspirata da una sorgente non potabile, perché era marrone. Il colore di un latte chai. Marrone crema e oh, Dio, non doveva distrarsi, perché l'ufficiale dell'Hydra stava saltellando attorno, colto fuori guardia, confuso, ma non sarebbe durato a lungo.

Tony si lanciò avanti e si schiantò sul corpo dell'uomo gettandolo a terra, il peso di Tony e la sua forza lo fecero cadere violentemente a terra. La testa dell'ufficiale colpì il cemento con il suono di un melone troppo maturo colpito da una mazza da baseball, un sonoro, leggermente viscido colpo. Tony rotolò di lato, piegando il corpo in avanti e scivolando attraverso l'anello delle sue braccia, portando le mani legate davanti a se, i piedi nudi scivolavano sul pavimento bagnato. 

L'ufficiale non si mosse.

Per un istante, Tony restò li, i pugni uniti insieme davanti a se, i piedi larghi in posizione di difesa aspettando, ma salvo lo sciacquio dell'acqua che pioveva non c'era altro. Nessun movimento, nessun suono. Scivolò in avanti, mise un piede sotto all'uomo e lo girò sul suo stomaco. Ci fu un doloroso mugugno ma non si mosse e c'era sangue nei suoi capelli.

Tony si accucciò scavando nelle tasche dell'uomo quando qualcuno iniziò a colpire la porta. Prese la pistola dalla fondina dell'ufficiale mettendola nella cintura e prese il taser dalla cintura dell'uomo. La maniglia vibrò e Tony prese la chiave delle manette. Ne sganciò una, lasciando l'altra dondolare dal polso mentre prendeva un arma e correva alla porta, i suoi piedi calciavano spruzzi color caffè mentre correva. Si premette contro il muro, prese un respiro sbattendo le palpebre per liberarsi dell'acqua.

La porta si aprì e fece un passo avanti quando la guardia si sporse dentro. Piantò il taser nel collo della guardia, sopra al colletto dell'uniforme e seguì con una gomitata allo zigomo. L'uomo cadde con un sordo tonfo e Tony lo prese tirandolo dentro alla sala interrogatori, calciò la porta che si chiuse.

"Fottuti idioti," Mormorò Tony, e respirare faceva male, muoversi faceva male, qualsiasi cosa faceva male ed era la peggiore vacanza avesse mai goduto, la prossima volta che Fury avesse avuto la brillante idea di invitare Tony ad uscire e socializzare con i suoi pari, Tony si riservava il diritto di dargli un pugno in faccia. Hill gli avrebbe messo un proiettile in corpo. Ma a quel punto. Ne sarebbe valsa la pena. 

Tutto era rallentato, tutto era più difficile di quanto sarebbe dovuto essere, perché l'acqua continuava a scendere, e faceva il corpo della guardia pesante e rendeva un incubo togliergli l'uniforme dalla sua figura rattrappita. Tony ebbe difficoltà con la cintura e i bottoni, ma riuscì a toglierli, e a mettere gli abiti sopra ai suoi abiti. Fortunatamente, l'uomo era in carne. Anche bagnata, l'uniforme gli andò su abbastanza facilmente. E infilò le sue cose nelle tasche esterne per avere un accesso agevole.

Dio benedica l' Hydra per essere dei fottuti stupidi e scegliere uniformi onnicomprensive con elmetti che coprivano il viso. Idioti.

Tony li ammanettò, una manetta per ciascuno dei due, e gli servì un minuto per legarli entrambi usando la corda trovata sul 'vecchio tavolo degli strumenti di tortura'. Tirando forte i nodi e spiaccicando un pezzo di nastro adesivo sulla bocca di ciascuno. Si assicurò di aver rimosso tutte le potenziali armi e possibilità di chiamare aiuto prima di infilarsi l'elmetto e correre alla porta.

Il tempo stava ancora scorrendo, ticchettando nella sua testa. Ancora marcato dai battiti del cuore e dal dolore e adesso dallo scrosciare continuo dell'acqua sul cemento.

Armato ora con un fucile, un taser, una pistola e una quantità di rabbia, corse fuori lungo il corridoio, tirando la porta per chiuderla e bloccandola. Passando oltre alcuni uomini che correvano in direzione opposta, gridando attraverso la pioggia di acqua sporca, Tony mise in spalla l'arma e si diresse al a cabina di controllo centrale.  
Era isolata alla svolta del corridoio, il solo posto non coperto dall'acqua che pioveva, probabilmente per proteggere l'equipaggiamento elettrico all'interno. Due lati guardavano esternamente controllando i corridoi, le solite finestre graffiate e pitturate che fornivano una vista della sola guardia. Sembrava star litigando con uno dei pannelli di controllo e Tony bussò alla porta, attirando la sua attenzione. L'uomo alzò lo sguardo e Tony fece cenno alla porta, facendo suoni forti ed impazienti nel suo elmetto. La guardia scosse il capo, seguendo il protocollo e la cosa era irritante. Prendendo un respiro profondo, Tony fece un passo indietro, tirò fuori la bottiglia di acetone per unghie dalla tasca della giacca e lo spruzzò sulla finestra che guardava alla cabina.

Il vecchio policarbonato graffiato e abraso incontrò l'acetone.

Tony sollevò il calcio del suo fucile e colpì con violenza con tutta la sua forza, ed il vetro antiproiettile andò in frantumi, l'acetone trovò ogni graffio e vi si infilò indebolendo la struttura al punto in cui la forza bruta dell'impatto era sufficiente a tirarlo giù.

Tony aveva attraversato la finestra rotta e sventolato il fucile come una mazza prima che la guardia potesse riprendersi dallo shock. Un secondo dopo cadde a terra con un rimbombo. Chinandosi su di lui, Tony studiò la console e premette l'allarme generale.  
La sirena era rumorosa e raccapricciante e combinata con l'acqua che scorreva, sconcertante.  
"Ora di evacuare." Disse Tony con un sorriso sardonico.

Facendo volare le mani attraverso i pannelli, Tony rilasciò tutti i blocchi elettrici che controllavano gli accessi alle scale centrali e gli accessi esterni e tagliò l'elettricità al sistema di sicurezza oscurando le telecamere come un domino che cadeva. Piegò la testa di lato. Comunicazioni. Doveva esserci qualcosa li...

Un urlo in tedesco gutturale lo fece accucciare e il colpo di un fucile colpì sopra la sua testa frantumando un monitor e mandando schegge di vetro ovunque. Mandando maledizioni, Tony si spinse indietro in modo da stare dietro la porta rinforzata. I colpi saettarono sul muro e Tony si accucciò.

Le battaglie con armi da fuoco erano più facili quando indossava la fottuta armatura.

Un altro colpo di fuoco semi-automatico, e Tony si piegò su se stesso, coprendo la testa con le braccia fino a che i detriti smisero di cadere, perché aveva un fucile e una pistola e a dispetto di ciò, non intendeva cercare di sparare prima di essere certo di non venire colpito.

Ci fu un grido, ed un urlo, ed un tonfo. Tony prese la pistola bilanciata sui suoi palmi.

"Rapporto danni!" disse una voce.

"E' un fottuto disastro," Disse Tony ruotando e alzandosi in piedi. Un'occhiata veloce alle forme senza elmetti in uniformi Hydra ed abbassò la pistola e si tolse l'elmetto. "Gesù, Harris!"  
Harris si chinò sul bordo della finestra rotta, il viso tirato e preoccupato. Dopo un occhiata veloce fece un cenno agli altri due. "Abbiamo fatto partire tutto." Si voltò verso Tony. "Lo sai che i taser funzionano bene?" Disse sbattendo gli occhi. "Stai bene?"

"Si lo so, e si lo sto." Tony scosse il capo. Aprì la porta e i due presero la guardia incosciente e la tirarono dentro. Tony prese il rotolo di nastro adesivo che aveva rubato in sala interrogatori e lo porse ad Harris. "Nastragli le mani, le gambe e la bocca." Disse e il ragazzo si mise al lavoro.   
Facendo volare le mani sulle console Tony fece del suo meglio per disattivare qualsiasi cosa fosse certo che non serviva loro. "Fatto." Disse Harris dietro a lui mettendosi in piedi.

"Vieni qui e aiutami a trovare l'equipaggiamento di comunicazione, vorrei mandare una chiamata generale di soccorso così che lo SHIELD possa arrivare e occuparsi di tutto il resto. Siamo nel fottuto medioevo per quel che riguarda la tecnologia qui."

Il ragazzino allampanato, avvolto da un uniforme Hydra troppo grande, si sporse per stare accanto a Tony. Era pallido e i suoi occhi erano enormi sotto una frangia bagnata di riccioli biondi, ma le sue mani erano ferme ed i suoi movimenti sicuri. "Seriamente, stai bene?"

"Seriamente, sto bene, e seriamente, buon lavoro laggiù."

"I tuoi piani sono fottutamente stupidi, lo sai, vero? La gente te lo ha detto in passato, vero?"

Tony si strinse nelle spalle. "Dovevo arrivare in qualche modo al terzo piano e non avevamo idee migliori. Comunque, dopo avermi preso vi hanno lasciato stare, vero?"

"Si, si, era comunque un piano fottutamente stupido." Puntualizzò Harris. "Penso sia quello. Quello con il buco da proiettile."

"Fantastico," Grugnì Tony. "Davvero, comunque, buon lavoro. Hai considerato di spendere la vita diventando un agente super segreto al servizio del governo? Dirò a Coulson di te. Qui. Tieni questo, e..." fece leva e sollevò il pannello di controllo. "Si, dovremmo essere in grado di..."

"Non dire a nessuno di me. No. Non voglio diventare un uomo in nero, il nero mi sta male, cosa stai... Non farlo!" Harris urlo, ma aveva le mani occupate quindi Tony strappò i fili comunque. "Gesù! Ti folgorerai e non voglio guardare!"

"Fifone!" Tony arrotolò uno dei fili attorno alla sua mano e tirò lanciando una doccia di scintille attraverso la console. "Facciamo che, si, dovrebbe essere semplice..." Si chinò tracciando gli antiquati grovigli di fili. "Diavolo. Investite qualche dollaro in tecnologia gente."

"Ritiro..." Disse Harris. "I tuoi piani sono stupidi e suicidi." Si destreggiò con le piastre metalliche che Tony gli aveva dato. "Si supponeva che aspettassi fino a che noi fossimo arrivati, lo sai?"

"Non esattamente. Vi ho solo detto quello che mi serviva perché afferraste il concetto. I piani a volte sono modificabili." Tony digrignò i denti. "L'evacuazione è in progresso?"

"Si si muovono veloci giù per le scale. Aiuta perché avevamo ragione, hanno diviso le forze per coprire l'aeroporto per via del loro fornitore in arrivo. Avevamo personale ridotto all'osso, e la maggior parte di loro non sapevano cosa fare. Gli scienziati ed i tecnici tenuti qui hanno fatto esercitazioni di emergenza più delle guardie, quindi stanno seguendo la nostra guida e fingendo di essere al comando."

Fino a che hanno ancora i fucili, sono loro al comando," Disse Tony. Terminò le modifiche, non era bello ma era riuscito a mettere una toppa al sistema inviando un allarme generale nei sistemi di comunicazione. Trasmetteva la sirena su una frequenza che lo SHIELD usava comunemente e sperava fosse abbastanza forte da attirare l'attenzione di qualcuno. "Non sottostimare l'importanza di un mucchio di stronzi con fucili."

"Capito." Harris prese un respiro profondo. "Pronto?"

"Pronto." Tony si rimise l'elmetto e si diresse nel corridoio con Harris dietro a lui. "Dov'è andato il resto della tua squadra?"

"Giù dalle scale." Harris stava ansimando un poco, forse per l'acqua, forse per la tensione, Tony non era sicuro. Ma stava tenendo duro, e non era che anche Tony fosse così rapido nei movimenti. "Ci sono un paio di laboratori che non abbiamo controllato ancora."

Tony aprì la porta della scala principale, con il fucile pronto. C'erano persone che la usavano, civili e guardie Hydra, ma stavano muovendosi tutti verso il basso. Nessuno sembrava interessato a controllare i livelli superiori. Comunque, quando Harris fu passato, lui perquisì le proprie tasche per il portachiavi che aveva rubato alla guardia. Spingendone una a caso nella serratura, la piegò e poi la colpì con il calco del fucile, rompendola e scassando il lucchetto. "Vai a controllare quei laboratori, okay? Non abbiamo molto tempo prima che qualcuno si accorga che il capo non sta prendendo decisioni qui, e voglio tutti fuori prima che accada."

“Tony?”

“Si?”

"Cosa succede se usciamo e lo SHIELD non ci sta aspettando?"

"Saranno li. Non c'è modo che non siano li. Lo capirai quando incontrerai Coulson." Si mise il fucile in spalla e iniziò a scendere più velocemente che poteva. Respirare non avrebbe dovuto essere così difficile. "Andiamo."

Harris annuì rimettendosi l'elmetto. "Non parlare a Coulson di me."

"Ragazzino, ti troverai in un campo addestramento SHIELD e non ne uscirai mai." Tony sorrise mentre scendeva le scale, Harris dietro a lui. "Prendi gli altri e incontriamoci ai pontili. Saremo fuori di qui appena i camion saranno caricati."

*

Giù al pontile di carico principale, guardie armate Hydra e tecnici e scienziati dall'aria spaventata stavano correndo in tutte le direzioni, alcune delle guardie, in armatura ed elmetto stavano dirigendo il personale su un paio di camion da trasporto, una donna dall'aria infastidita in camice da laboratorio controllava nomi su una cartella metallica. "Andiamo." Stava urlando mentre la guardia tirava un uomo barcollante attraverso il portellone dentro al camion. "Dobbiamo muoverci, andiamo, lasciate le vostre ricerche, va tutto bene!"

Tony arrivò fendendo la folla, un palmo piatto contro il torace. Il segnale prestabilito fu sufficiente a farla rilassare. "Abbiamo tutti?" chiese, avvicinandosi a lei in modo da poter parlare a bassa voce.

Lei stava tremando, ma non trasalì. "Quasi." Disse. "Abbiamo già fatto partire un paio di trasporti, ma ci mancano un paio di persone dai piani inferiori."  
"Harris e i suoi ragazzi sono andati a cercarli." Guardò il soffitto. "Non hai avuto problemi col sistema antincendio, lo ammetto."

Le sue labbra si piegarono in un lieve sorriso. "In tutti questi anni mi è stato detto che fumare fa male alla salute ma gli accendini sono utili." Spostò il peso controllando un ID quando un uomo arrivò inciampando nella folla, facendo un cenno ad altri due. "E adesso le guardie sui nostri camion sono simpatizzanti della nostra causa."

Tony sorrise, sapendo molto bene che le 'guardie' erano dell' Hydra come lui. "Hanno avuto problemi a requisire le uniformi?"

"Solo il primo. Mi sono quasi sentita dispiaciuta per lui. Ma ancora, ha flirtato con Jessica per mesi, ed è difficile essere gentile con un elmetto. Non è stato difficile distrarlo abbastanza da dargli un colpo con un tubo dietro la testa." Gli cedette la cartella, e lui finse di controllarla, lasciando scivolare il taser dal retro delle pagine alla sua mano. "Dopo di ciò abbiamo avuto aiuto. E' stato utile il fatto che nessuno ci prende sul serio." Sembrava esausta, ma sorrise a Tony. "Quali sono gli ordini?"

"Se hai un camion pieno, salici." Guardò la lista dei nomi. "Hai il tuo contratto?"

"Si signore," Disse. "Ma..."

"Attieniti al piano." Le rese la cartella. "Vai avanti, vai!" urlò, aggiungendo un accento tedesco, e la 'guardia' le prese un braccio tirandola nel camion. Quando furono entrambi dentro, la 'guardia' batté sul lato del camion con la mano con cui non teneva il fucile e l'autista mise in moto il camion e si avviò all'uscita del complesso.

Tony aspettò, il fucile in spalla mettendo il taser nella tasca interna della giacca, fino a che non furono fuori vista. Nel caos dell'evacuazione, con gli agenti Hydra che caricavano scatole di equipaggiamento e casse sui camion correndo nei corridoi infangati, nessuno si accorse che un camion era partito con troppi civili e poche guardie.

Appena furono andati, Tony aggiustò il suo elmetto e ritornò alla scala principale. Harris ed il suo team non erano ritornati ed era probabilmente un brutto segno.

*

Gli Avengers avevano preso l'aeroporto dell'Hydra senza troppa difficoltà, con Thor che aveva eliminato l'equipaggiamento per le comunicazioni prima che il minimo allarme potesse essere lanciato. I jet a risposta rapida dello SHIELD avevano bloccato a terra il limitato numero di velivoli che erano sul sito. Bruce, sentendo la fatica come il resto degli altri, aveva fatto uscire l'altro tipo e buona parte del personale che non si era arreso immediatamente era andato senza riuscire a sparare un colpo. Stava a guardia dei prigionieri, a braccia conserte, osservando.

Steve aveva appena preso qualche colpo, lanciando lo scudo come una pallina da flipper negli spazi angusti fra gli edifici e colpendo dietro agli angoli mentre Hawkeye chiamava i bersagli. Si era abituato alla precisione di Clint, l'accuratezza infinitesimale degli angoli che forniva, delle distanze e delle posizioni. Non aveva bisogno di vedere quando lanciava, se Clint vedeva per lui.

Natasha, mostrando di aver bisogno di rilasciare la tensione, aveva ripulito gli hangar e la piccola torre di controllo, radunando i pochi che restavano e chiamando gli agenti dello SHIELD per occuparsene. Gli agenti in tenuta da battaglia avevano sciamato nell'aeroporto come formiche, muovendosi veloci e lavorando bene, obbedendo agli ordini precisi di Coulson. Erano stati lanciati non appena gli Avengers avevano confermato la località della base. Fury usando tutto il suo peso per uno sforzo nel recupero senza indugi. 

Le buone notizie erano, avevano trovato la base. Le cattive notizie erano, il personale ed i veicoli stavano uscendone velocemente.

"Che cazzo sta succedendo?" Sbottò Clint. Appollaiato in cima alla torre di controllo, non si era mosso dalla prima rapida esplosione di movimento dal complesso che aveva colto la sua attenzione.

"Procedura generale di evacuazione." Disse Natasha attraverso il comunicatore. Era ancora all'interno, cercando di raccogliere tutte le possibili informazioni da quel che restava dei computer. La morte per via di Thor era praticamente certa, ma lei era brava. "Deve esserlo. Qualcosa è andato storto in quella base, chi scommette che ha qualcosa a che fare con Stark?"

"Penso possiamo assumere che il caso sia quello." Disse Coulson. "E' un buon segno, significa che sta ancora combattendo." 

"O lo stava." Steve grugnì. Piegò il braccio, lasciando lo scudo girare nella sua mano, un tic nervoso che non poteva smettere, lo odiava, odiava quel posto, odiava le uniformi dell'Hydra, così familiari e così straniere, odiava che fossero ancora li. Che sembrassero ancora nazisti, ora che il mondo avrebbe dovuto aver capito, avrebbe dovuto sapere di più.

Ricordava ancora Fury raccontargli che il mondo aveva fatto degli sbagli, mentre Steve era stato sotto il ghiaccio. Non erano gli sbagli fatti dal nuovo mondo che davano fastidio a Steve; era il fatto che nessuno sembrasse aver imparato una dannata lezione dagli sbagli fatti al suo tempo.

"Stanno arrivando," Annunciò Clint. "Thor li vedi?"

"Ai!" Thor annuì. Si era alzato in alto una macchiolina nel cielo blu che si muoveva più veloce di quasi tutti gli uccelli ma quasi invisibile.

"Cosa abbiamo?" Chiese Coulson, muovendosi attraverso il campo di atterraggio. La sua cravatta svolazzava nel vento caldo, ma lui era come sempre calmo e composto.

"Camion da trasporto. Hydra davanti, entrambi i sedili. Giudicando da come è basso sulle gomme è caricato al massimo ma non ho modo di vedere il retro. Potrebbe essere qualsiasi cosa, arriva veloce, hanno fretta."

“ETA?” [Tempo stimato di arrivo?]

"Abbiamo forse cinque minuti."

"Cap?" Chiese Coulson.

Steve osservò con il binocolo. "Hawkeye, colpisci una delle ruote posteriori, vedi se puoi rallentarli senza spaventare nessuno. Thor quando sono fermi, vedi che non ripartano. Vedova, copri il lato alto del campo, io vado sul retro." Si spostò indietro, dietro alla copertura di un muro di contenimento, tenendo campo senza esporsi. "Coulson, tieni gli agenti indietro fino a che non abbiamo capito con cosa abbiamo a che fare, non abbiamo idea di cosa facciano qui e di cosa trasportino."

 

"Ricevuto, Cap." Disse Clint e il debole lamento vibrante di una corda d'arco tirata risuonò attraverso il comunicatore nell'orecchio di Steve. "Chiamala, Coulson."

Coulson trattenne tutti quanti fino a che il camion non arrivò sull'asfalto rovinato e tassellato del campo di volo. "Prendilo."

La freccia bucò il lato della gomma in silenzio, la forza del tiro sufficiente e necessaria a far entrare la punta senza far scoppiare la gomma. Il camion vibrò quando si sgonfiò, ondeggiò e sbandò, arrivando ad uno stop non voluto esattamente dove lo volevano loro. Prima che qualcuno potesse muoversi Thor scese ed atterrò, i piedi toccarono terra di fronte al camion, una mano posata sul cappuccio. "Fermi!" gridò. Il viso teso. "Togliete le mani dalle vostre armi e non verrete colpiti." Sopra al suo capo, Mjolnir roteava in un pigro, minaccioso cerchio.

Dietro al veicolo, Steve uscì dalla copertura dell'edificio, lo scudo alzato e pronto e Natasha scese, silenziosa e leggera come una foglia atterrando sul tetto del camion, con un arma pronta in ogni mano.

L'uomo sul sedile del pilota aveva alzato entrambe le braccia. "Ho un messaggio per Hawkeye, da Tony Stark," Gridò, e tutti si fermarono.

"Ookay," Disse Clint nel comunicatore. "Thor, chiedigli qual è il messaggio?"

"Parla," Disse Thor. "Sta ascoltando."

L'uomo si schiarì la gola, il suono udibile anche attraverso l'elmetto. Ed iniziò a cantare, "Io sono una piccola teiera, piccola e tarchiata..." E Clint iniziò a ridere.

"Si, ha parlato certamente con Stark." Rise Clint. "Eravamo ubriachi e decidemmo di creare un codice segreto in caso di corpi posseduti o replicanti Skrull o simili. Quella è la canzone che scelse. La mia, per futuri riferimenti era la canzone Viennese di Oscar Meyer."

Natasha grugnì. "Ovviamente lo era." Si drizzò, e puntò una pistola. "Passate le armi fuori dalla finestra per cortesia," Disse sporgendosi per prendere il fucile che l'uomo sul sedile del passeggero le tese.

Coulson arrivò sul nastro di asfalto, con l'arma pronta. "Tutti quanti, giù dal camion," Disse mentre gli agenti dello SHIELD arrivavano da tutte le direzioni. "Lentamente. Mani dove le possiamo vedere."

Steve si sporse nell'oscuro retro del camion. Una donna minuta con un camice da laboratorio fu la prima a scendere. Teneva un pezzo di carta in una mano alzata. "Abbiamo questi," Spiegò tenendolo in alto. "Tony ce li ha dati, ha detto di consegnarli allo SHIELD, siamo il personale scientifico, eravamo prigionieri nel complesso."

Lo diede a Steve, che lo prese mentre il resto dei passeggeri iniziò a scendere a mani alzate erano arruffati e spaventati, molti di loro tenevano un foglio simile mentre erano guidati dagli agenti dello SHIELD nell'edificio, relativamente al sicuro. Steve fece un passo indietro, lasciando a Coulson il suo posto per scaricare il camion mentre spiegava il foglio.

"A coloro cui concerne,  
La sottoscritta, Jodi Chang, è una cittadina americana, trattenuta contro la sua volontà in una struttura dell' Hydra. Per la sua assistenza nella fuga e nell'aiuto alla fuga dei suoi compagni prigionieri, le è stato promesso un lavoro alle Industrie Stark in una posizione che rispetti la sua educazione ed esperienze. Le Industrie Stark rilasceranno il diritto di prelazione su questa impiegata posto che lo SHIELD scelga di impiegarla in una posizione e con stipendio comparabile. 

"Il normale stipendio, trasferta, pacchetto benefici e bonus di assunzione si applicano a questo contratto di assunzione. La festa 'Santo cazzo siamo scappati dal covo malvagio' sarà altresì finanziata solo e soltanto da Tony Stark, non dalle Industrie Stark e sarà programmata dopo il rapporto. Ci sarà un bar aperto ed un opzione per un menu vegetariano."   
C'erano due firme, una delle quali indubbiamente quella di Tony e l'impronta di un pollice in quello che Steve sperò in dio non essere sangue. Ma era probabilmente sangue perché Tony era dannatamente preciso quando voleva esserlo. Senza parole lo diede a Coulson che lo scandì.

"Ha bisogno di una valutazione psichiatrica." Disse Phil alla fine. "Gesù."

Steve non era sicuro del perché, ma stava sorridendo. "Almeno sappiamo che stava bene." Prese la pagina di un altra donna che venne tirata giù dal camion da un paio di agenti dello SHIELD. "Dov'è Tony Stark?"

Lei scosse la testa. "Noi siamo il primo gruppo ad essere uscito. Non lo so, mi spiace."

"Io lo so." Il guidatore si era tolto elmetto e giacca ed era accompagnato da un agente junior. "Era su al terzo piano. Nella sala interrogatori, aveva predisposto tutto in quel modo. Harris, Zach e Brian sono andati a prenderlo ma non erano tornati indietro quando siamo partiti. Il piano era quello. Era quello che dovevamo fare, andare ai camion prima possibile e partire appena carichi."

La vista di Steve si abbassò alle parole 'sala interrogatori,' e disse a denti stretti. "Era vivo?"

"Io non..." Fece una pausa. "Si. Gli allarmi sono partiti. Questo significa che qualcuno è entrato nella cabina centrale di controllo, e nessun'altro era lassù per poterlo fare. Deve essere stato lui. Deve essere stato..." L'uomo era coperto di sudore, il viso terreo. Sbatté le palpebre a Steve. "Aveva un piano."

"Di solito lo ha," Disse Steve con un sorriso teso.

"Ordini, Cap?" Chiese Coulson con voce calma.

Steve prese fiato. "Quanti civili?" Chiese al guidatore, che stava tendendo la sua lettera 'Tony Stark dice di non uccidermi'.

"Tra le settantacinque e le novanta. L'intento era quello di portare tutti fuori. So che almeno due camion erano in movimento quando noi siamo usciti dal complesso," Deglutì. "Dovrebbero esserci sei camion se siamo riusciti a prendere tutti."

Steve prese un respiro profondo e resistette all'istinto di imprecare."

"Ce ne sono altri due in arrivo," Disse Clint al comunicatore. "Sei minuti, forse meno."

Natasha si accovacciò in cima alla cabina del camion abbassando la voce. "Cap, posso entrare. Lo sai che posso. Lasciami andare, Thor mi può lanciare giù all'interno, posso verificare che lui sia salvo." Agitò una mano. "A te serve Hawkeye in alto, e Coulson a terra, ma tu e il ragazzone potete occuparvi delle cose qui. Se arriviamo con i fucili spianati gli metteranno una pallottola in corpo, sai che lo faranno. Lascia che mi assicuri che sia fuori, poi spediamo le truppe di terra a spazzare il resto." Girò lo sguardo a Coulson che fece un secondo di pausa poi annuì.  
"La stima ci da un contingente militare basso in questo posto, ne abbiamo già eliminati più di cinquanta." Fece notare. "Quando saranno la, avranno buchi nella sicurezza in cui lei potrebbe guidare un carro armato."

Steve odiava l'idea. Odiava l'idea. Odiava ancora di più il fatto che fosse la migliore idea che avesse anche lui. La guardò. "Non prendere rischi non necessari," Disse secco, e lei annuì, rilassata. Si girò verso Thor. "Lasciala dove dice lei, ma stai vicino, se le serve aiuto, butta giù un paio di muri se serve."

La bocca di Thor si sollevò da un lato, le braccia conserte, muscoli tesi con una minaccia non detta. "Sarò vicino, non aver tema." Offrì una mano a Natasha. "Pronta Vedova?"

Lei prese la sua mano e lasciò che la sollevasse seduta sull'avambraccio di una delle sue massicce braccia.  
"Stai basso, se puoi." Disse. "Ti tengo informato, Cap." Con un saluto a due dita venne sollevata e portata via.

Coulson toccò Steve leggermente sulla spalla. "Lei starà bene."

"Lo so." Ne era certo. Natasha era la migliore, veloce e intelligente e brillante sotto il fuoco, anche di più nell'ombra. Sapeva che lei poteva farlo.

E rifiutava di riconoscere la turbolenta, spiacevole emozione che gli faceva annodare lo stomaco.  
Qualcosa che gli sembrava essere impotente gelosia, perché lei stava per salvare Tony e lui doveva lasciarla fare. Lui doveva. Era la cosa migliore per Tony, e la cosa migliore per i civili, e la cosa migliore per Steve, e odiava la cosa.

Odiava tutto ciò perché si sentiva un simulatore.

"Attenzione, sessanta secondi." Disse Clint rompendo i pensieri di Steve.

Lanciò uno sguardo a Coulson. Coulson che se avesse avuto idea del caos che scorreva nella mente di Steve, lo avrebbe tenuto per se. Coulson che sapeva. Che capiva. Che era stato indietro tante volte quando Clint era finito fuori dalla griglia, che aveva dovuto essere spassionato, calmo e composto, perché le vite, perché una vita, LA vita, era appesa a un filo.

I suoi occhi erano pieni di quello che Steve sentiva e non poteva dire e non giudicava. "Prendi il fronte, io copro il retro." Disse Coulson con voce gentile. "Se non sanno il codice sarai in posizione migliore per occuparti di loro." 

Traduzione: Metti il tuo dannato scudo nel dannato parabrezza. Steve annuì, deciso e teso. Era poco, ma era qualcosa.

In tutta la vita si era aggrappato a tutto ciò che poteva. Ma ora, si disse che avrebbe potuto fare di meglio.

*

Le porte erano aperte lungo tutta la discesa. Tony, il fucile in spalla e gli stivali che schizzavano acqua nelle pozzanghere, si mosse velocemente nella direzione corretta, evitando le guardie che a caso si muovevano su per le scale correndo.

Qualcosa non andava bene. Qualcosa andava molto male.

Tutte le porte che controllò lungo il corridoio erano vuote, i laboratori deserti. C'erano carte sparte sui pavimenti, vetri rotti e stazioni di lavoro divelte ovunque e in ogni porta, in ogni spazio vuoto nessun segno di Harris e degli altri, la sensazione di malessere si intensificò.

La sensazione di sbagliarsi. Dannazione, odiava quella sensazione.

L'ultima porta in fondo al corridoio aveva una guardia. Tony camminò deciso in avanti, senza fare pause, quasi senza rallentare. Dietro la copertura del suo elmetto, osservò attentamente. Quando la guardia premette una mano piatta sul torace, Tony emise un profondo sospiro di sollievo e rifece lo stesso gesto.

"Harris è dentro," Disse la guardia quando Tony passò. Lui spinse la porta e la aprì. "C'è un... problema."

Tony si spinse oltre lui. "Tu vai, io prendo Harris e ce ne andiamo in un minuto."

"Ma..."

"Vai, è un ordine." Ed era divertente. Stava lavorando con persone che gli obbedivano davvero. Era una novità sbalorditiva. Il ragazzo non tentò più di una lieve protesta, poi decollò lungo il corridoio. Tony tirò la porta chiudendola dietro a se, si girò e sentì il cuore saltare un battito.

"Oh." Disse ad alta voce, mentre il suo cervello annaspava per realizzare. "Quindi è questo il motivo per cui lavoravamo su un sistema di guida. Perché hanno dei fottuti missili."

C'era una guardia, poggiata al muro su una passerella elevata, una mano appoggiata allo sterno e Tony cercò la scaletta più vicina, tenendo un occhio alla sala mentre lo faceva. Osservando i compartimenti missili, vide che non era particolarmente estesa, ma quando hai beh, dei MISSILI, hai bisogno di poco spazio. Il lato positivo era che erano missili installati a terra. Il lato negativo, erano missili installati a terra, e Tony stava in piedi nella terra su cui erano installati.

"Siamo in piedi in un silos per missili?" Chiese quando fu abbastanza vicino alla guardia per farsi sentire.

"Sembra di si." Harris si accovacciò giù dietro una console, piegato in due e tirandosi via l'elmetto appena fu fuori vista rispetto al pavimento. I capelli chiari erano appiccicati al cranio, la pelle pallida e le mani tremanti mentre lottava per acquistare forza sull'elmetto.

"Beh, questo non è bene." Sibilò Tony, togliendosi l'elmetto anche lui. "Harris, presumo sia questo il motivo per cui lavoravamo su un programma di guida."

"Si, sembra di si." Il ragazzo era piegato dietro alla console e Tony lo osservò, osservò il modo in cui cercava di avere una buona visuale sulla sala missili senza essere visto. "Non lo sapevamo, giuro che non lo sapevamo. Nessuno lavorava quaggiù salvo gli uomini dell'Hydra." Tutti nei laboratorio credevano fosse, be, non so cosa credevamo fosse, ma certamente non credevamo di sedere sopra ad un silo di armi di distruzione di massa."

"Nessuno mai lo crede." Tony prese un respiro profondo e immediatamente se ne pentì. Figlio-di-puttana, le sue costole facevano male. Digrignò i denti, ignorando il sudore che colava sulle sue sopracciglia a causa dell'elmetto. Doveva concentrarsi. Perché questo era male. Questo era... Questo era molto male. Prese un altro respiro tenendolo leggero e controllato con la forza di volontà.

"Cosa pensi che siano?" Harris mormorò.

"Biologiche o chimiche," Disse Tony, senza doverci neppure pensare. La forma era slanciata, avanzata e terribilmente competente. "Sembra che questo sia il punto in cui è stato investito l'intero budget tecnologico della struttura." Ruotò sui piedi. "Devi fare la guardia per me." Disse posando una mano sulla console dietro a lui. "Se vedi arrivare qualcuno o qualcuno che guarda verso di me, dai un colpo sulla grata." Disse indicando la passerella metallica sotto ai loro piedi.

"Posso venire," Iniziò Harris e Tony scosse il capo.

"Stai qui, stai in guardia. Ho bisogno di un diverso angolo, Harris. Da qui tu puoi vedere parti del pavimento che io non posso." Si aggiustò l'elmetto. "Hai capito?" Il ragazzo annuì e Tony gli fece un lieve sorriso. "Bravo ragazzo." Senza dargli modo di dar di matto, Tony mise in spalla il fucile e si mosse attraverso la passerella. Non tentò di nascondersi, non fece nulla per passare inosservato, camminò lungo la periferia della sala, gli occhi che raccoglievano informazioni su tutto quello che poteva.

Aveva fatto i calcoli così male che non voleva tornare dove era nascosto Harris.

Sputando mentalmente ogni maledizione che conoscesse, fece un attimo di pausa osservando le console in basso, il pavimento affollato, le parti sparse. Gli uomini che lavoravano anche se da qualche parte sopra di loro la sirena stava ululando, il movimento delle persone, il movimento delle persone, il movimento delle persone.

Si, aveva sbagliato i calcoli.

Tornò indietro al covo dove era accucciato Harris, la sua testa nell'elmetto che si girava da un lato all'altro, le spalle tese sotto alle linee pesanti della sua uniforme. Il fucile era appoggiato alla rete metallica. Tony scivolò accanto a lui. "Allora?" chiese Harris a bassa voce.

Tony prese un respiro profondo e gustò il risultante dolore lancinante. "Dobbiamo rendere inutilizzabili queste cose." Disse senza ulteriori indugi. "Non li stanno impacchettando. Siamo in evacuazione totale e non li stanno impacchettando. Non mi piace."

"Pensi che vogliano restare?"

"Penso che siano pronti al lancio. In questo ho completamente toppato il lavoro che si supponeva io dovessi fare, lo faccio a volte quando i cattivi sono coinvolti, non sono uno che si unisce a quel tipo di porcherie, quanto erano vicini a completare il sistema di guida?"

Harris scosse il capo. "Io non..."

"Mi serve che tu mi dia la tua supposizione migliore. Siamo in mezzo a della merda pericolosa qui, Harris, non sto scherzando, siamo in una tomba sotterranea con un mucchio di missili che potrebbero funzionare o forse no. Ho bisogno che tu mi dia un idea."

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio. "Era pronto," Disse alla fine.

"Ma il fornitore?"

"Era superfluo. Credo..." Si spostò. "Credo volessero testare il tipo per qualcos'altro. Per vedere cosa avrebbe fatto con questo in modo che potessero usarlo con qualcosa di più grosso.

"Quindi possono lanciare."

"Si, possono farlo."

"Noi, ah, noi non possiamo permetterglielo."

Il suo respiro sussultò quando scivolò fuori. "Temevo quasi che lo avresti detto," disse Harris con voce tremante.

"Non possiamo lasciarglielo fare." Disse Tony. "Guardami, Harris. Guardami. Non possiamo lasciarglielo fare. La capacità di questi missili... Possono spazzare una città. Una mezza dozzina di città. Potrebbero esserci centinaia di migliaia di morti, milioni, in base al carico e alla destinazione. Non possiamo lasciarglielo fare."

Tony si chinò. "Non c'è modo che possiamo avvicinarci ai missili stessi. Quello che possiamo fare è sabotare la capacità di lancio." Afferrò la spalla di Harris. "Sei il solo qui. Mi serve che tu lo faccia."

"Faccia cosa?"

"Okay, buona domanda, buona domanda." Tony tirò Harris in avanti. "Osserva. Vedi le console laggiù?" Harris annuì. "C'è una serie di dispositivi di esclusione. Hanno tutti delle coperture di plastica sopra a bottoni rossi. Devi andare giù e girarli tutti in posizione spento."

Harris stava già scuotendo il capo, la faccia pallida e tesa. "Perché? Non servirà a nulla, possono semplicemente riaccenderli."

"Possono. Se io non vado giù nella cabina elettrica e sgancio le sicure sugli interruttori di circuito. Poi faccio un po' di lavoro di rattoppo. Se va tutto bene, dovrei essere in grado di friggere in modo definitivo qualcosa di importante."

"Non li fermerà."

"Non dobbiamo fermarli," Disse Tony. "Dobbiamo solo rallentarli. Dobbiamo dare tempo agli Avengers di arrivare e fare quello che fanno meglio. E se non hanno portato la mia valigia armatura, non parlerò mai più ad alcuno di loro, perché tutto questo andare in giro in un paio di tute protettive e farmi prendere a pugni in faccia sta perdendo fascino." Harris lo stava guardando, pallido gli occhi grandi, le pupille dilatate nella luce basse. "Ragazzino, ho bisogno che tu mi dia una mano qui."

"Non so se riesco a farlo." Disse Harris, la voce sottile, tirata come una gugliata di filo che si dipanava filo dopo filo.

Tony si accucciò, mettendosi viso a viso con il giovane uomo. "Ho bisogno che tu tenga duro per me," Disse, tenendo la voce calma e controllata. Dentro di se si sentiva contorcere pronto a spezzarsi, ma poteva farlo. Poteva farlo ancora per un po' di tempo. "Ho bisogno che tu lo faccia, perché io non posso farlo da solo. Ho bisogno che tu resista, abbastanza da arrivare in fondo, e poi te ne vada, ma ho bisogno di te. Ho bisogno che tu tenga duro."

Harris lo guardò, e un leggero, semi-isterico sbotto di risa arrivò alle sue labbra. "Per cosa?" sussurrò di rimando. "Tener duro per cosa?"

"Qualsiasi cosa tu abbia," Tony gli disse. "La fine della tua corda, se è la sola cosa rimasta. Se è la sola cosa che c'è, se è tutto ciò che hai, ebbene afferrala e tieniti duro ad essa, con entrambe le mani e i denti se necessario." Prese le spalle di Harris, gli diede un leggero scossone. "Puoi farlo per me?"

Harris prese un respiro profondo che lo attraversò scuotendolo, le spalle tremanti sotto alle dita di Tony. "Si," Disse. Passò una mano sopra alla propria faccia. "Okay. Si." Si rimise in piedi barcollando, Tony che lo tirava e lo sosteneva un poco. "Si." Deglutì, la bocca piegata in un sorriso. "Vai alla console. Colpisci i dispositivi di esclusione. Disabilitali tutti."  
"Capito. Poi vattene. Dritto su per le scale e fuori al pontile di carico principale. Prendi qualsiasi trasporto trovi, vattene."

"E tu?"

"Sarò subito dietro a te." Tony controllò il suo viso, ma il ragazzo aveva smesso di tremare, le mani erano ferme ora. "Sarò subito dietro a te, perciò attieniti al dannato piano."

"Non era il piano."

"Lo è adesso. Il piano è fluido. Adattabile." Disse Tony, riuscendo a fornire un ombra del suo solito ghigno sarcastico.

"Che succede se voglio cambiare il piano?"

"Hai quanto, dodici anni? Segui il piano o ti do uno scapaccione sul collo," Disse Tony piatto.

Harris quasi si soffocò in una risata. "Be, è bello sapere il mio posto nello schema delle cose."

"Obbedienza totale." Disse Tony.

"Non voglio più questo lavoro."

"Troppo tardi. Benvenuto nello SHIELD. Il primo rapporto è sempre un casino, la maggior parte delle persone piange, io ho resistito all'istinto di vomitare nel cestino, davvero, non ti preoccupare." Tony guardò oltre il bordo della passerella, c'era un gruppo di nuovi arrivati. "Fanculo. Non so cosa succeda, ma quelli non ci guardano. Dobbiamo avvantaggiarci della cosa. Vai."

Harris si alzò, le spalle indietro il mento in alto, i capelli biondi bagnati sulla fronte. "Posso farlo." Disse e Tony rise. "Cosa?"

"Adesso ci sono. Wow. Sono scemo. Finalmente ho capito perché sei così familiare. Sembri un mio amico quando era più giovane e più piccolo." Ghignò. "Tu puoi farlo."

Harris gli diede uno strano sguardo ma sorrise di rimando. "Il tuo amico? E' diventato un eroe quando è cresciuto?"

"E' sempre stato un eroe. Aveva solo bisogno di un occasione. Vai. "Gli tese l'elmetto e attese che Harris lo indossasse, poi si Tony si alzò e si mosse più veloce che poteva, dirigendosi lungo la passerella verso la scala.

La sensazione di essere esposto quando attraversò il pavimento principale non fu qualcosa di piacevole. Specialmente perché non riusciva a muoversi veloce come avrebbe voluto, le sue costole, quando vi pensò, si sentì come se qualcuno gli avesse dato una mazzata, e non riusciva a prendere un respiro completo senza rischiare un tagliente, penetrante dolore. Servì fin troppa concentrazione per passare oltre il pugno di agenti Hydra che erano ancora sul sito.

Gli sovvenne, in un angolo della mente, così come lo HUD dell'armatura che mostrava i dati sulla sua linea visuale, che stava arrivando alla fine della sua corda.

Il passaggio del tempo non era più in ore o giorni, era in battiti di cuore e passi e picchi di dolore, e dolore sordo, come un oggetto estraneo piantato nei suoi organi interni. Cercò di non pensare alla cosa, ma il suo cervello compartimentalizzava facilmente, era così rapido ad assegnare numeri e statistiche e probabilità. La lenta marcia del calo delle probabilità apparve con numeri rossi nel suo cervello con ogni gelida pugnalata che lo faceva sobbalzare al suo stesso respiro. 

Intellettualmente, sapeva che la combinazione di dopamina ed adrenalina, il cocktail che il suo cervello mescolava con mano professionale per dare forza al suo corpo malmenato stava svanendo a velocità rapida. I suoi processi biologici, preposti all'autoconservazione, al contrario di quanto fosse la sua parte pensante, gli avevano dato un accelerazione per uscire, liberarsi, ignorare il dolore e la paura e la forza franante della sua certezza numerica. Gli era stata data la possibilità, la chimica per fare obbedire il suo corpo quando non era in grado di farlo più.

E stava solo sprofondando di più.

Da qualche parte, in fondo alla sua testa, riusciva a sentire la voce di Steve dire, "Stark, lo sai che è un viaggio di sola andata." Perché Steve riusciva a farlo sentire colpevole di non tornare indietro in un modo in cui nessun'altro poteva.

Non era abbastanza per fermarlo. Non voleva pensare a quello che ciò significava. Cosa diceva di lui.

Quando arrivò giù dall'ultima rampa di scale metalliche, seguendo i grossi rotoli di cavi elettrici che correvano attraverso il pavimento e giù, giù, giù, stava respirando affannosamente, tagliente, sottile e veloce, un braccio che cullava le sue costole, e appena fu fuori vista, si tolse l'elmetto, avendo bisogno di accedere all'aria più di quanto necessitasse la protezione che offriva. Poggiando una mano sul muro, lottò contro un onda di stordimento che gli abbassò la vista periferica e fece apparire uno strato di sudore su tutta la sua pelle.

Gli servirono un paio di secondi per riuscire a riprendere il proprio controllo, e quando lo fece, le sue mani tremavano quando si tirò di nuovo in piedi.

Focalizzati. Aveva bisogno di Focalizzarsi. Doveva guadagnare tempo, doveva guadagnare i secondi che scivolavano via ad ogni respiro, ad ogni battito di cuore, perché sapeva che lo SHIELD era la fuori, fuori dal complesso, stavano arrivando, non c'era modo che avessero mancato le sue indicazioni, non c'era modo...

Possibilità e probabilità e la inevitabile certezza matematica che poteva non farcela fino a quando sarebbero arrivati.

Spinse la porta aprendola e scivolò dentro, nel buio della cabina di controllo. La porta si chiuse dietro a lui e lui barcollò avanti verso gli interruttori dei circuiti.

Il click di una pistola che metteva il colpo in canna gli gelò il sangue nelle vene.

"Ehi, Anthony!"

Non riuscì a trattenersi. Iniziò a ridere. "Che cosa" chiese, la testa gli crollò indietro, "per caso ho un numero di punti eccezionalmente alto in qualche tipo di caccia all'uomo fra super criminali o sbaglio? Sapevo di essere popolare, ma questo è ridicolo." 

"Devo assentire. Getta il fucile, ah, uomo."

Tony prese un respiro profondo, lasciando che il dolore pulisse gli spazi confusi della sua mente con la forza di una mazza. Le probabilità frullarono in un turbinio di numeri, probabilità, possibilità e lui era così stanco che gli servì un'eternità per aprire le dita, lasciando cadere il fucile sul pavimento. Senza che gli fosse chiesto, fece cadere anche le due pistole, i suoi movimenti lenti e controllati.  
"In effetti, avrei dovuto prestare più attenzione," Disse più che altro a se stesso. "Avrei dovuto chiedere a me stesso chi stessero portando qui. Dopo tutto, la maggior parte delle persone in grado di creare un sistema di guida a lungo raggio, lo fanno per se stessi, e vendono i loro sistemi all'ingrosso. Hanno le loro aziende, o al limite un principale. Chi nel mondo delle armi e munizioni ha la capacità di farne uno, ma ha bisogno di un subappalto? Chi lavorerebbe per l'Hydra senza esserne già parte?" Fece una pausa. "Chi è scappato di prigione recentemente in circostanze misteriose ed è il fottuto penny falso che si è manifestato in tutta la mia vita adulta?"

Fece una pausa: "E chi è interessato alla quarta e ultima ragione per rapirmi?"

"Qual è?"

"La quarta ragione?" Lentamente, con cura, Tony si girò. Incontrò gli occhi da matto dietro ai pesanti e sorprendentemente fuori moda occhiali. "La quarta ragione per rapirmi è la vendetta."

"In effetti è la misura." Disse Justin Hammer, il sorriso che si stirava come una macabra sbarra attraverso il viso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi prego, non sparatemi. Grazie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non faccio cose che non sono arrampicate in verticale. Questa è bizzarra. Se siete irritati/frustrati/avete smanie omicide in merito, vi prego di attendere la fine. E' anche un buon momento per ricordarvi il nome che c'è sotto il titolo. Buon Dio, ragazzi non dimenticatevelo! 8)

*

Tony osservò Justin Hammer, troppo stanco per essere altro che completamente spassionato riguardo la situazione. Non riusciva a racimolare l'energia per curarsene, e veramente, nulla lo avrebbe più sorpreso. La sola cosa che avrebbe reso le cose peggiori sarebbe stato se Bill O'Reilly, con addosso la tuta da Iron Monger, fosse passato attraverso il muro per dire a Tony che suo padre era deluso di lui. Realmente. A parte ciò, quella era la definizione del suo incubo peggiore.

"Prendi lavoro in appalto adesso, Justin?" Chiese Tony. "Voglio dire, presumo sia tu quello che dovevano portare qui per occuparsi dei sistemi di guida."

"Ed io, pensavo non avremmo più fatto offerte sugli stessi contratti, Anthony," Disse Hammer e sembrava quasi il vecchio Justin Hammer. L'innocuo, incapace parassita che graffiava i nervi di Tony e gli faceva rizzare i peli del collo contemporaneamente. "Mi hanno detto che eri qui. Voglio dire, era tanto tempo che non lavoravamo insieme, non stavo nella pelle dall'iniziare tutto questo, lo sai?" 

"Non abbiamo mai lavorato insieme," Disse Tony scivolando, appena, e la pistola in mano a Hammer oscillò. I nervi, lo stress ed altro, qualcosa vicino alla follia, era sul viso di Hammer. Non era una miscela confortante, ma non era mai stato a suo agio, accanto a Justin.

Aveva sempre detto a Pepper che odiava Hammer perché l'uomo era la perdita di una ottima azienda. Perché un vero competitor, sarebbe stato meglio di un falso guitto che accecava tutti con baldoria inutile e seppelliva i fiaschi dei suoi sopravalutati prodotti sotto una viscida pubblicità.  
Tony avrebbe preferito un vero competitor, qualcuno che lo spingesse, qualcuno con cui lottare, contro cui misurare le sue capacità. Aveva detto a Pepper che voleva un pari e Hammer non lo era e da li veniva il suo disprezzo.

Ovviamente, la realtà delle cose era un po' più complicata. Lo era sempre con Tony.

Tutto quello che odiava di Justin Hammer, lo odiava di più in se stesso. Passare troppo tempo con Hammer era come guardare uno strano specchio distorto lentamente ricostruire tutti i suoi difetti di carattere in un essere umano che era Tony Stark, nel modo in cui il resto del mondo lo vedeva, nel modo in cui suo padre lo aveva visto, nel modo in cui Obie lo aveva visto, e la cosa spaventava Tony. Poteva vederlo, poteva vedere quanto facilmente avrebbe potuto divenire ogni singola cosa, ogni oscuro sussurro che riecheggiava nelle sue orecchie su ciò che era. E Tony ne era spaventato.

Di finire come un burattino dalla lingua lunga che giocava un elaborato gioco delle tre carte con le sue azioni. Non sarebbe servito molto, Tony lo sapeva. Era sempre ad una soluzione brillante dal divenire altro che un donnaiolo ubriaco con una parlantina sciolta.

E fottutamente viscido oltretutto.

Guardò la canna della pistola di Hammer, al buco vuoto che sembrava molto ad uno specchio, e c'era qualcosa di poetico nella cosa, riguardo Hammer essere colui che avrebbe terminato la sua vita. Come se i suoi peccati e fallimenti resi umani tirassero il grilletto.

Una specie di Roulette russa di merda in quel posto.

Ovviamente, l'ironia poetica era sopravanzata dal fatto che stava per essere ucciso da Justin Fottuto Hammer nel fottuto sotterraneo di una fottuta base dell'Hydra nella fottuta Tailandia.

A fanculo.

"Lo sai cosa?" Chiese Tony, in tono colloquiale "Non riesco neppure a radunare l'energia per curarmene in questo momento. Capisci, hai qualche idea riguardo quante volte sono quasi morto? Senza contare le volte in cui lo sono davvero?"

"La mia vita si legge come un incubo vivente, Hammer, un lento scivolare nella paralizzante fobia, follia e collassare. Il fatto che io stia ancora in piedi, che io respiri in questo momento, non è un miracolo ma una anomalia statistica. Sono così fuori dalla mappa qui, così vicino alla terra dei mostri e dei matematici."

"Vedi, questo è quanto, Tony," Disse Hammer, e la sua mano stava tremando così come la sua voce, dura e tagliente e incostante. Gli occhi erano grandi, pupille dilatate, l'espressione confinava con la follia, un muscolo che tremava nella sua guancia. "Non sei mai stato speciale come pensavi di essere."

Tony rise e notò come il suolo facesse oscillare il braccio di Hammer. "Si, un po' lo sono." Si drizzò. "E pensi che uccidermi farà, cosa? Ti renderà più speciale? O hai convinto te stesso che sono la sorgente di tutti i tuoi molti fallimenti?" Il costante sgocciolio di una goccia d'acqua in sottofondo misurava il tempo, tortura a dispetto del fatto che Tony non cogliesse le gocce sulla pelle. "Pensi che uccidermi rimetta tutto a posto?"

"Penso che ucciderti, ti UCCIDA!" Ruggì Hammer, e rimbombò nel cemento circostante come il suono di una pallottola.

Tony sorrise. "Davvero?" disse. "Non sarà così. Ti elenco tutti i modi in cui sono quasi morto."

"Lanciato da una finestra al sessantesimo piano, quello è stato brutto, sono fiero di me stesso per non essere morto di paura nella caduta, è stata una vera conquista." Fece una pausa cercando di ricordare a se stesso che poteva ricordare senza rivivere. "Cadere così a lungo, così veloce, è impossibile respirare. Ti strappa l'aria di bocca, fuori dal naso e non puoi vedere, non puoi sentire, non puoi muoverti, tutto quello che puoi fare è forzare il tuo cuore a battere abbastanza da mantenere in movimento il tuo sangue.

"Affogato, ripetutamente, situazione temporanea, ma comunque è stato brutto. La tortura è creata in molti tipi di pacchetto, lo sai, la parte peggiore è quello che la tua testa fa a te stesso. Ecco perché finire sotto acqua è così brutto, perché sai che ti vogliono vivo, ma il tuo corpo non lo sa. Ogni volta che vai sotto, ogni volta che respiri acqua invece che aria, muori di nuovo, e di nuovo, e di nuovo, fino a che il tuo cervello non riesce più a svegliarsi. Fino a che non vuoi morire, e lo fai. E' temporaneo come ho detto, ma anche il limbo è temporaneo vero?"

Fece una pausa sollevando le labbra. "Mi hanno sparato, mi hanno fulminato, sono stato schiacciato e pugnalato e colpito da una fottuta auto. Sono sceso in caduta libera da 30.000 piedi con l'armatura che mi trascinava giù per ogni pollice come un ancora attorno alla gola. Mi sono quasi rotto il collo in officina, bruciato ed avvelenato e mi sono esposto a dosi quasi fatali di radiazioni.

"Ho avuto incidenti d'auto e sono stato affamato fino quasi alla morte, mi sono ubriacato fino all'avvelenamento da alcool, e ho sentito la pelle asciugare come pergamena nel calore del sole del deserto, la sete come una cosa vivente nella gola. Ho duellato con semidei e pazzi e mostri, mi sono gettato in una turbina della grandezza di un piccolo condominio e mi sono schiantato attraverso muri usando la testa come un ariete.  
"Ho preso al volo una fottuta bomba nucleare nelle mani e l'ho fatta volare attraverso un portale in un altro mondo," ringhiò di colpo pieno di una specie di rabbia selvaggia. "Pensi davvero che tu ed il tuo SPARAPISELLI possiate farmi paura ora?"

Hammer stava visibilmente sudando ora, la pelle pallida e tesa, le mani tremavano come avesse la malaria, gli occhi ampi e scuri e febbricitanti. "Stai zitto." Disse con voce tremante. "Stai zitto tu..." passò una mano tra i capelli bagnati e non aiutò; sembrava ancora un ratto affogato. "Tu stai zitto!" digrignò, a voce alta e roca.

"Non ti piacerebbe essere più originale?" Chiese Tony, con voce canzonatoria. Poggiò la schiena sul muro. "Il peggiore. Sai qual è il peggior modo per morire?" Le labbra si piegarono in su, le braccia conserte, accartocciandosi su se stesso, lo sfinimento scendeva sul suo viso. "E' l'asfissia." Inspirò un lungo, teso respiro. "Affogare è brutto, non vorrei mai ripetere l'esperienza, ma almeno quando affoghi sai che stai morendo. Inspiri e l'acqua è nella tua bocca, nella tua gola, e sai che stai morendo. Il tuo cervello lo sa, il tuo corpo lo sa, lotti ma stai morendo e lo devi accettare anche quando ti divincoli nell'intera fottuta discesa.

"L'asfissia? Quando c'è aria, e non c'è ossigeno? Quando la mia armatura non può più filtrare l'anidride carbonica. Quella... è la peggiore. L'asfissia è morte per un errore biologico." Tony sorrise, il tagliente brillio dei denti senza alcun umorismo. "Tu inspiri e va tutto bene, la pressione dell'aria in gola, nei polmoni, sembra tutto corretto. Normale. Ma non è quello che ti serve, e il tuo corpo lo sa anche se il tuo cervello non lo sa."

La sua schiena si inarcò, le spalle si piegarono, guardò in modo vacuo oltre la spalla di Hammer, lo sfinimento sanguinava nella sua postura, le sue mani passavano su e giù sul torace. Spostò il suo peso e tirò le braccia verso di se più vicine, quasi abbracciando se stesso. "Così inspiri una volta, e un altra, più veloce e più veloce, affannandoti a respirare fra i respiri, cercando un modo di respirare quando non c'è aria per farlo e i tuoi polmoni ti tradiscono." Gli occhi spettrali, tremava. "Respiri e muori, ma il tuo cervello cosciente non capisce perché stai facendo esattamente quello che si suppone tu faccia, stai facendo tutto correttamente e muori per un errore medico."

La sua testa cadde in avanti, la sua voce tremante, stanca, scemò verso un debole sottile sospiro. "E la cosa peggiore, la cosa assolutamente peggiore," cercò di dire, le parole spezzate in una risatina impari.

Ci fu il suono sottile dei piedi di Hammer sul pavimento spezzato e danneggiato quando si chinò, per seguire il sottile filo della voce di Tony. Inconsciamente, si avvicinò e le braccia di Tony scattarono, la sinistra prese l'interno del polso di Justin e sbatté la pistola verso l'alto e lontano. Il destro infilò il taser che aveva preso dalla tasca della giacca nel collo di Hammer.

L'uomo cadde come una statua di cera, gli arti tesi, il corpo sbatté sul pavimento con un tonfo.

"Ti ho seriamente battuto con un monologo?" Chiese Tony ed era una domanda retorica, perché era il solo li, ed aveva completamente battuto Hammer con un monologo. "E' patetico. Mi capisci?" Schioccò le dita al mucchio di stupidità ai suoi piedi. "Non riesco a credere che sono inchiodato con te come mia nemesi, che è appena, fanculo, non riesco ad affrontare la cosa adesso, tu, assoluto rifiuto di cervello umano, se fosse per me non si sarebbero neppure preoccupati di arrestarti, ti avrei fatto avere un fottuto ordine restrittivo, perché sei l' ex fidanzato dall' INFERNO, l'idiota che non è una minaccia, non è un vero problema, tu sei solo il tizio che non vuole. Fottutamente. Andare. Via."

Calciò via la pistola dalla mano floscia di Hammer, e lo girò sullo stomaco e tutto gli faceva male, dannazione, tutto gli faceva male, respirare faceva male, e muoversi faceva male ed il suo cervello stava terminando l'adrenalina da infilargli in vena come una specie di cocktail legale. Tony tirò le mani di Hammer dietro alla schiena e cercò nelle tasche il nastro adesivo.

"Tutto di te mi fa impazzire. Il fatto che io possa, plausibilmente, tramite la distorta immaginazione, arrivare a morire qui, con te, è una cosa che mi infuria. E più di quanto io riesca a pensare senza urlare, perché lasciami dire, Justin, vecchio amico, se morirò, il mio ultimo atto sarà quello di mettere una fottuta pallottola nella tua fottuta testa."

Nessuna giuria che mai avesse incontrato Hammer lo avrebbe mai condannato. Se avesse potuto mettere insieme una giuria che avesse lavorato con l'uomo probabilmente gli avrebbe dato una medaglia.

Gli servì troppo tempo per legare le mani di Hammer dietro la schiena con il nastro e i suoi piedi alle caviglia. Gli diede un incommensurabile piacere spiaccicare il nastro sulla bocca di Hammer. Se vi fosse una qualsiasi giustizia, gli avrebbe fatto un male del diavolo quando glie l'avrebbero tolta. Avrebbe nominato Natasha a strappargliela di dosso, Natasha sapeva come rendere queste cose dolorose."

Cercando nelle tasche dell'idiota, cercando armi, trovò qualcosa di meglio, un telefono. Fece una smorfia, perché non era uno StarkPhone, che su un paio di livelli sarebbe stato divertente, e siccome non lo era scommetteva che la ricezione sarebbe stata di merda nel fondo di un pozzo di cemento sotto la giungla Thailandese.

Lo attivò con un gesto del pollice e scoprì che A, era bloccato, B, non aveva campo, e C, era quasi morto.

Resistette all'istinto di sbattere la sua testa contro la più vicina superficie piatta. E resistette all'istinto di sbattere la testa di Hammer sulla più vicina superficie piatta. Quello fu molto più difficile da evitare. "Non potresti essere un perdente peggiore neppure volendo." Disse invece all'uomo incosciente. "E solo per questo, ti prendo anche il portafogli. Non perché mi serva qualcosa che c'è dentro, solo perché voglio farti soffrire." Lo mise in tasca perché poteva fare qualcosa per la carica, e forse qualcosa per la ricezione, sarebbe passato oltre il blocco, dannato se non lo avesse fatto, ma aveva del lavoro da fare prima. 

Ed era in ritardo.

Inoltre, la rapida scomparsa del loro fornitore avrebbe probabilmente portato a qualcuno in arrivo. Probabilmente presto. Fantastico. Hammer: Rende la tua vita infinitamente peggiore da sempre.

Chiuse gli occhi solo per un secondo, controllando il suo respiro, controllando il dolore. Forzando se stesso a pensare. "Ci serve un piano, Stark," Mormorò, cercando di sentire la voce di Steve nelle parole. "Avanti. Ancora uno. Vienine fuori ancora una volta."

Priorità: prevenire interruzioni. Danneggiare qualsiasi e ogni cosa su cui poteva mettere le mani. Barricati più possibile. Sii certo che l'arma di Hammer abbia delle pallottole. Accucciati giù. Aspetta che Cap ed il resto del team vengano a salvarti il culo.

Okay, ebbene 'attendere disperatamente di essere salvato' era piuttosto patetico, ma poteva utilizzarlo come esercizio di team building. Fare in modo che il resto dei ragazzi si sentisse come se avesse compiuto qualcosa. Perché in quel momento aveva difficoltà a pensare. Avendo difficoltà a fare quasi tutto, ma andava bene, poteva fare quello.

Riuscì a mala pena a tenersi prima di finire faccia bocconi sul pavimento. Le sue dita si afferrarono a qualcosa, il peso scivolò paurosamente avanti e i fili nella sua mano si strapparono con un breve, tagliente scintillio. Era abbastanza da rimettere in moto il suo cervello, focalizzare di nuovo l'attenzione e si tirò su.

"Giuro su Dio, che farò la più lunga fottuta vacanza che Fury possa concedermi quando questo sarà finito."

Bloccò la porta rompendo la serratura per quanto riuscisse e legando un filo metallico attorno alla maniglia e all'armadio rack più vicino, un otto che avrebbe tenuto almeno per un poco. Era una soluzione temporanea ma per ora avrebbe funzionato.

Tony rivolse la sua attenzione all'equipaggiamento elettrico, osservando tutto con occhio professionale che era solo leggermente rallentato. Iniziò ad attaccare i collegamenti, i movimenti sistematici e precisi per quanto gli fosse possibile. Se fossero entrati, se avessero tentato di riparare al suo lavoro, pazienza, ma avrebbe fatto in modo che dovessero sudare per farlo. Si mosse verso i relays, strappando fili e danneggiando le spine. Tutto quello che poteva rompere, qualsiasi cosa potesse piegare o strappare o mandare in pezzi senza fulminarsi lo fece, prima con le mani, il calcio della pistola, un pezzo di lamiera che aveva sradicato dal fondo di una delle scatole degli interruttori.

I relays, i fili elettrici e le spine, ed era come un derviscio roteante di distruzione. Perché era sempre stato bravo ad aggiustare cose, ma parte di ciò che era essere un ingegnere geniale era trovare il punto debole in un sistema debole e infilarcisi scatenando l'inferno. La disperazione lo assalì e lui maneggiò di focalizzarsi sul suo compito perché non poteva fare altro.

Tirò un interruttore e afferrò un grosso mazzo di fili che si erano staccati da lui. Puntò il piede contro il muro e tirò con tutta la sua forza. I muscoli si contrassero le mani scivolavano con acqua, sudore o sangue, ma tirò ed i fili si strapparono via.

L'edificio venne scosso da un esplosione che letteralmente gli tolse la terra sotto i piedi.

Tony cadde rovinosamente a terra, colpendo forte e colpendo male, il suo gomito e la sua spalla e la sua testa picchiarono contro il cemento e l'edificio stava tremando ed il suono dell'esplosione era coperto dall'eco delle pietre e del metallo e del vetro frantumato, tutto stava franando giù come un onda. L'istinto agì, istinto e paura e Tony si stava tirando indietro, rotolando verso la console che dava qualche possibilità di copertura e il soffitto sopra a lui si incrinò, rocce che franavano giù.

E sbatté contro il muro e attese che l'edificio collassasse sopra a lui.

Passò un secondo. Un altro. Polvere e fumo e sabbia che volava e poi si posava, galleggiando come oggetti vivi nell'aria, fino a scendere sul pavimento. Le luci sfarfallarono e morirono, e le luci di emergenza si accesero, un pallido barlume riflesso sul pavimento. Tony rischiò un respiro, il bordo della giacca tirato sulla bocca, sul naso, fornendo un rozzo filtro. L'aria sapeva di metallo o forse aveva del sangue in gola. Osservò, ascoltò, gli orecchi fischiavano. Aspettando che le fondamenta cedessero, aspettando una seconda esplosione che completasse quello che la prima aveva iniziato.

Ma non c'era altro che silenzio.

"Okay, sarò incolpato di tutto ciò." Borbottò Tony, sbattendo gli occhi più volte per tenere gli occhi puliti. "Hammer, perché ho la sensazione che ci sia la tua bella manina in tutto questo?" Guardò la porta, Si chiese se vi fosse qualcuno vivo all'esterno. Si chiese se il soffitto fosse crollato. Si chiese se ci fosse una via di fuga.

Scivolò su, e il dolore lo fece ricadere giù.

Si toccò il fianco, le sue costole andavano a fuoco, le dita sporche di qualcosa di caldo e ce n'era molto. Chiuse gli occhi e si chiese se fosse svenuto, perché sanguinava e ce n'era più di quanto avrebbe dovuto esserci, se si fosse tagliato solo qualche minuto prima.

Diede un occhiata alla porta e sapeva che non ci sarebbe arrivato.

Tirò fuori il telefono di Hammer dalla tasca e nella fievole luce, iniziò a lavorare.

*

"Natasha!"

Sobbalzò, la voce imperativa nel suo orecchio sufficiente a portar via le ragnatele. Inspirò e sapeva di polvere e sangue e il fumo caldo e acido dell'ozono bruciato. Sbatté le palpebre più volte e gli occhi bruciavano. Sudore o sangue o qualcosa di bagnato cadeva sui suoi occhi e lei si passò la mano nei capelli spostandoli indietro, cercando di rimettere in funzione la gola.

"Romanov, rapporto!" La voce di Coulson, calma e composta come sempre, ma aveva lavorato con lui a sufficienza, era stato il suo responsabile abbastanza a lungo che lei poteva sentire la sottile vibrazione delle parole. Il modo in cui le sue vocali erano più ampie, più lunghe, l'accento che aveva da tanto tempo eliminato dalle sue parole, riappariva sotto stress. "MI senti? Qual è il tuo status?"

Natasha tossì soffocando e sputò. "Romanov qui." Disse poggiando una mano sul muro. Ignorò il modo in cui voleva tremare e si spinse in alto. Le gambe ressero il peso, con solo un dolore sordo ad una caviglia. Un rapido sguardo li attorno confermò cosa era successo. Era caduta quando c'era stata l'esplosione, il pavimento si era spostato sotto a lei e l'aveva spedita a rotolare per terra sul pavimento sotto a lei, ma era caduta bene e non le era caduto nulla addosso. Qualsiasi esplosione che lei potesse evitare era la benvenuta. "La sento, signore."

"Cosa è appena accaduto, Agente?"

"Non lo so. Ero appena entrata e non avevo ancora incontrato nessuno." Guardò intorno, ma l'aria era ancora spessa di fumo e polvere. Si spinse in un angolo in modo che potesse riprendersi senza essere vista nel caso vi fosse qualcuno che cercasse di recuperare. "Una bomba forse? O una sequenza di autodistruzione. Il... il complesso è esploso senza avviso, il che significa che probabilmente Stark era coinvolto."

"Status?"

"Sto bene." Natasha prese fiato e controllò le sue armi. Verificando che tutto fosse intatto, iniziò ad avviarsi lungo il corridoio, scivolando sopra o scavalcando pezzi di mattoni e pietre. C'era un silenzio onnicomprensivo, il cui peso opprimeva anche lei, stendendosi come polvere, mentre lei cercava qualche suono. Se qualcuno fosse stato ancora vivo, non stava parlando. Non si stavano neppure lamentando.

"Status." La singola parola, puntata non tollerava prevaricazioni, ne tentativi di essere aggirata, 'Esplosione' ed 'agente' significava ferite nel mondo di Coulson, la sua sola domanda era quanto fossero brutte le sue ferite.

"Una caviglia leggermente distorta e potrei aver battuto la testa. Sono caduta quando il pavimento è collassato, niente altro." Si mosse lungo il corridoio, scivolando da una toppa di sole alla successiva, sopra a lei una delle luci che erano appese al soffitto spezzato da un singolo filo esposto fece scintille e si accese e spense, illuminando i muri spezzati ed il pavimento come un esplosione di fuochi d'artificio, luminosa e scura in alternanza.

"Stiamo arrivando," Disse Coulson. "Thor sta assistendo un gruppo all'uscita dei camion. Sono in trappola ma vivi."

"Non ho visto nessuno, vivo o morto." Disse Natasha. Arrivò dietro un angolo, ma il corridoio era deserto, le rovine immobili e buie come se l'edificio fosse crollato cento anni prima, invece che qualche attimo prima. "Non è stato un terremoto?"

"L'effetto è localizzato. Siamo certo che è stato colpito solo il complesso."

C'era un pezzo del piano superiore che era crollato su quel piano, lasciando un foro enorme e un sentiero che poteva seguire verso l'alto. Lo prese senza una esitazione, i piedi leggeri sulla superficie instabile. L'atrio era intatto, per buona parte, e lei salì. Ad armi spianate davanti a se. C'erano una mezza dozzina di stanze ed erano tutte vuote.

Quando ne trovò una occupata, erano corpi, non sopravvissuti. SI accucciò, non servendogli più di un attimo per verificare che fossero morti. "Ci sono un paio di morti." Disse, facendo una pausa per riposare il peso sui tacchi. "Maschi, Hydra. Legati con nastro adesivo e ammanettati. Sembra che un muro gli sia caduto addosso." SI drizzò.

"Dove sei?"

"Terzo piano, lato est," Disse tornando in piedi.

"Abbiamo una squadra di recupero in arrivo. Stark è stato indicato come in spostamento verso i livelli più bassi attraverso la scala principale."

Lei l'aveva vista. Tornando indietro all'atrio, si fermò accanto alla porta rotta e piegata e fece un segno che indicava alle squadre SHIELD che c'erano dei morti all'interno. SI spostò lungo il corridoio controllando ogni porta e finestra, controllando gli angoli e ogni androne in cui passava.

"Siamo sul posto, Vedova," Disse Steve. "Localizzazione?"

"Tornando indietro verso le scale centrali."

"Siamo all'entrata del primo piano, ma non c'è modo che riusciamo ad entrare, l'intero atrio è andato, ci serviranno ore per passare i detriti."

Trovò la scala. La porta era divelta sui cardini e rimasta appesa e aperta. La spinse aprendola di più con un piede, guardando giù. Era un pozzo di oscurità, Illuminato sporadicamente da luci di emergenza appena funzionanti. "Ho accesso alla scala centrale da qui." Disse Natasha. "Ordini?"

Ci fu una pausa. " Se c'è un passaggio, prendilo." Disse Steve alla fine. "Hawkeye sta arrivando su da fuori, per vedere se può darti una mano. Vedova?"

"Ricevuto, Cap." Tirò fuori una corda e la assicurò ad una barra metallica esposta su una colonne, se si fosse trovata a scivolare giù voleva avere la possibilità di tirarsi su. "Tempo stimato di arrivo di Hawkeye?"

"Cinque minuti," Disse Clint. "Dieci all'esterno se dovessi incontrare resistenza attiva."

"Ricevuto." Scivolò lungo le scale. "Ho lasciato una linea."

"Capito."

Natasha rivolse la propria attenzione ad aprirsi la strada giù per le strette scale, i suoi piedi trovavano un sentiero sui gradini spezzati. Era a metà discesa quando sentì qualcosa di sotto. L'ultima rampa di scale era andata, un ammasso di detriti e metallo sul pavimento e lei si fermò aggiustando gli occhi all'oscurità. Spostandosi in silenzio si centrò e prese la mira con la pistola prima di accendere la luca.  
"Non ti muovere."

 

La forma sottile era in uniforme Hydra, ma le bastarono dieci secondi per capire che non era dell'Hydra. Era troppo piccolo, troppo giovane e a dispetto della sorpresa e della situazione semplicemente guardò su socchiudendo gli occhi alla luce, il viso sporco di polvere e sangue.

Il ragazzo sembrava essere passato all'inferno. Sangue rappreso alle narici e a sporcare i suoi capelli biondi da un lato del capo. Era curvo in avanti, il braccio destro dentro alla giacca dell'uniforme, lo teneva vicino al torace. Rotto o slogato, giudicando da come si teneva, dalla dilatazione delle pupille e dalla chiara indicazione di shock, la pelle pallida e il respiro basso e raspante.

Guardò in su a lei, socchiudendo gli occhi alla luce che gli puntò addosso. "Sei Coulson?" chiese dopo un secondo.

La testa di Natasha si piegò di lato, un piccolo movimento. "No," Disse socchiudendo gli occhi.

Lui si girò, la mano sinistra alzata per grattare contro i detriti. Gli servì un secondo, ma ne prese un pezzo e cercò di tirarne via un altro, un piede con addosso uno stivale poggiato sul muro. "Allora vaffanculo."

Ci fu una lieve risatina da sopra a lei. "Ragazzino, hai le palle di un elefante," Disse Clint, calandosi con un tocco leggero che non rivelava le sue dimensioni. "Ha ucciso per molto, molto meno di ciò."

"Credo di essere già morto." Disse il ragazzo e a dispetto delle sue parole, si rimise a scavare con più forza di quanta Natasha avrebbe pensato possedesse. I detriti si spostarono e Natasha trattenne il fiato, aspettando che tutto lo spazio collassasse. Invece, il ragazzo liberò la roccia e iniziò a muoversi nello spazio che aveva creato. "Il figlio-di-puttana ha detto che sarebbe stato dietro a me."

Clint e Natasha si scambiarono uno sguardo. Lui chinò la testa verso il suolo e lei annuì. Clint saltò giù, atterrando fra il giovane uomo, i suoi stivali appena sollevarono la polvere da terra. "Credo tu sia ferito," Disse. "Cosa è successo al tuo braccio?"

"Non ... non funzionava bene. Non riuscivo a muoverlo." Il ragazzo stava scavando i detriti con la mano buona, testando se si muovevano, premendo. "Fa meno male se non lo muovo." Fece una pausa, lo sguardo annebbiato trovò Clint. "Sei Coulson?"

"No." Muovendosi lentamente e attentamente, Clint gli arrivò vicino, le mani sui fianchi. Sopra a loro, Natasha tenne la pistola puntata sul ragazzo. Giudicando da come si muoveva, da come riuscisse appena a stare dritto non le sarebbe servita, ma comunque. Guardare le spalle a Clint era una cosa automatica, naturale e necessaria come respirare.

"Hai detto che lui ha detto che sarebbe stato dietro a te?" continuò Clint. "Chi è lui?"

"Stark. Tony Stark. Lui era..." Il ragazzo prese un respiro profondo e iniziò a tossire. Clint prese le sue spalle mentre barcollava, e trovò se stesso con le braccia cariche di magri arti. "Ha detto che sarebbe stato dietro a me. Ha promesso. Ha promesso, ha detto che sarebbe stato dietro a me." C'erano lacrime adesso, grosse e pesanti, nella sua voce e si piegò addosso a Clint mentre Clint cercò di non premere sul suo braccio nascosto. "Ho aspettato in cima alle scale perché ha detto che sarebbe venuto. Ha detto..."

"Si, a volte lo fa, va tutto bene." Le sue mani si mossero veloci e con cura, Clint sentì il polso del ragazzo alla gola. Guardò su a Natasha scuotendo la testa e lei attivò il comunicatore.  
"Abbiamo bisogno di un evacuazione qui sotto," Disse, le sue parole in tono calmo per non spaventare il ragazzo. "Civile, un possibile braccio rotto, ferita alla testa, shock. Ha indicato che era con Stark subito prima dell'esplosione."

"C'è una squadra medica in arrivo."

"Vuole parlare con te Coulson."

Ci fu il silenzio, poi Coulson Grugnì. "Sempre scarica barile, vero Stark? Abbiamo una descrizione Vedova?"

"Cinque piedi e otto pollice, circa cento libbre, caucasico, biondo, occhi azzurri."

"Sembra il civile che ci mancava a quanto pare. Puoi fargli avere un comunicatore?"

"Hawkeye è con lui." Lei guardò giù e lui annuì.

"Ho Coulson sul comunicatore." Disse liberando un braccio a sufficienza da togliere il minuscolo strumento dal suo orecchio. Scostò i capelli dall'orecchio del ragazzo, controllando la pelle con il dito per verificare se vi fosse sangue o altro prima di infilargli l'auricolare. "Parla semplicemente e il mio microfono registrerà quello che dici."

"Harrison MacIntyre?" La voce gentile e calma di Coulson arrivò dalla linea. "I tuoi amici sono preoccupati per te. Stai bene?"

Il ragazzo deglutì. "Sei Coulson?"

"Agente Coulson dello SHIELD, si."

"Ha detto che sareste venuti." Un respiro profondo. "Silos missili, sotto a noi, sei armi operative. Carico biologico o chimico." Tossì. "Sedici persone laggiù, oltre a Stark. Nove armate pesantemente. Tutti dell' Hydra, veri credenti, il personale scientifico non ha mai, mai visto quel posto." La sua testa ondeggiò in avanti, e poi tornò indietro, le parole sconnesse alle estremità. "Lui mi ha fatto sganciare i dispositivi di esclusione, era diretto alla cabina elettrica sottostante, sottostante a..." Le parole sfuggirono e Clint lo abbassò verso terra, sedendosi su un pezzo del muro. La testa cadente sul collo sottile e Clint si chinò su di lui controllando respiro e battito.

"Harris, mi serve che continui a parlare con me," Disse Coulson. "C'è una squadra medica in arrivo."

Il torace del ragazzo si alzò e abbassò e gli occhi erano chiusi. "Planimetrie. Dovete sapere." Iniziò a parlare e le sopracciglia di Natasha quasi toccarono i capelli quando lui sparò dimensioni, equipaggiamento, posizioni e specifiche. Quando l'unità medica SHIELD arrivò giù dietro a lei la sua voce era divenuta una sottile aspra tosse, ma stava ancora parlando.

Clint lo fermò. "Okay, è ora di andare su, sei stato bravo."

Sembrò ridargli forza. "Stark. Equipaggiamento, cabina elettrica. Seguite i cavi, hanno legato i cavi elettrici grosse corde di nere di cavi, esposte. Pavimento. Seguitele. Voi lo..." Socchiuse gli occhi quando la luce venne messa davanti ai suoi occhi, arricciando il naso. "Mi avrebbe detto se aveva in mente di far saltare qualcosa. Qualcosa è andato storto. Nessuno è entrato. Nessuno è uscito. Potevo vederlo da dove stavo aspettando. Non c'era nessuno. Ma non avrebbe fatto esplodere tutto."

"Si, lo avrebbe fatto," Disse Clint, e le labbra si incurvarono in un sorriso. "Buon lavoro ragazzino. Coulson ne ho uno vivo per te."

"No!" Il ragazzino quasi colpì uno dei paramedici quando si alzò a sedere. "Stark ha detto che sarei entrato nello SHIELD, io non voglio essere dello SHIELD, sembra essere doloroso e non vesto bene in nero."

"Buona parte dello SHIELD veste in blu scuro," Disse Coulson, e Natasha ridacchiò. "Sei sicuro delle informazioni che hai appena fornito?"

"E' stato colpito alla testa," Disse Natasha sottovoce.

"Ascolta, tu puoi anche andare in giro con persone armate che cercano di spararti al culo tutto il tempo, ma io no." Harris borbottò. "Io mi accorgo delle cose. Quando non accorgersene significa che stanno per SPARARMI."

"Hai dato una spiegazione convincente."

"Ti hanno mai sparato?" Chiese Harris a Clint.

"Ci serve una bottiglia di tequila, una pila di rapporti medici ed un flowchart anche solo per iniziare a rispondere alla domanda." Disse Clint aiutando i paramedici.

 

Harris lo guardò socchiudendo gli occhi. Natasha, avendo pietà del ragazzo tradusse. "Gli hanno sparato. Molte volte. E' uno dei suoi difetti di personalità. Colleziona pallottole e le porta a casa. Nella pancia."

"Quello che importa è tornare a casa." Disse Clint accucciandosi. "Harris, sei il solo che ha visto questo posto. Ci servi. I paramedici ti daranno qualcosa per i dolore, ma ti farà svenire, possiamo farlo, ma se qualcosa va storto laggiù..."

"Clint..." Coulson disse attraverso il comunicatore e Clint non poteva sentire perché il suo auricolare era nell'orecchio di Harris, non era utile? Perciò Natasha fece eco. "Clint."

Lui continuò. "Lo lascio a te. Puoi stare con noi ancora per un poco?"

Harris sbatté gli occhi. "Piangere come un ragazzino è un comportamento accettabile?"

"Per un agente Junior? E' praticamente aspettato."

"Va bene allora." Harris si alzò. "Non un agente junior. Non un agente."

"Bene, ma presumo che essere il socio di Iron Man provochi maggior pianto. Io prenderei il posto da agente junior se fossi in te."

"Clint, non sta a te," Disse Coulson e Natasha lo ripeté.

"No, ma è la sua. Andiamo, stiamo perdendo tempo." Diede un occhiata ai paramedici che sembrava volessero opporsi, ma avevano da tempo imparato che opporsi a Barton in merito alle cure mediche era futile. "Mi serve avere indietro il mio auricolare," Disse ad Harris che annuì e lo prese dal suo orecchio. "Okay, quanto siamo lontano?"

Harris guardò alla pila di detriti che stava muovendo. "Questa è la porta principale, lungo il corridoio, almeno 150 metri. Laboratori ogni cinquanta metri ad entrambi i lati. Nessuno in alcuno di essi quando stavo uscendo. Ultima porta dritto avanti, porta al silo missili, ma ci deve essere accesso da sopra se speravano di lanciare. Io non l'ho mai visto, ma" Inspirò un lungo respiro. "Trovate Wayne, Wayne lo saprà. Lui era nel laboratorio genetico. E' stato qui più a lungo di tutti. Era qui quando hanno costruito questo posto."

"Capito." La voce di Coulson fu ripetuta un attimo dopo.

"Ti mettiamo su una barella per tirarti fuori da qui." Disse uno dei medici a Harris che gli stava dando un occhiata brutalmente non impressionata.

"Vi aspettate che mi faccia legare ad una tavola e creda che non perderete la presa?" Disse alzandosi in piedi. "Neanche per sogno."

Clint ridacchiò. "Io terrei un contratto di impiego pronto per questo qui." Disse e prima che i medici potessero uscire di testa, si accucciò, mise una spalla dietro alle ginocchia di harris e si sollevò quando ignorando il ragazzo che squittì e lo prese per i capelli con una presa mortale con la mano sana. "Devi salire su, Harris. Nat, dagli una mano." Unendo le mani insieme, le mise sotto a un piede di Harris e lo spinse in su mentre Natasha lo tirava da sopra. Avevano spostato cose più grosse, più pesanti e più stupide.

I paramedici, sapendo di essere stati surclassati se ne andarono appena Harris fu sulle scale accanto a Natasha, pallido e con il fiato corto. Uno di loro diede un occhiata a Clint con una maledizione mormorata e Clint gli fece ciao con la mano. "Civile in uscita," Disse quando iniziarono a spostare il ragazzo in modo più facile ora che le scale li supportavano. "Coulson, abbiamo ordini?"

"Venite su con lui." Disse Coulson.

"Siamo alla porta," iniziò Natasha.

"E se il vostro civile deve essere creduto, abbiamo cento e cinquanta metri di territorio sconosciuto dietro la porta." Disse Steve. "Con armi biologiche o chimiche all'altro capo, in Dio solo sa quale stato." La voce era dura e tagliente. "Venite in superficie. Troveremo un modo migliore e più sicuro."

"Cap, abbiamo poco tempo," Disse Natasha e Clint la guardò, poi guardò la porta, gli occhi che dicevano che l'avrebbe seguita se fosse andata. Se decideva di prendere il rischio lui sarebbe stato un passo dietro a lei. Le sue labbra si contrassero. Felice di sapere che alcune cose non cambiavano.

"Capisco. E Dobbiamo essere vivi per fare il nostro lavoro. In superficie. Ora."

Lei guardò Clint, e Clint lei. "Ricevuto, stiamo arrivando."

"E' una buona idea?" Chiese Clint, con voce quasi inudibile.

"Potrebbe essere già morto. Potrebbe star bene. In entrambi i casi, Hawkeye, dobbiamo scegliere. Io vado con Cap. Se qualcuno..." La sua voce si fermò.  
"Se qualcuno ha qualcosa da perdere in questo caso, è lui." Clint annuì. "Andiamo."

*

"Quando riportiamo indietro Stark, puoi fare due chiacchiere con lui riguardo l'evitare di fare esplodere qualsiasi cosa tocchi?" Si lamentò Clint, riempiendosi la bocca d'acqua e poi sputandola. "Ah. Ricordami di portarmi una maschera antigas la prossima volta che facciamo queste missioni di ricerca e salvataggio."

"Sono onorato che tu pensi che se io dicessi 'no', potrei avere qualche effetto sull'impulso naturale di Tony per trovare il modo migliore per fare in modo che qualcosa faccia boom."  
Disse Steve, togliendosi il cappuccio. Riuscì a fare uno stanco sorriso in direzione di Clint. "Sono quasi certo che sia parte del suo DNA."

Odiava tutto questo. Lo odiava così tanto che gli lasciava un sapore in bocca. Setacciando centinaia di chili di detriti, scavandosi una via, cercando segni di vita, cacciando il suono più debole, sperando di trovare qualcuno ancora vivo. Era più probabile avrebbero trovato un cadavere.

Entrambe le cose erano state scarse fino a quel punto. Quasi tutti i civili erano stati ritrovati, Harris MacIntyre era l'ultimo assente. Gli agenti dello SHIELD che stavano lavorando alacremente e scavavano una via attraverso quasi tutti i banchi di computer dell'Hydra, tirando fuori dati dagli equipaggiamenti obsoleti e rotti, era come strappare unghie, ma Coulson aveva i suoi metodi e Steve non intendeva metterli in dubbio. 

"Come sta andando?" chiese Clint, a voce bassa, spezzando i pensieri di Steve.

"Stiamo facendo progressi," Disse Steve. Si passò una mano attraverso i capelli, senza curarsi del fatto che i suoi guanti erano sporchi. "Dovremmo essere dentro fra mezz'ora." Lui e Thor stavano facendo buona parte del lavoro, con alcune delle migliori attrezzature SHIELD che facevano tutto ciò che loro non riuscivano a fare. Avevano trovato l'accesso e lo avevano attaccato, ma tra le porte del silo missili e i danni di quella che sembrava l'esplosione di una bomba, si erano mossi lentamente.

Troppo lentamente perché Steve gradisse.

Lo StarkPhone che Rhodey gli aveva dato vibrò contro il suo fianco e lo prese dalla cintura. "Steve Rogers," Disse sedendosi su una porzione di roccia crollata, le spalle si incurvarono. "Vai avanti."

Ci fu una pausa. "Capitano Rogers," era Jarvis, e Steve sbatté le palpebre, la schiena si raddrizzò, perché Jarvis lo chiamava Steve, e Jarvis non esitava e Jarvis...

Non usava quel tono.

"Jarvis?" chiese, e la testa di Clint comparve, avvicinandosi per rimuovere gli occhiali con le lenti rosse, ma la mascella era tirata e dura, quando il suo viso si piegò verso Steve.

"Mi dispiace informarla che i segni vitali del Signor Stark sono svaniti trentotto minuti fa." Disse Jarvis, Steve abbassò le palpebre.

Non aveva alcun senso. "Il localizzatore ha ceduto?" chiese, e Clint si stava muovendo verso di lui, la mano, ferma nel guanto da arciere prese la spalla di Steve.

"No, signore. Ho controllato i dati. Ripetutamente." C'era una nota vuota, calma nella voce di Jarvis. "Il localizzatore non si sarebbe spento con tale rapidità. Tutte le indicazioni lo davano in lento spegnimento che lo avrebbe fatto accendersi e spegnersi prima di sparire. Questo non è accaduto. I segni vitali erano li, e poi non c'erano più. Non c'è stata interruzione del segnale, ne il segnale è tornato."

"Non capisco," Disse Steve. "Se il localizzatore non ha smesso di funzionare, perché non lo troviamo più?" e perché Clint sembrava essere così teso sopra di lui, la faccia svuotata del solito colore, del suo solito sorriso, del suo solito tutto quanto, perché Clint stava guardando verso di lui con occhi angosciati ed una espressione spenta e svuotata?

"Credo sia morto, Capitano Rogers." Jarvis disse e la sua voce era gentile, con tono di compassione, e lui era la più grande creazione di Tony, non è vero, questa intelligenza senza corpo che non avrebbe dovuto avere la capacità di capire o simpatizzare con la condizione emozionale di Steve in quel momento, ma lo faceva, la sua voce lottava per essere calma, e ciò portò lacrime negli occhi di Steve, la voce di Jarvis tremava. "Mi dispiace. Io credo che il Signor Stark sia andato."

E Clint stava spingendo la testa di Steve giù fra le ginocchia prendendo il telefono dalla sua mano, staccando le dita insensibili di Steve dall'oggetto. La mano scivolò indietro, sul retro del collo di Steve ed era stupido, stupido, perché Steve non stava per svenire, per l'Amor di dio, e certamente non stava per piangere, sarebbe stato stupido, perché Tony non era morto. Il localizzatore aveva venticinque anni si era rotto, alla fine si era rotto, Howard non avrebbe mai, e poi mai pensato a qualcosa a lungo termine, lui era aggressivo e tagliente e focalizzato sull'oggi e non avrebbe mai pensato ai danni enormi che avrebbe fatto nel futuro.

E Steve avrebbe voluto colpire il suo allora amico con un pugno in faccia, per i localizzatore e per lo sguardo vuoto che a volte avevano gli occhi di Tony e per il fatto che erano i suoi soldi, la sua folle ossessione che avevano tirato fuori Steve dal ghiaccio, che senza Howard, Steve non si sarebbe mai svegliato, non avrebbe incontrato il figlio di Howard, il notevole, brillante, dolce, divertente, meraviglioso figlio di Howard. Howard era andato a cercare Steve e Steve lo odiava per quello, lo odiava con una forza che gli rivoltava lo stomaco, perché senza Howard, non avrebbe mai dovuto sentire quelle parole, ricevere quelle notizie. Non avrebbe mai dovuto perdere un altro migliore amico.

Un altra persona amata.

Le dita di Clint si piegarono sul suo collo e Steve lasciò che i suoi occhi si chiudessero, ignorando quello che l'altro uomo stava dicendo, ignorando l'immediato tonfo di piedi che si muovevano verso di loro. C'era la voce chiara e precisa di Coulson, mescolata con il grido di rabbia di Thor ed il silenzio totale di Natasha, un silenzio così pesante da avere una presenza.

Steve si drizzò e loro erano tutti li, attorno a lui, abbastanza vicini da toccarlo, e la mano di Clint era ancora posata sul suo collo, l'espressione piatta e fredda. Natasha era accucciata accanto a Steve, la spalla quasi toccava la sua gamba, la testa bassa, girando un coltello fra le dita con intento omicida. Non poteva vedere il suo viso, ma la sua postura la tradiva; la conosceva abbastanza da vedere il dolore, nelle linee della sua figura, nella curva del suo collo e nel modo in cui fletteva le mani. Coulson era nella sua periferia, tenendo gli agenti dello SHIELD lontano da loro, tenendo i loro segreti, tenendo sempre i loro segreti, il suo tono chiaro e fermo, si muoveva come se non fosse successo nulla, ma portava gli occhiali da sole e le sue spalle erano rigide sulla linea della giacca del suo abito. Thor stava fremendo, il suo mantello svolazzava attorno a lui mentre mormorava qualcosa che somigliava ad un invettiva o a delle preghiere rabbiose in una lingua che Steve non parlava. E Bruce era di nuovo Bruce, le braccia conserte, la testa bassa, stretto in se stesso come se fosse pronto per una esplosione. O se ne avesse subita una che non riusciva ad assorbire.

Steve ruotò sui piedi. "Non è morto fino a che non troviamo un corpo." Disse con voce calma. Aveva perso commilitoni, aveva sepolto la famiglia e gli amici e aveva perso un intero mondo. Aveva sentito il respiro di sua madre vibrare fino a fermarsi nei suoi polmoni, un silenzio così assoluto che pensava che il proprio respiro fosse svanito con quello di lei. Aveva visto Bucky sparire nel silenzio delle cime delle montagne, e attinto a tutto il suo coraggio per non seguirlo con la forza di volontà. Aveva iniziato a credere che la morte fosse appollaiata sulla sua spalla, un compagno costante, che lo tirava giù e prima o poi lo avrebbe soffocato, l'istinto alla lotta, e la speranza e la compassione in lui, ma non era oggi. Non sarebbe stato oggi.

Il team lo guardò, e lui drizzò le spalle, forzò le sue dita a rilassarsi. Prese il suo scudo, il suo peso era quasi insopportabile, un peso morto, zoppo e freddo nella sua mano. "E se è morto non lo lasceremo qui. Andremo a casa come una squadra. Tutti noi."

"Hai fottutamente ragione." Disse Clint, le labbra si sollevarono sotto ad occhi duri.

Respirare era un agonia. La spinta del sangue nelle sue vene quasi insopportabile, come se il suo cuore stesse pompando veleno, e facendolo volontariamente. Steve stava respirando, era tutto, era tutto quello che riusciva a fare per ora. "Hai ancora Jarvis?" chiese a Clint che annuì e gli ridiede il telefono.

Steve prese un respiro profondo. "Jarvis?" chiese.

"Signore?"

E no, no, no, LUI non era signore. Lui non era un rimpiazzo per Tony, lui non era... Si strattonò di nuovo sotto controllo. "Ho bisogno che tu continui a cercare. Fino a che avremo qualcosa per verificarlo, ho bisogno che tu continui a cercare."

"Va bene," Disse Jarvis. "Fino a che avrò accesso alla rete, io continuerò."

"Tu avrai accesso. Grazie, Jarvis. Se hai qualcosa per noi, faccelo sapere appena possibile."

"Grazie, Capitano Rogers."

Steve chiuse la connessione e guardò attorno, incontrando ogni paio d'occhi. "Coulson, lo SHIELD non sa quello che sappiamo noi. Lasciamo resti così. Se Jarvis si sbaglia o il localizzatore fosse in qualche luogo in cui non ce lo aspettiamo, potrebbe ancora essere la fuori. Voglio tutto quello che lo SHIELD può tirar fuori a lavorare su ciò."

Coulson annuì. "Li terrò in movimento nella direzione che vogliamo." Disse con voce calma. "Scusatemi." La sua mano accarezzò una spalla di Clint quando se ne andò, il piccolo gesto quasi perso nel modo in cui si girò, ma era angosciante nella sua semplicità. Rassicurazione e conforto, in un semplice tocco delle dita.

Clint vi si appoggiò, e tutti lo notarono, e nessuno lo avrebbe mai detto.

"Thor, andiamo giù, più veloci che possiamo. Appena riusciremo a ripulire la scena, io e te andiamo ad aprire la porta di quel silo, è un rischio, ma..."

"Io sono pronto." Gli occhi di Thor erano arrossati, ma le sue braccia conserte erano minacciose. C'era rabbia sul suo viso, l'angolo affilato della sua mascella, il modo in cui le sue narici si allargavano ad ogni respiro, ma i suoi occhi mostravano qualcosa di diverso. "Andiamo."

"Non perderemo nessun altro," Sbottò Steve, e tirò se stesso indietro con un pugno di ferro a stringere le sue emozioni. "Bruce, mi serve che tu guardi quello che lo SHIELD ha trovato dalla banca dati dell' Hydra. Qualsiasi cosa possiamo sapere su quello che stavano facendo e quali sono pe possibilità che stiamo andando a finire in una trappola mortale laggiù. Se lo stiamo, devo sapere cosa ci serve per restare vivi."

Bruce annuì, le sue dita agitate sulla stoffa della camicia troppo grande che era posata sulle sue spalle curve. La bocca si mosse un attimo e finalmente le labbra si strinsero. "Posso farlo." Diede uno sguardo a Natasha, la sua testa si abbassò. "Puoi darmi un idea di quello a cui dobbiamo lavorare? Un sistema di sonde sarebbe la cosa migliore. Qualcosa che possiamo usare per avere dati sull'aria la sotto."

Lei annuì. "Se non le abbiamo, Doc, Coulson ce le procurerà. Nessuno scenderà fino a che non sappiamo di cosa si tratta." Diede un occhiata a Steve, incontrò i suoi occhi direttamente. "Sei d'accordo, Cap?"

"Fallo," Disse annuendo.

Gli occhi di Bruce si alzarono, incontrando i suoi per un secondo. "posso..."

"No," Disse Steve sapendo cosa stava per dire. "Ti voglio quassù. Abbiamo bisogno che tu verifichi i dati. Lascia a me e a Thor il lavoro manuale."

Bruce prese un respiro profondo e Steve batté una mano sulla sua spalla, stringendola forte. "Lo apprezzo molto," Disse ed era la verità. Non era un offerta fatta, o rifiutata con leggerezza. Bruce annuì gli occhi scivolarono via da Steve di nuovo, e si avviò dietro a Natasha.

"Clint..."

Barton stava scuotendo il capo. "Mi spiace, io ho i miei ordini. Starò appiccicato a voi due fino a che non sarete pronti ad entrare. Ed appena saremo certi che è sicuro, sarò dietro a voi."

Steve lo guardò, socchiudendo gli occhi. "Coulson ti ha messo a sorvegliarmi?"

Clint si strinse nelle spalle. "Diciamo che conosco un po' di cose sulla disperazione. Sull'andare a cercare persone che tutti gli altri hanno dato per morte." Le sue labbra si piegarono un po'. "Sono con te ma tu lo hai detto meglio. Non possiamo perdere nessun'altro, Cap."

Steve si girò, annuendo come fece lui, e si chiese quanto Clint e Coulson riuscissero a comunicare, per quanto avessero lavorato insieme, contato l'uno sull'altro, dipeso uno dall'altro per cogliere significati nascosti e segnali in codice. Quanto di quel piccolo tocco, accettato ed ignorato, era mutuo conforto e quanto fosse un modo per ricordarsi del lavoro che entrambi dovevano fare?

E quanto di ciò era Steve, il dolore che scendeva fino alle ossa, le mani vuote, chiedendosi se avrebbe mai avuto la possibilità di costruire quel tipo di rapporto con qualcuno? Lo aveva avuto con Bucky, Bucky che aveva amato come un fratello, come un amico e una sicurezza e una liberazione. Vi era andato vicino con Tony. Così vicino, e adesso sembrava che le sue dita si chiudessero nel vuoto, e la sua pelle era fredda, senza quel tocco.

Non avrebbe rischiato di nuovo. Mai più. Avrebbe trovato Tony, e stavolta, si sarebbe aggrappato.

*

Clint fu esageratamente contento del fatto che alcuni degli stronzi intrappolati nel silo missili prendessero il tentativo di salvarli come una scusa per sparare. Avrebbe fatto fuoco su di loro ugualmente, ma in questo caso gli stava bene.

Non che avesse molte scelte. Rogers era l'uomo con il piano, anche se sembrava preso in prestito dal manuale di Tony: se si muove colpiscilo.

Considerato che il credo personale di Clint era 'Colpiscilo fino a che è morto e se non è morto colpiscilo,' non disapprovava in alcun modo tutto ciò. Fu realmente più che leggermente rammaricato dal fatto che alcuni dei soldati Hydra superstiti si arresero prima di essere colpiti dal bordo lavorativo dello scudo di Cap, dal Martello di Thor o da una delle frecce di Clint.

E siccome Coulson aveva le mani occupate a smistare agenti dello SHIELD e quarantenare qualsiasi cosa potesse ucciderli tutti, Clint dovette correre a fermare Steve quando l'uomo balzò avanti a testa bassa e senza precauzioni, verso la sua meta. Non sembrò accorgersi o curarsi di molto altro, una volta che la resistenza, per quanto piccola, fu domata, il soldato si era mosso, un ariete in forma umana, con forza, precisione e intenzione in ogni passo.

Lo bloccò tenendolo fermo quando si mosse, e l'esplosione di qualcosa di simile alla paura attraversò Clint. Capitan America avrebbe finito il lavoro; avrebbe protetto la sua squadra, avrebbe seguito le regole, sarebbe rimasto un soldato fino a che la missione non fosse completata. Clint non era certo dello stesso riguardo Steve Rogers. Steve Rogers era un uomo addolorato, ed era una cosa dannatamente pericolosa sul campo.

 

"Cap?" disse, e odiava lasciare il campo, andava contro ogni suo istinto lasciare il suo punto di appoggio, ma Natasha era ai banchi dei computer con Coulson e Thor stava spostando detriti allontanandoli dai missili. Clint era il solo rimasto a tenere d'occhio Steve e lo fece senza esitare.

"Da questa parte," Disse Steve, e Clint vide i cavi che stava seguendo, ricordando la spiegazione di Harris e spostò il suo arco un po' più in alto nella mano, trascinando le dita sulla curva, flettendo la mano sull'impugnatura. Senza opporsi si mosse dietro a Steve, tirando una singola freccia a lama larga dalla faretra con un movimento del braccio.

Le scale erano intatte per qualche miracolo, e la porta in fondo era nascosta nell'ombra, ma era intatta. Steve provò la maniglia e scosse la testa. Clint si ritirò su per le scale nell'ombra, ma incoccò la freccia e la tirò indietro pronta al tiro mentre Steve sollevava lo scudo e lo lanciava sulla maniglia, Si ruppe in due colpi e Steve piantò un calcio accanto alla serratura rotta rompendo la porta con un colpo.

La stanza all'interno era ferma e silenziosa e quando la luce entrò, Clint guardò i danni all'equipaggiamento, il muro collassato e i cavi tranciati e la singola forma umana, ferma e silenziosa sul pavimento. Sapeva senza muoversi, senza dover dare una seconda occhiata, che non era Stark. La dimensione, la forma, era completamente sbagliata, ma Steve si stava muovendo, lo scudo alto davanti a se.

"Cap," disse Clint, ma Steve si era già accucciato e stava girando l'uomo sulla schiena, la speranza era rimasta li fino a quell'istante, mentre Steve lottava contro la logica, contro i suoi stessi sensi. Ma quando il corpo cadde sulla schiena, le spalle di Steve mollarono, piegandosi in giù, le sue grandi mani colpirono il terreno ai due lati del suo corpo, la sua spina dorsale si piegò come se il peso di quello che aveva trovato fosse troppo per lui.

Clint si avvicinò, spostando rocce e plastica spaccata e cemento lontano dai suoi piedi mentre lo faceva. Steve si girò, guardando verso Clint, e la sua espressione era vuota, impassibile. "Non è lui." Disse.

Clint annuì. Osservò la forma, le mani legate e i piedi legati con il nastro adesivo, un altra striscia sulla bocca, occhiali rotti che pendevano da un orecchio e capelli bruno sabbia, un disastro di detriti e polvere. Mise a fuoco. "Fanculo. E' Justin Hammer?"

"Si." Steve morse la parola rialzandosi in piedi. "E' ancora vivo ma questo..." fece un gesto circolare con la mano guantata alla stanza, all'equipaggiamento sfasciato e ai cavi strappati e la forma legata di Hammer. "Questo lo ha fatto Tony. Eccetto che, la dannata stanza era bloccata dall'interno e lui non è qui." Le sue spalle si alzarono e ricaddero, agitazione e frustrazione sul suo viso, nella sua voce, e c'era pena nei suoi occhi, una vuota, dolorosa oscurità che Clint riconobbe in uno specchio. "Dov'è lui?"

Clint si spostò, e i suoi stivali disturbarono qualcosa. Un piccolo riflesso di luce fece abbassare la sua testa e si accovacciò, spostando la sporcizia. "Non lo so." Disse prendendo il telefono. C'era uno sbaffo di sangue, come un dito tagliato trascinato attraverso lo schermo. "Non lo so. Ma qualcuno lo sa. Dobbiamo solo trovare chi."

*  
Tony Stark si svegliò.

Ed era una fottuta sorpresa tutte le volte che accadeva. Solo per essere sicuro, aprì gli occhi e prese un respiro profondo.

Sip, ancora vivo. Quali erano le fottute probabilità?"

E non aveva alcuna idea di dove fosse. Ma era dannatamente certo che non era più in Tailandia.


	7. Capitolo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'ho scritto io, e se siete arrivati fino qui nella lettura, sapete quello che significa. SAPETE CHE IO SONO PAZZA E NULLA DI QUELLO CHE STO PER FARE DOVREBBE SORPRENDERVI.  
> Grazie.

Gli servì qualche secondo, e alcuni battiti di ciglia, perché la vista di Tony tornasse chiara, o per lo meno pensava lo fosse, perché tutto era bianco. Soffitto bianco, muri bianchi, letto bianco con cuscini bianchi e lenzuola bianche tirate fino attorno al suo torace. Pallida luce bianca diffusa che sopperiva alla mancanza di finestre.  
Bende bianche attorno alle costole e sui tagli e le bruciature sulle sue dita quando le mise davanti al suo viso, piegando le dita per verificare se fossero ancora li, se funzionassero.

Anche la corda attorno ai suoi polsi che teneva le braccia unite era bianca.

Tony sospirò. Sapeva che non era nell'infermeria dello SHIELD perché non sprecavano un letto così bello per gli agenti tanto scemi da farsi del male. E se fossero stati gli Avengers a trovarlo, il posto sarebbe stato più bello, uno di loro sarebbe stato li, e non ci sarebbero state legature così belle. Essendo da solo, e non essendo quelle le 'manette perché stavolta hai davvero sbroccato Stark' di Coulson, non era ancora fuori dal bosco.

Tempo di fare un veloce inventario.

Il lato positivo era che respirare non era più un tormento e non puzzava più come se avesse vissuto nel portabagagli di un auto ai tropici per una settimana o giù di li. Era pulito, le sue ferite erano state medicate, nessuno era accanto a lui con un arma, ed era in una località che almeno pretendeva di essere sicura. Ciò era buono. Ed era contento della cosa.

Il lato negativo, gli abiti erano andati, e lui non, ripeto non, possedeva mutande da bikini di seta rossa, perciò era probabile che indossasse la biancheria di qualcun'altro.

Quella cosa in stile "schiavitù sessuale" iniziava a sembrare possibile. Sarebbe stato sorpreso, ma quello sembrava il corso preso dalla sua fortuna.

Con circospezione, si tirò su, facendo una pausa per far passare un ondata di capogiro. Il suo stomaco gorgogliò e lui lo ignorò. Sedette per un secondo, aspettando, ma non c'era suono, non c'era reazione. Non arrivò nessuno, non accadde nulla.

Ma ora che era dritto, poté vedere un paio di Jeans piegati ed una t-shirt nera appoggiati su un tavolo bianco dall'altro lato della stanza. Ed era sufficiente a farlo uscire dal letto, rischiando la morte in mutande da bikini rosse, perché potersi vestire era sempre buona cosa. Specialmente se, al contrario della biancheria, il resto degli abiti avrebbe potuto essere suo. I Jeans erano sdruciti ma puliti e la T-shirt era una maglietta di un tour degli AC/DC.

Non era facile vestirsi con le mani legate, ma ci riuscì in qualche modo e non fu il più stravagante risveglio che avesse mai avuto. E ragazzi, quello era il più triste pensiero che aveva avuto da molto tempo.

Non c'era modo di infilarsi la maglietta, non con le mani legate, ma si sentì molto meglio con i calzoni addosso. Incredibile come un semplice paio di jeans ti facesse sentire come indossassi l'armatura, perché se fosse morto, se avesse dovuto morire, almeno sarebbe morto con i pantaloni addosso.

Infilò la maglietta nella cintura in modo che dopo avrebbe potuto infilarla, prese in esame le corde. Il nodo era elaborato, e oltremodo complicato, ma avrebbe potuto lavorarci, se riusciva a trovarne i capi. Piegò i polsi e prese un respiro profondo.

Era quello per cui era più preoccupato. Il fatto che respirare non facesse male. Che nulla faceva male, non nel modo in cui avrebbe dovuto, e si ricordava un gran bel po' di dolore. Le mani erano ancora un disastro rovinoso, ma le costole? Anche se legate com'erano avrebbero dovuto dolere molto di più di quanto facessero in quel momento.

E questo significava che qualcuno era intervenuto con qualcosa per risanarlo, oppure era stato fuori combattimento per un tempo molto lungo. Non era certo quale delle due opzioni gli piacesse di meno, ma non amava molto nessuna delle due. Ovviamente stava in piedi, nella biancheria di qualcun'altro e stava masticando delle corde in un contesto non BDSM (bondage, discipline, dominance, submission, sadism, masochism) [Schiavitù, Disciplina, Dominazione, Sottomissione, Sadomasochismo], perciò non avrebbe dovuto essere felice della situazione.

Poi qualcosa gli cadde sulla faccia, soffice e leggero, una tela, era una tela, ed ebbe un istante, un solo secondo, per andare in panico, prima che grandi e pesanti mani si chiudessero sulle sue braccia, sollevandolo da terra.

Tony attaccò, scalciando e divincolandosi, inarcando l'intero corpo nella stretta, perché era solo, era certo di essere stato solo in una stanza senza porte visibili e non c'era nessuno lì, e adesso veniva trasportato, la presa sulle sue braccia era sbagliata, qualcosa di sbagliato, non sapeva cosa o perché, ma non riusciva a liberarsi. La presa si strinse quando lui intensificò i suoi sforzi e senti la pressione delle dita, ma non era giusta, non era della dimensione o della forma giusta, o il giusto numero di dita, e veniva spostato contro la sua volontà.

E quando venne rimesso giù in piedi, quando la tela venne tolta dal suo viso, sobbalzò indietro, forte, contro quella stretta e la sua vista nuotò in un esplosione di luce. Sbattendo le palpebre, confuso, osservò la familiare forma dell'armatura di Iron Man, l'elmetto rovinato e le spalle graffiate dalla lotta, ma era la sua, era la sua armatura che lo guardava. Il Mark III.

Era una brutta cosa. Prima che riuscisse a girare il capo, prima che la confusione iniziasse, prima che venisse spostato in avanti per stare di fronte ad una enorme piattaforma su cui era la sua armatura menomata, prima che riuscisse a capire la dimensione e la forma e la INESATTEZZA di chi lo teneva, la sua vista si focalizzò sul Mark III e il suo cervello produsse una singola parola.

Fanculo.

*

Bruce si tirò via gli occhiali, sfregandosi il naso dove appoggiavano con dita tese. "Non sto mettendoti in discussione, Jarvis. Lo hai trovato due volte e questo significa che funziona, Io, Io semplicemente non capisco." Gettò i suoi occhiali sul tavolo e scivolarono per fermarsi vicino al telefono che lo connetteva alla IA di Tony.  
"Ci sto provando. Ma non riesco a dare un senso a queste letture."

Alzandosi in piedi, si piegò sulle stampe sparpagliate sul tavolo. Il suo mal di testa si stava irradiando a tutto il corpo, il collo, le spalle e la schiena irrigidita.

"Capisco, Dottor Banner, ma non posso rischiare di spedire i dati attraverso metodi non sicuri." Disse Jarvis.  
"Questo metodo non piace neppure a me, ma non posso fare altro."

"Si." Bruce si passò una mano sul viso. "Apprezzo che tu mi abbia inviato tutto questo, ma quando mi arrivano i pacchetti e li stampo è..." Ci fu un colpo alla porta e lui fece una pausa. Avevano trovato un laboratorio vuoto in cui potesse lavorare, e se c'era qualche gruppo di fanatici dell'Hydra che resistevano, dubitava che si preoccupassero di bussare, ma comunque.

Si drizzò. "Scusami, Jarvis, devo andare." Disse prendendo il telefono.

"Capisco, Dottor Banner. La prego di farmi sapere se posso fornire qualcosa di più."

"Grazie, Jarvis." Bruce tagliò la comunicazione. "Si?" chiese.

Natasha mise dentro la testa. "Ehi, Doc."

Bruce guardò in su. "Oh, ehi." Strofinò una mano pesante sugli occhi, sbattendoli più volte per mettere a fuoco Natasha. "Mi spiace, sono un po' fuori dalle cose qui, vero?" Gli fece cenno di entrare. "Abbiamo notizie?" 

"Non quelle che vorremmo." Entrò dentro e tirò la porta chiudendola dietro a se, ma non tolse la mano dalla maniglia. "Hanno caricato il telefono che Barton ha trovato, e lo hanno sbloccato. E' di Hammer e non erano state fatte chiamate. C'è però un file video. I tecnici SHIELD lo hanno guardato abbastanza da determinare che è di Stark, ed è indirizzato agli Avengers, quindi lo hanno fermato."

Bruce sentì il suo stomaco chiudersi, una sensazione di vuoto, un foro, che si apriva nel basso del suo ventre. Prese gli occhiali, le dita che si muovevano fra i fili elettrici. "Oh, quindi ha fatto un..." Guardò giù sul tavolo. "Non sappiamo che cosa ci sia sopra?"

"No," Disse lei, sembrava stanca, più stanca di quanto l'avesse mai vista. C'erano leggeri cerchi scuri attorno ai suoi occhi, le sue labbra strette. Le spalle erano appoggiate al pannello della porta, non per poggiarsi ma per tenersi su, togliendo un po' di pressione dal suo corpo. "Coulson vuole vederlo per primo, ma abbiamo obiettato che la squadra ha il diritto di essere la." Fece una pausa, gli occhi focalizzati sul tavolo. Dopo un momento di calma, tirò su il mento, incontrando gli occhi di Bruce. "Clint sta parlando con Thor e Coulson sta gestendo la situazione con Steve."

Bruce sussultò, la reazione fisica immediata e oltre le sue capacità di controllo, e odiava la cosa. Odiava il fatto di potersi lasciare andare in quel modo. Mise le braccia conserte, strofinando un pollice sulla tela grossa della sua camicia in prestito. "Si, è..." alzò una mano passando le dita sulla bocca, sulla barba lunga sulla sua mascella. "Si," Disse. "Quindi ti hanno mandata perché? Parlarmi?"  
Natasha lasciò cadere lo sguardo, un espressione di tristezza apparve sul suo viso. "Per darti la possibilità di scegliere," Disse e la sua voce era gentile. "Se vuoi essere la, è nel tuo diritto. Se vuoi che lo guardiamo prima e ti diciamo di cosa si tratta, per lasciartelo guardare da solo o quando ti sentirai in grado di reggerlo. Dirò a tutti che sei sommerso da ricerche importanti." Fece un cenno al tavolo. "Il che è vero."  
Lui osservò le pagine. "Si." Prese un respiro profondo, sentendo lo stress e la pressione e il dolore salire. Chiuse gli occhi, stringendo le mani sul bordo del tavolo, lasciando le dita scavare nel legno. Il dolore nelle dita, nei polsi, gli dava un punto focale, qualcosa su cui concentrarsi. Inspirò, lentamente e con calma. "SI." Si spinse in alto, piegando le mani. "Dove lo facciamo?"

Natasha incontrò i suoi occhi , fermi e calmi, e a lui piaceva quella donna, le era sempre in qualche modo piaciuta quella donna. "Va bene," Disse cercando di sorridere, e lo sentì tirato ed innaturale sul suo viso. "Voglio sapere e voglio..." Le dita si incrociarono, la pelle strofinata forte contro la pelle. "Essere con la squadra."

"Noi ti vogliamo li," Disse lei immediata e composta. "Ma so che è difficile per te. Hai il diritto di gestirlo come tu credi meglio. Abbiamo tutti il nostro modo per accettare."

"Si." Spinse le mani avanti e iniziò a scorrere le pagine di una cartella vicina, riluttante a lasciare qualcosa. "Mi puoi aiutare con, ah, con questo?"

Si spostò dal lato opposto del tavolo ed iniziò a raccogliere tutto quanto. "Hai avuto fortuna?"

"No. E dubito ne avrò, in ogni caso, fino a che non avrò la possibilità di..." Fece una pausa, frustrato, e l'altro scivolò in fondo alla sua mente, la presenza scavava nella sua coscienza, come dita che si piantassero nella carne della sua schiena. La metaforica scimmia sulla sua spalla, ma era grossa e verde, e capace di saltare a rana davanti a lui, tirando Bruce con se nella sua veglia distruttiva.

Bruce digrignò i denti, la pressione della sua mascella intensificava il mal di testa, e l'altro cedette.  
Perché non avrebbe mai più fatto quello che aveva fatto a Natasha un altra volta. Mai. L'aveva quasi uccisa e lei era ancora in piedi davanti a lui, non spaventata, non disgustata, neppure sospettosa; gli aveva dato una seconda chance. Non l'avrebbe sprecata, non avrebbe mai più lasciato accadesse.

"Mi serve accesso all'intero spettro dei dati," Disse, prendendo le pagine che lei gli diede. Lei prese in mano lo StarkPhone. "Sto raccogliendo frammenti, come cercare di guardare attraverso un enorme mappa stellare con un microscopio. Vedo bene, ma l'area che vedo è così minuscola che è inutile. Infilò le cartelle sotto al braccio, sfregando i muscoli irrigiditi del collo con la mano libera. "Devo tornare alla Avengers Tower e avere una ampia vista di quello che Jarvis sta facendo."

Lei annuì, accettandolo. "Ti possiamo mandare indietro, se vuoi."

Bruce scosse il capo. "No, grazie. Voglio stare qui. Se vi servo. Se vi, lo sai, se vi serviamo."

"Ci servi sempre, Doc." Gli regalò un lieve sorriso. "Andiamo. Vorrei che arrivassimo la prima che Coulson porti Cap. Non deve aspettare più a lungo del necessario."

Bruce annuì. "Come sta, ah, come la sta prendendo?"

Natasha gli diede un occhiata. "Come tu puoi immaginarti. Ha perso molte persone. Non è facile per lui. Se non troviamo Stark presto..." Lei si strinse nelle spalle, le labbra divennero piatte. "Come la stai prendendo tu?" chiese, piegando la testa verso di lui.

"Okay." Abbracciò le cartelle stringendole al petto. "Bene. Io... io ho il mio metodo per gestirlo. Lo sai."

"Lo so." Annuì. Gli occhi brillanti, gli sorrise ed era un vero sorriso. "Tutti lo sappiamo." Le sue dita accarezzarono il suo braccio, leggere sul suo bicipite, ma era contatto, e lui ne era grato. "Abbiamo ripulito gli edifici." Disse, e lui fu grato per il cambio di soggetto. "Evacuato il personale scientifico e gli agenti dell' Hydra. Stiamo controllando ancora se ci fosse qualcuno seppellito nel collasso dell'edificio principale, ma per ora, c'è lo SHIELD che si occupa di tutto quello che è rimasto."

"Coulson sta preparando un posto dove stare per noi, faremo in modo che tutto quello che è ancora qui non sia un problema da lasciarci alle spalle, e che non dimentichiamo nulla. C'è un altra squadra che verrà a portare via tutto, il personale scientifico aveva effetti personali negli alloggi, e l'Hydra aveva delle cose che ci piacerebbe vedere. Staremo qui per qualche giorno, a meno che non abbiamo un altra traccia."

Alcuni giorni, pensò Bruce, abbastanza da trovare un corpo o trovare la ragione per l'esplosione che ha distrutto il complesso. Annuì, seguendola in silenzio.

Non voleva pensare al corpo di Tony Stark. A tutta quella forza e intelligenza e resistenza andate in fumo, perché non gli sembrava possibile.

Certamente non era logico.

Thor e Clint erano già nella piccola stanza quando Natasha aprì la porta. Bruce scivolò dentro, e lei posò una mano gentile all'interno della sua schiena. Bruce riuscì a sorridere agli altri due uomini e Thor restituì il sorriso, gli occhi socchiusi mentre le sue grandi mani giocavano con la cinghia di cuoio di Mjolnir. Clint guardò in su, una freccia dall'aria vissuta girata attorno ed attorno alle sue dita ugualmente rovinate. Come sempre guardò per prima a Natasha, che gli diede un semplice cenno.

Bruce prese una sedia accanto al muro, rassicurato dalla presenza degli altri, il loro calore e la loro fisicità, e lo aiutava a tenere l'altro rinchiuso. La solitudine non aveva mai funzionato bene per lui, anche se sarebbe stata sempre meglio per tutti gli altri.

La mano di Thor atterrò sulla sua spalla e lui vi si posò per un secondo, perché Thor poteva tener fermo l'altro quando era visibile, e quello significava che Bruce non era da solo nel tenere il suo alter ego sotto controllo.

Steve passò attraverso la porta un passo davanti a Coulson, i suoi passi rapidi, il viso e l'uniforme ricoperta di polvere di pietra e sporcizia. I suoi occhi si mossero attraverso la stanza, un gesto che Bruce aveva capito da poco. Cap contava le teste, controllava i suoi cuccioli. Lo faceva tutte le volte, non importava cosa stessero facendo o dove fossero, ogni tanto, Cap alzava la testa e guardava attorno, uno sguardo a ciascuno dei compagni di squadra, localizzandoli, memorizzando la loro posizione.

E in quei momenti, quando Steve guardava attorno, quando non riusciva a trovare qualcuno, sia sul campo di battaglia che nella cucina degli Avengers o qui, c'era tensione in lui, una tensione tagliente che sconfinava nella fragilità. Bruce si chiedeva se fosse sempre stato così o se fosse stata la seconda guerra mondiale che glie lo aveva fatto, che gli aveva marchiato a fuoco nella mente la necessità, l'ossessione di sapere dove la sua squadra si trovava in ogni momento.

Era sempre stato protettivo, anche quando non era in grado di proteggere nessuno?

Coulson portava un telefono rovinato. "Pensiamo," Disse senza altri preamboli, "che Stark abbia preso questo a Justin Hammer e sia riuscito ad accedervi. Una chiamata al numero di emergenza degli Avengers è stata tentata ma non c'era ricezione sufficiente a farla partire. Sembra che abbia usato la funzione di registrazione video per lasciare un messaggio."

Agganciò il telefono ad un ampio schermo e lo fece partire. Ci fu uno sfarfallio, poi lo schermo si accese. Bruce strinse i denti, giocherellando con il bordo sfilacciato della camicia, contento di quella sensazione tattile.

Tony Stark sbatté gli occhi verso di loro, vestito in una uniforme Hydra, sembrando uno su cui era caduto un intero edificio. Giudicando dallo stato della stanza dietro a lui, lo era. Sporco e ferito, un brutto graffio sotto un occhio e sangue che macchiava la sua tempia destra, socchiuse gli occhi, cercando di verificare che il telefono stesse registrando. Il suo viso si rilassò e sorrise. Okay, prima di tutto," Disse e la sua voce fu uno shock, così familiare, e sembrava un eternità da quando Bruce l'aveva sentita. "Cosa volevo dire? Se fossi incosciente in infermeria e state guardando questo, spegnetelo immediatamente." Piantò un dito verso di loro attraverso lo schermo. "Barton, parlo di te. Questa è una mossa da stronzetti, se la state guardando mentre sono ferito. Spegnetela."

Fece una pausa, socchiudendo gli occhi. "Se sono sveglio e sto sghignazzando come uno scemo dietro a voi, va bene. Sei un idiota, Stark, non lasciarglielo guardare. Ecco perché nessuno si fida di te, perché fai cose stupide come questa, Gesù, possiamo avere un po' di dignità? E' chiedere troppo?"

Un altra pausa poi sorrise. "Barton, sei un cazzone."

Clint alzò il dito medio sorridendo. "Altrettanto, Stark."

"Ad ogni modo," Disse Tony, sfregandosi una mano sul viso, e le sue dita stavano tremando. Fece una smorfia verso di loro e tornò ad osservare il telefono. I suoi occhi erano fuori fuoco, scuri, e stava appoggiato con la schiena sul muro crollato. "Assumo che lo stiate guardando per divertirvi, il che, se posso dirlo, non è bello. So che me lo merito, ma comunque, non è bello."

I suoi occhi si chiusero e prese un respiro profondo. Il viso si spostò nell'ombra e il sangue si mostrò in primo piano. "So che siete qui," disse. "So che avete capito quello che vi ho detto, so che eravate subito dietro di me. Perciò ho fatto promesse ad un sacco di persone che mi aspetto che tutti voi manteniate. E' una mossa piuttosto misera da parte mia, ma dovreste esserci abituati.

"Il personale scientifico ha delle lettere da parte mia, vi dicono cosa sta succedendo. C'è un ragazzino, Harris, lui era..." Tony prese un respiro profondo chiudendo gli occhi con forza. "Era ancora quaggiù, imbecille, non sapeva quando era ora di andare. Coulson, sarebbe opportuno che lo tenessi d'occhio. Ho bisogno..." Tossì. "Ho bisogno che lo troviate. Lui era qui. Lui era... La sola ragione per cui sono arrivato fino a qui, perciò fatemi un favore, se sono troppo pigro e sto facendo un pisolino, trovatelo, accertatevi che ne sia venuto fuori, per favore."

Tony fece una pausa, prese un respiro profondo. "Due cose. Se tutti sono salvi, grazie. SO che sareste stati dietro a me ed ho rischiato quasi cento vite su questa certezza. Non ditemi mai più che non gioco in squadra, o che non ho fiducia in tutti voi. Eccetto Fury, se lo sta guardando, signore?" Tenne le dita in alto in una V davanti agli occhi e poi girati verso lo schermo. "La sto guardando. E non mi fido di lei."

Bruce soffocò una risata, e sbatté una mano sulla sua bocca, ma Thor gli fece eco, passando una mano sulle spalle di Bruce abbastanza violentemente da farlo ondeggiare sulla sedia. I suoi occhi bruciavano; sbatté le palpebre forte per evitare fosse qualcosa di più, perché nessun altro in quella stanza voleva vederlo cadere a pezzi, non era utile, non era giusto, lo sapeva, ma quando si girò, gli occhi di Thor erano lucidi e bagnati e sorrise a Bruce, come se tutto fosse normale.

"Seconda cosa, ed è IMPORTANTE," Tony al telefono disse, con voce severa. "Non sto scherzando. So che cosa state pensando e no. Fanculo. Le regole dicono chiaramente che se siamo in missione durante la serata cinema, il diritto di scelta passa alla serata cinema successiva. Solo perché ero in una base dell' Hydra nella fottuta Tailandia giovedì, questo NON significa che sia il tuo turno la prossima settimana, Thor. Ciucciatelo, è ancora il mio turno, Cap sarà dalla mia parte al riguardo, farai meglio a essere dalla mia parte, Steve, è ancora il mio turno di scegliere, e guarderemo Flash Gordon. Quello brutto."

Fece una pausa. "Quello veramente, veramente brutto. Tanto per essere chiari." Prese fiato e il suo viso era pallido. "Okay? Serata cinema. Noi. Flash Gordon. E voglio le uova foo young stavolta dal ristorante cinese, fanculo, non mi importa se tutti gli altri pensano che siano orribili, io le ordinerò." Aveva gli occhi chiusi e si tirò su. "Sto finendo la batteria qui, e, beh, per essere onesto? Sto finendo le idee.

"Mi spiace, ragazzi, credo di aver usato il mio ultimo brillante piano di fuga, almeno per un poco." Le sue parole erano strascicate, lo sguardo fuori fuoco. "Perciò resterò solo, solo ad aspettare qui. Vi vedrò quando porterete quaggiù i vostri culi, okay? Non..." Aspirò un respiro lento, poi un altro e il suo viso si contrasse, la mano si abbassò verso il fianco. "Andrà bene, sto solo..."

L'immagine sparì di colpo.

Ci fu un lungo attimo di silenzio. "Telefono senza batteria?" chiese Clint.

"Sembra sia così." Coulson era pallido, le labbra tese, gli occhi socchiusi mentre controllava il telefono. "Farò in modo che i tecnici verifichino che non ci sia altro qui, tirando fuori il file video, se qualcuno vuole ricontrollarlo."

"Non c'è nulla di utile in esso." Disse Steve, spingendosi lontano dal muro. Bruce aveva cercato di non guardarlo ed ora scoprì di non poter guardare in altra direzione. Steve stava guardando lo schermo vuoto e sembrava vecchio. "Salvo per la data e ora."

"Data e ora?" Chiese Bruce, la domanda scivolò prima che potesse trattenerla.

"Eravamo nell'edificio quando è stato registrato," Disse Steve, la bocca contorta. "Eravamo qui. Eravamo così vicino."

"Doc?" disse Natasha. "Hai una diagnosi?"

Bruce scivolò sulla sua sedia, le dita che giocherellavano con la stoffa della camicia. "Non posso," Disse scuotendo il capo. "Non da pochi minuti di registrazione, ci sono troppe variabili, non posso..."

"Bruce?" chiese Steve, e i suoi occhi erano chiari e limpidi, le sopracciglia dritte, quelle linee dure che apparivano sulla sua fronte quando era al limite. "Provaci. Per favore."

Bruce lasciò chiudere gli occhi e prese fiato, rilasciandolo in un sospiro lento e tremante. "Probabile concussione," Disse. "Il respiro è affannoso, con una nota bagnata. Il modo in cui si teneva, ha le costole rotte. Avrei preferito di no, ah, chiaramente era in procinto di svenire alla fine della trasmissione, ma da quello che posso vedere le pupille erano uguali. Era abbastanza lucido da tener duro, era cosciente della situazione. Cosciente di dove si trovava."

Fece una pausa. Scosse il capo, solo un po'. "Era con noi. Non so cosa sia successo, ovviamente dopo che il video è terminato. Ma era con noi fino alla fine del video." Guardò in su a ciascuno di loro incontrando i loro occhi. "Tenendo conto di quello che non sappiamo, probabilmente è ancora vivo."

Sentì parte della tensione svanire dalla stanza, ma Steve era ancora assente, gli occhi infossati e vuoti.

"Sta ancora pianificando di renderci le vite un inferno," Disse Clint con un sorriso. "E' una cosa buona, vero?"

Steve si spinse lontano dal muro. "Sabato, allo Stork Club, ore otto in punto," Disse. "Ho mentito anche io."

Uscì dalla stanza senza voltarsi indietro.

*

Quindi, per quello che sembrava, la ragione numero cinque per rapire Tony Stark non era venderlo come schiavo sessuale (eccellente) ma invece consegnarlo ad un culto spaziale che sembrava adorare i resti danneggiati dell'armatura di Iron Man (per reiterare la precedente impressione relativa alla situazione: Cazzo).

Almeno, la tratta delle bianche avrebbe avuto qualche barlume di razionalità.

Tony ondeggiò sui propri piedi, osservando l'immobile maschera della sua armatura abbandonata. Confusione, terrore e frustrazione combinati per rendere tutto ciò ancora più surreale di quanto avrebbe dovuto essere. E considerato che lui si trovava su un altare, faccia a faccia con l'armatura Mark III, rovinata e piegata e senza buona parte di un braccio (aveva dovuto usare il guanto repulsore per far esplodere una via di fuga quel giorno) mentre un alieno salmodiava in una lingua che Tony non capiva, era dannatamente surreale per cominciare. L'armatura di Iron Man era stata perduta in una particolarmente spiacevole battaglia con gli Skrulls, nessuno di loro era stato felice di lasciarla indietro, ma non avevano avuto scelta quella volta. Tony non si sarebbe mai aspettato di rivederla, men che meno vederla seduta su un altare alieno.

Ruotò la testa dolorante di lato, lasciandola ciondolare sul collo mentre osservava l'enorme sala. Non c'erano dubbi che fosse un tempio. Uno strano, tecnologicamente avanzato tempio, ma i segni c'erano tutti. Enorme, soffitti con archi, enormi colonne, enormi finestre che brillavano con una luce tenue e ultraterrena, e, oh, si, circa seicento alieni in lunghi abiti che salmodiavano e si chinavano all'unisono.

Questo era ufficialmente il giorno più dannatamente strano della vita di Tony.

"Non so cosa stia succedendo qui," Disse Tony al capo degli alieni in abito lungo, quello la cui tonaca era un po' differente, un po' più ornata, quello che stava sull'altare tra Tony e la sua armatura rottamata, "Ma chiedo ufficialmente un traduttore o un rappresentante dell' ambasciata Americana. O un po' di Scotch. Almeno un po' di scotch."

Gli alieni ai suoi lati, quelli che gli tenevano le braccia con enormi mani a tre dita, lo spinsero avanti e Tony inciampò, i suoi piedi grattavano sul metallo del pavimento. Le sue mani legate furono sollevate e poste sull'altare, e si, non era un amante della cosa, c'erano tanti modi in cui le mani su un altare potevano, per così dire, finire malamente. Sollevò un piede e lo sollevò colpendo il bordo dell'altare e lanciandosi indietro con tutta la forza che il suo corpo stressato ed esausto poteva produrre, cercando di liberarsi dalle mani aliene.

Loro sembrarono non accorgersene. Certamente non si mossero.

L'alto prelato stava salmodiando più forte ora, portando la platea alla frenesia, e Tony non era sorpreso quando estrasse un enorme, lucente coltello da sotto la tunica, tenendolo in alto sulla sua testa.  
"Cazzo, no." Era un piatto rifiuto a tutta la situazione. "Se volevate sacrificare una vergine, avreste dovuto prendermi quando avevo quattordici anni, perché non può succedere adesso, ho chiuso con questo, con tutto questo, e non morirò su un fottuto altare di fronte al Mark III neanche per il cazzo, Ho fatto progressi esponenziali da questo pezzo di merda, non provateci nemmeno con questo, non sono dell'umore. Posso non essere un mutante, ma sono sufficientemente incazzato da uccidervi con la mente."

Il salmodiare non si ridusse nemmeno.

Il coltello brillò, e l' Alto Prelato del Tempio della Merda Scassata e Abbandonata di Tony Stark, e si era decisamente il modo in cui avrebbe chiamato questi suonati blu-verdi, si chinò in basso sull'altare. Tony si divincolò, il suo intero corpo un filo elettrico con tutta la forza che poteva opporre, perché era in procinto di morire, ma sarebbe morto mordendo QUALCOSA, qualsiasi cosa fosse sufficientemente vicino, o magari dando un calcio in faccia a qualcuno, sarebbe andato giù lottando tutta la strada, perché non era mai stato abbastanza intelligente da ammettere di essere sconfitto. L'Alto Prelato si girò verso Tony, e le guardie di Tony tennero le mani legate di Tony giù sul metallo, lo tennero fermo mentre si agitava e contorceva e ringhiava come un cane pazzo, ed il coltello si sollevò e si abbatté giù.

Morse il metallo dell'altare con uno strano rumore liquido, e le corde sulle mani di Tony caddero via.  
"Siete dei fottuti burloni mortali," Tony ringhiò verso di lui, perché il suo cuore stava andando a un miglio al minuto e la cosa non era buona per il reattore Arc, per nulla.

La folla in assemblea esultò, saltando sui loro piedi e agitando le braccia. Mentre Tony osservava, completamente confuso, iniziarono a ballare e i rumori che facevano diventarono qualcosa di lirico e ritmico, una canzone divertente e felice che riecheggiò attraverso la sala. Ovunque, mani prendevano altre mani e le tuniche si ripiegavano indietro su braccia sottili e maculate quando queste venivano alzate verso il soffitto.

"Okay, Io... Io non so cosa stia succedendo qui. Qualcuno può dirmi che cosa sta succedendo?" Tony chiese con voce lamentosa.

Le guardie lo sollevarono da terra, portandolo via dall'altare, giù per la lunga navata attraverso la folla, e gli alieni si spostavano cedendo strada, le bocche si muovevano e le dita si avvicinavano attorno alla testa e alle spalle e al torace nudo di Tony mentre passava, e che diavolo, lo accarezzavano, cosa che era davvero strana. Non spiacevole, solo strana, e lui cercò di incontrare occhi, di guardare visi. Gli occhi erano ampi e scuri e le bocche sorridevano, ampi nasi piatti di un colore blu-verde più scuro del resto della loro pelle, macchie che sembravano lentiggini sul naso, che erano uguali a quelle sulle mani e sui polsi. Si stavano accalcando vicino, sporgendosi e non riusciva a capire perché ma gli parlavano, parlavano con lui. 

Tony e le guardie e l'alto prelato arrivarono alle enormi porte del tempio che si aprirono, i cardini cigolarono con il peso e lasciarono passare il gruppo, e dietro a loro, Tony era quasi certo che tutti stavano cantando e facendo una danza attorno al palo o qualcosa di altrettanto strano. "Sono morto?" Chiese Tony a Cosa 1, che non guardava giù verso di lui. "No, seriamente," Disse girando la testa verso Cosa 2. "Merito il diritto di sapere. Se sono morto, dovete dirmelo. Sono quasi certo che fa parte delle regole. Come sono morto? Oddio, ditemi che non è stato Hammer. Se fosse stato Justin Hammer, prendo questo aldilà per forza, giuro che lo faccio, perché non voglio finirla così. Chiedo di morire di buon sesso, buon whiskey o vincendo una battaglia campale che salvi la mia squadra e preferibilmente buona parte della costa est."  
Cosa 1 fece un suono vibrante, cinguettante verso di lui e Tony aggrottò le ciglia. Suonava familiare. Perché suonava familiare? "Pardon?" chiese, perché Steve si sarebbe aspettato che fosse educato se fosse una situazione di primo contatto. Ovviamente il primo contatto era stato fatto quando lo avevano liberato da quella sottospecie di base per supercattivi dell'Hydra, ma era qualcosa su cui Tony non aveva alcun controllo. 

E considerato che nessuno stava cercando di ucciderlo in quell'esatto momento, poteva almeno fingere di essere un essere umano civile.

Anche Cosa 2 cinguettò, e Tony ruotò la testa per guardare nella direzione di quella guardia. "Oh, sono d'accordo." Disse sbattendo le palpebre. "Ma state ignorando l'effetto a lungo termine dell'estrazione del palladio sulla popolazione indigena e anche che, davvero, lasciare che Destino metta le sue mani su qualcosa del genere avrebbe maggior peso di qualsiasi beneficio." Annuì con un sorriso affascinante, ed era quasi certo che la guardia gli avesse sorriso di rimando, se quella era una bocco, si una bocca sorridente? O magari era solo una serie di branchie? "Perciò non facciamolo. Io suppongo che voi ragazzi non abbiate del caffè? Ucciderei per una tazza di caffè in questo momento."

Il Prete Capo, accelerò davanti a loro ed aprì una porta nel muro dell'atrio che Tony non si era reso conto fosse li. Passò oltre e le guardie lo seguirono, tirando Tony lungo la strada.

Un altra sala enorme. Tony non ebbe molto tempo per guardarsi attorno prima che fosse portato davanti ad un bancone con il ripiano nero e piazzato, con più delicatezza di quanto si aspettasse, su uno strano disco flottante che cedette un po' sotto il suo peso e poi si stabilizzò. Lui guardò in basso, inarcando le sopracciglia quando si rese conto che era una specie di sedia ad alta tecnologia e che il bancone nero davanti a lui era un tavolo da laboratorio, su cui erano sparsi contenitori di attrezzi e pezzi e ehi, ottimi, occhiali da laboratorio alieni aggiustati per essere messi davanti agli occhi umani.

E sembrava che fosse tornato alla ragione di rapimento tre: volevano che costruisse qualcosa.

Le sue spalle cedettero e guardò in alto. Dozzine di alieni stavano arrampicandosi avanti, con dita che s agitavano e teste che oscillavano mentre chiacchieravano fra loro. Tony guardò attorno. "Che cosa volete da me?" chiese, posando le braccia conserte sul bancone, perché in quel posto non ci sarebbe stato salvataggio. Anche se fosse stato nel raggio di qualcuno della terra che potesse trovarlo, non ci sarebbe stato salvataggio. Era in un luogo così lontano da casa che poteva anche essere un altra dimensione. Diavolo, poteva essere un altra dimensione, che cosa ne sapeva? Ma non era la Terra e non aveva alcuna idea se fosse sul loro pianeta o su una nave, ma era li. Nessuno sarebbe venuto a cercarlo.

E se fosse vissuto o meno, probabilmente avrebbe avuto a che fare con il tipo di arma che loro si aspettavano costruisse.

L'alto prelato, stava facendo dei movimenti per azzittire il resto del pubblico con le mani e gli alieni si fecero indietro, le tuniche svolazzanti e i piedi che battevano sul pavimento e quando Tony guardò dietro a loro si accorse che l'intera sala era piena di banchi da laboratorio, sedie flottanti e attrezzature e alieni.

Ed anche un paio di centinaia di scatole di tostapane.

Sbatté le palpebre guardando le pile di scatole, alcune aperte, alcune sigillate, di tutte le marche e le dimensioni e forme ed anche alcuni forni tostapane qui e la, e c'erano tostapane su ogni banco di laboratorio, salvo il suo, alieni che tenevano tostapane e disassemblavano tostapane e li rimettevano insieme.

"Questo è una sorta di elaborato scherzo vero?" Disse Tony. "Questo è... Cosa, è stato Clint a farvi fare questa cosa? Sembra una cosa che farebbe lui. Sono a Chicago? L'ultima volta che decise di rendere la mia vita un inferno in terra sono finito a Chicago."

E allora, l'alto prelato mise un tostapane davanti a lui.

Tony guardò il tostapane, e poi l'alieno, che sembrava stranamente speranzoso per un essere senza sopracciglia. Guardò di nuovo il tostapane. "State scherzando. State FOTTUTAMENTE PRENDENDOMI IN GIRO."

Gli alieni iniziarono a chiacchierare gli uni agli altri, radunandosi intorno per fare cenni e cinguettare e puntare a Tony, guardare Tony, discutere Tony. Tony si sedette immobile, e l'Alto Prelato alzò una mano. Tutti si azzittirono e l'alieno sventolò la mano nell'aria.

Un display olografico, meravigliosamente dettagliato e chiaro, si sollevò sopra al bancone, facendo sobbalzare Tony. Si chinò aggrottandosi osservando quello che era chiaramente una registrazione nella Avengers e Stark Tower che iniziò a essere mostrata. Clint e Thor stavano ridendo uno all'altro, Clint appollaiato su un bancone e Thor poggiato contro il muro, mentre Calcifer il tostapane rotolava avanti e indietro fra di loro. Non c'era audio, ma Tony determinò che li avrebbe, in effetti, uccisi entrambi quando sarebbe tornato a casa.

Perché stavano mostrando il suo dannato tostapane e quello, sembrava il motivo per cui era stato rapito da degli alieni nello spazio.

"Okay," Disse Tony prendendo un respiro profondo. "Volete che..." Mise la mano piatta sul torace. "Che faccia questo..." Mise la mano sul tostapane davanti a lui. "Come quello?" Mosse l'altra mano in alto per puntare al tostapane degli Avengers, che stava correntemente lanciando toast in aria mentre Clint li colpiva a mezz'aria con le frecce. Tony spostò le dita 'questo tostapane' e 'quel tostapane' vicine. "Lo stesso?"

L'Alto Prelato stava annuendo, il movimento ampio ed esagerato, come un cavallo che sbatteva la testa in giro e Tony comprese che stava rendendo chiaro il suo intento. Volevano un tostapane come Calcifer.

"Mi state fottutamente prendendo in giro." Disse Tony e lasciò cadere la testa sul bancone davanti a se. "Voi sapete che io possiedo 423 brevetti. Io ho costruito la più avanzata IA mai costruita. Un armatura che ha privatizzato la pace nel mondo. Un sistema di stabilizzazione di volo che è anni luce avanti qualsiasi cosa qualcuno abbia mai sognato. Ho creato un elemento. Ho miniaturizzato un REATTORE ARC con una scatola di RIFIUTI in una CAVERNA." La sua testa scattò in su. "E voi mi avete trascinato via da l mio pianeta natale perché volete il mio tostapane."

L' Alto Prelato puntò all'ologramma, mostrando di vibrare di entusiasmo.

"Io darò un pugno in faccia a Clint così forte che dovrà estrarre i suoi denti dalla parte posteriore del suo cranio," Disse Tony.

Si chinò verso il tostapane. "Va bene. Grande. Facciamo questa follia." Le sue dita lo accarezzarono e la sala impazzì. Tony represse l'istinto di gridare e lanciarsi giù dalla sua fantastica sedia flottante, perché c'erano alieni ovunque e stavano parlando e agitando le dita attorno alla sua testa e alle spalle e accarezzando la barba con tocchi gentili ed era quasi certo che si trattasse di una risata.

Era tutto molto sconcertante.

Rimase fermo in silenzio, fino a che non finì, fino a che l'Alto Prelato non si sedette di fronte a lui, fino a che quel mucchio di alieni non si fu in qualche modo disperso. Rimasero comunque attorno, ovviamente, curiosi, con occhi speranzosi e bocche in movimento e quelle meravigliose dita quando tornarono al proprio lavoro. Tony cercò di ignorare come lo stavano osservando, ma si. Un po' sconcertante.

Okay, totalmente, fottutamente, sconcertante.

Tony tastò la sua cintura e fu felice che la maglietta fosse ancora appesa li. L'Alto Prelato si girò verso un sottile alieno che sembrava un salice e si avvicinava al banco, e Tony prese un attimo per infilarsi la maglietta, perché ehi, non essere mezzo nudo, era cosa buona. Stava muovendosi verso qualcosa che era quasi certo essere un cacciavite quando il capo alieno si chinò attraverso il bancone, depositando una tazza familiare sul piano del bancone davanti a lui. Tony la fissò.

Non era mai stato così felice di vedere il logo di Starbucks in vita sua.

"Mi avete portato il caffè." Rifiutò di togliere gli occhi da li, poteva sparire. Con cautela, la speranza gli faceva battere forte il cuore, si chinò e prese la tazza. Era calda al tocco, e aprì il coperchio. Vapore si sollevò dalla superficie, piegandosi sui bordi e riempiendo l'aria del familiare profumo di una miscela di Sumatra a tostatura decisa. Tony voleva piangere.

Avrebbe potuto essere avvelenato, e non glie ne sarebbe importato nulla.

Prese un sorso, esitante per quanto potesse fare quel gesto. Il liquido si sparse sulla sua lingua e gemette. "Okay," riuscì a dire. "Possiamo essere amici." Rischiando di scottarsi la lingua, trangugiò metà della tazza senza preoccuparsi di altro che respirare.

Caffè. Voleva piangere. In qualche modo, le cose non sembravano essere così brutte, all'improvviso.

Ed era perfetto, era la perfetta tazza di caffè, era esattamente come gli piaceva. A questo punto avrebbe bevuto una tazza tiepida di istantaneo Folgers con panna artificiale, ma era un miracolo, un miracolo perché era perfetta.

Si bloccò, la tazza sulle labbra. Era perfetta. Era... esattamente come gli piaceva.

Tony allontanò la tazza dalla bocca, ruotandola per guardare i segni sul lato. Era perfetta. Era esattamente come prendeva il suo caffè. Socchiuse gli occhi. C'era una piccola stella accanto all'annotazione sullo zucchero, un segno che gli era familiare come fatto allo Starbucks di fronte alla Torre. Forse era usato da tutta la catena, ma non lo aveva mai visto negli altri Starbucks, o forse non aveva prestato attenzione, perché davvero, una volta che il caffè era nella tazza e avviato alla sua bocca, la tazza era solo un sistema di consegna.

Ma qualcosa era li. Qualcosa...

Tony fissò sopra al bordo della tazza, all'ologramma che stava ancora trasmettendo circolarmente il video. Gli occhi si avvicinarono mentre considerava l'immagine. Lentamente, i suoi movimenti cauti e precisi mise la tazza sul tavolo di lavoro. "Quella," disse guardando il capo alieno, "Non è la cucina, quella è la mia officina. Nessuno filma nella mia officina. Diavolo, io solitamente non filmo nella mia officina."

Prese un respiro profondo, la sua mente vorticava. "Non c'è modo che voi abbiate registrato questo da una trasmissione. Non c'è neppure una possibilità che lo abbiate estratto dai banchi dati di Jarvis. Perciò dove esattamente avete ripreso questo?"

L'Alto Prelato socchiuse gli occhi verso di lui, il movimento delle palpebre traslucide lento e deliberato. La sua bocca si mosse e quel soffice, ritmico suono si riversò sopra a Tony. Tony scosse il capo. "Io non capisco." Indicò l'ologramma. "Questa è la mia casa. La mia gente. Come lo avete registrato?"

Non ci fu una risposta comprensibile.

Frustrato, Tony si rivolse di nuovo all' immagine. Cercò di pensare. Caffeina, quella era sua amica, e la mancanza di caffeina era il motivo per cui era stato così dannatamente stupido fino a quel momento. Perché non credeva alle coincidenze e non credeva nel caso, ma la sicurezza matematica era una fiaba raccontata ai bambini che erano sedotti dall'idea della teoria.

Il come e il perché, le possibilità non erano lontanamente importanti quanto il fatto che poteva ricordare a memoria la disposizione fisica della stanza. Passava metà della vita in quell'officina, ne conosceva ogni centimetro. Poteva vederlo e porvi l'immagine sopra. Trovare il punto di origine, basato sugli angoli su come la telecamera era disposta, poteva disporla nella stanza e vedere...

Vedere il piccolo oggetto che giaceva su uno scaffale sopra al suo banco di lavoro principale, un piccolo oggetto che aveva messo li, in vista e non immediatamente raggiungibile, un oggetto che poteva vedere chiaramente in quel momento, così chiaramente come la prima volta che lo aveva preso in mano, quando era stato nel suo palmo, un giocattolo per bambini o una testata nucleare, un rompicapo da risolvere.

Il vaso di Pandora.

Gli occhi si spalancarono. "Io sia fottuto." Si girò verso l'Alto Prelato, che stava ancora seduto li, paziente e calmo e silenzioso, aspettando, aspettando che il cervello dannatamente stupido di Tony capisse. "Wow. Sono un idiota. Ho rotto la mia regola primaria. Se trovi della tecnologia aliena che giace in una fottuta discarica rifiuti aliena, probabilmente non dovresti. Portarlo. A. Casa."

Ma lo aveva fatto. Aveva portato l'oggetto a casa e lo aveva messo nell'officina, ed era rimasto li, inerte e ignorato, ma lo aveva portato a casa. Nel cuore della torre degli Avengers, lo aveva portato a casa.

Tastò il bancone prendendo qualcosa che sembrava carta, sottile e liscia e flessibile. Come sapendo cosa cercava, l'alieno gli spinse un piccolo oggetto verso le dita e lui lo prese. L'Alto Prelato si sporse e lo ruotò, mettendone una punta sopra alla pagina e avvolgendo le dita di Tony attorno al sottile stilo di metallo. Sperimentando, Tony lo premette giù e fu gratificato di vedere il segno scuro che seguì il contatto. La sua mano si mosse sulla pagina davanti a lui e fece un disegno in alcune secche e grezze linee. Lo sollevò. "Voi avete costruito questo."

L'alieno guardò all'immagine del piccolo oggetto, la cosa che Tony aveva desiderato, la cosa che gli serviva, la cosa che in Bartonia non era stato in grado di lasciare indietro, non era stato in grado di rischiare che venisse trovata da Fury, il solo ed unico oggetto che lo aveva terrorizzato. La singola cosa che avrebbe seppellito in una montagna di rifiuti più grande, scintillante e accattivante alla vista per camuffare il suo intento. E annuì.

"Voi lo avete costruito," Disse Tony sentendosi intorpidito. "La vostra gente. Voi lo avete costruito, e io l'ho aperto. Io... ho visto. Ed ho rotto la mia regola e l'ho portato a casa e l'ho lasciato posato sul mio fottuto banco di lavoro e voi siete stati in grado di guardare me attraverso di lui. Mi avete osservato."

Fissò il disegno, con il capogiro. "Mi avete osservato per mesi."

L'alieno si sporse e coprì l'immagine con una mano. Ed offrì l'altra a Tony facendo un gesto che interpretò come 'vieni qui.' Lui fissò l' Alto Prelato. "Mi avete osservato."

La mano rimase li, appesa a mezz'aria, paziente, aspettando e non gli diede scelta, Tony la prese.

*

Gli stivali di Steve risuonavano nell'atrio, vuoto ed echeggiante e così simile ad una tomba che non poteva respirare. L'aria era spessa, impregnata di prodotti chimici e decomposizione e qualcosa a cui non voleva pensare, qualcosa che non voleva neppure considerare, perché era come l'odore di capelli bruciati ma peggiore, acrido e tagliente e nauseante.

Si stava muovendo, e cercava di rimanere calmo, ma il tempo stava scadendo, glie lo avevano detto, glie lo avevano detto, nessuno era tornato, e lo avevano detto con la pietà negli occhi, la piatta, spezzata accettazione di uomini che avevano visto amici e compagni d'armi morire, perché qualsiasi pietà era rimasta loro, quella era tutta la pietà rimasta nel mondo. La guerra non aveva pietà, non per loro, non per nessuno, ed era forse un miracolo che riuscissero a provare un po' di pietà per Steve.

O forse sapevano che cosa avrebbe trovato, in questa tomba per i morti ed i morenti. Questa tomba che minacciava di ingoiarlo, gli echi scomparvero in silenzio gelido. Forse avevano conservato l'ultima pietà per un uomo che vi era arrivato così vicino ed aveva comunque perso ogni cosa.

Più avanti, nelle ombre oscure del corridoio, una forma uscì da una stanza laterale, chinata su un pacco di fogli che aveva in mano, una borsa tenuta vicino al petto. Per un istante si bloccarono entrambi, Steve da una parte, il mostro sconosciuto, un malvagio strisciante che trascinava i piedi dall'altra. E poi, lo scienziato dell' Hydra stava scappando, sparendo nell'oscurità e a Steve non importava.

Gli importava solo della stanza che quella cosa aveva lasciato.

Correndo per quanto possibile ora, senza curarsi del rumore o se lo avessero visto o catturato, corse, le gambe che bruciavano la distanza più veloce di quanto potesse correre da quel primo giorno. Dal giorno in cui aveva inseguito l'agente Hydra che aveva sparato al Dottor Erskine, il suo nuovo corpo strano ed incerto e appena controllato. Corse ora, più veloce di quanto avesse mai potuto, e ne valeva la pena.

La stanza era inondata di luce blu verde, nauseante e nauseata, e Steve poteva vedere il tavolo in mezzo alla stanza, vedere la forma legata al metallo ed il suo respiro morì nei suoi polmoni. Inciampando, inciampando sui propri piedi, entrò a tentoni nella stanza afferrando il bordo del tavolo, ignorando l'odore di sangue e bile e qualcosa che non riusciva a identificare, qualcosa che lo terrorizzava.

Stava tremando quando afferrò i legacci, li strappò liberandoli, i rivetti che risuonavano sul pavimento come proiettili. "Bucky" riuscì a dire, volendo singhiozzare, piangere, era arrivato così lontano, era arrivato fino a li, aveva rischiato tutto, e ne valeva la pena, perché Bucky era li, ancora vivo, grazie a Dio, grazie a Dio.  
"Bucky..."  
Steve si gelò, le mani che afferravano la tela dell'uniforme e stava tremando, stava cadendo a pezzi, perché il viso era sbagliato, non era il suo migliore amico che giaceva sul tavolo, aspettandolo.

Era Tony, gli occhi aperti e fissi, le labbra bordate di rosso e non c'era nulla nel suo petto, era un buco vuoto ed una enorme ferita era al posto del reattore Arc. Steve andò a toccare la pelle, cercando di spingere in basso, ma il sangue era freddo e appiccicoso fra le sue dita, e non c'era modo di aggiustare tutto ciò; Tony era morto, e Steve non riusciva a lasciarlo andare, non riusciva a fare altro che ascoltare le grida e sapere che era lui che le stava producendo.

Gli occhi di Tony erano fissi e vuoti e il davanti dell'uniforme di Steve, la prima uniforme di Capitan America, quella che era uno scherzo ed un costume ed una bugia era ricoperta di sangue, il sangue di Tony, e lui non riusciva a lasciar andare, non riusciva a lasciare andare e voleva essere seppellito qui, nella tomba di cemento che l'Hydra aveva costruito per entrambi loro.

“Steve.”

Si svegliò con un grido, silenzioso e soffocato e ghiacciato come una scheggia di ghiaccio nella sua gola, ma lo poteva sentire negli orecchi. Il grido, ed era orribile e brutale e spezzato.

La vista si schiarì, ed il fantasma davanti a lui si solidificò, fino a che il viso pallido e perfetto di Natasha era un foro nell'oscurità. Era immobile, calma, gli occhi due scure pozze nella tenue luce e lui si rese conto che le sue mani erano sulle sue guance. Le sue dita sottili cullavano il peso della sua mascella, il pollice che accarezzava gli zigomi, mentre sussurrava il suo nome.

Steve inspirò una volta, e un altra, il suo corpo si sollevò con esso, appoggiandosi a quel piccolo tocco. "Mi spiace." Disse dopo un secondo.

Lei non disse nulla, ma le sue mani caddero via dal suo viso. Ebbe un istante per rimpiangere la perdita del calore, l'aria della notte ancora insopportabilmente fredda contro la sua pelle bagnata, e poi le sue braccia si avvolsero attorno a lui. Si bloccò, spaventato, ancora intrappolato nell'incubo, mentre le sue braccia si assestavano attorno alle sue spalle. Lei lo tirò vicino, lo tirò giù, ignorando la insolita rigidezza della sua forma.

Si tenne, si tenne unito a lei, per un altro momento, ed era doloroso, era la cosa più difficile che avesse mai fatto. Le dita di Natasha accarezzarono la base del suo collo, e fu tutto li, come se quel piccolo gesto di gentilezza fosse sufficiente a fare a pezzi il suo controllo.

Steve si avvolse a lei, il viso contro la sua spalla, le braccia attorno alla sua vita, il suo intero corpo sobbalzava con la forza del suo dolore. Non si rese conto delle lacrime, del lieve, spezzato suono che stava emettendo, si rese solo conto del fatto che lei si spostò, allineando i loro corpi più vicini, la sua forma delicata in qualche modo sosteneva la propria.

Lei stava piangendo, poteva sentirla, ma non faceva alcun suono, non aveva lasciato che il suo respiro cambiasse. Poteva sentire le sue lacrime, dove la sua guancia era posata sui suoi capelli, poteva sentirlo nel modo in cui lei si teneva dura, nel modo in cui teneva Steve. Piangeva in silenzio. Stoicamente. Piangeva con tutto il suo cuore.

Steve non aveva il suo controllo e non voleva averlo. La paura, il dolore era insopportabile, un enorme peso sul suo torace, un agonia soffocante nella gola, una nausea che lo soffocava. I visi non rimanevano separati, respingevano i suoi tentativi di categorizzare i suoi amati come vivi e morti, e Tony divenne Bucky, divenne Tony e lui singhiozzò sulla spalla di Natasha mentre lei lo cullava avanti e indietro.

Ad un certo punto lei iniziò a cantare, una voce bassa e gentile e triste, le parole straniere a lui; non aveva mai imparato più di una mezza dozzina di parole in Russo, ma era una ninna nanna. Non importava il linguaggio, era chiaro. Chiuse gli occhi e si strinse di più, e lasciò i ricordi di sua madre, morta da tanto tempo, mescolarsi con il conforto che lei offriva. La sua voce era tenera e gentile, e la sua mano gli accarezzava i capelli, e lui strinse gli occhi chiudendoli stretti e cercò di dimenticare.

Gli occhi di Steve si riaprirono di scatto e c'era luce all'esterno, la luce pallida che precedeva l'alba, ma era luce all'esterno. Dentro di se lanciò una maledizione, chiedendosi quando si fosse addormentato e per quanto tempo fosse stato tale. Almeno alcune ore, era chiaro.

Si tirò su, e accanto a lui, dietro a lui, Natasha si stiracchiò. Girandosi, cercò di evitare i suoi occhi, e funzionò fino a che le dita delicate spostarono i suoi capelli dalla fronte. Lui guardò in su. I suoi occhi erano aperti e chiari, non c'era segno di sonno sul suo viso, e gli fece un lieve sorriso.

Lui deglutì. "Mi dispiace," provò a dire e il suo sorriso svanì.

Le sue spalle si alzarono, un movimento piccolo, quasi invisibile. "Perché?" disse, le sue dita si alzarono per mettersi a posto i capelli. Le sue ciglia erano basse sopra agli occhi, il suo naso rosso, piccoli echi delle sue lacrime, e lui si chiese quando avesse smesso di piangere perché poteva ancora vedere le tracce delle lacrime sulle sue guance. Ma la sua voce era tenera e controllata, un po' roca per il sonno, ma non era tremante o rotta.

Nel modo in cui sentiva gli sarebbe piaciuto fosse la propria.

"Grazie per aver vegliato su di me ieri sera." Disse Steve, spostandosi lontano ed era difficile, il suo viso bruciava ma lui arrivò sul bordo del letto senza cadere o aggrapparsi accidentalmente a qualche porzione del corpo di lei. "Ma mi spiace, non avrei dovuto..." Si schiarì la gola. "Non volevo, lo sai, e poi, cadere addormentato addosso a te in quel modo..." Strinse e chiuse gli occhi. "Non era qualcosa che toccava a te affrontare."

Lui sentì, più che vedere, lei muoversi verso il bordo del letto e sedere accanto a lui. Lo fece con grazia e semplicità, e la sua mano scese giù, leggera e delicata, a coprire la sua dove era posata, sulle lenzuola ammucchiate. "Ne avevi bisogno. E non lo avresti accettato da nessun'altro." Disse lei.

La mascella di Steve si bloccò. "E' qualcosa di peggio, non credi?" Girò il capo verso di lei e poi dall'altro lato. "Non è tua responsabilità. Non è un tuo problema, e solo perché sei la sola donna nella squadra è brutto che..." Inspirò con forza. "Mi spiace."

Ci fu un attimo di pausa. "A me no." Si alzò. "Non sono ancora un tale mostro da negare ad un amico una piccola quantità di compassione umana."

Stava già scuotendo il capo, inorridito. "Natasha..."

Natasha rimase sopra a lui, il mento alto, ma gli occhi dritti nei suoi. "Quando stavamo lasciando l' Helicarrier," Disse con voce bassa, "Inseguendo Loki. E Clint si offrì di pilotare, hai guardato me." Tenne gli occhi nei suoi, ed erano brillanti e taglienti e fieri. "Hai guardato me, ed io ho annuito, e tu hai accettato quel gesto." Lei spostò il peso, e le sue mani si strinsero a pugno ai suoi fianchi, un solo istante, il suo controllo cedette per un attimo e poi lei si controllò di nuovo. "Un uomo che aveva provato ad ucciderci un ora prima e tu ti sei fidato della mia parola che lui poteva essere creduto. Non hai chiesto spiegazioni. Non hai chiesto prove o messo condizioni. Hai preso la mia parola. E nel periodo da cui ci conosciamo, Cap?" Guardò indietro, il viso senza espressione. "Quella fiducia è stata la regola. Nessuna eccezione. Non hai idea di quanto sia raro. Di quanto io lo apprezzi." Sorrise un poco, le sue labbra si curvarono in alto, un gesto di femminilità timida che poi sparì. "E in tutto questo tempo, questa è la prima cosa di cui hai avuto bisogno, che io potevo darti. Nulla di più che un abbraccio di conforto e qualcuno che condividesse il tuo dolore."

Si girò sui tacchi e aggiunse, "Voglio che tu sappia, Rogers. Io combatterò per te, io seguirò i tuoi ordini, marcerò fino all'inferno dietro a te, e se potessi portar via il dolore da te in questo momento lo farei con gioia. Perché tu ha sempre fatto del tuo meglio per me, e nulla di quanto è successo ieri notte lo cambierà. Non inizierai a trattarmi in modo diverso, come se fossi inferiore, o più debole, o inutile, perché io ti ho permesso di vedere che sono ancora un essere umano."

"Lo siamo tutti," Disse lui.

Natasha fece una pausa, guardò indietro, sopra alla propria spalla. "Non tutti possono distinguere la risorsa dalla persona."

"Non c'è differenza," Disse Steve.

"Non tutti credono a ciò. Ma tu si. E questo è il motivo per cui lo farò ogni notte, se tu ne avessi bisogno."  
Fece una pausa, incurvando le labbra. "Ma devi promettermi una cosa."

Steve annuì serio. "Qualsiasi cosa."

"Quando lo troveremo, non devi mai, mai, dire a Stark che ho versato una lacrima per lui," Disse lei. Il suo mento si sollevò. "Non mi farebbe mai sopportare l'imbarazzo."

Steve soffocò una risata. "Ovviamente," Disse cercando di forzare il suo viso ad una espressione solenne. "Io non so di cosa tu stia parlando. Non lo faresti mai."

"E' vero, non lo farei. Coulson, Clint ovviamente. E chi non piangerebbe per Thor? E Bruce, lui è uno dei miei preferiti. Poi ci sei tu, io proibisco che ti succeda qualcosa, andremmo tutti in pezzi. Stark invece, è una seccatura costante e non mi mancherebbe per nulla." Lei sorrise a lui ed era un sorriso vero e caldo, e divenne immediatamente familiare. Come se lei gli avesse permesso di guardare oltre la maschera ora. Lei permise loro di vedere un po' di quello che le succedeva dentro. "Gli dirò che eri inconsolabile, così che tu sappia."

"Oh, non mi aspetterei che tu gli dicessi nulla se non la verità." Steve concordò.

Lei girò la testa verso la porta. "Andiamo" disse con voce gentile. "Facciamo colazione."

Steve prese fiato. "Si. Natasha?"

"Si?"

Voleva chiedere, e quando la sua bocca si aprì, le parole non uscirono. Si sforzò per un attimo, poi chiuse la bocca. "Non importa, andiamo."

La sua mano si posò a coppa sul suo mento girandolo verso di se. "Lui è vivo." Disse ed era così convincente che lui sentì qualcosa di orribile e straniero intrappolato nel suo petto sciogliersi e cadere via. "Lui è Tony Stark, e nulla di così semplice come un edificio crollato o l' Hydra può riuscire ad ucciderlo."  
"La costa orientale può collassare nell'oceano atlantico, ed io sono convinta che troveremmo quell'uomo galleggiare su un pezzo della Statua della Libertà e sai che cosa ci direbbe quando arrivassimo a raccoglierlo?"

Steve le sorrise. "Vi sono mancato?" domandò. 

"Esattamente corretto. Andiamo, Cap."

*

La stanza era grande e vuota, pallida come tutte quelle dove era stato da quando si era svegliato, la luce dava ai muri un riflesso iridescente. L'Alto Prelato lasciò la sua mano, allontanandosi, rivolgendo la schiena a Tony e si abbassò verso il pavimento. Dalle voluminose pieghe della sua tunica tirò fuori un piccolo cubo, un gemello di quello che Tony aveva trovato, sul terreno di Bartonia.

Tony guardò giù verso la cosa. "C'è un tizio," Disse e la sua voce rimbombava attraverso la stanza. "il Dottor Strange. Lui e Thor, a volte discutono di cose, e lui mi fa venire mal di testa, io non FACCIO magie. Sia ben chiaro. Magia, io no. Non sono interessato. Ma è molto divertente se te ne vai a spasso con Thor quando è ubriaco e non so, se tagli l'idromele con qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa che non sia idromele, alla fine ti ubriachi.

"Una volta disse, che se cerchi oggetti magici nella moderna America, se cerchi antichi artefatti con poteri mitici, il posto migliore è il mercato delle pulci.  
"Perché alcune cose chiamano le persone. Anche le persone che non esercitano la magia, che non possono o non hanno sensibilità alla magia. Il potere chiama, trascina il sangue e le persone finiscono per comperare cose che sembrano inutili e spesso rotte. E non sanno perché ma non riescono a liberarsene, perché anche se è un pezzo di merda rotto e rovinato e inutile, quella cosa ha SIGNIFICATO. Non capiscono perché, ma non lo possono gettare via.

"Perciò queste cose finiscono ai mercatini delle pulci, un ciclo infinito di acquisto di porcherie di altre persone che le porta da un luogo all'altro, oggetti che cercano qualcuno che li capisca e li usi. Perché gli oggetti di potere hanno una volontà." Lui guardò giù al piccolo cubo di Rubik a specchio. "Un migliaio di metri quadrati di cose e quello mi ha chiamato come nulla che io abbia mai viso. E adesso sono bloccato con lui, perché non c'è un Monte Fato dove posso gettarlo, non c'è un posto dove io possa metterlo per liberarmene."

Tony prese fiato. "Quello che ha fatto è stato mostrarvi dove trovarmi. E' vero?"

L'alieno guardò in su, incontrò gli occhi di Tony e toccò, con lunghe abili dita il cubo, e la stanza si accese. Tony sussultò, le spalle tese, la sua testa che girava quando la stanza si riempì, immagine dopo immagine, prendendo vita.

Erano tutte di lui.

"Va bene è raccapricciante. Grazie. Raccapricciante." Si girò, sconvolto mentre gli ologrammi prendevano forma guardando se stesso da lontano, come un attore che recitava la sua parte.

Tony che saldava, con una giacca pesante che lo incurvava mentre teneva la torcia ad acetilene come un arma. Tony che discuteva con Pepper, il loro linguaggio del corpo strillava anche se non c'erano suoni assieme all'immagine. Tony che aggiustava i servomeccanismi di Dummy, mentre Steve era seduto accanto a loro, parlando al robot e distraendolo con matite e una gomma a forma di piccolo robot scatola. Dummy che rubava la gomma e la metteva via quando nessuno dei due guardava. Tony che succhiava caffè da una tazza di carta tenendola lontana dalle mani di Coulson. Coulson che batteva la penna su un rapporto nutrizionale dello SHIELD che cercava disperatamente di separare Tony dai suoi vizi. Tony che ballava, sorriso ampio e luminoso, quando aveva risolto un problema ed aveva alzato la musica a livello assordante. Tony piegato sul banco, le dita sporche di grasso al lavoro per riparare i circuiti interni di Calcifer mentre Butterfingers teneva fermo il tostapane recalcitrante. Tony che osservava uno schema, le mani nelle tasche posteriori, il mento alto le spalle indietro, gli occhi socchiusi, i capelli tenuti indietro da un paio di occhiali protettivi, una striscia nera su una guancia. Tony seduto sul divano che lavorava su uno dei guanti di Iron man, Clint e Natasha accanto a lui, seduti in un confortevole groviglio di arti mentre discutevano sul film da guardare. 

Tony vagò tra le immagini, osservandole, sporgendosi a toccarne alcune, lasciando le dita passare attraverso gli ologrammi. Fermo davanti a quella in cui era addormentato sul bancone steso in avanti, la testa posata su un braccio. Steve era accanto a lui, la sua espressione affezionata e divertita. Mentre Tony guardava, lo Steve registrato si sporse e tirò su il Tony dormiente, cullandolo fra le braccia, Steve si mosse verso la porta. Ci fu un momento, indifeso e non visto, in cui Steve aveva posato la sua guancia sui capelli di Tony, ed il suo sorriso era pieno di un emozione che Tony non riusciva ad identificare, ma gli fece sentire le ginocchia di gelatina.

Inspirò, lentamente e con cautela, il suono impari alle sue orecchie. La sua mano era alzata, cercando di toccare la guancia di Steve mentre l'altro uomo si muoveva avanti, portando il suo peso senza lamentarsi, senza difficoltà. Le dita di Tony passarono attraverso l'immagine e voleva gridare.

Si voltò verso l'Alto Prelato, esaurito. "Mi avete osservato." Disse i suoi occhi che giocavano tra le immagini. "Mi avete osservato." Girò la mano attorno alle immagini. "Questo è quello che considerate importante? Tutti i miei progetti, il mio lavoro è li, e non avete prestato attenzione alla mia tecnologia, avete solo osservato me."

L'Alto Prelato si girò, e Tony seguì il suo sguardo, una scomposizione della forma umana in dettaglio olografico. Guardò mentre la forma, la sua forma si muoveva, ossa e muscoli, apparendo e sparendo, la pelle e i capelli e i tendini e le vene, un modello anatomico con un reattore Arc impiantato al centro. Il reattore Arc era li, anche esso, i pezzi si assemblarono e disassemblarono, lunghe colonne di scrittura che non poteva decifrare galleggiavano nell'aria accanto ad esso mentre era rotato, trasformato in una forma libera e ingrandito, la struttura scomposta e la struttura elementale del nucleo in una immagine separata. E dietro ad esso, l'armatura di Iron Man.

Tony osservò l'ologramma che fu disassemblato, tirando da parte i circuiti e le giunzioni ed i relais, le placche di copertura e la struttura e avrebbe voluto leggere le loro note così disperatamente, perché loro stavano facendo qualcosa, stavano facendo modifiche e i suoi occhi si focalizzarono su queste osservando. Cercando di capire come materiali diversi e pezzi fossero aggiunti e rimossi rinforzando il torace e le aree più deboli dove le placche si incontravano e sovrapponevano, dove lui era vulnerabile, dove i relays e i sistemi elettrici erano più vicini alla superficie, dove il reattore Arc era a contatto con l'armatura.

Perché stavano cercando di capire.

Lui guardò l'Alto Prelato. "Stavate osservando me. E..." Fece cuna pausa ad occhi sgranati. "Ed io sono scomparso improvvisamente. Tutto qui, questo è perché..." La sua testa si girò in su. "Da quando ho preso quella cosa, sono stato nell'officina quasi ogni giorno. Ho fatto un viaggio di affari di un paio di giorni ad Algeri, e c'è stata quella missione esterna a San Francisco ma sono tornato in una giornata circa.

"Negli ultimi mesi, sono stato in officina. Poi mi sono preparato alla conferenza, e poi sono andato alla conferenza, e sono stato rapito. Sono stato via per..." fece un calcolo nella sua mente. "Più di una settimana fino ad ora. Sono sparito e voi siete venuti a cercarmi." La sua mano si sollevò coprendo il reattore Arc. "Siete venuti a cercare questo."

"Questo. Il pezzo di tecnologia più raro del pianeta. Quanti ce n'erano, una mezza dozzina?" Quelli miniaturizzati anche meno. C'era quello nel suo torace e quelli nelle sue armature. Le sue e quella di Rhodey. Se lo capivano, potevano tracciarlo...guardò su, incontrando gli occhi dell' Alto Prelato. "Questo." Picchiettò sopra ad esso e sollevò la maglietta per mostrare il cerchio di luce brillante.

L'Alto Prelato si sporse e picchiettò con un lungo dito sulla superficie.

Tony prese un respiro profondo. "Non ci arrivo," disse. "Vorrei parlare la tua lingua. O che tu potessi parlare la mia. Perché mi volete? Perché di tutto quello che ho costruito, perché Calcifer? Perché un fottuto tostapane?" Spinse la sua mano attraverso i capelli. "Il reattore Arc, i repulsori, l'armatura. Avevate un ottima vista di tutto, sembrate comprenderli, ma non..."

Fece una pausa. "Ho capito. Capite quelle. Ma non capite Calcifer. Non lo inquadrate." Tony osservò un ologramma li vicino. Il Tony olografico stava tenendo Calcifer per la sua spina, estremamente indifferente al fatto che il tostapane stesse dimenandosi come un pesce all'amo. Dietro a lui, Thor stava torcendo le mani fra loro, chiaramente preoccupato per il suo piccolo amico metallico. Il Tony olografico gli stava parlando, con un sorriso divertito sul viso mentre Dummy spingeva Calcifer con un lungo cacciavite. "Non capite noi."

Scosse il capo. "Salve," Disse all'Alto Prelato. "Io sono Tony Stark." Tese la mano destra, l'alieno sbatté le palpebre osservandola. Tony si sporse con la mano sinistra, poiché quelle persone sembravano non avere problemi a toccarlo, quindi forse per quel gesto non lo avrebbero ucciso. Prese la mano dell'alieno e la portò nella sua, stringendo le loro dita insieme e dandogli una scossa. "Tony," Ripeté, toccando il suo petto in stile Tarzan. "Tony." Puntò all'alieno che stava sorridendo.

"Oooooniii" l'alieno disse e Tony abbassò le palpebre. Sorrise.

"Tch" disse lui cliccando la sua lingua sul palato della sua bocca. "Tony."

“Ony.”

"Quasi." Disse Tony. "Tony Stark."

“Ony-sar.”

"Avete un problema con i suoni percussivi. Va bene. Ony, posso sopravvivere, sono stato chiamato in modi peggiori." Tony puntò all'Alto Prelato. Sbattendo le palpebre l'alieno emise una lunga stringa di suoni, molti dei quali Tony non era certo di poter produrre. "Ooookay" Disse e afferrando un suono all'inizio che poteva produrre. "Uh, chi?"

Un altro sbattere di palpebre.

Tony ci provò di nuovo indicando. "Chi? Capo?"

Un rumore gorgheggiante e l'alieno allungò le dita e le mise attorno alla testa di Tony. "Chi!" suonava come un accordo. Indicò il torace di Tony. "Ony." E poi il suo. "Chi."

Tony annuì e ripeté il gesto allo specchio e i suoni. "Okay. Perciò questo è." Sorrise.

Si girò verso la porta. "Andiamo, Capo. Se vuoi un tostapane autocosciente, ho bisogno di riavere indietro l'armatura." Lanciò le mani in aria. "Finirò nei libri di storia come il tizio che inventò gli elettrodomestici da cucina senzienti! Mi segui?"

L'alieno andò con lui senza obiezioni."

"Fanculo!" disse Tony.

“Fan lo!” Il capo annuì.

"Tutto questo andrà a finirla miseramente." Disse Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E si. Tutto questo era riferito/predisposto in "Normali rischi dell'ambiente di lavoro." Sentitevi liberi di controllare 8)  
> Si, Tony gioca con un oggetto sconosciuto mentre parla a Clint. E più tardi in effetti rompe la sua regola primaria come indicata a Reed Richards e lo porta a casa.  
> SI tutta questa trama era già preparata quando tutto ciò fu scritto.  
> Si, QUATTRO dei commentatori si sono accorti ed hanno indicato quello che Tony aveva portato da Bartonia. Voi quattro avete vinto internet.  
> Si, ci sono altri punti della trama riguardo questo universo sepolti nelle precedenti due storie e questa.  
> Si, il piano era da sempre alieni spaziali e tostapane senzienti.  
> No, non so perché state ancora leggendo tutto questo 8)


	8. Capitolo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi spiace come sempre. C'era troppo alla fine di questo. Quindi ci sarà un altro capitolo. Sarà una coda. Lo aggiungerò fra un paio di giorni.

Non sembrarono avere alcun problema a dargli accesso all'armatura.

Forse, Tony teorizzò, perché era così malmessa. Forse perché non capivano che il sistema di armi poteva essere facilmente aggiustato. Forse perché era così lontano da casa ed isolato che sarebbe stato un suicidio provare ad usare quella dannata cosa.

Probabilmente l'ultima. Per quanto odiasse ammetterlo.

Tony si piegò sui circuiti, cercando di recuperare qualcosa di più dai circuiti che erano stati schiantati molto prima che dovesse abbandonare l'armatura. Non si aspettava molto ma doveva provarci. Dopo tutto, appena avesse deciso di smettere di provarci, si sarebbe sentito come se avesse dovuto stendersi e lasciarsi morire.

Non c'era fottuto modo che lui si lasciasse andare senza lottare.

Ed era una lotta. Tutto era una lotta. Stava imparando ogni cosa da zero, una sensazione di frustrata ignoranza che non aveva sperimentato da quando la sua età aveva un solo numero. Tutto non era familiare, tutto era, mancando una parola adatta, alieno. Attrezzi, scrittura, sistema numerico, linguaggio, era tutto difficile, e un Tony frustrato non era un Tony che lavorava bene.

Mandò una maledizione, lanciando l'attrezzo nella sua mano sul bancone. "A fanculo." Borbottò. "Accendiamo questo cucciolo e vediamo cosa succede."

Attorno al laboratorio, alieni si drizzavano, muovevano, ruotavano sui sedili e stavano in piedi, mentre Tony sollevava la sua maglietta e faceva le connessioni fra il reattore Arc ed il processore centrale dell'armatura con quello che aveva a disposizione. Digrignò i denti, sperando, pregando, e fu sollevato quando il sistema partì con solo alcuni secondi di ritardo.

"Avanti, avanti," Disse Tony, infilandosi il guanto che restava e prendendo l'elmetto.  
Fili e pezzi in stile Frankenstein erano attaccati ad esso, controllò quando il computer fu on line. Non era molto, un sistema di controllo di base ed uno HUD ridotto all'osso per quando non poteva essere in contatto con Jarvis. Per un attimo, aveva sperato che la voce di Jarvis lo salutasse, dovunque lui fosse, ma c'era solo silenzio ed il lieve ronzio dell'armatura.

Era stanco del silenzio. Era stanco di parole che non capiva. "Vediamo se abbiamo ancora questo," Mormorò Tony, e corse attraverso il sistema, cercando la sua piccola soddisfazione, la sciocchezza che aveva fatto, ma che diamine, occupava solo qualche gigabyte di spazio.

Un secondo dopo, "Back in Black" tuonava dagli altoparlanti esterni dell'armatura e Tony lanciò un pugno in aria. "Cazzo, si!" disse, muovendo le mani a disegnare una scatola. "Un passo alla volta. Mi volete far lavorare, mi date un laboratorio. Mi date il mio laboratorio."

Una manciata di alieni misero le mani sopra agli orecchi, ma la maggior parte erano confusi, battevano le palpebre. Tony si girò attorno, spostando attrezzi dal suo tavolo e prese la penna ed iniziò a scrivere calcoli sulle pagine che aveva sul tavolo. Un alieno si avvicinò, guardando sopra alla sua spalla. "Voi volete un tostapane, io devo costruirvi una IA," Spiegò Tony, gridando sopra alla musica ad alto volume. Scuotendo la testa, ondeggiando le anche, muovendosi perché muoversi lo faceva sentire bene. Lo faceva sentire libero. "Se volete una IA, io devo iniziare a programmare, e sapete qual è il problema al riguardo? Non ho un fottuto computer. Sono certo che avete qualcosa che posso usare, ma davvero, cosa si suppone che io faccia? Mi serve qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, mi serve..."

Mise sul tavolo uno strato di schemi, e l'alieno si drizzò, chiamò e due degli altri arrivarono, le loro tuniche che svolazzavano attorno. Iniziarono a discutere quello che stava facendo, e immediatamente qualcuno richiamò l'ologramma del loro schema dell'armatura di Iron Man. Tony balzò indietro, solo un poco, ma loro passarono oltre lui, attorno a lui toccando linee di informazioni, tirando via la rappresentazione olografica.

Alcuni altri si avvicinarono e Tony guardò attorno mentre i visi animati si chinarono più vicini.

Un tocco sulla sua spalla gli fece girare la testa. L'alieno li sembrava familiare. Tony aggrottò le sopracciglia e l'alieno tirò fuori una tazza di Caffè. Tony la prese. "Tu eri uno di quelli che mi hanno tirato fuori dalla mia stanza, vero?" chiese, toccando con un fianco sul bordo di uno sgabello e appoggiandovisi, rigirando la penna fra le dita mentre gli alieni cercavano di capire la connessione fra l'armatura ed il tostapane. "Guardia due." Il caffè era caldo e perfettamente preparato. Tony aggrottò. "Ascolta, so che è uno scherzo esagerato dire che Starbucks ha un punto vendita ovunque in questi giorni, ma sinceramente dubito siano arrivati qui. Come fate a..."

La guardia fece un passo di lato ed un alieno fece un passo avanti tendendo una borsa di carta. La mise sul banco di lavoro e Tony la fissò. Si avvicinò con le dita che tremavano e tirò fuori il menu che era stato graffettato sul lato libero. "Chang's Chinese" disse, e sentì la sua voce come da una distanza. "Questo è il ristorante cinese da cui ordiniamo sempre perché a Bruce piacciono i pancake con lo scalogno e a Thor..."

Guardò il menu, scritto con appunti di numeri e linee di caratteri cinesi, e una ditata di grasso sopra alle graffette dove una mano aveva chiuso e pinzato il cartoccio. "Mi state fottutamente prendendo in giro..." Disse Tony sbattendo le palpebre. "Andate sulla terra per...prendermi cibo. E caffè."

Tony si girò attorno per guardare in faccia l'alieno che gli aveva dato il cartoccio. "Andate sulla terra per prendermi CIBO voi andate..." Tenne in alto il menu, puntando all'indirizzo stampato. "Voi andate qui. Voi andate qui, perché, perché questo ristorante Cinese, potreste..." Strinse gli occhi chiudendoli, pensando, cercando di pensare, e cercò a tentoni la tazza del caffè, perché il caffè aiutava sempre. Si irrigidì, le labbra sul bordo. Lo tenne davanti a se, guardando le note familiari.

"Lo avete visto prima," Disse, la sua voce sorda. "Se avete osservato me. Avete visto QUESTA tazza. QUESTO menu. Non sapete cosa significano, o cosa sono, state solo prendendo delle cose identiche. Siete andati a New York. Siete andati a..." Gli girava la testa. "Siete andati alla torre. Voi..."

Fece una pausa. "Aspettate, questo è il perché... Okay, la maglietta e i pantaloni, quelli li indosso in officina, ma non credo di essermi mai spogliato laggiù da quando gli Avengers si sono trasferiti, quindi non avete idea della mia biancheria, CHI DIAMINE E'ENTRATO NELLA MIA OFFICINA IN MUTANDE DI SETA ROSSA?"

Gli alieni stavano radunandoglisi attorno, le mani si muovevano e gli occhi si socchiudevano, e Tony non era sorpreso quando Capo riapparve, scivolando fra la folla senza difficoltà.

Tony tese il menu a lui. "Voi andate a casa. Voi andate a casa mia. Mandatemi a casa. Ora."

L'alieno meditò sulla cosa, ma non fece nulla. Tony inspirò una volta, e un altra volta, sporgendosi e spegnendo la musica. Quando si girò, Capo teneva un tostapane, la sua espressione quasi malinconica. Fece un suono, tenero e doloroso, e lo spinse verso Tony.

"Non posso, non senza..." Tony passò una mano attraverso i suoi capelli. "Mi serve..." puntò all'ologramma e avrebbe voluto sapere come modificarlo. "Di più." Fece un gesto di spinta con la mano e Capo sbatté le palpebre. Annuì esageratamente, cambiando la registrazione e Tony annuì. Capo fece ciclare le immagini fino a che non arrivò ad un ampia immagine del laboratorio e Tony afferrò il suo braccio. "Fermo! Quello."

Si girò, tastando sul bancone, cercò la carta, cercò una penna. Finse di scrivere qualcosa, poi piegò la pagina. Girandosi la spinse verso l'ologramma, attraverso l'ologramma. "Casa." Disse. E tenne la lettera in alto. "Casa." Puntò all'immagine. "Prendi questa, mandala a casa." Ripeté il gesto.

Gli occhi di Capo si socchiusero. Guardò alla pagina piegata. Guardò l'immagine del laboratorio. Guardò l'alieno che aveva portato il cibo e annuì.

*

"Come vanno le mani?" 

Steve alzò gli occhi dal suo più recente piatto di razioni SHIELD. Non era un piatto di alta cucina, ma era decisamente meglio di quasi tutto quello che aveva mangiato sul campo durante la guerra. "Bene, perché?" chiese a Clint masticando meccanicamente il suo sandwich.

Clint appoggiò il suo vassoio e inclinò la testa di lato. "Ah, quindi lo sono." Prese la sua tazza di caffè. "Allo stesso modo le mie, se sei curioso."

"Okay," Disse Steve aggrottandosi. "Qualche ragione particolare per cui hai sollevato l'argomento?"

"Si." Clint prese un sorso dalla sua tazza di caffè. "Sembra che per la prima volta da quando si è svegliato, Justin Hammer sia divenuto improvvisamente ansioso di parlare dell'accaduto."

"Ah," Disse Steve, inarcando le sopracciglia. "Ha qualcosa da dire?"

Clint fece spallucce. "Credo siano con lui adesso." Sollevò i piedi sulla sedia libera accanto alla sua. Il complesso Hydra aveva finito per essere di maggior uso di quanto pensassero. Lo SHIELD era abituato a costruire tutto quello che serviva se fossero rimasti in sito per più di qualche giorno, ma erano pratici. Se era già costruito, lo usavano.

Ad ogni modo, così come AD Hill amava ricordare loro, il budget prendeva una botta ogni volta che gli Avengers decidevano di fare qualsiasi cosa. 

"Perciò perché tu..."

"Ho avuto un richiamo scritto," Disse Clint, guardando fuori dalla finestra al sole che tramontava. "Solo perché tu lo sappia."

Steve fece una pausa, le dita si strinsero sulla crosta del suo sandwich. Sapeva di cartone, ma aveva imparato da tempo a mangiare quello che gli veniva messo davanti. Il gusto e le preferenze personali non importavano, mangiava perché era edibile ed era quanto bastava. "Cosa? Perché?"

"Coulson sembra pensare che qualcuno abbia scrollato la gabbia di Hammer, ieri notte. Natasha era di guardia, quindi non è sospettabile. Quindi io sono il presunto colpevole." Salutò Steve con la tazza.

"Davvero." Steve mise giù il suo sandwich. "Clint, io..."

"Mi ha visto uscire dalla stanza di Hammer," Disse Clint. "Sai come vanno queste cosa, colto sulla scena del crimine. Davvero, non è un problema." Prese il suo sandwich. "Esattamente quello che avevo pianificato, ma il tipo era un casino balbettante quando sono entrato. Strano. Penso che lui sia un casino di per se, e non ci eravamo accorti dei piccoli elementi di panico, perché probabilmente, a nessuno importa. Ma Coulson sembra pensare che qualcuno se lo sia lavorato. Quindi mi ha fatto un richiamo scritto."

"Clint, io sono..."

Clint alzò una mano. "Non ho pelle sui denti. O" Disse alzando la mano che cullava il suo sandwich, "sulle mie nocche. Al contrario di altri, io non ho un rapido fattore di guarigione." Prese un morso, ed un altro, masticando rapido. "Sai cosa penso? Penso che le persone che guariscono velocemente? A volte non sono così caute come dovrebbero. Perché usualmente non devono essere caute."

Steve guardò giù sul suo piatto, il suo stomaco si contrasse. "Clint..."

Clint gli diede un occhiata. "Stai. ZITTO." Prese il cucchiaino dalla sua tazza di caffè e lo puntò a Steve. "I fessi idioti con capacità di guarigione devono essere più fottutamente cauti. I fessi cretini con capacità di guarigione devono lasciare il lavoro sporco alle persone già sporche, perché i fessi cretini con capacità di guarigione sono fottutamente miseri nel fare in modo di avere una fottuta copertura."

Steve lo guardò a bocca aperta. "Clint..."

Clint si alzò dalla sedia così velocemente che Steve non riuscì neppure a reagire. Clint gli diede una sberla dietro alla testa. "Fesso." Ricadde sulla sedia e tornò al suo sandwich.

Steve si sfregò con forza la testa, non era certo di cosa fosse successo. "Ahi!" disse alla fine.

Clint masticò il suo sandwich, fregandosene di tutto.

Un vassoio venne appoggiato accanto al suo, e Steve guardò su per trovare Natasha che lo guardava dritta di fronte al naso. Aprì la bocca. La chiuse. Diede una sberla a Steve su una guancia. "Fesso." Disse e si abbassò sedendosi, con la facilità e la grazia di una principessa.

Steve scosse il capo. "Avete finito entrambi?" chiese.

"Sip." Clint lo salutò con la tazza. "Ad ogni modo, non c'è modo che Coulson ci creda, ma è plausibile, quindi terrà le note del mio file per se e non lo dirà ad altri, perché io sono già noto come un pazzo psicopatico e il dipartimento psichiatrico non vuole più avere a che fare con me."

Steve guardò il piatto. "Non sapeva nulla," Disse e le sue spalle si piegarono. "Non sapeva..."

"Si, sembra quello che Coulson ha scoperto allo stesso modo." Disse Natasha, prendendo un delicato morso dal suo sandwich. "Il tipo è uno stupido. Posto sbagliato nel momento sbagliato, facendo casino con l'uomo sbagliato, e Stark lo ha battuto come una borsa di immondizie. Si è svegliato in custodia. E' inutile." Lei spostò in la un pezzo di lattuga. "E' stato un buon tentativo, comunque. Clint, puoi cortesemente spostare il culo e fare il lavoro più velocemente, la prossima volta?"

"Io amo il modo in cui pensi che evitare Coulson sia un gioco da bambini." Grugnì Clint nella sua tazza di caffè. "Sapeva esattamente che cosa avevo pianificato e mi stava osservando come un falco." 

"Ed io ti ho dato l'apertura perfetta con l'allarme," Disse lei dandole un occhiata di traverso. Era impacchettata con sdegno ed una buona dose di disapprovazione.

"Conosce te come conosce me, non si è lasciato abbindolare."

"Quindi forse," Disse Steve, guardando dall'uno all'altro, "La prossima volta, il fesso dovrebbe essere incluso nei vostri piani, perché nessuno sospetta il fesso."

Clint gli diede un occhiata. Guardò Natasha. Natasha gli diede un mezzo cenno con la testa, una mezza spalluccia che significava 'si, probabilmente'. Clint guardò di nuovo Steve. "Si, va bene."

Steve guardò di nuovo la sua tazza di caffè. Ci fu un colpo dal nulla e poi una mano rimbalzò dietro alla sua testa. "Fesso," gli disse Coulson.

"Ehi, quello..." Clint sorrise visto che ricevette lo stesso. "Meglio. Gesù. Iniziavo a pensare che tu non mi volessi più bene."

Coulson alzò gli occhi al soffitto. "Abbiamo notizie dal quartier generale. C'è un problema a New York. Per ora è sotto controllo, ma potrebbe cambiare se non passa."

*

Gli alieni stavano urlando tutt'attorno a lui mentre Tony si fiondava attraverso i saloni.

Okay, davvero, volare senza l'armatura era simultaneamente la cosa migliore che avesse mai fatto e la più stupida, il suo cervello gli mostrava una serie di immagini dei tentativi di controllare i repulsori, la prima volta. Solo. Nella sua officina garage, con i soli robot che lo osservavano, eppure, era riuscito quasi a spiaccicarsi la testa sul soffitto.

Non il suo momento migliore.

Ovviamente, questo poteva batterlo. Riuscì a malapena a passare dietro un angolo, inarcando il corpo per evitare un alieno che stava appena fuori la sua linea di vista, ignorando le urla e lo schianto di qualcosa che era caduto perché non riusciva a pensarci in quel momento. Non riusciva a pensare a nulla salvo la forza del suo slancio in avanti, la velocità che stava forzando dagli stivali alimentati dai repulsori senza stabilizzazione, senza controlli sulle mani, solo gli stivali ed il suo corpo, un cavo elettrico in volo.

Probabilmente sarebbe morto.

Tony spostò le gambe, modificando l'angolo di volo e flettendo le caviglie, spingendosi più veloce, più forte, e poteva vedere, all'angolo del suo campo visivo, gli alieni in rapido inseguimento, apparivano e sparivano, saltavano attraverso lo spazio, tenendo il ritmo con lui ma mai arrivando a prenderlo, si muoveva troppo rapido, troppo incostante, faceva curve che non avrebbe dovuto essere in grado di fare, spingendo gli stivali oltre le loro capacità senza neppure pensarci.

Dita gli afferrarono una caviglia ma non riuscirono a fare più che un semplice contatto, Tony scivolò rapido fuori dalla stretta prima che la mano potesse chiudersi sulla sua gamba, Ridendo come una scimmia urlatrice, si spinse più avanti, più veloce, ed era pericoloso, oltremodo pericoloso, ma poteva farlo. Lui poteva controllarlo.

Poteva surclassarli.

Una sala dritta, gli occupanti si abbassavano e si spostavano contro i muri e lui arrivò così vicino ad una piccola figura che la sua tunica si strofinò contro la pelle delle sue braccia nude, contro il suo viso. Non portava l'elmetto, non c'era uno HUD, niente backup IA, solo i suoi tempi di reazione e gli stivali, gli stivali che seguivano i minuscoli movimenti delle sue gambe e dei suoi fianchi. Niente repulsori sulla mani, solo i movimenti dei polsi, il modo in cui le braccia stavano sui fianchi, potevano agire come pinne, e gli alieni erano subito dietro a lui.

Prese l'angolo successivo a piena velocità ed era troppo, troppo veloce, tagliò il muro e iniziò una spirale fuori controllo, le gambe che si agitavano mentre cercava di riprendere una rotta controllata. Lanciando maledizioni, vide il muro arrivargli contro troppo veloce, troppo duro e cercò di girare le gambe per rallentare, ma non c'era modo di mancarlo.

Le braccia, si chiusero attorno a lui da dietro ed il muro sparì.

Riapparvero nel laboratorio e la quantità di moto in avanti li stava ancora trasportando, si schiantarono su un bancone e tutto cadde a terra in una cacofonia di equipaggiamento che si spezzava e cristalli che si frantumavano. Un altra serie di braccia si chiuse su di loro e Tony strizzò gli occhi chiusi. Odiava la sensazione di apparire sparire, i salti nello spazio che gli alieni effettuavano con facilità, ma lui non riusciva a sopportare, e lo facevano seriamente dar di matto.

Colpirono, rimbalzarono, rotolarono e per un istante ci fu immobilità. "Siete tutti vivi?" Tony chiese, da un mucchio di arti alieni.

Un viso gli apparve davanti e Tony sollevò le sopracciglia. "Buona presa, amico," Disse e tutti stavano barcollando tirandosi su, spostandosi, facce blu con tonalità verde, orecchi dai grandi lobi che stavano dritti a lato delle teste in una istintiva reazione di shock e paura e alta dose di adrenalina. Gli alieni si stavano abbracciando gli uni gli altri e toccavano la testa di Tony e le sue spalle, ed uno che era divenuto il suo compagno più affezionato stava abbracciando Tony come un ostrica mentre lo rimettevano in piedi.

"Okay, test sei sugli stivali è stato..." Tony ondeggiò e alcune mani lo sostennero. "E' stato buono, in qualche modo. Abbiamo fatto di meglio. E di peggio. Oddio, abbiamo fatto di peggio." Scosse la testa cercando di schiarirsi la vista. "E' stato interessante. Riproviamoci, penso di aver iniziato a capire come..."

Inclinò in avanti il peso andando sugli avampiedi, e ogni mano aliena si strinse sulle sue braccia e spalle e maglietta e testa per tenerlo giù. "Questo è un no. Va bene, va bene, l'ho capito, no. Niente altri test degli stivali adesso, geeez." Non si prese la briga di divincolarsi quando fu sollevato sulla più vicina sedia e gli vennero tolti gli stivali, passati da mano a mano ad un piccolo gruppo di alieni che iniziarono a discutere di essi immediatamente.

Prendendo un respiro profondo, si chinò sul bancone, osservando il suo piccolo impero. Iniziava a sembrare familiare.

Alcuni dei tecnici di laboratorio erano accovacciati e raccoglievano i disastrosi resti del loro rientro al laboratorio, cinguettando gli uni con gli altri. Tony si girò e quasi urtò il viso contro la sua guardia. "Oh andiamo amico!" disse facendo si che l'alieno muovesse le orecchie. Tony aveva iniziato a riconoscere il linguaggio del corpo, i gesti delle mani e i movimenti dei piedi e delle dita e gli occhi che lo aiutavano a capirli. "E' andata bene, io sto bene, vedi?"  
Tese le braccia ai lati e lasciò che l'alieno lo toccasse nervosamente con le mani. "Bene."

Bene perché la dannata guardia aveva mani veloci e una mira eccezionale. Tony stava ancora cercando di capire la loro abilità di teletrasporto, non aveva determinato se fosse basata su tecnologia o se fosse una abilità naturale. Non tutti loro lo facevano e alcuni di loro lo facevano meglio di altri. La sua guardia, l'alieno che stava con lui quando non era nella sua stanza era di gran lunga il migliore che avesse visto.

Il tipo si poteva muovere un un batter d'occhio, leggero e sicuro.

"Va bene, niente più voli oggi. Penso di aver provato la mia affermazione. Possiamo farlo, dobbiamo solo alzare il controllo muscolare." Tony attese che l'ispezione finisse, poi fece un sorriso al ragazzone. "Mi serve..." Si girò verso il suo banco di lavoro, uno dei pochi che non era stato rovesciato miracolosamente quando erano piovuti di nuovo nel laboratorio.

Colpì con la mano l'armatura quando passava, appena guardando l'ultimo lavoro di riparazione. Era un lavoro lento, oppressivamente lento. Erano anni luce avanti all'umanità in termini di tecnologia, ma quello che avevano, quello che Tony cercava di comprendere con tentativi da bambino, non era compatibile con l'armatura. I Circuiti non potevano essere integrati, quindi era come ripartire da zero.

Il braccio che stavano installando per rimpiazzare quello mancante era più vicino all'armatura di un cavaliere medievale che a un ricambio della sua armatura da battaglia ad alta tecnologia. Due alieni erano piegati su di esso, uno appollaiato come un uccello sui suoi piedi sopra al banco di lavoro, le ginocchia vicine contro il torace mentre tentava di fondere un relay basato su cristalli al leggero polimero d'oro. L'altro era seduto per terra a gambe incrociate, gli occhi chiusi naturalmente per proteggersi dalla luce di una torcia da saldatura.

Tony controllò il progresso del guanto, il progetto a cinque dita aveva dato ai suoi assistenti alieni dei problemi. Aveva speso ore un giorno con la mano che veniva piegata e pungolata e distesa e misurata. Fortunatamente era stato in grado di scrivere con l'altra mano mentre lo facevano.

Aveva preso possesso della stanza iniziando a riempire le pareti di calcoli, appunti, disegni, diagrammi. Vecchia scuola, davvero vecchia scuola, ma i loro sistemi olografici non potevano essere modificati per un linguaggio o un sistema numerico che potesse capire. Non ancora.

Prese una penna dal bancone e iniziò a scrivere, veloce e con forza, le sue mani che si agitavano sul muro mentre faceva i calcoli per la potenza aggiuntiva modificata degli stivali. "Ascolta, se avremo successo nel produrre un sistema di propulsione che possa essere indossato e non, se possibile, uccida l'utente, allora i controlli devono essere avvicinati, deve essere agganciato agli impulsi dell'utente in un modo che non significhi infilare un filo elettrico nella loro corteccia cerebrale, perché davvero, la nostra razza non lo apprezzerebbe molto."

Il suo braccio si mosse in alto, disegnando rapido, scrivendo righe di numeri e lettere dietro a circuiti allineati a parole e necessità. E piantò la penna sul muro. "Questo. Questo è..." Fece una pausa considerando. "Non può dipendere dalle braccia, non se questo dovrà... Non si può imbracciare un arma se usi le mani per stabilizzarti, non la useranno se non c'è altra via, gli servono entrambe le braccia per l'arco, e lei non lo farà, non se non sarà sicura di avere entrambe le mani libere..."

Un tocco delicato sulla spalla, e guardò dietro. "Pranzo?" chiese inarcando le sopracciglia. La guardia gli diede un pacchetto di bastoncini insacchettati e Tony li prese, mettendosi la penna dietro all'orecchio. "Capito."

La forma familiare aspettava accanto al bancone, tenendo un cartoccio marrone. C'era un menu del ristorante cinese graffettato all'esterno. "Dovrò comperare questo ristorante, quando andrò a casa. Dovete smetterla di rubare cibo." Disse ed era una protesta inutile, lo sapeva. Non capivano e non gli avrebbero fatto toccare il loro cibo. Doveva credere al fatto che quello che mangiavano non funzionava per il suo fisico.

L'alieno piegò la testa di lato, osservando Tony con un lieve sorriso. La linea particolare della sua tunica, una sottile banda di argento e blu lo indicava come quello che Tony aveva iniziato a etichettare come un corriere. Quelli che gli portavano cose, che portavano via cose da lui, avevano sempre quel segno distintivo sugli abiti. L'alieno sedette, accettando una tazza di acqua bollente e un piatto di dischi rotondi e piatti. Il corriere ne prese uno con cura, lo ruppe a metà e lo mise nell'acqua.

Il profumo era familiare oro, dolce e speziato, e l'acqua divenne arancione.

Tony, dal canto suo, strappò il cartoccio di cibo Cinese, tirando fuori i contenitori. "Lo mein e oh, eccellente, pollo kung pow." Disse controllando le scatole. C'era un contenitore di zuppa di gocce di uovo oltre a ciò ed era la prima volta. Tony aprì il coperchio, lasciando uscire il profumo e gli diede un colpetto. Prese un rotolo di uovo e lo infilò fra i denti, cercando un pezzo di carta nella pila. Ignorando l'unto sulle dita, parte dalle macchine parte dal rotolo di uovo in misura equivalente, prese la penna da dietro l'orecchio e iniziò a scrivere il messaggio di quel giorno.

Sempre bene. Sto lavorando su stivali alimentati da repulsori per Clint. Stai zitto, Barton, li userai. Sei un imbecille, quindi sono certo li vorrai indossare. Perché fai finta, ma ti piace essere un pazzoide. Mi trattano bene, per cortesia pagate a Chang's Chinese perché gli alieni gli rubano il cibo. Non posso immaginare come potrebbero pagare per questo, e sto iniziando a stufarmi del riso, ma non voglio morire di fame. Sto bene, salvo, trattato bene. Tornerò a casa. Non vendete le mie cose.

Fece una pausa. Masticò. La penna scivolava sulla pagina, sospirò. Aggiunse:

Mi mancate tutti. Tornerò a casa presto.

Ripiegando la pagina, la tese e un alieno in attesa mise una specie di adesivo sul bordo. Tony annuì ringraziando e lo tese al corriere. L'alieno terminò il suo the e infilò la frutta rigonfia d'acqua in bocca. Masticando, prese la lettera di Tony. "Casa." Disse il corriere, la parola pronunciata, un gesto che Tony apprezzava.

"Casa," Ripeté Tony, e aprì le mani a palmi in su, flettendo le dita, davanti al torace. Il gesto sembrava essere tradotto con 'grazie', nel lessico del loro linguaggio del corpo, e lo apprezzavano quando lo usava. Il corriere sorrise, annuendo lentamente e con cura, e sparì, portando la lettera di Tony.

Se tutto andava bene, alla torre degli Avengers. Ti prego, Dio. Fa che portino le lettere alla torre.

Un tocco leggero sul suo gomito gli fece girare il capo. Sorrise al nuovo arrivato. "Turno del pomeriggio, di già?" Chiese all'alieno. Quello era piccolo, quasi una testa più basso di tutti gli altri, e Tony non sapeva se era perché fosse di un diverso sesso, una diversa età, o solo più piccolo della media quando comparato agli altri. Ma questo piccoletto era apparso ogni pomeriggio, portandogli cose. Gli era servito un tempo infinito per capire cosa cercava di comunicare.

Ovviamente, gli era servito un tempo infinito per capire che avevano un sistema di numerazione in base otto, quindi che diavolo.

Adesso, mentre prendeva i bastoncini con una mano, fece un cenno 'dammelo' con l'altra. Il piccolo alieno gli tese una freccia. "Bella," Disse Tony. La prese dalla mano dell'alieno, testandone il peso e la massa. La freccia aveva una punta affilata e lucente, e l'asta era leggera e flessibile. Percorse l'intera lunghezza con le dita, aggrottandosi alla sensazione tattile del materiale. Era un polimero che aveva iniziato a riconoscere. La bilanciò sulla punta di un dito, lasciando che trovasse il suo equilibrio. "Buono, ma..."

L'alieno stava mettendo un guanto sulla sua mano, con punte che coprivano le dita e il pollice e sottili stecche che coprivano il retro della mano. Tony diede la freccia indietro e l'alieno toccò le dita guantate contro l'asta.

La punta si flesse e si riformò.

"Santa cacca," Esclamò Tony. Si sporse e premette sul lato della punta evitando le punte affilate. Era solida e resisteva alla pressione. "Santa, santa cacca. Polimero con memoria." Sollevò le sue dita e le dita dell'alieno si mossero di nuovo, battendo una sequenza sull'asta, e la punta cambiò di nuovo. Tony prese una scatola di cibo cinese e iniziò a lanciarselo in bocca mentre osservava la punta cambiare. Annuì a bocca piena. L'alieno gli diede un occhiata contenta. "Buon lavoro." Disse Tony, ingoiando, il suo cervello stava verificando le possibilità. Se Hawkeye poteva aggiustare le sue frecce senza doversi preoccupare dei controlli della faretra, sarebbe stato esponenzialmente più veloce.

Polimeri con memoria come quelli potevano divenire molto utili anche in altri luoghi...

Si girò ai due che lo aiutavano con l'armatura. "Hey." Disse, catturando l'attenzione di tutti. Tenne in alto la freccia. "Quanto ne avete di questo?"

*

"Non dovremmo fare questo," Thor digrignò.

"Dobbiamo," disse Bruce. La sua faccia era chiusa, fissa, ma i suoi occhi erano tristi quando si chinò sul rapporto di informazione, il tablet stretto nelle mani ferme, mentre Clint stava predisponendo il Quinjet. Inspirò un lungo respiro. "Dobbiamo."

Steve guardò fuori dalla finestra mentre la giungla si allontanava dalla vista. "Tienici aggiornati, Coulson."

"Non dovremmo..." Tuonò Thor, e Steve si girò verso di lui.

"Non abbiamo nulla," ringhiò. "Non un idea, non una traccia, nulla. Abbiamo sangue su un muro e una ditata su un cellulare e nessuna traccia di lui in due settimane. Se avessimo una traccia, potremmo restare. Ma stiamo rovistando nei detriti e cercando fantasmi e non abbiamo nulla. E' semplicemente scomparso."

Steve inspirò. "Perciò lasciamo che continui lo SHIELD, che farà il lavoro, che sono meglio allenati e meglio equipaggiati per farlo, e torniamo a New York, perché quando troveremo Tony, non gli spiegherò perché abbiamo lasciato radere al suolo la sua città mentre facevamo test del terreno."

Tutti erano in silenzio, e Steve inspirò. "Andiamo a casa. E appena tutto questo sarà pulito, quando tutto sarà a posto, torniamo qui immediatamente." Fissò Thor, che annuì con espressione afflitta. "Non lo lasciamo. Non lo dimentichiamo. Ma New York ha bisogno di noi."

"New York ha bisogno di noi spesso," Disse Clint dalla sedia di fronte. "New York ha bisogno di lavorare insieme."

"Sarò certo di menzionare la cosa," Disse Coulson, e sembrava stanco.

"Cosa abbiamo?" chiese Natasha, e la sua mano si posò leggermente sulla spalla di Thor, accarezzandolo leggermente. Lui si chinò al contatto, con tristezza sul viso.

"Conflitto in intensificazione," disse Coulson, scorrendo le immagini sul suo tablet. "Sembra che una serie di portali appaiano e scompaiano in giro per la città. Il primo è apparso dieci giorni fa, i Fantastici Quattro hanno gestito la situazione velocemente, Gli invasori sembrano essere di natura meccanica, in una grande varietà di dimensioni e forme, meglio descritti come 'enormi insettoni meccanici'."

"Fammi indovinare, lasciamo a Johnny la descrizione adesso," Disse Clint ridacchiando.

"Possibile." Disse Coulson alzando lo sguardo sugli altri. "Un paio di giorni sono passati senza contatto, lo SHIELD ha assunto che la situazione fosse sotto controllo. Quando il portale si è riaperto fu allarmante ma non realmente causa di preoccupazione. Da allora l'apparizione è divenuta rapida e sempre più accelerata. I Fantastici Quattro, Spider-man e gli X-Men si sono mossi e negli ultimi due giorni lo SHIELD è stato sulle strade. Richards sta lavorando un algoritmo per tracciarne la sorgente e pensa che possa essere messo in opera, ma hanno bisogno di uomini a terra per chiudere i buchi quando si aprono."

Bruce studiò le immagini. "Queste cose sembrano essere brutte notizie." 

"Il fatto che ve ne siano di tanti tipi e forme rende difficile costruire contromisure efficienti."  
Coulson picchiettò sul tablet. "Le forme più comuni sono queste, dategli un occhiata."

Steve guardò su, incontrando gli occhi di Bruce con un sorriso accennato. "Un altra volta sulla breccia?" chiese.

"Tutte le volte che servirà." Disse Bruce ritornando il sorriso. "E' quello che Tony ci vorrebbe veder fare."  
"Il Bastardo deve ripresentare il suo culo da queste parti e fare il suo lavoro," Disse Clint. "Sono stufo di dover prendermi cura delle cose che trascura."

"Amen," Disse Steve, abbassando la testa sopra al suo tablet.

*

Tony si accorse che qualcosa era cambiato quando "Better Put a Ring on It" di Beyonce iniziò a essere suonata nel laboratorio. Quella dopotutto, NON era in alcuna delle sue playlist.

Ad ogni modo, chiunque fosse incaricato di capire per primi e decrittografare trasmissioni radio umane si era lanciato nella musica dance e club con un fervore che Tony considerava insano. Si era vendicato insegnando ai suoi assistenti come ballare. Davvero, se sei chiuso in un laboratorio alieno con un flusso infinito di cibo Cinese e caffè di Starbucks, insegnare ad una razza aliena a ballare il booty-shaking "Single Ladies" probabilmente era una cosa normale da fare.

Probabilmente. Non che a Tony importasse che cosa era considerato normale.

Ma la musica era cambiata dopo di quella. Rapidamente. Molto. Tony lo prese come un segno positivo, perché non c'era audio in nessuno degli ologrammi registrati che aveva visto. Adesso, qualsiasi cosa stesse succedendo, stavano ascoltando. E c'erano delle occasionali pubblicità, in Francese, Spagnolo o Russo, ma la musica fluiva nel laboratorio, nei corridoi, ovunque Tony andava, gli alieni battevano il ritmo ai suoni e quella non poteva essere una cosa brutta.

Fischiettando sotto i baffi, attaccò la nuova copertura alle budella del tostapane. "Eccellente," disse, chinandosi indietro, prendendo le pacche sulla schiena come dovute. "E se qualcuno non spegne i Coldplay che ascoltiamo adesso, inizierò a schiantare cose. Giuro, prenderò un piede di porco e spaccherò questo posto. Prima costruisco il piede di porco, poi lo uso per demolire questo laboratorio."

Una mano calò sulla sua spalla e guardò indietro. "Buddy!" disse sorridendo alla sua guardia che non sorrise. "Che c'è? Che c'è..." l'alieno lo tirò in piedi e aspettò che Tony lanciasse il suo attrezzo sul bancone e annuì. Lo prese per le spalle ed entrambi sparirono.

"Io odio il teletrasporto, Voglio che tutti quanti lo sappiano..." Le parole di Tony morirono nella sua gola. "Oh. Oh, cazzo."

Capo stava in piedi davanti all'altare, il primo posto in cui Tony lo aveva visto e stavolta, invece dell'armatura di Iron Man, c'era solo un enorme ologramma. Dietro a lui la sala era piena, alieni che si spingevano dentro, pressati come sardine sul pavimento dietro a loro, tutti fissavano, con Tony la scena.

Come un pezzo di un film di azione. Eccetto per il fatto che era Steve che correva per le strade di New York, Thor che volava basso sopra a lui e c'era qualcosa di orribile e meccanico e mortale che li cacciava. Mentre Tony guardava, orripilato, Natasha prese un colpo che quasi le staccò la testa.

"Oh Dio," sussurrò con il cuore in gola.

Una freccia passò e poteva sentire il cronista, qualsiasi fosse il network che trasmetteva quel, quel tremolante, scentrato filmato da un telefono cellulare o una brutta telecamera tenuta a dieci piani sopra alla strada e ci furono urla mentre Steve sbatté il suo scudo contro il più vicino robot. I pezzi lo colpirono comunque buttandolo a terra e Tony lo perse.

Tony puntò un dito all'ologramma. "Io devo andare a casa. Hai capito?" Si mosse in avanti voleva gridare, voleva piangere ma non riuscì a fare nessuna delle due, perché non sarebbe servito. "Io devo andare a casa! Sono i miei amici, sono la mia famiglia, la mia gente e moriranno! Hanno bisogno di me!" Puntò e spalancò le braccia pregando in ogni modo possibile. "Lasciatemi andare a casa."

Capo guardò verso di lui, sbattendo le palpebre e ci fu un battere di piedi da tutta la sala. Tony guardò verso di lui, aspirò un profondo respiro. "Ti prego." Si allungò, le dita attraverso l'immagine. "Io devo andare a casa."

L'alieno guardò verso di lui, poi all'ologramma. "Casa" ripeté. Prima che Tony potesse fare di più che emettere un sospiro di sollievo, lui si girò attorno, alzando una mano e iniziò a gridare. La sala esplose in movimento e le mani di Tony vennero prese. Cercò di resistere alla presa, confuso, ma lo stavano sollevando e il disorientamento dato dal teletrasporto lo lasciava con il capogiro. Quando la vista si schiarì era nel laboratorio e il posto stava impazzendo, alieni che correvano in tutte le direzione e tutto quello che contava era l'armatura. Tony si tese e lo incontrarono a mezza strada.

Gli alieni non erano impersonali come i robot che assemblavano l'armatura ma Tony era così grato dell'aiuto che non obiettò.

Guardò il braccio destro flettendolo. Non era buono. Era buono come ricambio, era certo meglio che andare in battaglia senza qualcosa che coprisse il suo lato destro, ma non c'era forza, niente repulsore. Forniva un po' di protezione ed il polimero, avrebbero avuto la possibilità di verificare se quella cosa funzionava, ma per buona parte, era dannatamente certo che doveva tenere il suo lato buono verso il fuoco.

Non menzionando la mancanza di bilanciamento dei repulsori che avrebbe reso volare dritto un casino.

L'ultimo dei pezzi era sistemato, e lui sigillò l'elmetto a posto, pregando, sperando, e lo HUD sfarfallò apparendo, un backup di emergenza per quando non era in contatto con Jarvis. Non era molto, ma tutta questa cosa era uno scongiuro e una preghiera e non gli importava. Avrebbe preso quello che poteva e pregato Dio che funzionasse.

Non aveva scelta.

Le mani si chiusero su di lui, e Tony digrignò i denti. Quando riaprì gli occhi era di nuovo nella sala principale e per un secondo non capì cosa stesse succedendo.

Tony non aveva mai visto quelle persone portare armi.

"Venite con me?" chiese a Capo che stava scivolando in qualcosa che sembrava un armatura. "Casa?"

"Casa." Ripeté l'alieno. Alzò una mano e la sala divenne silenziosa. Tese una mano, con le dita piegate all'interno a palmo in basso e Tony allungò la mano la sua a palmo in alto aperto. Capo lasciò cadere un piccolo disco piatto, cristallino e sottile nella mano. Mimò tenere una mano in alto e buttare qualcosa giù. Tony ripeté il gesto, tenendo stretto quell'oggetto. Capo annuì e sparì e riapparì accanto a Tony.

"Io lo rompo," Disse facendo di nuovo il gesto, "E voi verrete." Puntò all'alieno e mosse le mani vicine. "Wow. Spero di aver capito bene." Guardò la finestra osservando il piccolo alieno che lavorava sulle frecce e i due che avevano saldato l'armatura. Mimò arco e frecce e ricevette un cenno da Capo. Il guanto non era pronto, ma le frecce erano veloci, leggere e brutali. Sarebbero comunque servite.

Respirò profondamente. "Casa."

Capo gli fece un sorriso. "Casa" ripeté con la sua voce cantilenante e due alieni in abito da corriere apparvero accanto a Tony, uno ad ogni lato. Capo parlò loro, e tutti annuirono. Tony calò giù il visore e chiuse stretti gli occhi, sperando che atterrassero alla torre, nell'officina, ovunque, in modo che lui potesse capire cosa stava succedendo e dove fosse e possibilmente non trovarsi fra Clint e qualsiasi fosse l'uomo che stava per colpire.

Doveva aver fatto qualcosa di buono recentemente, perché dannazione se le sue preghiere per una volta non furono ascoltate.

Tony atterrò e ci fu un attimo di disorientamento, ma era a casa stava sulla torre sulla sua pista di atterraggio e stava correndo quasi prima che i suoi piedi toccassero terra. "JARVIS!"

"Signore!" Jarvis suonò stupefatto, confuso, e Tony ebbe un attimo di scellerata gioia, perché si. Era raro che potesse sorprendere la sua IA, e ciò andava assaporato. "Signore, dove..."

"Non c'è tempo, dammi uno HUD completo, Jarvis, ne parliamo quando tutto questo sarà finito!" non aspettò, non si fermò si lanciò dalla torre, i repulsori che spararono un attimo prima che lo HUD sfarfallasse davanti a lui, e voleva ridere o piangere o gridare ma non fece nessuna delle cose. Girò il corpo in cerchio e spinse l'armatura, potente e veloce verso il caos delle strade di New York sottostanti. "Più le cose cambiano," disse, "Più restano le stesse, vero, Jarvis?"

"Come dice lei, Signore. E se posso aggiungerlo, sono così felice di sentire la sua voce."

"Altrettanto, Jarvis!" Si sparò in basso e veloce, tagliando fra due palazzi cercando di trovare la velocità giusta e il bilanciamento per volare con una mano ed era sussultante e cazzo, non lo avrebbe fatto mai più, non se avesse avuto scelta, ma quel giorno, non aveva scelta. Poteva vedere il fumo sollevarsi dalle strade anche a quella distanza. "Cosa abbiamo?"

"Gli attacchi sono sporadici e non coordinati. La robotica coinvolta è sofisticata ma relativamente fragile. Solo i più grossi danno qualche difficoltà." Disse Jarvis e schemi e mappe si mostrarono davanti agli occhi di Tony, ruotando e scivolando a posto nello HUD. "Gli X-Men coprono la periferia, prevenendo che l'infestazione si diffonda e i Fantastici Quattro stanno tentando di fermare i portali che permettono loro accesso alla città. Il Dottor Richards crede che saranno in grado di rimettere le cose a posto, ma fino ad allora i danni devono essere contenuti." 

"L'evacuazione dei civili è stata effettuata in tutta la città bassa, con personale di emergenza che sta spostando gli ultimi civili con l'aiuto dello SHIELD."

"Gli Avengers?" Disse Tony, spingendosi attraverso la città veloce, colpendo qualsiasi cosa di robotico che incrociava la sua rotta. Gli insetti esplodevano con un soddisfacente ruggito di fuoco e metallo sfracellato.

"Contengono la minaccia nel distretto finanziario." Disse Jarvis e la mappa si accese, quattro luci luminose.

"Quattro?" chiese Tony il cuore fece un tonfo. Con la coda dell'occhio vide un lampo di rosso e blu che si muoveva come un proiettile attraverso il suo campo visivo e rotolò rapido a sinistra per dare una spallata all'enorme insetto che era vicinissimo ai tacchi di Spider-Man. Il sottile uomo gli fece un cenno e urlò un "Grazie per l'assistenza!" mentre scendeva fuori vista.

"Hulk ha distrutto la più grande delle creature che sono state individuate finora, ma è stato mandato al tappeto durante la lotta. Il Dottor Banner è nelle mani dei medici dello SHIELD. Nessuna ferita grave, si aspettano stia perfettamente bene in trenta minuti."

Tony rilasciò un respiro tremante. "Bene. Bene, questo è bene." Fermò i repulsori e cadde veloce, sfrecciando verso la posizione degli Avengers. "Agganciami al sistema di comunicazione."

"Signore, credono che lei sia morto," Disse Jarvis, e Tony quasi mancò un angolo grattando il bordo di un edificio ed ebbe difficoltà a stabilizzare il volo.

"Cosa? Cosa, perché? Ero solo andato, cosa erano, tre settimane! Erano tre settimane, vero? Non ero trattenuto in un diverso continuum spaziotemporale, vero? Jarvis da quanto sono sparito?"

"Diciannove giorni, ma..."

"Diciannove giorni, e mi hanno già dato per morto?" chiese Tony incredulo. "Gesù, cosa? DICIANNOVE giorni? Voglio dire, la LEGGE non mi avrebbe fatto dichiarare legalmente morto così rapidamente che diavolo?"

 

“Signore...”

"Non importa, gli farò ingoiare quelle parole." Tony ringhiò e si lanciò oltre il bordo di un grattacielo, così vicino che le finestre tremarono quando lui sfrecciò nell'aria. "Mai essere troppo veloci a contarmi fuori, giuro su Dio che non ho rispetto..."

Scese giù ed una familiare figura in blu e rosso era una macchia luminosa sulla strada distrutta sotto a lui, un enorme robot in forma di scarafaggio lo stava schiacciando giù. Steve stava lottando, ma quella cosa era solo troppo grossa, troppo pesante e attraverso il comunicatore, Tony sentì Clint ululare che Thor mettesse in moto il suo culo.

Thor era troppo lontano, Tony poteva vederlo solo ad un occhiata allo HUD, ma andava bene, andava bene perché Tony era li.

E qualsiasi cosa tentasse di uccidere Steve Rogers meritava la morte per mano di Tony in ogni caso.

*

Steve riuscì a sentire qualcuno che gridava nelle sue orecchie, probabilmente Coulson o Thor a quel punto, e spinse in alto con lo scudo più forte che poteva. Il Peso dell'insetto metallico lo spingeva giù ed una chela colpì violentemente il terreno accanto al suo viso, così vicino che era quasi certo di avere uno strappo nell'uniforme. Strinse i denti e cercò di spostare la dannata cosa, ma era troppo grossa e troppo pesante.

Clint stava urlando nel suo orecchio angoli e linee di visuale e lui non poteva prestare attenzione perché quella cosa gli avrebbe tagliato la gola appena fosse riuscito a passare lo scudo e sarebbe stato presto. Troppo, troppo presto. Piantò i piedi e spinse più che poteva.

Il peso gli fu tolto di dosso con tale rapidità che si trovò a rotolare come una pallina da flipper, il corpo che urtava il terreno e il ragno andò a spiaccicarsi contro un muro di mattoni a venti metri di distanza.

Ed Iron Man saltò giù fermandosi accanto a lui, in quella posizione accucciata con il pugno a terra che Tony aveva sempre assunto, i suoi stivali metallici piantati pesantemente nella strada, sollevando pezzi di asfalto in tutte le direzioni. Ci fu un attimo di silenzio doloroso, e poi la testa di latta si alzò "Ti sono mancato?" chiese, e la voce era familiare, anche attraverso gli altoparlanti dell'armatura e a Steve girava tanto la testa che pensò di avere le allucinazioni. 

La voce di Clint arrivò attraverso il comunicatore, un urlo di rabbia. "Tu FOTTUTO. Dove cazzo sei stato tu dannatissimo..." Una freccia arrivò in un istante, trapassando un piccolo insetto in caduta libera verso la testa di Iron Man e la mano con il repulsore si alzò bruciandone altri tre in cenere.

"Rapito da alieni spaziali, ma non avete ricevuto le mie lettere?" Disse Tony e la sua voce era tesa, tagliente, ma si muoveva veloce, le armi alzate e ogni movimento familiare e corretto e Steve stava afferrandosi al cemento, la testa gli girava e si stava alzando, in una nebbia che non gli impedì di sbattere lo scudo contro tre attaccanti in veloce successione.

"Non è divertente, Stark," Interruppe Coulson, e Natasha stava imprecando in Russo stretto, forte, tagliente e cattivo.

"Non ho mai detto lo fosse, sono..." Il suo braccio si alzò e c'era qualcosa di sbagliato, ora che gli occhi di Steve potevano mettersi a fuoco su di lui, c'era qualcosa di diverso riguardo quel braccio, come delle placche da armatura, non così lisce o ad alta tecnologia come il resto dell'armatura, ma quando Iron Man lo brandì, sul braccio crebbero delle picche, una mazza ferrata vivente di forza e l'insetto fu mandato indietro in un mucchio di ferraglia, lanciando scintille. "Completamente serio."  
Stese la mano e gettò qualcosa che colpì il terreno, qualcosa che brillò con un lampo di luce.  
"Questi ragazzi."

Ed il tempo rallentò quando una forma aliena alta prese forma accanto a lui. Un minuto la strada era vuota, il successivo era occupata. Steve si diede un tono, sbattendo le palpebre più volte, ma l'alieno era ancora li raddrizzando il corpo, sollevandosi a piena altezza accanto ad Iron Man, muovendosi accanto all'armatura rossa e oro. Poi, dietro a lui un altro, un altro e un altro, dozzine prima poi centinaia, la strada si riempiva di alte, pallide creature blu-verde in armatura che tenevano archi ed armi e lunghe spade curve.

Iron Man fece una pausa. "Ho portato un esercito. Qualcuno, qualcun'altro ha portato un esercito? Beh, è piuttosto strano. E' così imbarazzante quando succede." Fece un cenno con la mano "Andate."

Loro andarono. Andarono spargendosi in tutte le direzioni, muovendosi rapidi e forti, con armi che gridavano attorno a loro mentre sparivano a metà passo.

"Un contesto sarebbe opportuno subito." Disse Coulson.

"Alieni. Mi hanno preso. Mi hanno osservato da Bartonia," Disse Iron Man, la voce sincopata, e cadde di nuovo quando gli alieni si sparpagliarono cinguettando e facendo rumori alti e brillanti.  
"li ho finalmente convinti a lasciarmi tornare. Non sparategli." Un insetto grande quasi come lui arrivò veloce e lo colpì in testa con un luminoso, rapido colpo del repulsore. "Hawkeye, dammi un tracciante, portano munizioni per te."

"Cosa..."

"Solo fidati di me!" un singolo flare fece un arco in cielo e Iron Man lo puntò mimando un arciere e due degli alieni annuirono sparendo. Attraverso il comunicatore uno strozzato grido venne immediatamente emesso.

"E' fottutamente sconcertante!"

"Ti ci abituerai," Disse Iron Man, buttando giù altri due piccoli insetti. Si schivò quando Steve lanciò il suo scudo ad uno più grosso. Colpì, tornò indietro e Steve lo riprese dall'aria.

"Davvero?" Disse Natasha.

"No, per niente, è molto folle, e rimane davvero, davvero folle."

"Man of Iron!" Thor tuonò. "Hai trovato grandi alleati! Non ho mai visto questi guerrieri, ma come..."

"Possiamo fottutamente discuterne più tardi, dopo che avremo ucciso questi cosi? Dove diavolo..." Era schiena contro schiena con Steve ora, e quando qualcosa arrivò tentando di colpirlo dietro al capo, Steve lo prese con un braccio e lo gettò giù bloccandolo fra il suo corpo e lo scudo.

Clint lo fece fuori con una ben piazzata freccia e corse giù per la strada spruzzando pezzi di metallo come una pietra che colpiva una pozzanghera.

Iron Man iniziò a drizzarsi e Steve lo afferrò per il frontale dell'armatura, le dita agganciate nel punto in cui il collo incontrava il torace, subito sopra alla clavicola. "Solleva il visore." Disse secco.

"Cap, non è..."

"SOLLEVA il visore." Stava respirando con difficoltà, gli girava la testa e aveva difficoltà a mettere a fuoco. Steve voleva gridare o scuoterlo o ululare. "Fallo, adesso!"

Ci fu una pausa di un solo secondo e poi il visore si sollevò. Tony lo fissò, il viso così familiare, così normale che Steve voleva gridare o ridere o piangere. Prese fiato una volta e un altra. "Va tutto bene, Cap." Stava dicendogli Tony ed era Tony, era Tony, grazie al pietoso e benevolente Dio, grazie." Sono io. Sto bene. Mi spiace, so che devi aver..." Si piegò in avanti e sparò un colpo sopra alla spalla di Steve e per un istante fu così vicino che Steve poteva sentire il respiro di Tony sulla sua pelle, caldo e umido e reale. "Mi spiace, Cap, lo giuro, sto bene."

I suoi occhi erano così belli da vicino, pieni di luce e umorismo e qualcosa di unicamente Tony, qualcosa che aveva sempre evitato il tentativo di definirlo da parte di Steve, come se vi fosse una scintilla di qualche tipo nel nocciolo di quell'uomo che lo illuminava dall'interno. "Hai intenzione di provarlo?" Disse Steve, e la sua voce suonava come ghiaia, rozza e bassa. Voleva dar la colpa di ciò al fumo nell'aria.

Le sopracciglia di Tony si avvicinarono, e poi fece la connessione, un ampio sorriso, vero e tagliente   
illuminò il suo viso. "Non ti canterò la canzone della teiera, Capitan Pantaloni insolenti." Non doveva farlo ad ogni modo, aveva abbracciato Steve, i movimenti del suo corpo così naturali, così familiari a Steve come i propri. Steve sapeva dove si sarebbe girato prima che lo facesse, dove avrebbe messo i piedi, come si sarebbe girato contro un attacco. Non c'erano dubbi che fosse Tony, il loro Tony, il suo Tony.

"Sicuro, lo faresti per Clint, ma non per me?" Steve si chinò spedendo lo scudo in spirale per colpire un abominazione alata. La sua mira era perfetta, i suoi istinti non toccati dal totale caos nella sua testa. "Sappiamo chi è il tuo favorito."

Tony avvolse un braccio attorno alla sua vita, tirandolo vicino e azionando i repulsori per spostare entrambi alcuni metri lontano, evitando un enorme pezzo di pietra e vetro che arrivò a schiantarsi giù. "Non essere così." Disse Tony tornando a chiudere il visore. "Sei sempre il mio preferito. Non è colpa mia che tu non sia mai attorno per i nostri deliri da ubriachi."

"Mi spiace," Disse Steve, ed una mostruosità robotica in arrivo incontrò la sua fine con la sola forza del suo pugno. "Non vengo mai invitato alle feste divertenti."

"Odio interrompervi, signori," Disse Natasha, la voce divertita nel comunicatore, "ma ho movimenti sulla sesta e i tuoi amici hanno problemi con la polizia, Iron Man."

"Ricevuto," Disse Tony e fece un solo passo prima che le dita di Steve si richiudessero sul suo polso. 

"Tu stai fermo qui." Disse Steve.

Tony fece una pausa. "Devo andare, Cap. Ci serve il supporto aereo, queste cose sono molte più di noi e ci surclassano. Devo decollare." La sua mano si sollevò a coprire quella di Steve stringendola. "Non ho intenzione di sparire di nuovo. Promesso. Tornerò."

Le dita di Steve si strinsero sul polso, le dita piegarono il metallo, lo sentì flettersi sotto la sua stretta guantata. Inspirò e sentì il sapore di morte e fumo. Il viso immobile dell'armatura di Iron Man era uno specchio in cui non voleva guardare. "Cap." ed era la voce di Tony, poteva sentirla attraverso le alterazioni meccaniche degli altoparlanti. "Io tornerò indietro."

Steve mollò la presa e si girò quando il fischio di ali metalliche lo spostò. "Appena abbiamo finito qui. Torna qui appena puoi." 

Tony gli fece un saluto che non era una presa in giro. "Promesso." E con un ruggito dei repulsori era salito e andato. Steve stava correndo, lo scudo alto, l'intero corpo spingeva avanti più veloce che poteva per distruggere, strappare attraverso qualsiasi cosa che stesse sulla sua via.

"Ho gli occhi sul nostro ragazzo, " disse Clint, con voce laconica. "E a proposito? Queste frecce? Ne voglio ancora."

"Penso si possa combinare," Disse Tony, lo humor e l'intelligenza brillante li, nelle sue parole. "Vedova dove ti trovi?"

Steve li sentiva parlare, le note secche della voce di Natasha, il caldo ruggito di Thor, la presentazione chiara e precisa di Coulson. "Coulson puoi spargere la voce ai nostri alleati e alle autorità e fare in modo che non inizino a sparare agli alieni che ha portato Iron Man a casa con se?"

"Ho già notificato tutti." Disse Coulson. "I Fantastici Quattro hanno acquisito l'informazione, Wolverine ha risposto tramite gli X-Men con la frase, 'Ovviamente sono un suo problema, di a Stark di controllare questi cosi.'"

"Può ciucciarsene uno grasso." Disse Tony allegramente.

E sembrava normale. Sembrava come un centinaio di altre battaglie, erano arrivati, avevano lottato come una squadra. Steve cancellò tutto il resto, tutto quello che gli ronzava in testa e si immerse nella frittura ancora una volta.

Gli insetti venivano colpiti, alcuni erano più duri di altri, ad un certo punto, Steve dovette quasi placcare per proteggere uno degli alieni, gettandosi avanti e portando entrambi sotto il suo scudo quando un massiccio insetto si schiantò loro addosso. Steve si piegò attorno alla sottile e fragile forma e il peso stava spingendo giù fino a che pensò che le sue gambe si sarebbero rotte per la forza.

Poi, in un attimo, erano liberi e lui stava barcollando per tornare in piedi. Fissò sbattendo le palpebre l'alieno, che annuì e aprì le dita davanti al suo torace prima di sparire di nuovo.

Natasha stava correndo per le strade con un gruppo di alieni che la seguivano come un branco di cuccioli, e lei muoveva una mano e loro obbedivano. Sopra a loro, Hawkeye, faceva piovere frecce come grandine sulla strada e dovevano esserci altri arcieri al lavoro, perché nel comunicatore, Steve poteva sentirlo ridacchiare e dare incoraggiamento e lanciare parolacce con lo stesso slancio. Thor, volò con uno di loro arrampicato sulle sue spalle che tirava colpi con accuratezza infallibile.

E Coulson li aggiornava con i progressi di Richards, avvisandoli che i portali erano stati chiusi, che tutto quello che dovevano fare era spazzar via le ultime dannate cose, quando uno di loro colpì duramente Tony, che scendeva basso e tagliente, dietro al suo braccio strano, tirandolo giù sulla strada.

Colpì terra e la strada si sbriciolò sotto di lui.

Steve stava già correndo, tirando giù qualsiasi cosa abbastanza bassa da incontrare il lato business del suo scudo, ma Tony si stava già rialzando in piedi. "Status," Coulson abbaiò."

"Mi hanno solo lasciato senza fiato," Disse Tony, barcollando verso i resti di un muro crollato.  
"Sto bene, torno su."

"Abbiamo ripulito su," Disse Natasha con voce fredda.

"Vedova ha ragione. Le strade sono quasi pulite, i tuoi piccoli amici blu stanno facendo un lavoro brillante prendendosi cura dei ritardatari." Disse Clint. "Cap lo vedi?"

"Si," disse Steve, correndo lungo la strada, muovendosi verso Tony più veloce che poteva.

"Vi faccio sapere se la situazione cambia."

Tony era piegato in avanti, i gomiti sulle ginocchia, i fianchi appoggiati contro un muro crollato. La testa si sollevò quando i passi pesanti di Steve lo raggiunsero e sollevò il visore. "Sto bene," disse, alzando una mano. "Sto bene. Solo un po' d'aria." SI drizzò, ed il suo braccio era avvolto attorno al torso, trasalì quando forzò il suo corpo ad alzarsi. Stese prese la sua spalla, stabilizzandolo. "E' tutto pulito?"

"Così sembra." Steve resistette alla voglia di lanciarsi avanti, avvolgere le braccia attorno a Tony e stringerlo. "Reed ha chiuso i portali."

"Fottuto Richards," Tony borbottò e Steve iniziò a ridere. "No, seriamente, questo è un suo dannatissimo errore. Sono nauseato e stanco..."

Steve appoggiò la fronte sul muro. "Tu sei solo... Tu sei..." Soffocò una risata, le dita strinsero la liscia e scivolosa superficie dell'armatura prima di lasciare andare. "Non fai mai niente nel modo in cui si suppone tu debba farlo, Tony."

"Chi decide come si suppone che io debba fare qualcosa?" chiese Tony con un lieve sorriso.

Il sorriso di Steve si spense. "Ho pensato, per una volta che ti avrei salvato." Disse e si appoggiò al muro accanto a Tony lasciando che il freddo della pietra passasse attraverso la sua uniforme. Tutto gli faceva male, ma nulla importava, perché Tony era li, e lo guardava con i suoi caldi occhi marroni. "Per una volta, potevo salvarti. Ed invece, come al solito, sei tornato quando hai voluto, con le tue forze, appena in tempo per salvare me." Chinò la testa di nuovo contro il muro e appoggiò lo scudo al muro, vicino alle sue gambe. "E' sempre così fra noi. Non hai mai..." Deglutì con forza.

La testa di Tony era girata verso di lui. Si alzò, tirandosi via l'elmetto. "Robert Burns," Disse come se avesse qualche significato.

Steve gli diede un occhiata di traverso. "Hai preso un colpo in testa, Tony?" chiese ed era preoccupato, lui era venuto giù duro con quel colpo, aveva visto come la strada si era sbriciolata all'impatto del suo peso.

"No, no, vedi..." Tony inspirò velocemente e il suo viso era pallido e stanco, ma era Tony, era sempre Tony e le mani di Steve erano pugni ai suoi fianchi. I muscoli tesi contro la necessità di prendere l'uomo più piccolo e semplicemente stringersi a lui, indifeso e perso e così impaurito come un bambino che aveva bisogno del suo giocattolo preferito per confortarlo. Tony proseguì, senza sapere che Steve stava perdendo la testa. "E' come quando giochi a Trivial Pursuit, e pensi che sia strano che sia sempre, SEMPRE Thor che insiste a giocare a Trivial Pursuit, quando non c'è modo che lui possa vincere? Voglio dire, ci sono mille giochi in questo mondo e lui vuol giocare a quello che..."

"Tony," Disse Steve sorridendogli perché aveva mancato quel balbettio. Caldo e vero e onesto. Tony che diceva qualsiasi cosa gli passasse per la testa, prima ancora che potesse attraversare la sua testa. "Di cosa stai parlando?"

"Niente, non importa." Tony gli sorrise, e gli occhi erano di quel particolare color marrone whiskey che avevano solo quando indossava l'armatura all'esterno, l'oro che si rifletteva nel sole e faceva brillare i suoi occhi, tanto calore e humor e TONY. "Ma ricordi quello che disse Hawkeye? Se le carte chiedono qualcosa su un poeta Scozzese?"

"La risposta è sempre Robbie Burns?" disse Steve.

"Si." E Tony annuì, come fosse tutto li, come se avesse senso, come se Steve non stesse perdendo la sua dannatissima testa in una strada cittadina, perché Coulson stava cercando di convincere la Casa Bianca che gli alieni non erano una minaccia e Natasha stava lasciando toccare a tutti loro i suoi capelli e Tony era li, sano e salvo e così perfetto che Steve voleva piangere.

Parte della sua confusione doveva essere filtrata sul suo viso, perché il sorriso di Tony si ammorbidì, si scaldò. "Sei sempre tu. La risposta," Disse aprendo le mani e sussultando solo un pochino, "La risposta sei sempre, per sempre, tu. Che mi hai salvato, che mi aspettavi, per cui io ho lottato per tornare indietro, per cui sono tornato a casa..." si avvicinò e toccò Steve con il dito, nel mezzo del torace, nel centro della stella bianca, esattamente dove il Dottor Erskine lo aveva toccato, gli sembrava una vita prima, "Sei sempre tu."

La prima risata lo colse di sprovvista.

Giudicando dallo sguardo sul viso di Tony colse di sprovvista anche lui, socchiuse le palpebre, gli occhi caldi e sorpresi. E poi stava ridendo anche lui, non sapeva perché, ma stava ridendo, i denti bianco brillante e Steve gli fece eco, ridendo così forte che stava piangendo, o forse stava solo piangendo e la mano di Tony era sulla sua schiena, accarezzando gentilmente su e giù, e Steve scosse il capo cercando di soffocare la risata.

"Sto perdendo la testa," Disse e si tirò su, e le guance erano bagnate, erano calde e non riusciva a smettere di ridere, non riusciva a fermare i suoni quasi isterici che stava emettendo.

 

"Va tutto bene," Disse Tony sorridendogli. "Ti abituerai alla sensazione, dopo un poco. Puoi abituarti a quasi tutto, è notevole come..."

Steve non si rese neppure conto che si stava muovendo, non sapeva neppure di averlo fatto, ma improvvisamente si trovò a incombere sopra a Tony, la schiena di Tony contro il muro, gli occhi spalancati e sorpresi e le mani sul petto di Steve. Steve guardò giù verso di lui, il respiro affannoso. "Sto perdendo la testa."

"Probabilmente," Disse Tony piegando la testa di lato, le sopracciglia che si stringevano e gli occhi danzanti. "Che cosa stai..."

Steve lo stava baciando.

Ebbe un secondo per realizzare che non era una buona idea, che era disastroso, che avrebbe rovinato tutto. Non gli importava. All'inferno. Avrebbe sostenuto una ferita alla testa dopo. Isteria. Shock da concussione. Sollievo schiacciante. Qualcosa. Non gli importava.

Non gli importava perché stava baciando Tony Stark.

Era strano e ruvido e non aveva grazia in se, non che Steve fosse molto allenato in merito ma lui, lo voleva, lo voleva con una disperazione che virava verso la necessità. La bocca di Tony si aprì sotto la sua facendo un suono scioccato, e Steve usò il suo vantaggio, le labbra si aprirono contro quelle di Tony, spingendolo indietro verso il muro con le mani, il suo corpo, la forza del bacio.

Ci fu un attimo in cui fu orrendo, solo orrendo, le mani di Tony che grattavano il suo torace, rumori gorgoglianti dalla sua bocca, rumori che Steve ingoiò senza scrupoli, e Steve trattenne tutto per quanto poteva, premendo il suo vantaggio molto dopo il momento in cui avrebbe dovuto fermarsi. Il pugno di Tony arrivò sulla sua spalla e Steve si tirò indietro, soffocando un suono agonizzante mentre le sue mani mollavano l'armatura. Fece un passo indietro, solo uno e poi un altro, gli tremavano le gambe e stava facendo inarticolati suoni di scusa quando si ritirò. 

Mise un piede di spazio fra loro, il suo intero corpo tremava, prima che Tony si sporgesse in avanti.

Steve non aveva idea di cosa succedesse , ma Tony era fra le sue braccia, le sue braccia attorno al collo, feroce e forte e tagliente, con la forza che gli dava l'armatura. Steve stava facendo dei rumori, imbarazzanti rumori piagnucolosi nella bocca di Tony, le mani che scivolavano lungo i piani lisci dell'armatura, cercando una maniglia e odiando l'armatura di Iron Man, perché voleva Tony, umano e caldo e preferibilmente nudo nelle sue braccia premute contro il suo corpo, sotto di lui, sopra di lui, oh, Dio, non gli importava.

Non gli importava perché Tony Stark lo stava baciando.

La lingua di Tony era nella sua bocca e wow, si, era, era eccezionalmente bello, e il ruvido graffio della barba di Tony sul suo mento, contro le sue labbra, e quando Tony allontanò la bocca, Steve grugnì, obiettando. La bocca di Tony scivolò sulla sua guancia, il collo, il tocco della lingua sulla sua pelle lo faceva sobbalzare ed ansimare. Trovò presa sulle piastre dell'armatura e le sue dita entrarono, la sua forza che tentava di togliere il metallo, e lo sentì piegarsi e flettersi fra le mani.

Poteva farlo. Poteva spogliare Tony dell'armatura. Poteva farla a pezzi con le sue mani nude. Poteva e c'era una dannatamente buona probabilità che lo avrebbe fatto. Gemette qualcosa nei capelli di Tony, ed era probabilmente il suo nome, ma la sua voce svanì in un sottile sospiro, appena udibile alle sue orecchie. I denti di Tony graffiarono il suo collo, ed il suo suono di piacere, di desiderio era umiliante.

Non glie ne importava, perché era Tony.

"Fratello di Scudo!"

Il richiamo di Thor scosse la strada e Tony e Steve schizzarono via, il bacio terminò con maggiore grazia e dignità di quanto fosse iniziato. Steve barcollò, la schiena, la testa, colpendo un pezzo di muro quando si abbassò ad afferrare lo scudo, e il viso di Tony era paonazzo e le pupille dilatate, quando si afferrò ad un pezzo di barra metallica per tenersi dritto.

Attraverso il comunicatore, Steve era quasi certo di aver sentito Clint dire, "Thor, tu fottuto IDIOTA," ma non ebbe tempo di pensarci. Non Ebbe tempo di pensare a nulla perché Thor era li, con le braccia attorno e stava sollevando Tony da terra in un massiccio abbraccio da orso. Tony fece un'Acuto rumore di panico, ma fu tagliato dalle Braccia di Thor che si strinsero bloccandogli le braccia ai fianchi. 

"Ehi, amico," Riuscì a dire Tony prima che Thor lo baciasse.

Fu veloce e prima che Steve potesse mettere da parte l'idea molto, molto cattiva di dare un pugno in faccia a Thor per questo, Tony cercò di liberarsi. "Che diavolo non va in te?" stava soffocando mentre cercava di ritornare a terra. Fece un passo indietro con il viso inorridito. "Che diamine? Tu, Jane... Non farlo mai più, no!"

Thor sbatté le palpebre, confuso. "Pensavo fosse il modo in cui salutarti," Disse osservando Steve che aprì la bocca e poi la chiuse, e l'aprì di nuovo, e non c'erano parole. Rimase li, afferrando lo scudo davanti a se perché un'erezione e quel costume non erano un accoppiata felice e sperando di morire di imbarazzo terminale.

"Cristo, Thor, Non ci credo," Disse Clint, cadendo sulla strada da una scala di sicurezza rovinata.  
"Stai zitto adesso, poi ti spiego."

"Meglio tu che io." Natasha scivolò tra i ragazzi, i fianchi ondeggiarono quando si avvicinò a Tony. In un movimento troppo rapido perché gli occhi di Steve lo tracciassero, alzò la mano e gli diede uno schiaffo sul viso. Il suono secco e forte, e la testa di Tony si girò con la forza dello schiaffo. Prima che riuscisse a riaversi, gli aveva preso il viso fra le mani poggiando un bacio sulle guance e sulla bocca. "Non farlo mai più." Gli sibilò.

"Mi sei mancata anche tu, " disse Tony con un sorriso. "Gesù, perché sei così cattiva?"

Bruce stava zoppicando dietro a loro, silenzioso e teso, gli occhi spalancati, la mascella si muoveva e Tony lo vide immediatamente. "Stai bene?" chiese Tony, aggrottando le sopracciglia anche mentre abbracciava Natasha con un braccio. Bruce annuì.

"Tu?" chiese, la gola si mosse mentre Coulson apparve dietro a lui, mettendogli una camicia sulle spalle nude. Bruce guardò verso di lui la sua bocca si mosse cercando di produrre un sorriso. Guardò indietro a Tony e i suoi occhi erano grandi e scuri e spaventati.

Tony annuì. "Sto bene. Mi dispiace. Io..."

Ci fu il suono di piedi, delicati e leggeri e tutti si girarono come uno solo, prendendo posizioni difensive attorno a Tony mentre l'alieno si fermava li. Allargò le braccia, mostrando che non portava armi. A Steve non importava un fico volante, fece un passo davanti a Tony, lo scudo in alto, pronto, proteggendo Tony davanti al muro, tenendo la forma di Tony fra la sua schiena e il muro di mattoni. 

L'alieno batté le palpebre osservandoli, ed un lieve sorriso trasformò la sua espressione. Fece un passo indietro, le mani in alto, aperte, le orecchie tese all'esterno del cranio, le lentiggini nette e ovvie sulla sua pelle. La mano di Tony andò alla spalla di Steve, stringendola. "Non mi farà del male," Disse Tony con voce rassicurante.

"Non ti porterà via neppure," Disse Steve, spostando il peso. Non era mai stato così assolutamente certo di qualcosa come in quel momento.

"Thor, possiamo usare la lingua universale qui," Chiese Tony. "Andiamo, ho circa otto minuti prima di svenire a causa di una massiccia perdita di sangue, perciò possiamo procedere?"

Steve lo fissò. "Non è divertente," Disse in tono sommesso, a disagio per la presenza degli alieni. Tony fece spallucce con una sola spalla.

"Ai!" Thor fece un passo avanti, abbassando Mjolnir e lasciandolo agganciato alla sua vita.  
"Salute a te, nobile guerriero. Io sono Thor Odinson, della Casa Reale di Asgard e degli Avengers, qui su Midgard. Parla, se vuoi ed io tradurrò."

Gli occhi dell'alieno si allargarono e il suo sorriso si accentuò. Eseguì un onda di suoni cinguettanti, e Thor annuì. "Egli dice," Disse Thor agli Avengers, "che è di una razza chiamata gli Easah, lui è il..." Thor fece un mormorio sottovoce. "Capitano, forse è l'equivalente migliore. Il leader dei guerrieri? Quello che guida, lontano da casa?" Chiese all'alieno che annuì.

"Porta i saluti dalla sua casa. Lui..." Le labbra di Thor si piegarono, il viso divenne tirato, le sopracciglia abbassate sugli occhi brillanti. "Si scusa per non aver restituito Tony. E' stata una cosa scorretta, eravamo tutti molto preoccupati." Disse Thor all'alieno che annuì ancora. Un altra serie di suoni. Thor sospirò. "Dice che amavano la compagnia di Stark in tal modo che erano riluttanti ad abbandonarla. Ma non avevano capito che lui era..." Thor aggrottò. "Non capisco il concetto. Sono spiacente, hai un altro modo per spiegare?"

L'alieno fece un cenno con la mano a Steve che lo fissò. L'alieno piegò la testa di lato studiando Steve con grandi, brillanti occhi. Steve lo fissò di rimando, rifiutando di essere intimidito. Iniziò a parlare e Thor ridacchiò. "Lui dice, " disse Thor con un ampio sorriso, " che tu hai salvato al sua vita e quindi te ne deve una."

 

"Me ne deve una?" Steve ringhiò. " Bene. Io voglio lui," Disse girandosi abbastanza da piantare un dito in direzione di Tony. "Lui è quello che mi deve. Questa è la mia richiesta. Prendo lui."

Tony alzò le mani al cielo, una strana confusione che scivolava da lui. "La quinta ragione!" strillò e tutti si girarono per fissarlo. "O mio fottutissimo DIO, la quinta..." Si fermò incontrando gli occhi spalancati e confusi puntati nella sua direzione. "Non importa," Disse riuscendo a sorridere. "lo sapete? Non importa..."

Mise una mano sulla spalla di Steve ancora stringendo. "Va bene. E' veramente." Fece un passo da dietro a Steve e Steve sentì un tonfo al cuore. Non poteva respirare, non poteva fare nulla, ma Tony rimase vicino, lo poteva toccare e Steve tenne la sua presa sotto controllo con la forza di volontà.

Tony guardò all'alieno. "Capo."

"Ony," rispose l'alieno facendosi avanti, e Steve era fra loro prima ancora di aver registrato che intendeva muoversi, men che meno sapesse di muoversi.

"Non," Ringhiò Steve. "Solo... non."

L'alieno gli diede un occhiata che lui non capì, ma annuì facendo un passo indietro. "Ony," ripeté.

"Capo." Tony si appoggiò alla spalla di Steve, la sua mano strofinandosi leggermente contro il collo di Steve. "Io resto qui. Mi piacete. Mi piace la vostra gente. Sono felice di essere vostro ospite, ma ho bisogno di andare a casa. Qui è il posto a cui appartengo." Thor tradusse assieme a lui, ripetendo le parole con forza e gravità.

L'alieno annuì, e quelli dietro a lui, gli altri annuirono allo stesso modo. "Io capisco," tradusse Thor quando lui parlò. "Ma tu sei il primo. Tu sei l'unico. Che ha passato il test senza prendere nulla. Tu sei un enigma, un rompicapo. Noi non comprendiamo ma c'è..."

Tony ondeggiò contro la spalla di Steve e Steve lo prese con il braccio libero. Il viso di Tony era divenuto completamente bianco. "Cosa significa, il solo? Il primo?" i suoi occhi si dilatarono, le labbra si aprirono, la mandibola cedette. "C'erano altre di quelle cose. C'erano altre di quelle cose?" La sua voce si alzò, alta e tagliente e indignata. Thor , il suo viso sorpreso, ripeté le parole.

L'alieno chiuse gli occhi, lentamente e rispose. "migliaia", tradusse Thor.

Il peso di Tony cadde contro Steve che avvolse un braccio attorno alla sua vita supportandolo, tenendolo vicino. Non sapeva cosa stesse succedendo, di cosa stessero parlando, ma Tony sembrava pronto a vomitare.

"Spiegamelo," Disse Tony, con voce calma. "Aiutami a capire. Come..."

"E' stato secoli fa." L'alieno e Thor avevano una sola voce ora, le parole rotolavano in un suono. "Un tentativo di aiutare quelli con le capacità. Per dare loro conoscenza. Per portarli a noi. Per mostrare loro la via." Il viso dell'alieno divenne scuro, e dietro a lui la sua gente si scosse, mani e dita e palmi che si muovevano, suoni lievi che ricordavano a Steve un canto funebre, suoni di dolore e lutto. "I nostri antenati capirono il loro errore quasi immediatamente e ripresero tutti quelli che poterono trovare. Solo una manciata scomparve. Per non essere più trovata. Quello che tu hai trovato è stato il primo in cento anni."

Tony respirava male. "Avete dato una fottuta granata ad un bambino e tirato via la sicura," Disse, un lieve, orrendo suono di risa dietro alle parole. "Voi..." Guardò in alto e le sue dita si piantarono nella spalla di Steve e Steve non capiva, ma non gli importava. Tenne solo duro. "Qual è stato il numero dei morti? Migliaia? Milioni? Avete numeri abbastanza alti da calcolare?"

Thor stava in silenzio, osservando e Tony sbottò. "Diglielo! Chiediglielo!" si girò verso l'alieno. "Io sono stato il primo a non usarlo? Io sono stato il... l'unico?" Urlò. "Volete sapere perché? Perché credetemi, io ho una capacità notevole per l'autoillusione, io sapevo, io sapevo solo che potevo controllarlo, che avrei potuto usarlo. Sono un futurista, e voi mi avete dato..." Si fermò inspirando. "Io sono egocentrico e sono avido, ed ho fatto scelte orribili nella vita. Io potevo vedere, io potevo vedere ogni cosa, io potevo vedere che cos'era, che cosa avrei potuto fare con esso, e lo volevo. Volete sapere perché l'ho messo giù?" mosse un braccio attorno puntando un dito a Clint, che sobbalzò. "Perché lui era a un metro e mezzo da me! Perché se lo avessi fatto, se lo avessi usato, se avessi preso quello che offrivate, lui sarebbe stato... Io posso assumere rischi sulla mia vita senza alcun pensiero, ma io non ucciderei i miei compagni di squadra."

La sua faccia si contrasse, e prese un respiro profondo. "Congratulazioni, Barton. Con la tua presenza, puoi bene aver salvato il fottuto mondo."

"Fantastico," Disse Clint a occhi spalancati. "Stark di che diavolo stai parlando?"

"Bartonia custodiva un piccolo oscuro segreto," Disse Tony. "E' come mi hanno trovato, è il motivo per cui mi hanno preso. Mi hanno osservato da quel momento. Cercando di..." Guardò agli alieni.

"Di capire che cosa ti rende diverso," L'alieno concluse per lui. "Si." Lui aprì le braccia ed il gesto fu ripetuto dietro a lui dagli altri. "Perché crei le cose che crei. Giocattoli. Sciocchezze. Ti è stato offerto di più e lo hai rifiutato..."

"Ho preso anche troppe vite," Disse Tony. "C'è abbastanza sangue sulle mie mani. Sono stufo di distruggere." Disse inspirando una volta. Un altra volta, era affannoso. "Io volevo creare, costruire, fare delle cose con un cuore." Si strinse nelle spalle. "Cosa c'è da capire?"

"Tu sei unico." L'alieno socchiuse le palpebre. "Che cosa vuoi? Cosa dobbiamo fare?"

"Liberatevene. Gettate quel fottuto nel Monte Fato."

Thor fece una pausa. "Non ho modo di tradurre quel riferimento," Disse con aria di disapprovazione, e Tony sorrise.

"Distruggetelo." Semplificò.

"Non sarà mai più visto." Assentì l'alieno. Fece una pausa, un passo avanti. Steve lo intercettò, e l'alieno lo guardò. Le sue parole si alzarono nel timbro e Thor sbatté le palpebre.

"Quanto...Quanto sangue può perdere?" tradusse Thor con voce atona.

"Che cosa stai..." Steve si girò, guardando Tony che socchiuse gli occhi. La testa ricadde e Steve seguì lo sguardo. Il braccio strano, il pezzo dell'armatura sostituito che Steve non aveva visto prima ciondolava al suo fianco. Mentre guardavano, il rosso del metallo assunse un tono più scuro. Come se il guanto si stesse scioglimento, le dita in armatura si stirarono e una goccia di sangue, poi due, caddero sulla strada.

"Ho calcolato male," Disse Tony, la sua voce flebile. "Sette minuti, tredici secondi." Poi scivolò in avanti.

Steve lo prese prima che toccasse il terreno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony sta bene. Steve sta bene. Gli Avengers dovranno occuparsi dei soldi adesso che hanno una risposta per la scommessa. Tony ha adottato una razza aliena. State sintonizzati per l'ultimo capitolo per scoprire cosa diamine sta succedendo.   
> Sempre che riesca ad immaginarmelo.


	9. Capitolo 9

*  
Non c'era nulla come svegliarsi nell'infermeria dello SHIELD. Per Tony era sempre una situazione buona/cattiva. Il buono era che, ehi! Si stava svegliando! La cattiva era che doveva aver fatto una cazzata Regale per svegliarsi in quella particolare località.

Ma almeno svegliarsi era una buona cosa. 

"Tu cazzone."

Tony sorrise. "Non perdi tempo, vero, Barton?" chiese, la sua voce era roca e bassa. Aprì gli occhi, sbattendo più volte le palpebre nella luce. Clint era un ombra scura nella sedia dei visitatori, l'arco poggiato fra le mani.  
Una riga di frecce era ficcata nel poggiolo, allineate per essere pronte all'uso. Tony aprì la bocca e sussultò, e Clint si chinò per porgergli una tazza d'acqua.

"Non meriti di passarla liscia." Comunque, il sorriso di Clint era caldo quando si chinò sopra a Tony offrendogli la cannuccia. "Bevi." Guardò Tony con cura, verificando che ingoiasse.

Tony mandò giù fino a che Clint tirò via la cannuccia. Emise un cigolio, un lamento di protesta che Clint ignorò. "Stai facendo la guardia a ME, o stai facendo LA GUARDIA a me?" chiese Tony facendo una smorfia perché la gola gli faceva male con le parole.

"Sono qui per essere certo che nessuno ti renda di nuovo Assente Senza Licenza. Inoltre, di essere certo che tu non scelga di diventare Assente Senza Licenza. Perciò credo un po' di entrambe. Ci siamo dati i turni di Guardia Tony." Clint si rilassò di nuovo sulla sedia, la voce si abbassò. "Cosa ti ricordi?"

Tony considerò. "Vienna, conferenza scientifica, rapimento, Hydra, Hammer, alieni, insetti robotici..." Si paralizzò mentre qualcos'altro si schiantò nel suo cervello con il suono degli angeli che cantavano.

Aveva un distinto, cristallino ricordo di Steve Rogers che lo sollevava da terra gli infilava la sua lingua in bocca. Beh. Quello era... Quello avrebbe potuto essere buono. O non molto buono. "Oddio." Disse ad alta voce.

"Si." Clint gli fece un buffetto sulla guancia. "E' stato qui da quando ti hanno portato su."

Tony ruotò la testa dall'altro lato, sbattendo le palpebre. Steve stava dormendo, le braccia piegate sul bordo del letto, la testa appoggiata sopra. Stava respirando, piano, profondamente e i suoi capelli chiari erano lucidi contro le lenzuola chiare. Un foglio familiare era stretto in un pugno, appena visibile dietro alla guancia.  
"Avevano consegnato le mie lettere." Disse Tony sollevato. Almeno ci avevano provato. Sul tavolo accanto a Steve dozzine di fogli erano ammucchiati in una pila.

"Si, i tuoi strani piccoli amici, li lasciavano nell'officina. Il solo problema in merito? Nessuno è entrato nell'officina. Perché stavamo ancora girando in cerchio in Tailandia." Clint alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Stiamo ancora cercando di capire come abbiano preso e portato cose senza essere visti, ma avevano portato le lettere. Apparentemente il movimento non era sufficiente ad essere rilevato da alcuno dei sensori di movimento di Jarvis. E Dummy, essendo l'obbediente assistente di laboratorio che è, faceva l'assistente di laboratorio pulendo ogni giorno e aggiungendoli ai documenti che Pepper aveva lasciato per te." Clint fece una pausa. "Ho menzionato che odio il fatto che tu abbia dormito per l'intero casino di tutti noi che cercavamo di capire tutto questo?"

"Che diamine è successo?" chiese Tony, cercando di drizzarsi. Il torace gli faceva male e tirò via il lenzuolo. "Le bende non bastavano?"

"No in effetti, no, Una delle giunture nella tua improvvisata armatura si è aperta. L'intera placca si è piegata e ti è entrata nel fianco, facendo un bel taglio profondo sopra le costole e aprendo l'interno del tuo braccio. Hai perso molto sangue." Fece una pausa. "Un po' di maltrattamenti dai tuoi compagni di squadra non hanno migliorato la situazione. Puoi cortesemente imparare a dire, 'Mi serve assistenza medica.'?"

"Questa è buona, detta da te." Tony inspirò. "Figlio-di-puttana... mi sono incrinato di nuovo le costole?"

"Sip. Beh, tu, o Thor. In effetti, anche essere spinto contro un muro da un super soldato probabilmente non ha..." 

"Si, grazie, noi non..." Tony digrignò i denti, cercando di dire a se stesso che non era, definitivamente NON era arrossito, perché questo era inaccettabile, Gesù Cristo non era accettabile. "Va bene, io ecco..." la 'nebbia' da medicine stava lentamente alzandosi, e sobbalzò. "Gli scienziati in Tailandia, voi li..."

"Eravamo a un passo dietro a te. Li abbiamo tutti, incluso il tuo piccolo minon Harris. Il ragazzino era in fondo a quattro rampe di scale collassate e ancora ha avuto il coraggio di litigare con Natasha quando lei lo ha raggiunto."

Non riuscì ad evitare di ridere, il sollievo lo fece franare come un sacco di patate. "Si, mi suona bene." Bevve ancora acqua. "Gli Easah?"

"Stanno aspettando di vederti." Clint mise uno stivale sul bordo del letto, le dita che danzavano lungo le aste delle frecce in attesa. "Fury ed il resto dei politici sono in totale agitazione perché rifiutano di accettare qualsiasi contatto prima di discuterne con te. Principalmente ignorano qualsiasi ed ogni cosa che non interessi loro, ed i politici non gli interessano."

"Fan-fottutamente-tastico," Disse Tony. Si spostò cercando di trovare una posizione confortevole. Non ci riuscì. "Posso semplicemente fingere che nulla di tutto questo sia accaduto?"

"Neanche per sogno." Clint prese fiato, lentamente e con misura. "Mi vuoi dire che cosa succede?"

"Non molto, no. Non ho ancora compreso del tutto." Tony si sporse in avanti, evitando con studiata capacità, gli occhi di Clint. Le sue dita accarezzarono i capelli di Steve, lui si svegliò con un sussulto. Si drizzò di scatto, gli occhi blu che si mettevano a fuoco. "Ehi, Cap." Gli disse Tony con un sorriso.

Steve prese fiato, il suono riecheggiò fra i suoi denti e si passò una mano fra i capelli. Se era un pochino instabile, le sue dita tremavano, nessuno voleva notarlo. "Tony."

"Sip." Tony cercò di portarsi a una posizione seduta e ondeggiò. Steve era in piedi in un battito di cuore, fece scivolare una mano dietro alla schiena di Tony tirandolo su verso i cuscini. Tony probabilmente avrebbe obiettato, ma per un istante, solo un istante, si appoggiò alla spalla di Steve. Il viso sepolto nella sua spalla, si chiese se tutto fosse sempre così difficile, o se fosse lui a rendere le cose peggiori.

Steve, con gentilezza, lo spinse indietro sui cuscini e Tony sentì il suo viso bruciare. "Grazie." Disse.

"Non c'è di che," Disse Steve, e stava evitando gli occhi di Tony. Le sue guance ed orecchi erano rossi, e Tony sentì il suo stomaco annodarsi, una fredda, pesante palla di ghiaccio che si formava giù nel suo ventre. "Beh, come stai..."

Si. Tony riconosceva quello sguardo. Lo sguardo del 'wow, ho fatto una stupida scelta, che cosa stavo pensando, facendomi coinvolgere con Tony Stark?' di solito doveva aspettare fino all'usuale mattino dopo quando uno o entrambi stavano tornando sobri, ma ehi, Steve era sempre stato speciale. Steve era meglio di chiunque altro Tony avesse conosciuto, perciò aveva senso che si fosse immaginato quanto stare vicino a Tony fosse una brutta idea più velocemente di chiunque altro.

La vergogna zoppicante sarebbe andata ma avrebbe lasciato qualche bel ricordo. Quel bacio era stato esageratamente breve per il dolore che aveva causato.

Tony prese un respiro profondo e tirò quel che rimaneva del suo rappezzato, stropicciato orgoglio attorno a se come il lenzuolo di sicurezza che era. "Va bene, Steve. Va tutto bene, succede."

Il capo di Steve si sollevò di scatto, gli occhi blu spalancati e brillanti, per un attimo, sembrarono umidi, ma chiuse le palpebre ed era sparito. "Tony? Stai bene? Ti serve..."

Tony si stese indietro sui cuscini, fissando il soffitto. Era bianco e noioso e poteva fingere che nulla di tutto ciò stesse accadendo. "Sto bene. Va bene. Ascolta, non ti preoccupare quello. Nessuno di noi voleva dimostrare qualcosa con, tutto ciò."

Steve si paralizzò, ed era adorabile, i suoi occhi grandi e tristi e una leggera linea disegnata sulla guancia dove aveva dormito appoggiato all'orologio, ed era così umano, così perfetto che Tony voleva piangere. Invece, forzò un sorriso. "Adrenalina, tutto viene scombussolato in testa e la prima cosa che sai è che stai steso accanto alla persona più vicina. Diamine, sono sorpreso che Thor non lo abbia fatto prima..."

Si sporse, forzò se stesso a toccare il braccio di Steve, ed il contatto faceva male, c'era quasi dolore fisico coinvolto, e lui tirò indietro le dita quasi subito quando lui lo toccò, perché voleva gridare, voleva singhiozzare. Invece tenne il sorriso sul viso e la voce ferma. "So che non significava nulla per te."

"Tony, Io..." Steve deglutì e le sue spalle si piegarono. "Tony ascolta, io sono..." Guardò Tony per un secondo. "Mi dispiace."

Gli occhi di Tony si chiusero per un secondo. "Si. Non preoccupartene. Non è la prima volta che qualcuno per sbaglio mi ha baciato quando non avrebbe voluto. Sono cose che succedono."

Non così. Mai così, ma Steve si stava rilassando ed il suo respiro si stava lentamente calmando, lentamente tornando normale, perdendo quella nota sobbalzante, dolorosa. Quando incontrò di nuovo gli occhi di Tony fu con un sorriso caldo. "Mi dispiace. " ripeté, la sua voce si ruppe fra le parole. "Io non avrei dovuto..." 

Tony resistette all'istinto di girarsi, mettersi le lenzuola sopra la testa e urlare. "Va bene. Amici?"

"Amici." Steve annuì ed era qualcosa, era comunque qualcosa.

Tony poteva vivere con questo. In qualche modo.

*

Clint li fissò. Non stavano. Non potevano. Non c'era un modo possibile...

I due si stavano fissando con una identica espressione di adorazione a cervello-disconnesso e disperazione.

Stavano. Stavano cercando di pigiare il grande pulsante rosso di reset su questo. Stavano provando a fingere che non fosse mai successo. Si erano dichiarati nel mezzo della fottuta Manhattan. Clint era venti piani più in alto ed aveva visto il vapore sollevarsi da loro, avevano avuto le lingue l'uno in bocca all'altro, e stavano cercando di ritrattare l'intera cosa.

Erano due fottuti idioti, e Clint non poteva sopportarlo. Sicuro, lo avrebbe cancellato dalla scommessa e Natasha avrebbe preso a calci il suo culo per averla privata del suo set preferito di esseri umani spezzati, ma Clint non poteva assolutamente reggere questo più a lungo.

"Sapete cosa?" Disse, facendo sobbalzare entrambi. Era così ovvio da come lo fissarono che si erano entrambi dimenticati che fosse nella stanza. "Dovremo celebrare. Italiano, cosa ne dite dell'Italiano. Non importa, a tutti piace l' Italiano." Si chinò avanti, i gomiti sulle ginocchia, evitando i polsi bendati. "Siete liberi questo Mercoledì? Direi alle sette di sera, Mercoledì?" chiese a Tony.

"Si?" Disse sbattendo gli occhi.

"Steve?”

"Sicuro" disse Steve.

"Grande! Io no. Voi andate senza di me." Clint puntò un dito in direzione di Tony. "Indossa un bel vestito e non iniziare a bere prima di uscire, è insultante quando arrivi ubriaco."

"Ehi..."

"Tu," Disse Clint facendo saltare Steve. "Per l'amor di Dio non metterti l'uniforme dell'esercito, gli prenderà il panico e si trascinerà sotto al suo banco di lavoro e dovremo recitare la scena dei Pirati dei Caraibi in cui il cane è seduto con le chiavi della galera, fatto salvo che per noi, ci sarà un mucchio di Avengers che cercheranno di costringere Dummy ad aprire la dannata porta."

"EHI!" Tony urlò ma Steve annuì con faccia molto seria.

"Ottima osservazione." Disse. "Vestito blu?"

"Non saprei. Chiedi a Pepper. O a Coulson. Non Coulson non ti può vedere nudo, sono un geloso bastardo. Natasha. Pepper può occuparsi di Stark, tu parla a Natasha." Lui si alzò. "Signori, lasciatemi tagliare e cucire il tutto. Voi siete entrambi ridicolmente andati l'uno per l'altro. E' reciproco. Steve, Stark ha guardato il tuo culo in ogni dannata missione che abbiamo fatto da quando esiste il team; tu esci in armatura, lui passa attraverso i muri. Tony, Steve ha un quaderno da disegno pieno di disegni di te e di come tu possa essere nudo.

"Voi due uscirete per un appuntamento. Sarà fottutamente magico. Comperate uno all'altro un mazzolino di fiori o simile, possiamo chiedere se fanno una promozione supereroi da Interflora magari, chissà. Voi lo farete. E se uno di voi cerca di evitarlo, giuro su Dio che costruirò da solo delle frecce con la punta a cuore e vi farò marciare fino al ristorante con una di esse puntata alla base del cranio.

"Stai... minacciandoci per costringerci ad un appuntamento?" chiese Tony. "Sembra altamente non etico."

"Posso ricattarvi, se preferite" disse Clint. "Visto che ho sentito che Nat ha una grande foto di un preoccupato Capitan America che porta fra le braccia un sanguinante e incosciente Iron Man per le strade di New York come fosse una principessa." Sorrise. "Sembra il tipo di cosa che internet sarebbe felice di guardare, non pensate?"

"Clint!" Steve gridò, il suo viso divenne porpora.

Tony sollevò il braccio non ferito ad occhi spalancati. "Questo è assolutamente interessante." Disse con le guance arrossate.

"Vedrò che lei ti inoltri una copia." Clint lanciò uno sguardo da uno all'altro. "Appuntamento."

Steve diede a Tony uno sguardo strappalacrime e speranzoso. "Appuntamento?" chiese e la sua voce era un po' troppo alta e un po' troppo senza fiato.

Tony lo fissò. "Mmmh, non devi fare nulla, lo sai, ignoralo, non devi fare nulla che tu non voglia fare..." Strofinò la propria mano sul viso ed immediatamente, soffocò un urlo di dolore. "Ahi, Ahi, Ahi!"  
"Ho il mio arco. E' qui. Devo davvero prendere il mio fottuto arco?" Clint chiese a nessuno in particolare.  
"Seriamente, siamo alla fottuta scuola media?"

Steve si sporse e prese il polso di Tony tirando la mano via dal suo viso, impedendogli di nascondersi. "Lo voglio." Disse con voce decisa. Più sicura. Ancora dolorosamente speranzosa. "E tu?"

Tony lo fissò, e Gesù, i suoi occhi erano enormi. Clint non era certo di sapere come facesse, ma dannazione era efficace. "Lo voglio." Disse Tony, e il sorriso che apparve sul viso di Steve era quasi pornografico.

"Si, vi servono un po' di appuntamenti ed una gita a Las Vegas per dichiararvi 'Lo voglio'." Disse Clint. "Il mio lavoro qui è concluso." Fece una pausa. A metà strada dalla porta. "Solo una cosa, Cap? Ah, primo, ci sono delle telecamere qui dentro, non so se lo sapevi, io non lo sapevo e non è una discussione che tu voglia avere con Fury, Phil era..." Fece una smorfia. "Non era felice. Secondo, Tony non può essere strapazzato in questo momento, tu sei grande e grosso perciò è meglio se..."

"Io ti uccido." Grugnì Tony, mentre Steve si scioglieva in una pozzanghera di imbarazzo doloroso da guardare. "Non sto esagerando qui, Barton. Io ti Termino."

"Non minacciare, Stark. Non riesci quasi a muoverti." Clint lanciò loro un saluto e uscì dalla stanza. Fece una pausa alla porta, girandosi per tirare la porta e chiuderla dietro a se, e colse un attimo di Steve che intrecciava le dita con quelle di Tony, il gesto cauto e premuroso e reverente. Prese le dita rovinate di Tony fra le sue due grandi mani e si chinò in avanti.

Tony lo incontrò a metà strada, il corpo inarcato in alto sul letto e gli servì probabilmente più energia, più stamina di quanta ne avesse veramente, ma Clint ricordava essere stato li, volendo quel bacio abbastanza da sanguinare per esso, letteralmente e figurativamente, avendo bisogno del tocco delle labbra e delle mani e della pelle.  
Chiuse la porta mentre le loro labbra si incontravano, e appoggiò la schiena contro il pannello chiuso. Fischiettando sotto i baffi, incrociò le braccia e si trasformò in un oggetto inamovibile.

"Che cosa fai?"

Chinò il capo verso Phil, che sembrava un po' gualcito, un po' stressato. Era un bel look su di lui. "Mi spiace, signore, l'area è in quarantena."

"Buon tentativo, Barton." Coulson si fermò di fronte a lui. "Spostati, o ti sposto io."

Clint si drizzò speranzoso. Anche un po' eccitato. Okay, più che un po' eccitato. "E' armato?"

"Sempre. Spostati."

"Mi spiace, signore, davvero, loro sono..." si schiarì la gola. "occupati in altro modo."

"Oh, per l'amordiddio," Disse Coulson, sfregando una mano sul proprio viso. "Gli hai detto delle telecamere?"

"Ed ho ricordato a Steve che Stark è al momento fatto di cartapesta umida," Disse Clint, con un sorriso. "Non andranno oltre un bacio, e Stark non è abbastanza forte da riuscire a forzare la cosa. Andrà bene."

"Io e te abbiamo idee piuttosto diverse su quello che definisce 'bene' Barton."

"Nah." Clint guardò su e giù per il corridoio vuoto. "Andiamo. Abbia cuore, signore. Mi pare di ricordare una volta o due in cui lei era un po' più ansioso di essere certo che io fossi ancora con lei dopo una brutta operazione."

"Apprezzerei molto che tu ne eseguissi di meno di quelle." Phil si piegò sul muro accanto a lui, posando la spalla contro quella di Clint. Per un attimo, rimasero li, fianco a fianco, il solo contatto del corpo attraverso molti strati di vestiti non sufficiente, ma sufficiente a calmarli entrambi.

"Come sta andando?" Disse Clint la mano posata sull'arco.

Phil grugnì sottovoce. "Ci sono più di duecento alieni, seduti nell'atrio e nelle sale conferenze del piano più basso in questo momento, che rifiutano di andare fino a che non avranno visto il loro Ony. Il Direttore Fury sta azzuffandosi con il Consiglio di Sicurezza sul fatto che abbiamo un'invasione aliena nel nostro atrio e i resti di un altra per le strade di New York. Ho formulari da compilare relativamente una serie di rapimenti ed un paio di invasioni aliene, e nessuno della mia squadra è attualmente disponibile per farmi un rapporto. Come pensi stia andando."

Clint passò una mano sulla propria bocca, sogghignando sotto le dita. "Sembra divertente. Come teniamo gli alieni nell'atrio invece che in giro per la città?"

"Thor e Bruce stanno insegnando loro a lavorare a maglia." Disse Coulson con tono artico, e Clint si dovette mordere un labbro per evitare di ridere. "Hai mai visto duecento alieni in manopole e berretti mal lavorati a maglia?"

"Non posso dire di avere avuto il piacere, signore, no. Dove hanno trovato il filo?"

"Fury ha spedito Hill al più vicino negozio di maglieria. Era nel Queens. Giudicando dalle domande che sono state lanciate negli uffici dirigenziali, ci sono state domande problematiche relative al peso e al calibro e alla dimensione dei ferri, e al colore delle cose. E' possibile che abbia perso la pazienza ed estratto la pistola, spiegando che il sequestro immediato dell'intero magazzino di filo era necessario per la sicurezza nazionale."

Clint si era perso. Totalmente e completamente perso. Piegato in due dalle risa annaspò e si soffocò fino a che non ebbe le lacrime che rotolavano lungo le guance. Accanto a lui, Coulson fece una risatina e questo lo fece ricominciare. "Tu mi stai fottutamente prendendo in giro." Disse alla fine.

"Non riuscirei ad inventare una cosa simile." Disse Coulson inarcando un sopracciglio.

"Sarà..." Clint si rimise con la schiena al muro. "Come vanno i rapporti?"

"Inizia a diventare difficile separare i segreti dalle bugie," Disse Coulson con occhi scuri. "Nessuna fortuna nel sapere da Stark di cosa lui e il grande capo stavano discutendo? Perché io, per esempio, non sono felice di quello che ho sentito nella discussione."

"Non una parola." Clint respirò profondamente. "Sembrava perfettamente chiaro che non ne avrebbe discusso con me, cosa di cui, Ehi, non sono un fan. Se c'è un arma nella torre..."

"Ricordi che cosa accadde?"

Clint aggrottò le sopracciglia, il viso contratto. "Ho pensato alla cosa parecchio, da quando ha detto quelle cose. Ricordo che giocherellava con qualcosa. Ricordo che mi disse di non toccarlo. C'era uno strano sguardo sul suo viso, ma non ci ho pensato più di tanto. Voglio dire, considerata la situazione, nulla, compreso urlare e andare in panico sarebbe sembrato fuori dall'ordinario." Guardò verso Coulson. "Tu non pensi che abbiano raggiunto un accordo su di esso? Qualsiasi cosa fosse?"

"Penso che lo abbiano fatto. Sono apparsi e scomparsi dentro all'officina, facendo andare Jarvis in paranoia. Hanno portato via qualcosa."

"Quindi perché tu..."

Coulson si spostò, posando le braccia sul muro ai lati del corpo di Clint. Si chinò, la fronte posata sulla spalla di Clint. Clint accarezzò la sua schiena con la mano, piegando la testa in avanti.  
"Stark non ne parlerà qui." Disse Coulson all'orecchio di Clint, e a dispetto del fatto che si trattava di scambio di informazioni camuffato in una Pubblica Dimostrazione di Affetto, Clint non trattenne un brivido. "Dobbiamo inchiodarlo dopo che sarà rilasciato."

"Lo faremo." Clint sospirò alla tempia di Coulson. "Scopriremo cosa nasconde. Qualche ragione particolare per cui sei preoccupato?"

"Penso che Fury sappia più di quanto dice. Sull'oggetto e sulla situazione."

"Beh, cazzo." Fu tutto quello che Clint riuscì a pensare di dire.

"E' più o meno la sua misura." Phil posò la testa sulla spalla di Clint. "Hai qualche buona notizia per me?"

Clint ci pensò. "Potrebbero aver tirato fuori le teste dal proprio culo. Hanno un appuntamento. Li ho minacciati per ottenerlo."

"E queste le identifichi come buone notizie? Considerata la situazione?"

"E' quello che ho." Clint accarezzò con la mano la schiena di Coulson. "Mi spiace, signore. Ma si. Credo che si qualifichino come tali. Non crede?"

Coulson ridacchiò. "Suppongo di dover prendere quel che viene."

"Barton!"

"Siamo occupati qui, Nat," Disse Clint e poi non riuscì a trattenere un infelice lamento quando Phil si allontanò da lui. Natasha gli fece un cenno quando arrivò camminando.

"Ci serve Stark."

"Neanche per sogno." Clint sbatté una mano sull'anta della porta quando lei cercò di arrivare alla maniglia, ignorando il gelido sguardo mortale che gli lanciò. "E' sveglio, ed è occupato altrimenti."

Il suo viso divenne più freddo. "E' sveglio e cosciente?"

"Quanto lo è di solito."

"E hai scelto di non informare il resto del team di questo, perché esattamente?"

"Perché lui e Rogers stanno correntemente provando a comprendersi via osmosi, e dopo le scorse tre settimane, credo meritino la possibilità."

Le alzò un sopracciglio. "Questo è andato avanti per più di tre settimane," affermò con una lieve nota divertita nella voce.

"Va avanti da quando si sono incontrati, ma le ultime tre settimane sono state così super divertenti per tutti quelli coinvolti." Disse Clint. "Io, per esempio, vorrei evitare di ripassarci di nuovo. Perciò lascia che abbiano direi, dieci minuti da soli, puoi farlo?"

"Deve fare rapporto," Disse Coulson.

"Ha mai funzionato? Onestamente, signore. QUALCUNO, di questi idioti si è mai mostrato a rapporto?" Clint disse dandogli uno sdegnato sguardo di traverso. "Mai?"

"E' intrappolato in un letto d'ospedale, è un buon momento per provare." Phil fece una pausa. "E intanto, chi ha vinto la scommessa?" 

"Banner," Dissero Clint e Natasha insieme.

"Ovviamente."

"Abbiamo problemi più gravi," Disse Natasha cercando la maniglia di nuovo e Clint decise che se lei avesse tentato di castrarlo, Phil avrebbe almeno cercato di bloccarla. Nonostante amasse quel tipo di cose. "Devo entrare."

"Rogers è un casino emozionale e Stark ha mani veloci. Non intromettetevi, è probabilmente almeno mezzo nudo e non vogliamo che muoia di imbarazzo."

"Ed il pensiero di uno Steve Rogers mezzo nudo si suppone che mi dissuada?" alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Ancora un po' tardo quando si tratta di quel che vogliono le donne, Clint."

"Non può essere così..."

"La nostra giovane amica Darcy stava mostrando agli alieni il suo iPod e quando "Single Ladies" di Beyonce ha iniziato a suonare, hanno iniziato a ballare. Cosa che Darcy ha pensato essere spassosissima e adesso la sta trasmettendo in replay automatico negli altoparlanti dell'atrio e c'è un mucchio di alieni in mezze cuffie lavorate a maglia che mostra agli agenti junior che non conoscono la canzone come, se posso dire, scuoterlo." Natasha fece una pausa. "Fury si mangerà la pistola fra dieci minuti, quindi se io posso apprezzare l'amore epico che accade la dentro, ci serve davvero Tony."

Coulson premette una mano sui propri occhi. Clint fissò il soffitto con la bocca tirata. Natasha infilò la punta di un piede contro una piastrella ed eseguì un rapido, inarrestabile sgambetto.

"Si, va bene." Clint si ruotò su una spalla e spostò le ginocchia dalla porta. "Ehi!" urlò. "Mi spiace, ma la luna di miele è finita. Abbiamo una semi-amichevole invasione aliena di cui occuparci."

Ci fu un lungo momento di silenzio, poi una serie di maledizioni. Quando la porta ruotò aprendosi, Tony si stava tenendo appoggiato al muro, indossava dei jeans sbottonati, le bende sul suo torace bianche contro la pelle. Stava afferrando una maglietta in una mano e tenendosi le costole con l'altra, ma era in piedi e piuttosto irritato dalla cosa. "Ma che diavolo?" Ringhiò. "Che male ho fatto?"

"Mi piace renderti infelice," Spiegò Clint. "Ma è colpa di Natasha."

"Anche a me piace renderti infelice," Disse Natasha, ma i suoi occhi lo osservarono, acuti e luminosi, verificando con cura. Una tensione che Clint conosceva bene si dissolse dalle sue spalle.

Steve si rialzò un passo dopo Tony, cercando disperatamente di rimettere in ordine gli abiti. Era una battaglia persa, era un completo disastro. "Cosa succede?" chiese, cercando di rimettersi la camicia nei calzoni senza mostrarlo troppo. Natasha si avvicinò e gli riavviò i capelli con un tocco della mano. Lui le diede uno sguardo grato.

"Abbiamo bisogno di controllo alieni nell'atrio," Disse Coulson a Tony, che stava passando una mano nei suoi ricciolo disordinati. "C'è un improvvisata festa danzante."

"Beyonce?" chiese Tony.

"Si," Disse Natasha.

"Cazzo. Sapevo che non dovevo insegnarglielo."

"Aspetta, tu lo sapevi?" Chiese Clint, ridendo. "Tu... Tu gli hai insegnato..."

"Taci adesso." Tony stava contorcendosi per passare la maglietta sopra alla testa. "O te lo farò rimpiangere."

"No, seriamente. Veramente. Lo sai..." Clint gli sorrise. "Questo ha qualcosa a che vedere con le mutande da bichini rosso vivo che indossavi quando ti hanno portato qui?"

"Non intendo discuterne adesso."

"La cerniera è aperta," Sussurrò Coulson a Steve che era così rosso da sembrare pronto all'autocombustione.

 

"Questo è un incubo, è la reale sceneggiatura di un incubo, la sola cosa che lo renderebbe peggiore sarebbe Fury che si presenta per fare un commentario dal vivo sulla mia tecnica," Ringhiò Tony.  
"Non c'è nulla..."

"AMICI!"

Tutti si paralizzarono. Tony sospirò. "Beh, l'aggiunta di Thor ed un alieno che indossano un copri teiera, questo, questo è qualcosa che al momento non mi aspettavo. Questa... Questa è una cosa nuova. Un nuovo inferno."

"Non essere preoccupato! Ne abbiamo fatta una anche per te!" Thor infilò la cuffia rossa e gialla fatta a maglia sulla testa di Tony. Tony fece un espressione che indicava che stava fingendo che tutto questo non accadesse. Steve aveva una mano agganciata sula bocca ed un sospetto suono si poteva sentire. Lentamente, Tony si girò nella sua direzione, il suo sguardo freddo e pietrificante.

Steve si contenne. Clint non era sicuro di come; lui non si preoccupò neppure di provarci. Ridendo schivò un poco convinto pugno da Tony e si ritirò dall'altro lato del corpo di Coulson. Phil, semplicemente incrociò le braccia e diede un occhiata a Tony.

Thor rise come un pazzo, perché, diamine, perché no? Era quello che di solito faceva Thor. Rideva quando voleva.

Rendeva difficile odiarlo.

"Va bene. Proviamo solo..." Tony prese un respiro profondo. "Proviamo a occuparci di questo."

"Meglio tu di me." Disse Clint.

"Oh, che carino che tu pensi di non venire."

Clint fece spallucce. "Se vado lassù, gli insegnerò dei nuovi movimenti. Visto che tutti sanno che non sai ballare, Stark."

"Mi siete mancati tutti. Non so perché. Ma per qualche ragione, mi siete mancati, idioti."

*

"Allora, giusto per curiosità, per quanto tempo dovrò sopportare tutto questo?" Tony bofonchiò dalla sua posizione in mezzo alla panca della limousine. Si curvò giù, il mal di testa che gli martellava le tempie, sperando di poter avere accesso a qualcosa di medicinale. Pillole o alcoolici, non importava quale.

Cosa ricevette invece fu la gentile, ma ferma pressione della mano di Steve sul retro del collo. Si appoggiò al tocco, ignorando solo quando l'intera cosa era umiliante. "Non molto a lungo. Siamo quasi a casa." Disse con un sorriso di simpatia.

"Non la..." Tony agitò una mano alla presenza soffocante del resto della squadra. "Avete intenzione di seguirmi in ogni momento adesso? Seriamente? Potrei prendere a pugni qualcuno."

Li a fianco, Bruce ridacchiò. La sua spalla posata a quella di Tony, ma stava guardando verso i finestrini. Natasha e Clint non stavano neppure fingendo di fare qualcosa che non fosse sorvegliare che ninja o rapitori o qualche altra merda arrivassero, Natasha con le pistole sfoderate e pronte, Clint con una freccia incoccata sull'arco. Coulson era davanti con Happy che stava mostrando la sua preoccupazione con una guida difensiva. 

Molto difensiva.

"Se fai un altro giro non necessario, ti colpirò con qualcosa." Urlò Tony. "Non ci segue nessuno. Salvo Thor! Thor ci segue e sa dove viviamo, quindi togliertelo di dosso è un po' difficile, ci abbiamo provato, ma è notevolmente insistente!" Thor aveva deciso di volare a casa, ma aveva lanciato un occhiata triste alla limousine anche se stava affermando le sue intenzioni. Gli piacevano le limousine. 

"Si, signore. Mi scusi, signore." Disse Happy, più per forza d'abitudine che per qualche desiderio di ascoltare od obbedire a qualcosa che uscisse dalla bocca di Tony.

"Sapevo che sarebbe successo," Tony mugugnò a se stesso. "Fatti rapire una singola volta, ed improvvisamente, tutti iniziano a dire 'non puoi occuparti di te stesso, è meglio che ti seguiamo e ti proteggiamo da tutto, perché sei chiaramente così...'" le parole si ruppero in uno strangolato grugnito quando Steve iniziò a massaggiargli il retro del collo.

"E' davvero efficace." Disse Natasha, il suo lieve sorriso percepibile nella voce anche se non si girò verso di loro. "Ricordatelo, grazie."

"Lo farò." Steve stava sorridendo a Tony che si appoggiava al suo tocco con una completa mancanza di vergogna. La vergogna era per i perdenti e per le persone che non ricevevano massaggi al collo da Capitan America. Tony chiuse gli occhi e cercò di non gemere.

Sarebbe stato non professionale.

In sua difesa era stato un lungo giorno. Ferite. Alieni. Molestare Steve nell'infermeria SHIELD. Rassicurare Pepper che era vivo e stava bene e ignorare il modo in cui alternativamente singhiozzava e lo sgridava. Chiamare Rhodey e sopportare il racconto di una vita, perché Rhodey era anche più mamma chioccia di Pepper. Trattare con Fury. Controllare Harris, che era il solo dei prigionieri Hydra che non leggeva entusiasticamente il pacchetto di benvenuto ed il manuale delle Risorse Umane. Trattare con Hill. Trattare con gli alieni.

Si, avrebbe smesso di pensare a tutto ciò e si sarebbe concentrato sul 'molestare Steve' solamente. Gli piaceva il soggetto.

"Siamo arrivati." Disse Steve e Tony cercò di sollevare la testa. Come promesso, stavano andando nel parcheggio sotterraneo della Avengers Tower, Thor sfrecciò attraverso le porte che si chiudevano subito dietro a loro. Atterrò sul tetto e cavalcò il resto della strada, la sua risata udibile anche attraverso il metallo.

"Bene," Riuscì a dire Tony. "Eccellente. Pazienza. Posso andare a letto, adesso?"

"Non ancora." Disse Coulson. "Odio usare la tua parola meno amata, ma..."

"Ma lo farai. Con gusto. Non voglio fare rapporto, ma suppongo che di ciò non freghi nulla a nessuno." Tony sbadigliò. "Facciamolo. Happy, grazie, ottimo lavoro come sempre."

Lui guardò indietro sorridendo a Tony. "La signorina Potts sarà qui domattina, aveva alcuni incontri stasera in California e decollerà subito dopo."

"Ed il colonnello Rhodes, sarà qui per mezzogiorno. Il Direttore Fury ha tirato qualche stringa con l'aeronautica per permettergli una breve licenza." Steve sorrise a Tony. "siamo in famiglia."

"Ottimo. Ancora altri protettori." Tony sospirò mentre la limousine si svuotava, Natasha prese la mano che Thor le porse per uscire dalla porta. Tony voleva dire qualcosa di irriverente su di lei che faceva la signora, ma la mano di Steve sulla schiena fu estremamente gentile quando incespicò uscendo nel garage. Tutti furono abbastanza educati, o avevano il sufficiente quantitativo di auto conservazione, e non lo notarono.

Tony decise di non notare il modo in cui lo circondarono per la rapida gita verso l'ascensore.  
"Jarvis," Disse quando furono dentro. "Puoi farmi un favore e ordinare, diciamo, cinquanta pizze?"

"Mi sembra eccessivo, signore, a meno che non aspetti ulteriori visitatori," Jarvis indicò. "E se posso dirlo, bentornato a casa, signore."

"Grazie! Mi sei mancato anche tu, tu vecchio bacchettone incorporeo," Disse Tony con un sorriso alla telecamera. "Va bene, venticinque pizze."

"Che ne dici di dieci, Jarvis?" Disse Steve, la mano ancora fermamente posata sulla schiena di Tony. "Soliti gusti?"

"Due extra formaggio, una delizia vegetariana, tre combinazioni amanti della carne, una hawaiana, due al salamino piccante ed una torta bianca." Recitò Jarvis. "Una Caesar salad grande, crostini extra, formaggio extra, due antipasti ed una insalata cruda mista, senza cipolle."

"Aggiungi, tre porzioni di bruschetta oltre a quello." Disse Tony e non si stava assolutamente appoggiando a Steve, sarebbe stato inaccettabile. Anche se confortevole. "E tira il grilletto. Grazie amico." Tony inspirò. "Andiamo in officina."

Vide le teste girarsi, gli sguardi scambiarsi, ma nessuno obiettò, nessuno disse una parola. Tony inspirò un lungo cauto respiro e uscì per primo.

Le luci si accesero mentre attraversava la soglia e i robot guardarono dalle stazioni di carica. "Papà e a casa!" chiamò, muovendosi un po' più facilmente, perché le medicine stavano avendo effetto e l'adrenalina stava pompando nelle vene. Fece una pausa, solo per un secondo per controllare i suoi stupidi assistenti di laboratorio, e zoppicò indietro fino all'ampio divano da un lato dell'officina.

Tony collassò sul divano con un sospiro di sollievo. "Divano. Ti amo. Divano. Ti amo moltissimo. Sei il mio pezzo di mobilia preferito, e ti amo."

"Vuoi che vi lasciamo soli?" chiese Bruce, ed essendo Bruce, Tony resistette alla voglia di alzare il dito medio.

"Lo apprezzerei," Disse Tony, rotolando su e rimettendosi dritto in qualche modo. "Ma sospetto che non vogliate. Quindi. Prendete una sedia. Facciamo il fottuto, rapporto o come volete chiamarlo. Con pizza che arriverà prima o poi."

"Non sarebbe più confortevole nella sala da pranzo?" chiese Coulson, ma sedette all'altro capo del divano. Natasha si appollaiò sul bracciolo accanto a lui e Clint si avvicinò e si drappeggiò sul braccio di Coulson. Bruce sedette su una sedia li vicino, incrociando le gambe sotto di se. Thor sedette sul tavolino da caffè, posando Mjolnir accanto a se.

E Steve sedette accanto a Tony e quello era bello. Era molto bello.  
Prese un respiro profondo. "Allora. Ho portato qualcosa di molto..." Socchiuse gli occhi. "Qualcosa di molto discutibile indietro da Bartonia. Mi dispiace."

"Era un arma?" chiese Natasha.

Tony si appoggiò alla spalla di Steve. "Non nel modo in cui tu pensi. L'avevano costruita come un modo per prendere contatto."

Chiuse gli occhi. "Era un rompicapo. Per iniziare, devi comprendere, era un rompicapo. Non posso dirvi esattamente il metodo. Non ci ho neppure pensato. Ma aprirlo era questo strano rompicapo. Non dovevo pensarci, non si supponeva lo facessi. Era un test."

"Un test di cosa?" chiese Coulson.

"Me. La mia abilità intellettuale. Non era un test delle mie conoscenze, o delle informazioni che io avevo. Testava la mia abilità a pensare, adattarmi, cambiare e pensare e risolvere il rompicapo. Perché aprirlo cambiava le cose. Cambiava me. Avevano qualcosa da offrire e stavano cercando qualcuno a cui offrirlo. Non capisco come funziona, se sia biologico o meccanico o, fanculo, magico." Fece una pausa. "Non capisco perché l'ho chiuso prima che terminasse di affondare dentro di me. Ho interrotto il processo. Rimesso gli orrori del mondo di nuovo nel vaso di Pandora."

Steve sfregò una mano sulla sua schiena. "Tony, che cos'era? Che cosa faceva?"

Tony osservò il soffitto. "Okay. Questo è... Questo è il solo modo in cui posso spiegarlo." Sedette dritto, mettendo i gomiti sulle ginocchia. "Immagina che ti venga dato un orologio. Jarvis puoi darmi un orologio scolastico? Grande, tondo, bianco, numeri neri..." Attese fino a che l'immagine olografica apparve. "Grazie. Immagina di trovarti in un ambiente sconosciuto. Non hai mai visto uno di questi prima."

"Per semplice osservazione e deduzione, puoi capire che ogni due rotazioni intere della lancetta grande, un giorno astrale è passato. Puoi capire dall'andare e venire delle persone come determinare, come prevedere i loro movimenti. Puoi riuscire a capire che è un oggetto usato per misurare il passaggio del tempo. Puoi anche essere in grado di capire che i segni corrispondono a numeri."

Tony posò il mento sulle mani intrecciate. "Puoi usare questo oggetto, puoi capire a cosa serve." Lo osservò. "Quando ho aperto quella scatola, qualcosa è successo a me, al mio cervello. Io non capivo. Io Comprendevo. Potevo vedere le parti interne, la matematica dei meccanismi e dei metalli e della plastica e del vetro. Potevo comprenderla e smontarla, potevo migliorarla, potevo osservare il generatore e i cavi ed i circuiti. Potevo vedere la STORA dell'oggetto, potevo anche vedere il futuro potevo quasi muovere le mani con un pensiero. Io potevo comprendere."

Passò una mano sulla bocca. "Io l'ho aperta, e avrei potuto diventare matto. Per un attimo, un singolo attimo, io sono, beh, impazzito. Per un singolo secondo, potevo non solo usare tutto quello che era in quella stanza con noi, ma potevo migliorarlo. Potevo renderlo migliore. Potevo spostare l'intera rotta della conoscenza umana ed era così reale, così semplice che potevo assaporarla.

Gli occhi di Tony si chiusero. "Ovviamente, era come dare ad un uomo delle caverne un lanciarazzi. Anche se avesse potuto comprendere completamente il meccanismo, non aveva una cornice di riferimento per il potenziale di distruzione. Potevi pensare di avergli fatto un dono, ma era molto più facile che si facesse saltare in aria, uccidesse il suo intero villaggio, che uscire fuori e cacciare la popolazione locale dei Mammoth. 

"Quindi potevo dire a me stesso che avrei potuto controllarlo, che avrei potuto usarlo e il pensiero dell'intero mondo in rovina non era sufficiente a convincermi che era un idea stupida." Piegò la testa verso Clint. "L'idiota con il Roomba sulla testa era una cosa diversa."

"Io amo moltissimo il fatto che io sia la delicata, protetta principessa di questa storia." Disse Clint. Posando la testa sulle gambe di Coulson. Coulson alzò gli occhi al soffitto, ma continuò a passargli le dita fra i capelli dell'arciere. Tony lo mandò in tilt, perché mandare in tilt Clint era assolutamente buona cosa. "No, seriamente. Questo è fantastico." Incrociò le mani sopra al suo stomaco piatto e diede a Tony un sorriso untuoso. "Ti prego, continua a spiegare come hai rigettato la saggezza degli antichi, il più grande dono di una razza aliena, tutto per amore mio."

"Ecco perché non piaci a nessuno," Disse Tony con le labbra che si sollevarono agli angoli.

"E' più che altro perché sparo alle persone quando sono annoiato."

"Devi piantarla con quello." Gli disse Phil.

"Non succederà, signore." Il sorriso di Clint era orribile ed angelico allo stesso tempo.

"Almeno, cerca di coprirlo meglio."

"Servirebbe uno sforzo." Clint chiuse gli occhi, il suo viso diventò più rigido. "Il Tesseract. Selvig disse che quello che aveva imparato da esso era più che conoscenza. Era verità."

Tony fece una pausa, perché Clint non parlava assolutamente mai del periodo in cui aveva le dita di Loki infilate nel cervello. "E' un buon modo per spiegarlo come un altro." Inspirò.   
"Io l'ho lasciato, e tutto è tornato grigio e piatto di nuovo. Tutto quello che avevo guadagnato l'ho perso immediatamente, penso perché non ha avuto il tempo di integrarsi con me. O perché funziona solo se tieni la scatola. Qualsiasi cosa sia, qualsiasi cosa fosse, era andata. Potevo solo ricordare la sensazione di aver saputo."

Guardò verso il nulla. "Non potevo lasciarlo li. Sapevo che lo SHIELD avrebbe saccheggiato quel posto, qualsiasi cosa sarebbe tornata con loro. Ero certo, assolutamente certo, che non potevo permetterlo, quella cosa nelle mani di Fury." Fece un lieve grugnito. "Dopo tutto, cosa è accaduto quando ha avuto a disposizione il Tesseract?"

"Quindi questa cosa," Disse Thor con voce calma. "Offriva conoscenza, offriva potere..."

"Senza alcun tipo di controllo morale. Si. L'intenzione di chi lo ha costruito era... Immateriale. C'era solo l'afflusso di qualcosa che era simile al ricevere un iniezione di eroina nel centro del piacere del cervello. E quello che avrei fatto con quello, con quella conoscenza, con quella verità, a quella cosa non importava. Esisteva per insegnarmi, per darmi tutto quello che volevo."

"E l'hai messo giù." Steve disse con voce calma.

"L'ho messo giù e poi l'ho portato a casa," Disse Tony passandosi le dita sulla cima del naso. " Non fingiamo che io sia un eroe qui. Non lo sono. Sono solo un illuso. Mi sono convinto che era meglio in mano mia che in quelle di Fury."

"E lo hai avuto qui per mesi?" Chiese Bruce. "E non lo hai più usato?"

Tony sporse il mento verso lo scaffale sopra al suo bancone principale. "No. E' rimasto li. Non l'ho aperto, non l'ho neppure toccato di nuovo." Prese fiato e le costole gli facevano male e non gli importava. "Ma non sapevo che loro mi guardavano. Quando l'ho attivato, potevano stare in contatto con esso. Non avevano audio, che ha probabilmente contribuito al fatto che non mi capissero. Non avevano nulla su cui lavorare."  
"Guardando?" chiese Coulson con voce piatta.

"Tutto quello che è successo qui da quando l'ho portato indietro. Sip." Tony guardò attorno. "Chi indossava un bichini con le mutande rosse nella mia officina?" Puntò un dito verso Clint. "Sospetto di te."

 

"Okay, prima di tutto, No. Non mi piace venire qui senza un armatura completa, questo posto è folle, è come una camera di tortura della AIM ma con una illuminazione migliore, meno abiti gialli da api operaie e più robot folli. SI, tu hai più robot folli della AIM. Non c'è modo, nessun modo in cui io mi tolga i pantaloni quaggiù."

Tony lo fissò. "Ah, ha, si, può essere... ah." Sorrise. "Questo ha senso." Si appoggiò a Steve. "L'ora delle favole è finita. Ho finito. Andiamo a mangiare una pizza."

"Tony?" Chiese Bruce, con voce calma. "Non ti è rimasto nulla?"

Tony si alzò. "Credo lo scopriremo, vero?" chiese. "E' andata. E' andato. Giusto? Vedremo cosa succederà adesso." Fece loro un lieve sorriso. "Pizza. Non scherzo."

Ci furono scambi di sguardi. Smorfie. Ma tutti si alzarono. Andando verso l'ascensore. Parlando. Scherzando. Essendo normali. Essendo esattamente come li ricordava. Lanciò un occhiata al banco di lavoro e su allo scappale mentre la porta si chiudeva dietro a loro.

"Tony?"

Si appoggiò di nuovo quando Steve arrivò dietro a lui. Non era sorpreso quando Steve avvolse un braccio attorno alla sua vita. "Va bene. Dimmi che va bene. Dimmi che è andato."

"Va bene." Disse Steve, e dopo un secondo di esitazione, accarezzò un bacio sui capelli di Tony. "E' andato. Va bene. Sono venuti e lo hanno preso. Jarvis ci ha detto che lo hanno fatto. E' andato."

Tony fissò lo scaffale. La scatola che era ancora la. Ancora dove l'aveva lasciata. Chiuse gli occhi. "Si." Disse. "Andiamo. Pizza. Ti ho preso la tua preferita."

"Magari possiamo guardare un film stasera?" disse Steve. "Non voglio..." Fece una pausa. "A volte ci addormentiamo sul divano," Disse. "Quando è tardi e siamo stanchi."

"Si. E' bello, vero?" Tony si riappoggiò sul suo petto, chiuse gli occhi. "Andiamo a fare un tentativo. Sono... Stanco" e dormire accanto a Steve sembrava un'idea dannatamente buona in quel momento.

“Tony?”

“Si?”

"Sono felice che tu sia a casa."

Tony gli sorrisa, qualcosa di doloroso e teso ed orribile nel suo petto si sciolse e cadde via.  
"Anche io. Mi sei mancato."

Steve sorrise di rimando, e la sua mano trovò quella di Tony, allacciando le dita insieme, ed era davvero patetico, era come una sciocchezza da liceali, e Tony era anni luce avanti rispetto a Steve per quello che riguardava l'esperienza e le necessità ed il sesso, ed era solo stupido. Tenersi le mani come amanti in tempo di guerra, e non erano più gli anni quaranta, ed era stupido.

Tony avvolse la mano in quella di Steve. Perché si. Era meglio. Era bello. Questo era Steve. C'era la possibilità che stesse corteggiando un uomo all'antica.

"Non credo ti capirò mai." Gli disse Tony.

"Ciò e semplicemente bello," Disse Steve sorridendogli. "Tu sei una costante sorgente di confusione e di panico in me allo stesso modo. E sei più intelligente di me, perciò hai un vantaggio."

"A volte sogno di ciò."

“Tony?” 

“Si?” 

"Che cosa volevi dire con 'la quinta ragione?'"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E 'fatto E 'fatto E 'fatto E 'fatto E 'fatto E 'fatto E 'fatto   
> TRAMA TU SEI LA MIA ARCI-NEMICA E IO TI DETESTO. NON SEI INVITATA AL MIO COMPLEANNO. Le trame qui, e alcune altre che potete avere o magari non avere colto saranno utilizzate nel mio prossimo lavoro a trama lunga. Ci vorrà un poco prima che lo faccia. Per ora quello che voglio fare è dimenticare che la trama ESISTE.  
> La serie non è conclusa. Continuerà, perché sono ancora divertita da queste persone. Il prossimo lavoro non sarà un incubo di intrighi, sarà il primo appuntamento di Tony e Steve. Gli Avengers interferiranno, perché sono delle bisbetiche ficcanaso. ANDRA'COSI'BENE.  
> Grazie per la gentilezza ed i commenti. Sono onorata che tante persone abbiano preso il tempo di leggere queste sciocchezze. Sarò per sempre grata per il tempo che le persone si prendono per dirmi ciao, il processo di scrivere e postare porta a volte all'esaurimento nervoso, perché non sono a mio agio con queste cose.  
> Grazie, grazie mille 8)


End file.
